A New Life and New Life
by shadowkissedhathaway
Summary: When Rose finds out she's pregnant, she's left even more heartbroken that before. Now she needs to find a way to make herself happy with her new life at court. To bad her roommate is making that a little difficult.
1. Chapter 1

FIRST STORY DONT BE TOO HARD PLEASE

ALSO JUST UPDATED THE CHARACTER MARKINGS R/D

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I was supposed to be getting ready to leave for court tomorrow. I couldn't, I didn't know what to do. I lay there for a while more until I forced myself to get up. I hope the two little pink lines where a lie because I didn't have time to deal with it. I decided to get up and finish packing up the rest of my stuff. I heard a knock at my door and knew it wasn't Lissa. She wouldn't have been able to surprise me like that. I ignored it until I heard the knock again. "Rose I know you're in there." Oh God, Christian, what did he want.

"Damit Pyro, I don't have time to talk," I stopped myself. As much as I liked to joke with Christian I realized I was sounding like a bitch at the moment. "I need to finish packing." I said in a calmer voice. I looked like a mess and, I knew even Christian would figure out something was wrong with me.

"I can help you, I know you don't want to spend your last day at the academy in your room packing." I was taken aback by his friendly tone. "Lissa and Adrian are packing some books to take and I already turned in my dorm keys so I have nothing to do." That made more sense. Christian and I weren't that close, but I didn't want to leave the guy to get in trouble for being in the female dorm.

I finally responded "Fine just let me get some pants on." I began to hurry to my little bathroom and threw away the little plastic stick and wiped my eyes. I quickly smoothed my hair as I walked to the door. I didn't care if I looked like crap in front of Christian, but I didn't want to look like I got hit by a bus. I opened the door. He wasn't upset but he looked at my pajama pants and then smirked at me. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"So what are you hiding rose?" Christian said bluntly. "Those are the same pants you were wearing when me and Lissa left yesterday." I put on my guardian face and replied sarcastically.

"Lissa and I" I could care less about his grammar but I wanted to avoid his question. He rolled his eyes. I continued "I'm not hiding anything, as you can see everything I own is all over the floor." I was relieved when he dropped it and asked what he could do. I was surprised "Wait, you actually want to help. I though you just said that to get me to answer the door."

"I did." He continued "but I'm not going to just sit here and watch you do whatever you're doing. So what do you want me to do?"

"All I have to do is fold clothes and put everything into boxes. Also figure out what needs to go into the suitcase for while the house is getting situated. So do you want to do fold my underwear or fill boxes?" Before he could give me an answer I pointed to the pile of boxes in the corner and handed him a roll of tape. "There is already a pile of sheets and pillows that can be put away next to them"

I turned around and grabbed my suitcase and backpack." I put my laptop and my iPod and my laptop into my backpack after I cleared out my school work. I was thinking about everything I would need tomorrow. I decided to put a sweater and my wallet into my backpack too. I finally spoke up. "So Christian do you know what we are doing tomorrow night after we get there?"

He looked up at me, "I think we're going to a dinner or something to celebrate our new life or whatever." I sighed and he continued "Hey, I don't want to either but Lissa needs to go to these events so she can prove she can take the spot on the council." I thought he was done speaking so I started to walk toward the bathroom so I could get my hair and makeup products. I didn't have much but I wanted to put them in my suitcase so I would have things to get ready with if I actually had to go to some Moroi event. He stopped me.

"Rose, I know you're hiding something." I thought he forgot about that. "You're too quiet." He hesitated. "I won't tell anyone not even Lissa." I knew he wasn't going to drop it so I had to come up with something. What I said was clearly not that great.

"It's Nothing Christian, I'm just kind of sad we have to leave the academy." He looked at me and I knew he didn't believe me. He looked down for a moment and the looked back at me he said.

"We both know that's a lie, you've wanted to get out of this place since you got here." I started to wonder if I could tell him I was possible pregnant. I stopped myself. No, dhampirs can't have children together the test was probably defective or something. I began to think of another lie but I decided to just tell him.

"It is nothing worry about." He was about to protest my answer, but decided not to. We finished putting the things into boxes in about an hour so we decide to go find Lyssa and Adrian.

Our house was going to be a normal court town house. Queen Tatiana decided to let Lissa live with the 'normal' royals as long as she agreed to work 4 days a week. Each town house had another one that was connects to it. Lissa and I would live one together. We would have plenty of space and we could roam around the different restaurants and stores freely since we were permanent residents. The one thing I was dreading was our neighbors we would be connected to. Lissa was so excited to have Christian next door, but he wasn't living in that house alone. He was going to be sharing his house with his aunt, Tasha, and her new guardian. This was the part that was going to make my life hell. A week after the school was attacked Dimitri decide to take up Tasha's offer and become her guardian. They have been living in a temporary house at court while Lissa, Christian, and I finished school and finalized our new house plans.

I was lost in thought so I didn't even realize Lyssa and Adrian sitting down next to me with some donuts until I heard Adrian say in a cool tone. "Little Dhampir, have you been sitting here staring at nothing all afternoon?" Although Adrian wasn't going to move into my nightmare townhouse. I knew I would be seeing a lot of him since he lived at court and did mostly nothing with his life. I came back from my dazed state.

"No Christian and I packed up my room and then we came here to wait for you guys. Except I don't know where he went." I noticed Adrian's smile drop a little before he said.

"Rose are you drunk?" His question seemed to come out of nowhere and he could tell I was confused. "Your aura is so faded I can barely see it and it is not as black as usual, more of a navy color." I decided to just play dumb because I didn't want him to question me like Christian did.

We sat in the cafeteria for the last time eating donuts while Lissa was talking about all the things we would get to do while we lived on our own. I didn't get to share in her excitement because I knew I was going to spend a lot of time in my room avoiding Dimitri. I excused myself and went to the bathroom throwing away the rest of my second donut on the way out. I wanted to make sure I looked okay on my flight since Tasha and Dimitri were most likely going to meet us at the airport. I didn't want to look like Dimitri leaving me ruined my life. Even though, if I'm pregnant he kind of did. As I was walking out I suddenly felt a wave of nausea so I took my stake out. I peeked out of the door and saw that everyone was calm I didn't look like anyone was in danger. I slowly put my stake away as I scanned the room.

I started to walk back toward my table still tense. The nausea came back but this time I leaned over the trash can and threw up the donuts and hot chocolate I just finished. As soon as I was done I noticed Adrian holding my hair and Lissa looking at me worried. Lyssa helped me to the table and Christian handed me a water bottle. Adrian came and sat next to me and said quietly. "Are you sure you haven't been drinking anything, Rose."

I drank some water and answered in a whisper that was so quiet I barely made a noise. "No, honest." He looked at me with a worried expression and stood up.

Lissa sat next to me, her face showing the same worry Adrian's had. Her bright green eyes looked at my quizzically. "Are you getting sick we can delay our flight if you want?" I quickly shook my head.

"I probably shouldn't have eaten those donuts that's all I've had all day." I said a little more confidently. Lissa relaxed and I was glad, I didn't want to ruin her day she was so excited to finally do something to help the Moroi. I see Adrian and Christian out of the corner of my eye and they both knew I was lying but chose not to say anything. We all got up and walked to Lissa's dorm room. We all decided to leave our suitcases there and wait for 4:00 we wanted to take off just before the sun went down so we would be safe from any strigoi. The runway at court was protected by wards so we would be fine landing in the dark.

Although the plan ride was short it was still messing up our sleeping schedule so I decided to nap on Lyssa's old mattress while she did all the last minute preparations and Christian and Adrian watched TV. As I was falling asleep I saw Christian and Adrian talking. I didn't know what about but I was glad those two were finally becoming friends. I didn't realize how tired I was but I was glad I had a few hours to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up suddenly. I felt like I only got to sleep for a few minutes before I noticed the sun was beginning to set. No I got up panicked. "Shit, did I miss the flight!?"

Lissa walked out of her bathroom with a slight look of concern on her face. Seeing her eased my panic a little. "Don't worry, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie took our stuff to the truck and said that they would text me when we needed to leave." She seemed to tense a little before continuing in a more hushed tone. "Adrian said you needed rest after what happened today, are you sure you can make the flight I can wait with you until you feel better. Or I can…" I cut her off.

"No I'm fine, honestly I feel much better after that nap." That wasn't entirely true I still felt a tired but I wasn't nauseous anymore. "I can eat something on the plane and nap some more if I need to." I could tell she wasn't very happy with that response but she waved it off and grabbed my hand.

"Come on then we have to make you look nice Tasha and Adrian's mother are going to get us at the airport." I was not too excited about that but let her finish anyways. "Were spending one night in Christian's town house when we get there. Our furniture is being assembled and our boxes won't get there till tomorrow afternoon."

Okay I really didn't like that but I still never said anything. Lissa stood up and went over to the shelf in the wall. She grabbed he a small picture frame and her phone. She was about to say something to me but her phone buzzed. I stood up and felt and little wobbly but Lissa didn't notice. She looked at the picture frame and then back at me. Lissa looked around the room one more time and began to head toward the door I walked ahead of her as she locked the door. I wanted to think of something to say but I didn't have to.

"Rose, what do you want to do tomorrow? I know you don't want to sit in Christian's house all day." I had no idea. So I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking next to her. I began to think of all the things I have been doing over the past year. I was brought back to the academy a little under a year ago and couldn't believe what has happened since then. I was deep in thought when Lissa grabbed my arm.

"Rose what has gotten in to you almost walked into that wall!" I quickly realized there was a wall with a painting of St. Vladimir's Guardian Anna right in front of me.

"I-I -I'm sorry" I mumbled. Lissa looked at me wearily. I was starting to hear her thoughts. 'I don't think you should...' I interrupted her thought "I'm fine the faster we get on that plane the faster I can take a nap I promise I'm okay." I felt bad I was using that same bitchy tone I had I used with Christian earlier that day. "Sorry Lissa, I just didn't sleep much last night." It was a lie but I didn't want to tell her about the pregnancy test until we got to court.

She gave me a small hug and we walked outside where we were greeted by Christian and Adrian. Christian said to everyone. "We have to hurry guys the want the plane to take off before sundown." Lissa and Christian got in the black van first. I was about to get in but Adrian grabbed my arm. I turned around and he just looked at me, He opened his mouth like was about to say something but he didn't. Adrian let my arm go and gestured for me to get in the van. I got in and was glad to see our driver was Eddie. I punched his shoulder and stuck out my tongue before I sat down quietly. At least I knew one of the guardians coming with us.

I fell asleep again on the way to the airport and started to wake up when I heard the van door slide open. Adrian's voice was quiet when he spoke. "Little Dhampir, you don't need to wake up Eddie said he can carry you to the plane." The offer was tempting but I rubbed my eyes and got out of the van. The plane was small but it was only for six of us however I still didn't know who the other guardian was going to be. Lissa and Christian were in the plane before I even got out of the car. Adrian put his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the runway toward the plane. I was drifting away again but Adrian squeezed my shoulder and asked.

"So whose is it?" It took me a moment to comprehend his question, the horrified look on my face must have confirmed any suspicions he had. "Don't worry the other two don't know, but they're going to figure it out soon." I stared at him for a while before I croaked.

"How did you-I mean- how…" he cut me off

"When I saw you earlier your aura was so strange even for you and then I saw you throw up and how tired you got and then." He stopped. I pulled on his arm so he would stop walking. He hesitated "and then Lissa told Christian how out of it you were, and how unlike you that is. She was worried you might be letting him hurt you again." By 'him' Adrian meant Dimitri leaving me. "The idea came to me while you were asleep in the car, but the look on your face confirms it." He pause and looked at me for a second. I was speechless.

I felt my eyes burn like I was about to start crying. I saw Adrian's calm expression harden. "He was the only one you ever… so you don't know how." He stopped walking and pulled my frozen body into a hug. He whispered into my ear. "Little dhampir, it will be alright we can figure it out once we get to court." I couldn't help it I started to cry. Adrian pulled away and wiped my face but I couldn't stop. "Well then, let's get you into the plane so we can clean you up."

Adrian put his arm around my shoulder again just as Eddie ran up next to me. "So are you guys…" he stopped. "Rose what's wrong.

"It's okay, I-I'll tell you g-guys once we take off." If we wanted to get out of here before the sun went down we had to be in the air in the next twenty minutes. Eddie regained his composure as we approached the stairs. Adrian told me to go ahead of him, so I slowly walked up toward the door only now realizing how much I dreaded telling Lyssa. I would never get to be her guardian if I was pregnant.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

I boarded the plane with tear stained cheeks and an inability to accept the fact that I would have to tell Lissa. I didn't want to keep it from her but I didn't want it to upset her either. Worst of all at the end of this plane ride the father of my possible child is going to waiting with the woman he chose over me.

I was shocked to see the interior of the plane. It wasn't a normal plane with rows of seats. Rather it was a room with four white leather sofas facing one another. There was a wall with two doors on it. In between the doors was a small counter with a microwave on top of it. The door farthest from me had a bathroom sign on it. I didn't know what was behind the other door but I didn't have energy to go explore. Christian was sitting next to Lyssa on the sofa. Christian noticed me first and I knew he had figured it out too. He spoke up.

"I'm sorry Rose." At this Lissa looked up at me. I could tell by just her facial expression she was beyond worried, but through the bond I heard a bunch of questions at once. She came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I started to cry again.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. Please." Her voice cracked the second time she said please and I could tell she was about to start crying. I hadn't noticed Adrian boarding the plane too until he interrupted.

"Rose, Lissa, we need to sit while the plane takes off." Christian came over and whispered something into Lissa ear. Lyssa pulled away from the hug and took my hand she started to take toward the unlabeled door but I stopped her.

"Wait, I-I need to tell you something." I looked at the floor and then back at her. We started to head back to the sofa. Eddie came and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose can you wait one moment? I need to tell the pilot we can take off." He nodded and hurried into the cockpit. I few moments later a guardian I didn't recognize sealed the plane door and went into the cockpit as well. I wiped my eyes as Eddie came back and sat next to Christian. I felt the tears coming again so I decided to just say it.

"Guys I think I might be-um-pregnant." Lissa and Eddie looked at me in total shock, Adrian and Christian both looked at me with a knowing expression. To my surprise Eddie was the first one to say something.

"You might?" emphasizing those words hit me hard. I was in denial. I had only accepted it as a possibility, but I am. I took the test. I wanted to tell him that it was still possible this was just a scare but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to these guys. If anyone in this world would help me with this it would be the four in front of me. I didn't need to answer him though my expression must have given it away. He sighed and looked away. Lyssa spoke next but I was surprised to hear anger in her through the bond and in her tone.

"You told me he was your one and only time, and you said you were going to be honest with me."

"I am being honest I've never done it with anyone else." She didn't seem to be calming down.

"Either you're lying about being pregnant or you're lying about your sex life." She was angry but also hurt. Christian put an arm around Lyssa, but she pushed him away. Adrian began to speak.

"I don't think she's lying about either." He said calmly. I felt Lissa's emotions explode in her head.

"It's not possible! If she has only slept with Dimitri this isn't possible." Hearing her say his name hurt, I didn't want to think about him. I also just realized Eddie didn't know about that. "And Adrian stop defending her I know you did this." I grabbed Lissa and made her face me.

"Lissa please calm down, I promise I'm telling the truth. That was the one and only time. I haven't had sex with Adrian either. All I did was take a home pregnancy test I stole from the school clinic last night." She looked at me for a while and I heard her debating whether to believe me in her head. "Please believe me I'm being honest." She relaxed and I gave her a tight hug.

"Rose I'm sorry, I promise I'll help you with the kid and we'll find a way for you to" I put a finger to her lips.

"Lissa don't apologize it was just the spirit." I noticed out of the corner of my eye Adrian was about to say something. But Christian said something instead.

"It's going to be okay rose we can all help you, when we get to court we can go to a real doctor to see if you're really pregnant." Eddie chimed in.

"Wait you slept with the Russian God?" I rolled my eyes at that. I heard his young heartedness in that statement. I missed that. He hasn't been like that since we were captured by the strigoi in Spokane and Mason was killed. He got up and gave me a hug "It'll be alright rose." He then addressed the whole group. "I'm going to go check on the pilot, I'll be back."

Christian stood up "I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you guys want anything?" I shook my head. Lissa looked at me and then back at Christian.

"Please eat something Rose, you can't not eat. You won't have time to eat until dinner once we get to court." I was going to protest but I decide against it. "I'll just have a bagel. Thanks." I forgot Adrian was here until he said.

"Nothing for me thanks." He stood up and came over to me. "Oh little dhampir what have you gotten yourself into." He went into the room with unlabeled door. Lyssa held my hand.

"It's going to be alright. You don't have to tell him the baby is his. He won't suspect it anyways." Christian came over with to bagels and a bowl of oatmeal. He handed Lissa a bagel and me the oatmeal. I didn't want this, I want to be Lyssa's guardian. But I regretted the next thing I said as soon as it left my mouth.

"I could get rid of it so I can still be your guardian." Lyssa looked at me horrified. She was nearly screaming at me.

"No, I could never let you kill your own baby so you can protect me! Even if you're not my guardian you'll always be my friend and know you will still protect me. Don't you dare think about getting rid of your baby or so help me!" she stopped herself and regain her composer. "Do not ever consider that as an option again I would be hurt more if you did that than if you weren't my guardian." Eddie walked in

"A little less than two hours till we land." Lissa thanked him and gestured for me to follow her.

We went into the room Adrian went into and I saw two full beds. Adrian was in the one closest to me and Lissa. Lissa pointed at the other bed. I'll wake you up before we land. I gave her a quick hug and walked over to the bed. Adrian coughed.

"Little dhampir don't you want to come into my bed it would be warmer." I shook my head and got into the clean bed. I was not looking forward to waking up so I fell asleep quickly and prayed I would have to wake up.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up but I didn't see Lissa or Adrian. Then I felt it again, the nausea. I got out of bed and wobbled a little as I bolted for the bathroom. Everyone was sitting on the white leather couches and were surprised to see me. I didn't say anything I just kept running. I opened the door and slumped next to the toilet. I threw up again. I heard someone come into the bathroom but I ignored them. Once I was done, I sat next to the toilet and saw Lissa sitting there with my hair in her hands.

"Are you okay?" All I could manage was a nod. Adrian walked in with a glass of water and handed it to me. I drank it slowly and croaked a thank you at him. Lyssa helped me up.

"Can I put your hair up for you Rose? Maybe a little makeup too?" I smiled at her and nodded. She spent about 10 minutes putting my hair in a bun and putting the tiniest bit of makeup on. We walked out of the bathroom to see the boys sitting on the coach playing cards. Eddie looked at me.

"Good timing, the plane is going to land soon so we have to sit." I walked over to the coach and sat in between Lissa and Adrian. Adrian put and arm around me.

"You can say it mine if you want." I looked at him taking a moment to grasp what he was saying. I shook my head quickly.

"I couldn't do that to you, and anyways I think I'm going to tell him that it's his. He chose Tasha so I'm not going to get in his way and ask for his help, I have you guys. But, But he deserves to know. Even if he doesn't believe me." Adrian kisses my forehead and I sighed. "I just wish he wasn't going to be my next door neighbor."

When the plane landed I took my time getting my stuff together. I didn't want to face Dimitri. Adrian and Eddie already got off the plane and where talking to Lady Ivoshkav. Christian and Lyssa where about to walk out the plane. I called for Lissa.

" Lissa, I don't want to talk to him yet. I can't. Please don't tell them anything. I'm going to go with Eddie to see if there's anything I can do while I wait for my assignment." She looked at me as if she was trying to change my mind.

"You have your phone right, I'll text you once I can leave and maybe we can do something before dinner." She smiled at me. "It's all going to be okay." I gave her a small smile.

"Why are you guys all being so nice to me?" Her smile faded a little "I've ruined everything, I'm never going to be your guardian now. Not to mention in less than a year I'm going to have a baby I'll have to take care of." She shook her head and pulled me in for a hug. Whispering into my ear.

"Rose we all love you. This isn't great but there are far worse things that could happened. I want to help you because you're my best friend and I know this is going to be so hard for you. We don't want you to go through this alone." I was beginning to tear up again but I stopped myself.

We walked out of the plane together and I waved goodbye and walked over to Eddie. Adrian was just about to leave with his mother when he turned around gave me a hug and told me again quietly. "It will be alright."

Once he was gone I turned to Eddie. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, so I just stood there while he was thanking the pilot and the other guardian. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lissa and Christian talking to Tasha. Lissa looked back at me with a kind smile. I was so glad she wanted to help me. I was so afraid I would lose her completely. What I saw after that didn't make me happy at all.

Dimitri was standing a few feet behind Tasha with an impatient look on his face. He looked over at me and I felt myself shrink under his watchful gaze. He looked just a sexy as I remembered. I scolded myself. 'Move on Rose doesn't care about you anymore.' I said in my head

He look at Tasha and then back at me. I didn't want to just stand there while he stared at me He made his choice. I spun around to catch up with Eddie. I wobbled a little but I regained my balance quickly. I hoped Dimitri didn't notice that. When I caught up with Eddie I saw he had a smirk on his face.

"You know you're really good at avoiding people." He was being sarcastic but I didn't have any smart remark to shut him up with so I just shrugged. "I swear if you stared at him any longer you probably would turn invisible." I punch him in the arm and changed the subjects.

"Eddie, Can you do me a favor?" He arched his eyebrow and gestured for me to continue. "Can you drive me to a clinic tomorrow so I can like really you know…?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Rose why would you need me to drive you? The clinic is less than a mile from your townhouse." He paused as if he realized why I was asking. He continued. "Don't you think it's better if you see a Moroi or a Dhampir Doctor they would understand you um situation a little more. I'm no doctor but, we were taught how to put people in the hospital not how to treat them."

"I don't want people to know. Please"

"I would like to help you but I'm going to start work tomorrow, hopefully. And people are going to find out. There not going to believe you if you say you're living with a bowling ball under your shirt." I didn't want to admit it but he was right. I decided however I didn't want this temporary job after all. I needed a distraction but I also wanted as much free time a possible so I could figure things out.

"Hey um thanks for taking me but I actually don't want to get a temporary job anymore." He nodded as to say he understood.

"Okay go do something fun maybe go look at the house" A mischievous grin formed on his face. "If that Russian does anything to you Uncle Eddie is going to kick him where it hurts." He was joking but, I couldn't help but smile at that. Eddie hugged me and waved goodbye. I was really wanted to see what our house looked like but I had to wait for Lissa to give me a key. I went and sat on the bench near me and tried to sort my thoughts. I was interrupted when I heard a familiar voice.

"Rose is that you? Oh My God it is. How's it going? Are you visiting or did Lissa finally give into the Queen and move here? Wait did you get assigned to her yet?" Mia Rinaldi sat next to me clearly happy to see me. I put my hand up politely signaling her to stop asking questions. I was glad she was here because I'm pretty sure I would have sat there for several days just lost in thought if no one found me.

"I've been doing fine I suppose. Yes Lyssa agreed to live here permanently, and no I get my assignment on Sunday." That was five days away but it feels like years away. "What about you how have you been?"

"Same old for me just finished school last week and now I'm just looking around for a job." I had a thought.

"Hey you should ask Eddie. I know it's not that fun but the guardians are looking for a receptionist while the other one is on maternity leave. Maybe you could do that while you look for a real job."

"I don't know if they'd give it to me since I'm a Moroi."

"They trust you, I'm sure they would especially if Eddie asked for you. I can text him now if you want he's probably there right now."

"Thanks rose you have no idea how much I need a job."

"Happy to help" I pulled out my phone. I saw a missed call from Lissa and wondered why I never heard it ring. I texted Eddie

'Eddie, Could you possibly get Mia that receptionist job thing? She need one while she looking for a permanent one.'

I hit send and put my phone down. "I can call you when he gets back to me. I have to call Lissa now. See you later." I didn't really know why I was being so nice to her, but I wanted to help and I was glad to see her. She waved goodbye and hurried off. I got up and listened to the voicemail Lissa left me.

"Hi Rose, just calling to say I picked up the house keys. We actually live on the same street as Adrian" She was excited but she calmed down and continued. I'll give you a set later. When you can, call me back. Tasha is taking you, Christian, and I to a bar called The Mix." Damit I didn't want to go to bar, I mean none of us can even legally drink yet. I called Lyssa back.

"Hey Lissa "

"Rose I thought you were working. Is everything okay?" I heard the worry in her tone.

"I'm fine, I just decided to not take the job so I would have time to figure stuff out."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you still want to do something before dinner?"

"Of course, I have a surprise for you, were do you want to meet me?" I could tell she was trying so hard to keep me out of her head. I wonder what she was planning.

"How about outside the church." It wasn't too far from the guardian headquarters.

"I can meet you there in fifteen minutes." I was going to have to walk pretty quickly. I was just excited to spend some quality time with Lyssa. Ever since the attack I have been very quiet, and then after Dimitri left I shut everyone out, even her. I was glad things were going back to normal again. Kind of.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye" I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket. Picked up my backpack and headed for the church.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took longer than I thought it would. I will have chapter 6 up in a few hours. Please Review**

 **Shout out to** **ilovesos9467** **for being the first one to ever give me a review xoxo**

As I walked up to the church I saw Lissa sitting next to a statue, looking at the Rose bush next to her. She looked up and smiled. I walked over and hugged her. I didn't want to let go she was so comforting and reassuring. Still smiling she said.

"Do you want to go see your surprise?" She was excited but other than that I couldn't read her thoughts. She was trying so hard to keep me out.

"Ya, so where are we going?" I asked but she didn't answer at first.

"To see an old friend." Now I was curious, I didn't know too many people at court but the people I did usually just thought I was some strigoi hunting delinquent. I didn't really know who would want to see me.

"Is it Mia? I was just talking to her before I came here."

No someone else, but how is she?" After the incident in Spokane Mia and Lissa became friends, but they never really kept in touch once she moved to court.

"She said she is doing fine. She just really needs a job." I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I stopped walking for a moment to look at the text I got. It was from Eddie.

'Hey Rose, they were really disappointed when you didn't show up, but they are happy to give Mia the job. I'll call her once I'm done for the day'

Lissa got my attention. "Who's that?"

"Just Eddie, he got Mia the summer job I was going to do." Just then another familiar face came up to us. "Ambrose, Good to see you." He gave me and Lissa a hug. I turned to Lyssa. "Was this the surprise?"

"Part of it." she pointed to the sign on the building ahead of us. It was the same spa we went to before the school was attacked. "An afternoon to relax is the real surprise. You really need to unwind, all that stress isn't good for you." I went to Lissa and hugged her whispering a thank you in her ear. Ambrose coughed to get our attention.

"Now this isn't the badass Rose Hathaway I met last time."

"Rose has just been having a rough day." I looked at her and then back at Ambrose.

"And it's not even half over." Lissa grabbed my arm and we walked to the spa. I zoned out while Ambrose and Lissa were talking about a new swimming pool being built near the townhouses.

We were taken back to a room with to chairs with foot baths in them. On the wall were racks of nail polish and pictures of different designs that were drawn on someone's nail. Ambrose said he was going to go get someone else to give Lyssa her pedicure.

"You ladies can pick a color while I'm gone." He said pointing at the bottles lined up on the wall. I walked over to the section with all of the red polishes and picked out one that was a deep shade with gold glitter mixed into it. I saw Lissa had picked a pale green shade and was looking at one of the pictures. The picture had a simple flower painted on someone's big toe. The flower was white and it was on top of a color similar to the one she was holding.

Ambrose and another Moroi woman I didn't recognize walked in. Ambrose invited us to sit down while the woman was filling the foot spas with water. Right before sitting down Lyssa turned to me.

"I almost forgot." She reached into her purse and pulled out a key chain. "This is your set." On the Key chain there was the house key, a tag with our house number 156B, and a small picture frame. In the frame was a picture of Lyssa and I the first day we met. The little frame had 'Friends Forever' carved into the bottom.

I looked up at Lissa and felt tears forming in my eyes. She told me to turn over the frame. It was another picture of us that was taken just last week at graduation. We were both genuinely laughing at something but I couldn't remember what. Underneath this picture the words 'see, still friends' was carved in the same font as the first side. I let one tear out and hugged Lissa.

"I found that picture on Christian's Camera while you were sleeping on the plane." Ambrose tapped me on the shoulder.

"Rose I don't mean to ruin you little moment here but I do have other appointments later." I laughed a little.

"Oh yeah sorry." I handed him the bottle of polish I chose and sat in the chair.

Lissa didn't ask any questions about the pregnancy, the new house, or Dimitri, and I was very grateful for that. We talked about her new job as Tatiana's second Advisor. She wasn't legally allowed to have her spot on the council yet but, once she had kids she would. (I don't plan on introducing Jill in the this story, I like her but I don't think she's necessary for the plot) However the queen believes that Lyssa has good ideas and is in favor of helping the majority not just royals.

The Queen is apparently not going to need her much since she has a real advisor who will be doing most of the work. Lissa's job lets her live in court and have a small roll in government so she is happy. I was so glad she was given this chance because she would make a great addition to the council later.

Once we were done I thanked Ambrose and went to the counter in the front to pay. While Lissa was paying and talking to the receptionist about something Ambrose came over to me.

"My aunt said she wanted to see you when you got here, but she went home early today if you want you can come back tomorrow." I wanted to but I remembered I had to go to the Clinic tomorrow.

"Tell Rhonda I can't come tomorrow but look forward to seeing her again." Ambrose shrugged

"You already have work and you haven't even been here one day."

"No I don't start work until Sunday but I have to take care of something and start unpacking stuff."

"I have to go, my next appointment starts in a few minutes." He wave and walked toward a room with a door labeled 'Massage' I went over to Lyssa as she turned around ready to leave.

We walked to our townhouse in a comfortable silence. She unlocked the door to Christian's house and yelled as she entered.

"Is anyone home?" I heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Just me." Christian replied. I was relieved I didn't want to see Tasha or Dimitri. "I have to get ready but I'll show you guys around first." He ushered us out of the doorway and into the living room.

The coffee table was pushed against the wall and two mattress with a pile of blankets on pillows lay in the middle of the floor. Next to the pillows our suitcases lay side by side. "That's where you guys are going to sleep tonight we can move the mattress back into your side tomorrow when your beds are built."

He pointed to a door "That's the bathroom you can use." He pointed to a door next to it. "That's Dimitri's Room. Your using his bathroom so if you want to change before we go out, I suggest you do that before Aunt Tasha and him get back"

Wait, why would Dimitri need his own room? Doesn't he share one with Tasha? I forced myself to listen to Christian again. "The dining table hasn't been set up yet but you can help yourself to anything in our kitchen." He pointed to the ceiling. "Tasha and I have rooms upstairs if you really need to use a bathroom mine is next to the top of the stairs." Tasha has her own room. Maybe 'Dimitri's' Room was just his office and he didn't sleep there. I scolded myself. I shouldn't care where he sleeps. I don't care about him anymore.

Christian gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek and nodded at me before he walked away. I looked at Lissa.

"You can get ready first if you want. I'm going to see what I can eat." She nodded.

"Okay thanks, I'll come get you when I'm done." She went over to her suitcase and got out some clothes and her makeup bag before going into Dimitri's bathroom.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took a soda and a chocolate donut. I quickly finished the donut and returned to the Living room with the can of coke. I sat on the mattress next to my suitcase and picked up the remote. I was flicking through channels when an idea came into my head.

You can go look at Dimitri's room. You don't have to go inside, there's no harm in looking right? I looked up at the TV trying to distract myself from the idea. I was mad that my mind came up with it. I finished the last of my coke and stood up to throw it away. I was walking back into the living room but my curiosity got the best of me and I went over to Dimitri's room and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**hope this makes up for that delay on chapter 5**

 **hope you like it**

 **warning this chapter gets really intense**

When I opened the door to Dimitri's room I could tell if I was Happy or upset to see what I did. There was a desk with a computer on it with two bookshelves on either side of it. On the other was there was a twin bed and a nightstand. I wanted so badly to come in here to find an office, but there was a bed which meant Dimitri didn't sleep with Tasha. He slept here on his own. There was a dresser sitting at the foot of his bed and a coat stand that at the moment had nothing on it. It was probably for his duster he always wore. I closed the door as quietly as I could and returned to the living room.

Mine mind was buzzing with explanations for why Dimitri would need a room separate from Tasha's. I heard the bathroom door open. I realized I had subconsciously put my hand over my flat subconsciously. Lissa was in a knee length white sundress with her hair up in a ponytail and nude pink lip gloss. She was beautiful.

"Do you like it Rose or should I put on something a little fancier?" She looked unsure of herself.

"You look stunning the way you are. I don't think I could compete." She shook her head quickly as she took my hand and sat on the mattress next to the suitcase. She took the only dress I packed out and handed it to me. It was a strapless violet maxi dress that had a slit that went up to my thigh. She pointed to the bathroom.

"Go put it on, and I'll do your hair and makeup once you're done." Lissa loved dressing me up. I didn't mind, I was happy to spend time with her. I walked into the bathroom and slipped the dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw dark circles under my eyes. I was having trouble sleeping since the attack happened, and since I've been crying so much lately I think it made it worse. I hoped Lissa could cover it with makeup. I didn't want to look like all I've done since Dimitri left was be and antisocial insomniac, even if it was true.

I opened the door and Lissa came over and started to comb my hair. She put my hair in a bun like she had on the plane to expose my new promise mark. She went back over to her suitcase and brought over her makeup bag. When she finished she handed me a mirror and asked what it thought.

The dark circles under my eye were gone and my cheeks appeared to have a healthy glow to them. She did a great job as always. We walked into the living room and sat on the mattresses as Christian came back downstairs. He sat next to Lissa and looked at me.

"Wow Rose, now that you don't look like your part of the race of evil undead vampires you might get to have some fun tonight." Lyssa punched him in the arm.

"Oh don't listen to him you look gorgeous." She was quietly for a moment. "But Rose you can't have too much fun. I don't think you're supposed to drink while you're pregnant." She seemed embarrassed after she said that.

"You guys don't worry about me, I don't think I could have fun, sober or not, if Dimitri is there." I sighed. "I'm going to have to tell him. I'm just worried he won't believe me. I don't want my kid to grow up not knowing who their father is." I felt a familiar burning behind my eyes. I blinked back tears. "I'm not expecting him to drop everything to help me, I don't want his help but I just I don't know. He should know." Lissa took my hands.

"Try not to worry about him. You can tell him when you're ready. And you're right you don't need him you've got us." Christian spoke in a more serious tone.

"You've got us your kid is going to have lots of people who love it." He went back to his usual sarcastic tone. "Unless you get knocked up again then I'm out, that's too much work." I smiled at that. I heard the door open. Tasha walked in and greeted us. I stood up.

"Rose, I never got welcome you at the airport, so welcome." She directed her attention to Lyssa and I "I'm sure Christian has showed you two girls around. Just make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to go freshen up but we'll be out of here before 8:00." She turned around and walked up the stairs.

Tasha was always nice to me but I still hated her. She took Dimitri away from me. It wasn't fair to blame her, she gave him the opportunity and he took it. After Tasha went upstairs Lyssa and Christian went into the kitchen. Before she was out of sight Lissa turned around.

"I'll be right back Rose, Christian and I need to call for a feeding appointment tomorrow." Right now as a transition period when all the feeders contracts were being renewed of they were getting there memory erased before they were sent home. If you don't schedule you can't feed unless it's an emergency since the feeders are so limited. "Also Christian wants to know if you want to get some food before we go." I gave her a smile.

"Alright, tell Christian I said thanks but I'm okay." She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. I stared at the TV but I wasn't absorbing anything I was seeing. I was deep in thought. It was just then I was full grasping what me being pregnant meant. I felt like I was about to cry. I can't be a mom. I would be the worst mother in the world, not to mention the horrible example my own mother left. I would probably get my kid killed before it could even walk. My eyes were burning and they were threatening to spill the tears I've been holding back since I arrived at court. One tear escaped and it rolled down my cheek as I heard the front door close. I quickly wiped the tear on my face when I saw Dimitri standing at the doorway. I couldn't read his expression.

"Hello Rose." He paused the silence made wish the earth would swallow me up right then and there. I turned toward the TV and wiped my cheek again. "Are you okay?" He didn't sound too concerned. I sounded like a stone hard bitch when I snapped back at him.

"No I'm not okay, but you don't care and I don't want your help!" I was as shocked as he was. I don't know where that came from. I was surprised no one else in the house heard me. He looked at me wide eyed for a moment before he regained his composure. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. I felt horrible but he deserved that. After what he did to me, a hormonal bitchy outburst was tiny in comparison. I turned back toward the TV trying to keep myself from thinking, but I couldn't and I lost it.

Lissa and Christian came back into the living room smiling until they saw me. Christian just stopped where he was and watched me, I didn't expect much more out of him. Lissa on the other hand practically ran to me. I was lucky Lissa used water proof makeup because otherwise it would have been all over my face. She sat next to me on the mattress and pulled me in for a hug. My own emotions were drowning everything that was coming through the bond. She kept asking me what happened and what was the matter but I couldn't answer.

My sobs slowly faded to little streams of tears that silently slide down my cheeks. Lissa looked at me warily. She took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped my eyes with it. "Rose, please tell me what's happened." I choked on my words

"I-I-I can't…" I was cut off. Dimitri had opened his bedroom door. Lissa turned to him. I was beginning to see the darkness in Lyssa was growing, quickly. I couldn't take it away from her my thoughts were a jumbled mess and I couldn't focus. Lissa's expression darkened.

"WHAT THE FUCK. How many time are you going to hurt her?!" She was standing up but I pulled at her wrist. Lissa shook my hand away and started to walk toward Dimitri. "FIRST YOU LEAVE HER AND NOW YOU DO THIS TO HER!" Dimitri looked confused.

"Princess, I-I nev-didn't do anything to Rose." Lissa looked even more furious than before. Christian stepped in front of her.

"Lissa Calm Down. You Need To Calm Down." Lissa wouldn't listen to him. I tried calling her name but no sound would come out of my mouth.

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. THAT IS THE BIGGEST LIE I'VE EVER HEARD." Tasha came running down the stairs. She stood in the doorway unsure of what she should do. I focused on the darkness in Lissa and tried so hard to take away but I couldn't. "YOU WERE HER MENTOR AND YOU JUST TOOK OFF WITHOUT A WORD. SHE WAS CRYING ALL THE TIME. SHE WOULDN'T TO TALK TO ANYONE OR EAT ANYTHING AND YOU JUST LEFT." I wanted to grab Lissa but when I stood up I fell to my knees and saw my vision darkening. I held my head in my hands and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Christian. He knelt down beside me.

"Rose what's wrong?" He seemed a little frantic.

"He didn't do anything, I need to tell Lissa" He shook his head.

"What's wrong with you? You're so pale and shaky you look like you're about to pass out." I didn't know what was wrong with me, but that didn't matter right now I needed to get Lyssa's attention. She was still yelling about something. I felt a twisting pain in my stomach and I yelped in pain. It must have been loud because Lissa and Dimitri both turned to face me. All the color and drained from Lissa's face. She looked horrified. She knelt next to me, she was fumbling trying to figure out what was wrong with me. The pain in my head wasn't going away. I managed to whisper to her.

"He didn't do it" before I was sobbing again. My head was pounding but the pain in my stomach went away. She pulled me close to her.

"Rose I'm so sorry, it's going to be alright. We can stay home tonight we don't have to go out with the others. We will figure this out I promise." I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was about to start crying. I pulled myself together. I felt a little dizzy but the pain in my head was going away.

"It-It's okay Lissa, I want to go out. If I stay here and think too much I would go insane." Christian walked in and handed me water bottle. "Thanks, do you still want to go out?" Christian looked at me for a moment to see if I was joking he was cautious with his next statement.

"Only if you want to, too much stress might not be good for- uh- well. Maybe you should just go to sleep early tonight." I shook my head.

"I'm fine I promise, if I need to I can go home early but if I just stay here I'm going to lose my mind." He gave me a week smile and walked into the kitchen. I turned to Lissa again.

"Do I still look okay?" She gave me a sweet smile and nodded.

"Your makeup is a little faded but not smudged, but don't worry you still look beautiful." I stood up, slowly this time. Lissa stood up as Christian, came in followed by Tasha and Dimitri. Tasha said in a fake cheery voice.

"Well ladies, let's go enjoy your first night at court. You know as much as I hate the snobs that live here there are some nice people. I we see anyone I know I will be sure to introduce you." Dimitri wouldn't stop looking at me. He looked very concerned and confused. Was I wrong earlier to think he dint care at all? Imentall shook my head and forced the thought out of my mind.

Lissa put her arm around me and gave me a reassuring squeeze. We all walked out in awkward silence. I knew this was going to be a long night.

 **please favorite follow and review xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to clarify I'm sticking with the only time rose had sex was with Dimitri...**

 **so the kid is his. Also I'm sorry I've been spelling Lissa's name wrong, I've fixed it.**

As we were walking, I started to think about how much I was going to regret going tonight. Lyssa still had darkness left over in her but she was ignoring it. I concentrated and slowly took it all from her. As I did that I noticed the pain in my head returning.

When all of the darkness in Lissa was gone, my headache was pounding into my skull. I ignored it, I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself. Lissa walked over and joined Christian and Tasha's conversation. They were talking about the swimming pool Ambrose had mentioned earlier.

I didn't want to talk to anyone. I walked silently a few feet behind them. I heard someone approaching us from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dimitri catching up to our group. I looked ahead of myself again. A few moments later he was walking beside me. The headache in my head wasn't going away and I was in mood to talk to him. I ignored him.

Dimitri Cleared his throat, his voice was hushed and he sounded unsure of himself. "Was what Lissa said back there true? About you." I glared at him.

"It's none of your business, _comrade_." I used his nickname in a spiteful tone. "You're not my mentor so I'm not your problem, and I have the worst headache in the world right now. I do NOT want to talk to anyone. Especially you." He seemed hurt but I didn't feel that guilty.

"Rose, I'm sorry." I put my hand up and stopped him again.

"If you were sorry you won't talk to me. You can be my neighbor who pretends I don't exist. You chose to leave me when I needed you the most. I'm not going to be just there when it's convenient for you." I stopped myself. I just looked at him for a moment. I couldn't read his expression. I walked over to Lissa.

"What are you guys talking about?" Christian had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Nothing Rosie" I cringed the new nickname. "Just new things being built at court over the summer. You know think is going to call you that from now on. I rolled my eyes

"Then from now on consider my normal greeting a punch in the face." He laughed a little and started to talk to his Aunt. "So Lissa are you going to get yourself wasted tonight?"

"Rose, I'm not legally allowed to drink yet. I thought you want me to get my spot on the council." She was joking but she also had a point.

"I know, I know, but we never really celebrated after graduation. We can consider tonight our graduation/new house party."

"Alright maybe I'll have a few drinks but I'm not going to embarrass myself." I nodded and we walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way there. When we got inside Tasha went up to the lady at the hostess table.

"I booked a room for Ozera this morning." The hostess was a Moroi with Black hair and Hazel Eyes. She grabbed a small basket and led us up a flight of stairs that led to a balcony. You could see below the bar next to a dance floor that was filled with mostly moroi. The music playing was loud and heavy with bass. My head felt like it was going to explode.

We walked into a room that had a small kitchen and a set of couches that encircled a coffee table that was covered in coasters. The room had lights that were dimmed slightly and mostly grey and gold furniture. I went and sat on the largest sofa next to Christian and Lissa. When the hostess walked out and closed the door the music nearly muted, there was only a faint drum beat that you could hear.

I saw Tasha was sitting in the loveseat looking at the drinks menu when she looked up at us.

"Doing any of you guys want me to order you a drink." I know Tasha was never much of a rule follower but come on, she was offering to break the law the first night we got here. I didn't want to get kicked out for something so stupid until I was here for at least a week. I shook my head and thanked her for the offer. Except I didn't know whether or not I was actually grateful she offered. Christian however had a complete different response.

"Please, I'm going to party hard tonight, I almost died too many times this year to hold back." Lissa looked at him a little stunned at how true his last comment was. She regained her composure and looked at Tasha.

"I think I'll just have a Shirley Temple." Tasha took the order pad out of the basket the hostess left and began writing down the orders. She looked back up at me.

"Are you sure you don't want anything. I really don't mind." I was about to ask for a beer when I remembered what Lissa told me earlier. I shouldn't be drinking alcohol, it's probably not good for the baby.

"Actually can you get me a coke please?" She wrote down the last of the orders and went over to the door. She opened it and clipped the paper on to the door.

The music blasted into the room and made my head feel like it was about to split open. As Tasha came back into the room someone opened the door. The hostess came back in followed by Dimitri. The hostess looked at Tasha.

"He is part of your party correct?" Tasha nodded and the hostess opened the door again and walked out of the room. The music came pouring into the room. I covered my ears and cringed until the door was closed again completely. I looked around the room and noticed everyone was staring at me, all of them looked concerned I listened to Lissa's thoughts.

'I knew I shouldn't have let you go tonight.'

I looked around again and then back at Lissa. "Guys I'm fine I just didn't think the music was going to be that loud." Lissa frowned.

"Rose it's not that loud out there. If you want we can…"

"No, I'm fine I'm just going to stay in here. I promise if I need to go home I'll leave." Lissa wasn't totally convinced but knew better than to argue. Christian however never knew when to keep his mouth shut around me.

"Lissa's right you've had a long day it probably wouldn't hurt if…" I snapped a little.

"NO, I'm fine I can here trying to distract myself from the real problems in my life not to be interrogated." I felt a little bad so I stopped and looked at the floor. I noticed Dimitri sitting in the armchair beside me. I thought he would have sat with Tasha. Lissa grabbed my hand.

"If you promise to tell me when you want to go home, I promise to stop asking." She was focused on my and had a pleading expression on her face.

"Fine." Christian stood up well then who's ready to have a good time?" A waiter walked in with a cart. He put our drinks on the coffee table and left. The music still sounded too loud and the pain in my head wasn't going away. I grabbed the can of coke and followed the others out of the room.

I forced myself to adjust to the music. It was killing me but after a little while the pain became a little more bearable. I watched Christian and Lissa dancing together, both of them were a little tipsy but not out of control. Tasha was taking to another women who looked a little older than her. Based on her appearance I could easily see she was another Ozera. I was standing at the edge on the room just people watching while I tried to keep my headache at bay.

Adrian walked over. "Little dhampir I'm surprised to see you here. I would have thought you would have been sleeping by now." I knew he was oblivious to the reaction my friends got earlier when mentioning the same thing.

"Adrian I'm sorry but I have had a really bad headache all night, I don't want to just leave you but I think I better start walking home before I collapse." He looked at me puzzled.

"Have you been drinking?" I quickly shook my head.

"That would have made it worse and well Lissa said I might hurt the baby. I don't want to take any chances." I said the last part in a hushed tone. His expression showed he understood. I waved goodbye and went to find Lissa. I found Lissa and Christian dancing and flailing around. I could tell they were now drunk and Lissa promise to only have a few drinks was broken. It took a while to get her attention.

"Lissa I'm just going to head home okay, you guys have fun." She slurped her words a little and giggled. O couldn't get in her head because of the alcohol, but she showed little concern

"Alright Rosie, I'll see you when I get home." She was teasing me but I ignored it. I looked over at Tasha who was a few feet away. I was glad she was still for the most part level headed. She would take care of Lissa if she had to. Christian wasn't as bad as Lissa but he would be no help. As I was walking out I rubbed my eyes before I saw Dimitri standing next to the door. He had a bored expression on his face and his arms were folded.

"Rose are you leaving? Does the princess know? Shouldn't you be going with someone?" He was only asking in a professional way. I was not let myself believed he still cared about me.

"I told her and it's only a ten minute walk I can go on my own." He didn't say anything just a nodded goodbye before I was out the door.

The walk home was brief but I was so tired when I got home. I changed into pajamas and washed my face. I took a pain killer to try to easy the headache. It helped a tiny bit but I was tired enough to fall asleep anyways.

I was glad the day was over.

 **Hope your liking it so far.**

 **Please Review XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning feeling a million times better than last night. I lay on my mattress for a while trying to figure out how I was going to get to a clinic. I decided to go get breakfast first. I walked into the kitchen and saw Christian cooking something in a pan. I was about to see what it was when I smelled it. Bacon, I wanted some.

I was about to ask if he could make me some as well when I felt the feeling on nausea roll over me again. I tried to suppress it, but it was very ineffective. I ran to the bathroom but the door was locked I pounded on it as I swallowed hard and felt a burning in my throat.

Dimitri opened, I just shoved him out of the way and fell to my knees in front of the toilet. I emptied the contents of my stomach and lay on the floor shaking. I didn't notice I was crying until Dimitri had knelt beside me and wiped the tears away. I pulled away from him, but he didn't move. Lissa stood in the doorway looking at me with a sympathetic look. She couldn't get past Dimitri because the bathroom was so small. Dimitri offered me his hand. I didn't take it. I buried my face in my knees so I could hide my tears. Dimitri walked out of the bathroom.

Lissa came over and sat beside me. She pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. The tears stopped coming but my body was still shaking and my throat was burning. Dimitri came back into the bathroom and handed me a water bottle. I looked up at him and tried to say a thank you but my throat was to dry and all that came out was a small animal like noise. He shushed me.

"Don't talk Roza, just drink the water and maybe try to eat some breakfast." He used his nickname he had for me. I hadn't heard it in so long. He left the bathroom again. I wanted to run into his arms and have him tell me everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't do that. He moved on and now so did I.

Lissa helped me stand up slowly. She helped me onto my mattress. "I'll wake you up when the moving truck gets here." I wanted to protest and tell her I had go the clinic but I didn't. Dimitri was watching us in the corner of the room and my eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier.

When I woke up I saw the sun was up and Lissa was fast asleep on the mattress next to me. I shook her arm and whispered.

"Lissa, where is the moving truck?" She looked at me and I could tell she was tired.

"No, no, Rose, Dimitri and Christian helped me unload he boxes. Don't worry we still have to unpack all of them, you need to sleep. When you wake up we can figure out when you can go to a doctor." Before I had the chance to respond Lissa was lying comfortably on her pillow falling asleep again. I did the same.

I woke up a few hours later. I can't believe I slept through a whole day. Lissa was watching some home decorating show while eating some cereal on the mattress next to me. The pain in my head was completely gone and I didn't feel nauseous like before. Lissa noticed me sitting up.

"Are you excited to start building some furniture? Christian and Dimitri said they would help but Tasha said she had to meet someone today. She want to help us later though." My stomach growled.

"Well I guess it wouldn't help to have strong guy, and someone who wants to pretend he is." Lissa giggled a little at that. "But seriously I'm starving I need to eat something first." I stood up and felt a little light headed, it went away quickly though. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I decided I was going to try and eat healthier foods.

I took out the cartoon of orange juice and pour myself a glass. I put the drink on the counter and went to grab my phone. I went back to my orange juice and sat on a barstool. I had two messages. First was from Mia.

'Thank you for getting me this job, they are all so nice and said if I do a good job they could get me a permanent teaching job.' I never knew she wanted to be a teacher. 'Thanks again!' I texted her back

'Not a problem glad you like the job. See you later'

The second message surprised me, it was from my mother.

'Hello Rose, I just wanted to see if you got to court safely and to tell you I'll am coming to get a new assignment on Sunday.'

'I'm just about to start unpacking my stuff, thanks. See you on Sunday.' She never said she was actually going to make time to see me but I wanted to for some reason.

I put my phone down and finished the last of my orange juice. A tired Christian walked into the room.

"How did you get up before me?" He was rubbing his eyes and smoothing his hair.

"Well I slept all day yesterday, and according to Lissa you actually helped unload our truck yesterday, so thanks I guess" He waved his hand at me and opened the fridge. He took out some eggs and got a frying pan out of a cabinet. I was about to leave when he asked me a question seeming much more awake than before.

"Don't you have to go to the clinic today?" I shushed him.

"I can't I don't know anyone who can drive me." He gave me the same look Eddie had when I asked him to take me.

"Why won't you just go to the one at court? They'll know a little more about your, um, situation." I shook my head.

"I don't want anyone to know. I haven't really figured how I'm going to tell uh- um" I pointed to Dimitri's room." He nodded "Plus my mother is coming to court on Sunday to get a new assignment, if I go to a court doctor she will definitely find out."

"That's good isn't it you can tell her then." I didn't answer him. I knew she was going to find out but I didn't want to tell her yet. He focused on the eggs he was frying. "Do you want me to make you one?" I was about to say no when my stomach grumbled again. He laughed at me "One breakfast special for Rose Hathaway coming up." I gave him a small smile and started to think about my mother.

Maybe I should tell her when she comes, who knows when I get another chance. What if she doesn't want to see me though? She might have just been being polite telling me she was coming. However, decided that if I got the chance I would tell her on Sunday. Christian interrupted my thoughts.

"You know, if you tell him." He gestured toward Dimitri's door. "He could drive you." I thought about it for a moment before quickly deciding I didn't want to yet. I shook my head. "It's either you tell him or he finds out on his own." Just after he said that, Dimitri walked into the room. I ignored him.

"Morning Christian, Rose." Christian looked at me. He knew what I was doing.

"Morning Dimitri, Do you want some eggs too?"

"I would appreciate that, thanks." He sat in the barstool next to me. "Do you still need my help today Rose?" I snapped at him again.

"I didn't ask for your help, Lissa did, but if you have something better to do feel free to bail on me again!" I felt bad about that. I calmed down. "I'm sorry, if your need to do something else you can but we would appreciate your help." He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. He held an envelope in the air.

"I need to drop this off at the guardian headquarters but I would be happy to help after that." Christian placed a plate of eggs in front of both of us. He took the last plate and sat in the last barstool beside Dimitri. We ate in silence. I finished my breakfast and put the empty plate in the sink, and washed the dishes. I looked at the two sitting finish there meal.

"Thanks, Christian." I walked into the living room and picked out some clothes to wear. I went into Dimitri's bathroom and got ready for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**IM SORRY CHAPTER 8 UPLOADED FUNNY. I THINK THE PROBLEM IS FIXED NOW.**

 **TO MAE AND OTHER WHO ARE CURIOUS: I HAVENT DECIDED IF IM GOING TO MAKE ROSE SINGLE FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY. IF SHE DOES END UP WITH ANYONE IT WIL PROBABLY END UP BEING DIMITRI IN THE LONG RUN. BABY NAMES HOWEVER I WILL TAKE. IT WILL PROBABLY BE A WHILE UNTIL I WILL NEED THEM BUT I WILL TAKE THEM. THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE BABY IS BORN I WILL HAVE POLL TO SEE WHAT PEOPLES FAVORITE GIRL NAMES ARE AND ANOTHER POLL TO SEE WHAT YOUR FAVORITE BOY NAMES ARE. IM TAKING BOTH GENDERS BUT IM 99% SURE I KNOW WHAT SEX THE BABY IS BUT YOU WONT FIND OUT TILL THERE BORN.**

I got out of the shower, put my hair up, and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I left the bathroom and sat next to Lissa on her mattress. She was still watching the show about house décor, but she was dressed in clothes similar to mine. We didn't say anything, she just put her arm around me and pulled me into a side hug. Dimitri walked in.

"Rose, Princess." Lissa cut him off.

"Call me Lissa." That was the first time she had corrected him, I didn't think about it too much though. Dimitri nodded and continued.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes." He left as Tasha came down the stairs.

"Morning Girls, I'm meeting someone today but I can help you when I get home." I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I just nodded. Lissa however used her manners whether royals where watching her or not.

"Thank you, see you when you get back." I lay back down on my mattress and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes Lissa stood up and turned off the TV. Even sleeping for a whole day I still felt tired. I got up anyways and followed Lissa into the kitchen. Christian was holding a box full of tools. I offered to take the box.

"I'll take it if you want." He smiled but I couldn't tell if it was genuine.

"Rose, I may act like a total dick sometimes but I'm not going to make a pregnant lady carry a heavy box for me." I pouted but didn't argue. Lissa and Christian walked ahead of me into the dinning space. A door I never noticed before was open. It lead into a kitchen that was a mirror image of the one I was just in. The space were Christian's small table was, is an empty space in this room. We walked into the living room and it was pile high with unassembled furniture and boxes with scribbled on labels. The side of the room with the furniture boxes seemed neater than the ones with our personal belonging we had before. Christian suggested.

"Maybe we should put the furniture in the rooms they belong in, assemble it and then deal with all your crap." He gestured to the messy pile closest to us. I responded with my normal level of sarcasm.

"Wow, Pyro actually has a good idea for once." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. I looked at Lyssa. "Obviously, the master bedroom is yours. But for now, do you want me to sleep upstairs or downstairs." She looked at me a little confused.

"For now?" She said it as a question not a statement. I shrugged.

"There's no point in me totally moving in when I might get assigned to someone who could drag me halfway across the country." At first my tone was playful but it slowly faded as I realized there was a real chance I wouldn't get assigned to Lyssa. After running away with her, and the incident in Spokane, and then letting Christian help in the school attack, there were enough bad marks to make my good performance seem average at best. Lyssa knew what I was thinking.

"Rose, you got a near perfect score on your trials, killed more strigoi before you graduated than most guardians do in their lifetime, and our bond lets you know when I'm in danger instantly. You may do some crazy stupid stuff sometimes but you always have reason to it." My assignment was going to be given to me in three days. Although Lissa had some valid points, I was still worried. If I didn't get Lissa I was going to have to tell my mother and Dimitri before then.

"Shit" I didn't realize I said that out load until I saw Christian and Lissa looking at me. Lissa didn't say anything she just looked at me with a hint of worry in her expression. Christian smirked and spoke in a very over the top, yet mono toned, voice.

"What, did rose just realize she might get assigned to her real best friend?" He was pointing at himself in a very dramatic way. I rolled my eyes and him. Lissa spoke.

"What is it then?" She was still searching my expression to find and signs of distress.

"I just realized I'm going to have to tell my mother and Dimitri before Sunday." Lissa didn't hide the confused look on her face.

"Wait, Rose, why would you have to tell them before Sunday, and when are you going to see your mother anyways?" I forgot to tell Lissa my mom was coming.

"I forgot to tell you, my mother is coming on Sunday to get a new assignment too, and if I don't get you I won't live here and probably won't get to until I visit court with a bowling ball up my shirt." Repeating the joke Eddie had told me the first day I was here made me laugh a little.

"Rose, there is no way you are going to get assigned to anyone other than me. Trust me if I thought there was I would be worrying too. Now about your mother." I put my hand up. "I don't want to talk about her right now. I have to figure out how I'm going to tell her first. I may not tell Dimitri but I don't know when I'll see her again" Lissa nodded to show she understood. Christian made a long exaggerated cough.

"Sorry but can someone just tell we what I can do." Lissa smiled at him and then to me.

"Rose, I was thinking you could have the master bedroom so that when the baby comes it can use the other bedroom upstairs. You would be right next to it." I never even thought of that. Lissa showed me how much she was thinking about me and how she want to help me. It made me want to cry, but I was one with crying.

"I don't know Lyssa it's your house and" She cut me off.

"Rose" she held my hands and looked me in the eye. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't think it was a good idea. I don't need the whole upstairs to myself." I pulled her in for a hug. In front of Lissa, I didn't care if I was a hormonal, emotional, mess. Felt my eyes tearing up but I heard heavy footstep and immediately was on high alert.

I pushed Lissa and Christian behind, they must have heard it too because the color drained form Lissa's already pale face and Christian had a sudden fearful expression. I grabbed a screw driver out of the tool box. I walked to the archway between the kitchen and the living room, holding the screw drive up ready to attack. I turned the corner and jabbed at the person who came in. The put there arm in front and I put a big gash in it. I was about to hit them again when I realized the person I hit was Dimitri.

His was yelling in pain as blood started to pool out of his arm. I screamed and started to feel very light headed. I grabbed the counter to try and keep myself steady. I called for Lissa. Dimitri had his arm over the sink he started to wrap the wound. The blood kept coming through his shirt. Lissa walked in I felt the shock and terrified feelings streaming through the bond, and then I felt myself falling and then I felt nothing.

It was Black.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE BABY NAMES IF YOU WANT TO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LAST CHAPTER I ACIDENTALLY HINTED TOWARD HAVING TWINS. I WASNT PLANNING ON DOINGTHAT BECAUSE IT IS A FANFIC CLICHE BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT THAT I MIGHT DO IT.**

I woke up in a white room and it had a bright light hanging above me. My head hurt and my thoughts were jumbled. Then I remembered. I freaking stabbed Dimitri. What the fuck is wrong with me, I should have at least look at who it was before I tried to kill him.

I tried to sit up but I felt a pain in my shoulder. I only now noticed Lissa sleeping in the chair next to me. I looked at my shoulder, it was wrapped in and elastic bandage and it looked a little bruised but it was probably worse before I woke up. A nurse came in.

"Oh Rose, glad you're awake. We didn't expect you to wake up for a while longer" Lissa started to wake up. "I just came to check on you and your babies heartbeat." It took me a moment to process what she was saying. 'Shit' she knew I was pregnant. Did she tell anyone else what if Dimitri found out? I remembered what Christian had told me earlier 'If you don't tell him, he's going to find out on his own.' I suddenly felt more awake.

"Dimitri, I mean Guardian Belikov, is he okay?" I was afraid of the answer but I need to know.

"Luckily you missed his artery, so he just needed some stitches. He was discharged yesterday but I think he is still in the waiting room." I don't think the nurse was supposed to tell me all of that but she must have wanted to be nice. The nurse looked at the screen next to my bed and wrote some things down. "Everything looks fine, if you can pass a concussion test you should be out of here in no time." The nurse walked out of the room and Lissa came and stood next to me.

"Oh my God Rose, we were so worried. Your mom got an earlier flight and she's sitting outside with Dimitri and Christian right now." She slowed down her talking. "Do you want me to go tell them you're awake?" She looked tired.

"Wait no what day is it?"

"Saturday, why?"

"I was worried I missed getting my assignment." Lissa smiled so wide I couldn't help but smile too. I was curious why that had mad her so excited.

"Well the doctor said it would probably be a few days before you would wake up since you had a little head injury. So they told us ahead of time that if you didn't wake up in time to just tell you." I looked at her wide eyed "You might get to make the ceremony after all." She was so excited she didn't even tell me who it was. Lissa continued.

"You got me." She was jumping up and down next to my bed. I was so happy. She gave me a huge hug. I realized something. The nurses and my Doctor knew that I'm pregnant. I must have shown some emotion that tipped Lissa off because her smile faded into a look of concern. "What's wrong?" I felt tears forming behind my eyes

"Do-does-does he know, about the-e" I couldn't finish my sentence, but Lissa understood and she nodded. I started to cry. Lissa hugged me again. This time she didn't let go until the doctor came in. She was a middle aged moroi woman who looked like she could possibly be an Ivoshkav. She looked at my chart and then at the machines next to me. She wrote something down and then introduced herself as. Dr. Wilson. She probably noticed the tears on my cheeks because she had a clearly fake, happy attitude.

"So Rose everything looks good, I'm going to give you a concussion test before I can give the all clear. If you have any questions you can ask afterward." She asked me basic questions like my name and birthday. She tested my vision and shined a small flashlight in my eyes. She wrote something down again "I'll be back in about ten minutes with the release forms. Lissa stood back up. Before she could say anything I asked.

"Lissa, can you please get my mom." I was surprised I called her mom I always just called her my mother, at least out load I did. Lissa squeezed my hand and walked out of the room. I few minutes later my mother walk in. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure why I asked to see her. She was probably just going to be upset with me, but she wasn't. Her face looked worn and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked much worse than Lissa had. She walked over to the spot Lissa stood earlier. I felt so embarrassed. I could barely whisper.

"I'm sorry." She looked at me with a slightly surprised expression.

"Rose, what you did was stupid but it wasn't me you stabbed. I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to." I looked at her to see if I could read her expression, but she had her guardian mask back on.

"I know you know." She looked at the floor and then back at me.

"I do know, I was just going to wait for me to tell me yourself." She sighed and I braced myself for a scolding but it didn't come. "It's going to be alright." She gave me a brief hug and walked back out of the room.

I few minutes later I heard a knock and saw Dimitri standing in the doorway. I saw the bandage wrapped around his arm. I felt my eyes burning again, they were threatening to spill tears again."

"Dimitri, I-I-I'm sso sorry, I didn't know I mean." He shook his head and cut me off.

"Roza don't apologize for that, you didn't hesitate. How can I be mad when you were only listening to my instuction?" I didn't know why the tone of his voice sounded so kind and genuine. I was expecting him to be angry. "Don't worry about me the princess healed me a little so it wasn't too bad when I got here." He looked at the floor. He paused before saying the next part. "We were all worried about you and, and" He looked back up at me. "And the baby." I started to cry again but this time they weren't quiet tears. He came over to the side of the bed.

"Dimitri I promise I was going to tell you but I..." I was sobbing at this point. He cut me off again.

"It's none of my business why you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to?"

"No, no I, no, it is your business. I-I don't know how but it's yours." I couldn't read his expression. It took his a while to respond.

"Roza, you know that's not possible." He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"No, the cabin, it was, your." My thought were all jumbled together. Dimitri gave me a hug.

"It's okay." I was a hysterical mess. I managed to get out a mostly coherent sentence.

"The cabin it, it was the only time." It took him a moment to realize what I was saying. I had only had sex one time. It was in the cabin with Dimitri. We were at the edge of the school campus right before the strigoi attacked. Dimitri didn't say anything after that. I just cried into his shoulder until I was calm enough to speak again.

"I- I d-don't know how this happened but the baby, it is yours. It's okay if you don't believe me or you don't want it, but I'm going to keep it. I-I just thought you- th-that you deserved to know." He finally spoke up.

"Roza, I believe you but we need to find out how this happened, later." I was a little surprised when he said 'we' "but why would you think I wouldn't want our kid." He was showing a more sensitive side of himself and I wasn't sure whether or not it was fake. "Don't you know me enough to know that I've always want a family?" I regretted what I said next.

"Of course I do, that why you just took off with Tasha." Dimitri looked at me with a puzzled expression and then he frowned.

"That's not why. I did it so I could get away from the academy, I was upset. I wanted to leave the place that had such bad memories. I wish I could have…" He paused. "I'm sorry." I told Tasha I would be her guardian but I couldn't be in a relationship like she wanted." He laughed to himself. "In fact right before you stabbed me I sent in a transfer request form at the guardian headquarters. Tasha met a Moroi at court when we first moved here and next week she is moving to Canada so she can live on her own again near him. I requested to go back to St. Vladimir's but this morning I changed it again. After I found out you were pregnant I decided I wanted to be here. I want to help you Roza." I was a little annoyed.

"I tried to kill myself when you left, how can you expect me to just say everything's fine because you said you were sorry." Dimitri looked at me with a horrified expression.

"Rose, why would you, how could you?" he stopped himself when he looked at me again. I was crying again. "I'm sorry Roza, I can't even tell you how much I regret leaving you. I don't expect you to want me in your life. You can hate me till the day you die if you want." I waved for him to stop talking and I sobbed silently.

I finally stopped crying again as the doctor walked in. Dimitri pulled away and kissed me on the forehead. I grabbed his hand before he could walk away. I didn't want to be alone with the doctor.

Dr. Wilson handed me a form to sign. I signed it and returned it to her. She handed me an envelope. "We took some pictures while you were still asleep." I didn't open the envelope I just nodded. I was a little scared of what 'pictures' she had taken. "You are about six to seven weeks into your pregnancy. You can schedule a checkup for about two week from now." The doctor left as Lissa came in and gave me clothes to change into. I went into the small bathroom and put on my normal clothes. I was glad I was going home.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

 **IF YOU HAVE BABY NAMES OR OPINION ON MULTIPLES LET ME KNOW**


	11. Chapter 11

**A LITTLE BIT FLUFFY SO I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON.**

 **I SWEAR I AM LIVING ON THE SLEEPING SCHEDUALE OF A VAMPIRE.**

On the drive home Dimitri was sitting in the passenger seat next to my mom. It was a short drive but my mother looked so exhausted I was surprised she could keep her eyes open. Lissa and Christian sat on either side of me. Everyone had fallen asleep except for my mother and I. When we got to our townhouses my mother stopped the car and woke everyone up. We got out as quickly as we could and went inside my living room to wait for my mother to park the car. When I got in I saw that most of the boxes were gone and two sofa were sitting in the middle of the room. Christian was the first one to speak.

"I'm going to go to bed early today." He yawned and left for the kitchen. I heard the connecting door close. I went over to Lissa

"You should get some sleep too." Lissa gave me a sleepy nodded and walked into the room that was in the same spot as Dimitri's. She took that room so I could use the upstairs for my baby. I walked over to one of our new sofas and lay on it. I wanted to take a nap so I wouldn't have to talk to my mother or Dimitri but I couldn't even pretend to sleep. Dimitri sat on the second coach, I tried not to look at him. He didn't say anything for a while.

"What are we going to do?" I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or himself. The question was so vague I wouldn't have been able to answer it anyways. He continued more sure of himself. "Do you want me to do anything Rose?" His question this time was still very vague and I had no answer for him. I didn't answer or look at him. He asked another question. "If you don't want me to be here I can go back to the academy next school year, but." His voice had a hint of desperation in it. "I want to help you, I want to be real dad. Not just like- like my father."

I knew what he was talking about. Both of us never had real father figures in our life, and my mother was just now coming around. At least until she found out I was pregnant. She never said anything but in the car when she looked at me in the rear view mirror, I saw disappointment in her eyes. I tried to keep my response brief.

"No you don't have to do that. I told you it was you because you deserve to know. I didn't think you would actually want anything to do with my, our kid." I finally looked at him. I wish I never did. I seen hope in his eyes mixed with a type of sadness I couldn't put my finger on. His lips curled into a half smile. I heard the door open but I didn't get up. My mother walked in.

"Rose, I hope you don't mind but Lissa gave me the spare room upstairs until tomorrow. I'm going to go to sleep early tonight." The next thing she said was only her being polite, she probably was too tired to help anyone with anything. "If you need anything you can ask me." She gave me a tired smile.

"Don't worry you can stay as long as you need to, but I'll be fine, go sleep you need it." She nodded and walked up stairs. Dimitri stood up.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks comrade." He smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. I made myself comfortable on the coach. Although I wasn't tired I started to slip away and fall asleep.

I couldn't tell how much later it was but I felt myself being moved. I started to open my eyes. I saw Dimitri with a warm smile on his face. I think we were going upstairs. He looked down at me, I couldn't tell what he was saying because I was falling asleep again. I felt myself being tucked into a bed and then I didn't feel anything at all.

I saw the blackness around me fade into the giant hall that was in the ski lodge I had went to last winter break. I saw Adrian leaning against the wall a few feet in front of me. He looked a little tired, but I guess that's why he was a sleep too.

"Oh little dhampir, the Russian knocks you up and you try to kill him with a screw driver." He was being sarcastic and if I wasn't so emotionally drained I probably would have laughed. Instead I just ran and gave him a hug. "I visited you yesterday but I couldn't pull you into any of my dreams." He kissed me on the forehead. "I'm assuming he knows now?" He said it as a statement but he was asking for my confirmation.

"Dimitri and my mother both found out while I was out cold, and- and- he- I told him it was his" I felt tears coming. "He told me he want to help me and be there for his kid and he changed jobs again. And" I stopped myself before the tears in my eyes spilled over. I needed to stop crying all the time. "I don't know if I want him to just be there when he visits and just leave. I want him either there or not there." Adrian help my hands. He seemed slightly amused by my unstable emotions.

"Rose he's your next door neighbor. I don't know how he would just visit on Christmas and Easter." I shook my head.

"He is getting a new assignment tomorrow so he's going to have to move again." I didn't want to but my brain was bring back memories from only about a month ago. "You saw me last month you were the one who found me in the bathtub." I had stolen pain medication from the school nurse and overdosed on them. Adrian and Lissa broke into my room later that day and found me unconscious in the bathroom. "I don't want him to hurt my kid too." I saw that memory bring pain to Adrian as well. He hugged me again. I let a tear out while he couldn't see. He whispered into my ear.

"As much as I hate the guy for keeping you from me and leaving you like that, I think he really does regret leaving and he would do whatever you wanted him to. If he moves you can tell him you don't want him to help. He would listen to you. " I pulled away and wiped my cheek. I tried to find any indication that he was lying but he wasn't. "You don't have to forgive him, in fact you shouldn't but…" I was about to say something but I was ripped away from the spirit dream.

I was sitting upright in bed surrounded by a room that was mostly empty. Nausea overwhelmed my sense. I got out of my bed and darted for what I hoped was a bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet. I threw up repeatedly for what felt like hours. I had no energy to get up so I just lay on the floor. I don't know long, I just lay there. Someone came into my room.

"Rose, oh shit where did you go now?" It was my mother. My throat felt dry but I spoke just loud enough for her to hear me.

"In here." A few moments later she was standing in the bathroom doorway looking at me with an unreadable expression. She walked over and flushed the toilet. Then she knelt down beside me and offered me her hand. I stood up slowly she rubbed my back.

"Wash up and come downstairs afterward. You need to get some food into you." When she left the bathroom I realized I probably haven't eaten anything in a few days. I was starving. I brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face. I went downstairs to get something to eat when I noticed no one was in the house.

I decide to check next door. I went to the door in the dining room to see if anyone was at Christian's house.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

 **BABY NAMES AND OPIONS ON MULTIPLES**


	12. Chapter 12

**LAST CHAPTER SOME PEOPLE THOUGHT MY WRITING STYLE WAS IMMATURE AND NOT MAKING MUCH SENSE. THIS IS THE FIRST FANFIC, STORY, ANYTHING THAT I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I'M DOING AS GOOD OF A JOB AS I CAN, SORRY. I WANT ROSE TO SEEM IMMATURE STILL. I ALSO WANT HER TO BE A LITTLE INDECISIVE WHEN IT COMES TO DIMITRI. I PROMISE SHE WILL MATURE AS THE STORY GOES ON. HER PERSONALITY IS FRUSTRATING ME AT THE MOMENT TOO BUT I FEEL IT'S AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE PLOT.**

 **SOMEONE ALSO SAID THAT I SHOULD STOP CALLING THE BABY, KID. I ACTUALLY AGREE WITH THAT. I FELT I WAS REPEATING BABY TOO MUCH SO I STARTED TO USE IT. THIS KIND OF GOES WITH WHAT I SAID BEFORE, AT THIS POINT IN THE STORY I THINK SHE WOULD USE KID BECAUSE OF HER IMMATURITY AND A LITTLE LESS THAN PROFESSIONAL VOCABUALRY. FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO STICK WITH BABY AND CHILD WITH DIMITRI AND ONLY USE KID OCCASIONALLY, SPECIFICALLY WHEN SOMEONE IS BEING SARCASTIC.**

 **HOPE YOU STILL LIKE THE STORY.**

Christian, Lissa, my mother, and Dimitri were all in the dining room in Christian's house. Lissa greeted me first, followed by the rest of them. Christian stood up and offered me his chair. He went into the kitchen. I sat down, I knew all of them were staring at me and I felt embarrassed. Lissa grabbed my arm and spoke in a more serious tone.

"Do you feel better? You really need to eat. You haven't had any real food in days." I was hungry, but I didn't want to say anything. Christian came back with a stack of pancakes and a bowl of fruits. He put them in the middle of the table and then handed me a plate and utensils. I ignored Lissa's question, helped myself to some food, and ate in silence. I stood up and spoke to everyone at the table.

"I'm going to the gym." I didn't know where one would be, but I was sure I could find one. Dimitri shook his head.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Your shoulder is still a little bruised and…" I didn't let him finish.

"I'll be fine. I just need to clear my head, and I'm not going to do anything with this arm it still hurts." My mother was the one to protest now.

"If it still hurts isn't that a reason to wait a while before you work out?" She was right but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"I'll be fine." I emphasized my words and left the kitchen. I went upstairs, grabbed the last pair of sweats I had in my suitcase, and changed into them. I put my hair up and put my shoes on. I went downstairs and saw Dimitri at the front door. Was he waiting for me? He had changed out of his pajamas as well. He was wearing some sweats and a t shirt instead of his usual duster ensemble. His hair was tied up with a few stray pieces as always. He was blocking the door.

"Excuse me comrade." He didn't move. "Please, I have to get out the door that you might not have noticed was right behind you." He still didn't move.

"I'm coming with you." I was a little surprised but considering what he was wearing I shouldn't have been.

"No, I'm going to work out and clear my head, not catch up with an old friend over a cup of tea." I knew he was going to come whether I wanted him to or not but I still argued.

"If I remember correctly, you graduated before I could give you your last month of training." Okay that hurt a little.

"Well then consider me skipping your final, because you're not my mentor anymore. I can train on my own." He looked at me a little frustrated.

"Look its either you go with me or you mother, because she isn't going to let you leave this house alone." I was surprised again. My mother actually cares about where I was. That's a first.

"Fine, but you better keep up." He gave me a half smile. And opened the door for me.

I took out my phone and started to look for a gym on the court's website. Dimitri started to jog without me. I decided to just follow him.

"Oh Roza, do you really think this is the first time I've been to the gym since I got here." I had forgotten he was here for a few weeks before I was.

"No, I just didn't really think about you." That sounded mean. "Wait, I meant, sorry, I just…" He cut me of chuckling a little.

"I know what you meant." About ten minutes later we got to a building that wasn't very fancy like most of the courts buildings. This was probably, a gym for only guardians to train in and not one for rich royals to sit in drinking liquefied vegetables and call yoga a 'workout'.

I sat on the bench beside the front door. I took a big drink from the water bottle I brought and wiped my forehead. Dimitri looked at me and laughed to himself.

I glared at him but he kept smiling. "Did you work out at all after I left?" He didn't mean it in a hurtful he just wanted to know. After the attack didn't train that much. When Dimitri left I stopped training and didn't leave my room much either. I never realized how out of shape I had gotten.

"So what, that's why I came here today."

"You can't train hard though. I was looking up some stuff online last night and over exerting yourself like you used to, isn't good for the baby." He did research last night, so that meant he probably knew more than me. I didn't even know anything from biology because I was gone the year I was supposed to take that class. My knowledge was pretty limited and I had just assumed a trip to the clinic would answer all my questions. I was curious to see what he knew.

"Wait, you did research?"

"I helped my mother with my sisters but I didn't do much when they were babies or while she was pregnant. So I went online last night and read some articles about it. I just want to know what happening so I can help you."

"Thank you." I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say but he was showing me that he cared whether he knew it or not and I appreciated that. He offered his hand and I stood up.

"We only have about an hour before we have to go home and get ready for the ceremony tonight."

We went inside and we walked over to a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room.

"Alright, Rose, after what you did to my arm with a screw driver I know your staking must still be okay but what about you're kicking." I kicked the punching bag and to my horror it barely moved. It was like Dimitri had read my mind "These weight more than the ones at the academy, but you have lost your form. You need to draw more power from your hip." I don't know why I was following his instructions, but I did what he said and landed the kick. It felt more powerful and the punching bag swing on its chain confirmed that.

"Alright comrade you give great advice and all, but you don't have to be my mentor anymore." He looked at me.

"I don't have to but I want to. I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself ever again." He emphasized the last few words. He wasn't lying, he was very sure of himself. "Now, come on Roza show me what you've got." I spent the next ten minute relearning and perfecting my kicks.

"Wait I need a break." I sat down and took a long drink from my bottle. Dimitri sat next to me.

"You did a great job but we should get back to the house." I looked at my phone, we still had twenty minutes before we had to leave.

"We still have a while before we have to leave."

"I know but you've done a lot for your first day back, and remember what I told you earlier you can't work yourself to hard." I sighed.

"I'm fine." He didn't seem convinced.

"How about a set of lines before we leave. He pointed to the other side of the gym that had and empty basketball court on it.

"One set and then you're done." I began to stand up but I fell back into my chair. The pain in my head was back and my vision started to look cloudy. Dimitri looked at me with a scared expression. I took another drink of my water and tried to stand up again but, I just fell into my chair again. My vision was starting to fade.

I felt darkness pouring through the bond and it was cutting out my own senses. Lissa was angry, no she was furious but at what. All of her emotions were streaming into me but I could get into her mind I didn't know what wrong with her. I tried to focus on Dimitri, he was kneeling in front of me and he looked terrified. I didn't notice I was crying until Dimitri wipe the tears away with his thumb. I started to scream and I couldn't stop myself, the darkness was making me spin out of control.

"LISSA, WHERE ARE YOU! LISSA, STOP IT, LISSA, LISSA! WHATS WRONG!" Dimitri picked me up quickly started walking out of the gym. I was struggling to break free even though I didn't think that would accomplish much. I want to do something to make it stop, but kept screaming. "DARKNESS, LISSA ITS DARKNESS, LISSA STOP IT."

I felt the darkness blurring my vision and muffling my hearing. I wanted to stop the pain Lissa was feeling, that I was feeling, but I didn't know what was wrong. I tried to focus on Lissa's mind but her anger and rage kept pushing me out and making my hysterical fit even worse.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LITTLE WHILE I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME FACTS STRAIGHTENED OUT SO THE PLOT IN MY HEAD CAN WORK.**

 **ENJOY *_***

I was drowning in a darkness. The only thing keeping me grounded to the real word was the feeling of Dimitri holding me. He was probably struggling because I was kicking and screaming. I don't know why but I wanted to do something, I wanted to hurt whoever was the cause of this. I couldn't keep track of time, but through my blurry vision I seen Dimitri taking me inside somewhere. He sat me into a chair. He was trying to calm me down but nothing was working, Lissa was in trouble and I needed to get to her. I tried to focus on what was happening around me and block off the bond. I jumped out the chair and tried to get past Dimitri. He was kneeling on the floor next to me, but he was up before I made it to the door and grabbed me. He put me back in the chair.

"NO, LISSA ISNT SAFE, I NEED TO PROTECT HER. WHERE ARE YOU LISSA? LISSA!" I got out of the chair again but this time he didn't sit me down again. He kicked the feet from under me and caught me before I fell. He was carrying me again and was screaming again.

"STOP, PUT ME DOWN, I NEED TO HELP HER. IT'S JUST DARKNESS, I NEED TO PROTECT HER." Dimitri never said a word to me. After a while of struggling I felt myself burning out. I stopped screaming but the tears were falling so hard I could barely see. We went inside another building, we were in Christian's house. I heard screaming, Lissa screaming. Not from pain but from rage. I heard another familiar voice, Tasha was screaming at Lissa. I was so overwhelmed I could comprehend what I was hearing, I just acted.

I went limp in Dimitri's arm, as soon as he loosened his grip I punched him. He dropped me but I landed on my feet. Before he could grab me again I ran through the kitchen and into the living room.

Tasha and Lissa were screaming, inches away from each other. Lissa had her fists clenched and her eyes were full of a hatred I had only seen once before. After she was being she used compulsion on one of the leaders and played games on his mind to make him suffer. I pushed Tasha away from her and pulled Lissa behind me. Lissa fell to her knees and started sobbing

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I was beginning to get a grip on myself now that I was more aware of my surroundings. Tasha regained her balance and laughed.

"Well if it isn't the little overprotective, blood whore herself." I was shocked. Tasha was always kind to me, surely she didn't just say that. I didn't say anything so she continued. "But I guess you aren't really good when I comes to protection, otherwise you wouldn't be in this mess." She pointed at my stomach and my blood ran cold. Lissa was kneeling next to me balling her eyes out. Tasha spoke again. "You know, getting yourself knocked up by some Moroi and convincing Dimitri the kid was his wasn't that smart." I wanted to strangle her but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. Tasha gave me a fake smile. "I bet you thought after I leave tonight you'll get him all to yourself." I heard some people walk in behind me. Dimitri was hold the spot I punched and trying to figure out what was going on. Christian stood staring wide eyed at the situation.

"I requested to get him again tonight. I decided I didn't want to spend my time in Canada, _alone_." Her emphasis on alone made me want to gauge her eyes out. I felt darkness begin to cover my peripheral vision again. I tried to control it. Christian spoke up.

"What is going on in here?" Tasha smiled at him.

"Nothing Christian, I was just telling Rose about my plans to live in Canada while she raises her blood whore baby."

"Don't talk about Rose like that." I was shocked, Christian sounded defensive and angry. He came and stood next to me. "Go finish packing and don't you _ever_ talk to her like that again." Dimitri came behind me and pulled me away from Tasha. Tasha laughed to herself."

"I suggest you go pack too, Dimitri." I felt him hold me tighter. Tasha turned around and went upstairs.

When she was out of view my anger faded to a mix of fear and hopelessness. The Guardians wouldn't assign Dimitri to Tasha after she said she didn't want him. Would they? It would make their lives easier. I started to sob. Dimitri picked me up again. Christian and Lissa lead Dimitri through the door. Lissa locked it once we were back in our side of the townhouses. Dimitri carried me into the living room. He sat on the sofa and put me next to him. I was leaning against him and I was still crying. I felt like a baby.

I don't know how Lissa had managed to pull herself together so quickly, did I take the darkness from her without knowing it? She went into the kitchen and came back with four water bottles and gave us all one.

"Rose you need to calm down this isn't good for you." Christian was surprising me a lot today. He wasn't being sarcastic or trying to one up me as usual. Instead he had a big brother type of attitude, much like the one Eddie has adopted. I took a few minutes to calm myself down and stop the sobs that racked my body. I took a big drink of water and felt pressure in my head fading away. Christina got my attention again. "If it makes you feel any better, I requested Dimitri too." I looked at him to make sure this wasn't a cruel joke. The look on Dimitri's face showed he was surprised by the news too.

I gave Christian a big hug and whispered a thank you into his ear. Dimitri spoke up.

"After what she said to you, I would quit being a guardian before I had to protect her." He was the most calm out of all of us but he still had a streak of anger in his tone. Did he actually care about me enough to completely abandon his charge? No that's why he left in the first place. I was finding it harder and harder to believe that. Lissa grabbed my hands.

"We have to get you ready for tonight. We only have an hour." Dimitri and Christian walked into the kitchen."

"We'll see you ladies in an hour." They both forced a smile and left. Lissa locked the door behind them. I don't think that door would ever be unlocked as long as Tasha lived next door.

"Lissa are you okay? What did she say about you that made you so angry?" Her eyes started to water up.

"Nothing Rose, she just kept telling me horrible things about you. They were all horrible lies about you sleeping around and getting yourself knocked up. I was so angry at her for being so cruel to you. I thought she was our friend."

"I did too."

"I don't know how she found out you were pregnant. She only came to the hospital to drive Dimitri home but he rejected her offer and stayed in the waiting room until you left too." I felt bad. He probably should have left to get a good night's sleep but instead he chose to sit in an uncomfortable chair for two days. Lissa and my mother did it as well. I felt even guiltier.

"Lissa you shouldn't have done that, I know you just wanted to help me but the darkness. There was so much I couldn't even stand up." I started to feel her emotions and hear he thoughts again. She felt guilty too. "But thank you. Next time don't get yourself that upset and I can help you without the Russian having carrying me across court." I gave her a hug.

"You need to go take a shower so I have time to make you beautiful." She was smiling again and I felt relieved she had forgiven herself. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair so I was a clean, blank canvas. I could do my hair and makeup on my own, but Lissa loved to dress me up and I like letting her.

When Lissa was done with my hair she handed me a mirror. The makeup was dark and my hair was half up. I was wearing a black dress, it was similar to the one I wore to the equinox dance last year. I looked good and I was going to flaunt my nice figure while I had it. I feel like this dress wouldn't look as flattering if I chose to hide a bowling ball under it. I thanked Lissa as I always did.

We walked out front Christian, Dimitri, and Tasha were already in the van. Dimitri was driving and Tasha was sitting next to him. He was talking to her and his face showed a grave seriousness. We got in the car and I was about to close the door. Lissa pulled my arm away.

"Wait." She pointed behind me. Adrian, Eddie and my mother where all dressed up as well. I stepped out of the car, folded my seat and let them in the back row. As we drove toward the banquet hall I began to wonder where why my mother wasn't in our house today. The car ride was silent. I was happy, if Tasha made a peep I probably would have tried to strangle her.

When we got there we made our way to a table with seven seats. We all sat down except for Tasha. She was talking to one of her relatives before she came to the table. There was no seat for her. I couldn't help but smile a little. The woman she was talking to earlier came over and invited her to join her table instead. I don't think she knew Tasha lost her seat to Adrian. Tasha walked away with the nameless Ozera when music began playing. Queen Tatiana entered the room.

Everyone stood up and turned to face the thrown. I zoned out while she gave a speech about how proud she was and other obligatory stuff. When she finished she sat down.

One by one each graduating Moroi was called up and given a Diploma. The color of the sleeve represented there school and the Certificate inside was a color that stood for their element.

We sat through the first school that had about 50 graduating Moroi. It was a small missionary one from South Africa and almost all of them were fire users and only four of them were assigned guardians. The sleeves they had were a deep green and most of their certificates were red.

St. Vladimir's was the largest and second school to go. One by one moroi were given different colored diplomas that were put in a black sleeve. Our school sleeve was black leather with our logo pressed on with silver paint.

"Princess Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir" My heart stopped when I heard her name called. I already knew I was assigned to her but I was still nervous. Lissa walk up with grace as always and accepted her diploma.

She stood next to the announcer. "The Dragomir Princess is to now be known as the charge of Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway." I hated how slow and formal this was. I stood up and imitated Lissa's posture as I went to stand next to Lissa. I saw the inside of her diploma was white.

White was the color the moroi gold when they couldn't declare a magic. Upon further inspection I noticed the page had gold writing rather than the black like the rest of them.

We were about to turn to the queen so we could bow and take our seats. The announcer stopped us before we moved.

"The Dragomir Princess will be known also, as the secondary charge to…"

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER**

"Dimitri Belikov." My heart stopped. This is exactly what we didn't want to happen, at least before. It shouldn't be a problem now.

Dimitri told me once he wouldn't want to guard the princess with me, because he would have been able to protect both of us. He wouldn't have to protect me. Dimitri knew I could protect himself but he still said he would anyways. The night we were lying in the cabin when he told me.

"I would still try protect you too, your Rose-Logic always seems to always get you in trouble." He kissed my forehead and said I love you before we put our clothes back on. That was the last time he said he loved me.

I looked over to see Dimitri, his facial expression was calm and collected. When he stood next to me he stiffened a little. The three of us turned to face the Queen and bowed. We sat at our table again. I looked at Dimitri again, he shook his head to tell me not to say anything. I obeyed not wanting to cause a scene. A few Moroi later Christian was called up. He received his Diploma and turned to face the queen. The announcer spoke again.

"Lord Ozera is to now be known as the charge of Guardian Edison Castile." No one expected for him to a get a guardian. He wouldn't need one because he was living at court. After what Christian's parent did it was known as almost fact he wouldn't get a guardian. I was happy he got Eddie. The more level headed people in our townhouse the less likely I would go insane.

That sounds like an exaggeration but after Lissa's darkness blasted though the bond earlier, losing my sanity was a real possibility. Eddie and Christian sat down at our table again. I knew someone was staring at me I looked around the table. No one. What was Dimitri looking at, he looked calm but I could tell he was angry at something. I followed his gaze.

Tasha was sitting at the table with some other Ozeras. She wasn't looking a Dimitri, she was looking at me. No she was glaring at me. Tasha, did not like Dimitri getting assigned to Lissa either. Except I doubt we had the same reasons.

The rest of the Diploma's and Guardian assignments were given out within another hour. When the food was served, and my stomach felt like it was about to do summersaults. Some type of seafood was placed in front of me. I didn't even excuse myself from the table. I went outside because I didn't know where a restroom would be. I was gagging but I never threw up. I sat on a bench next to the front door.

To my surprise my mother was the first one to find me.

"Were you sick?" How did she know that was why I left the table? I never excused myself, but I was pretty sure I seemed inconspicuous when I was leaving.

"No, I was just, I don't know." I looked down at my feet.

"It's okay, this only lasts for a few months." That didn't make me feel better. I had forgotten my mother was probably the only person I knew who could give me advice that she didn't just find in some baby book. The thought of that upset me for some reason. In less than nine months I was going to be a mother just like her.

"Do you think I can do it?" I was surprised by the desperation in my voice. My mother looked at me with a surprised expression that turned into a look of understanding.

"Of course you can, I don't think I did a very good job as your mother" She frowned, "but look how you turned out. You've grown to be such an amazing person Rose." It wasn't exactly what I wanted to here but it still made me a little less worried.

My mother handed me a water bottle that I hadn't seen her holding earlier. "You can't eat the salmon you know. You're told to just not eat uncooked fish but even cooked, it just doesn't make you feel too good." I understood, I also didn't know that before. I would have went back in there and ate something that could hurt my baby without even knowing. Then I thought of something. My mother never got assigned to anyone.

"Why didn't you get a charge?" She sighed.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice that. I'm taking the year off, I have to take care of something. Then I'll be back at court living in the guest housing." I could tell she didn't want me to know what that something was.

"You could live with me and Lissa." I wasn't really sure if she would take the offer. I also didn't know if there would be room in the house for that.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine it would only be for a few months." The next thing I said surprised both of us.

"I want you to." Now I felt awkward. She didn't say anything at first.

"I would like that. She stood up and offered me a hand. I stood and felt a little wobbly. I was glad she pulled me in for a hug because I think I would have fallen over otherwise. The hug was brief but it was a lot for my mother.

As I pulled away I saw Lissa and Adrian standing behind her. I didn't realize the tear that had slipped out until I heard Adrian speak in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Oh little dhampir, did your mother beat you up again." I glared at him and Lissa walked over and wiped my face with a napkin.

"Are you okay Rose? I gave her a small smile.

"Just a little nausea, did I ever mention I hate being pregnant." Lissa laughed at that.

"Do you want to go back inside now? They just cleared away the food and are bringing out desert." I smiled again and we all went back inside. When we got back inside Christian, Eddie, and Dimitri all had the same look of slight concern and relief. As we sat down a waiter with a tray full of chocolate cakes came and served us all a slice. All seven of us enjoyed the rest of the evening, only having light conversation.

When the night was over Dimitri stood up and spoke to the table. "I am going to get the van. Take as much time as you need no need to rush." None of us liked formal events like these so we quickly said our goodbyes and met Dimitri in the driveway in front of the hall. Tasha joined our group as we were walking outside. No one said anything to her. I don't think Adrian, Eddie, or my mother knew what she said to me earlier. I let myself look at her for only a moment. Her expression was calm and friendly. I felt seen her face in a twisted way. I thought she was someone I could trust all this time.

Tasha was the first one to get to the car. She opened the passenger side door. I was a few feet behind her and saw Dimitri looking at her with a stern look in his eyes.

"That's Guardian Hathaway's seat." His voice was cold and it caught me off guard. I had only ever seen him talk like that to Victor Dashkov. Tasha was surprised as well.

"Surely she wouldn't mind if I." He cut her off.

"No, she would mind especially after you spoke to Rose the way you did." My earlier theory about my mother being unaware of what happened earlier seemed a little unlikely at this point. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting you a taxi ride to the airport though." Dimitri was speaking in a way that was so out of character for him, it scared me.

"Oh Dimka, my flight isn't until tomorrow morning I need to go home and get my things." As she said that Eddie and my mother appeared with four suitcases. Tasha looked at them wide eyes.

"You can't throw me out of my own house." Christian was the one to speak this time.

"No we can't, but we can kick you out of MY house." He had his usual sarcastic tone but just like Dimitri his voice had turned cold toward Tasha. He held out a paper. "Remember you signed this, just this morning." It was the deed to the house, well Christian's half.

We all knew Tasha wasn't going to be homeless. She already had plans and would be out of the country by tomorrow. Lissa shocked me. Her voice wasn't like the others, I was controlled but very serious. She was using compulsion.

"If you ever hurt Rose or her baby ever again…" I felt the darkness resurfacing inside of her.

"Stop Lissa. Don't let her get you angry. The Darkness." She seemed to understand and relaxed but only a little. I climbed into the back seat of the van. Dimitri turned to me and gestured toward the passenger seat.

"Sitting in the front of a car helps with nausea, you can sit here if you want to." His voice had returned to the calm and steady tone in usually had.

I got out of the car again and pushed past Tasha and sat in the front seat. I felt like Tasha was gaze was burning into my skin. I turned away from her and looked at Dimitri. His face paled and he had a panicked expression wash over him. I spun my head around to see my mother pin Tasha to the ground. My neck and my shoulders were burning. The nausea I felt earlier was returning. I didn't understand what was happening the world around me seemed to be in a frenzy. Lissa was holding my hand. I felt the magic inside of her stirring. She was healing me, but why. What was wrong with me? The burning around my neck were intensifying and I felt vile rising in the back of my throat. I was barely able to swallow it.

Everything went black, but I could hear what was going on around me. I kept willing myself to open my eyes but the pain on my neck controlled me. Lissa was screaming at me telling me to wake up and I heard Dimitri yelling at my mother about a blindfold.

Lissa was trying to heal me. It stopped abruptly, either someone was stopping her or she completely drained herself. It was Adrian.

"Lissa stop it Rose is going to be fine you need to stop. Using spirt is only going to make her worse." Lissa knew he was writes "I'll try." Adrian wasn't very good at healing. Lissa let go of me and I felt Adrian's hand grab mine but nothing happened. "It's not doing anything here aura is still there so she's not unconscious. Yet"

After all of the commotion had died down I heard the Van door open and then close. The car drove somewhere I didn't know. The driver didn't speak but I knew who I was. I could smell his after shave. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up.

"Roza, I'm so sorry, I never should have left you, this shouldn't have happened." I don't think he knew I could hear him. "I promise it will be alright." He grabbed my hand and ran his thumb across my knuckle. "I won't leave you leave you ever again." His voice was full of guilt and sadness. "Love you, I always have." I mustered all the strength I could. I squeezed his hand and he tenses and then relaxed.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

To Mae- please make an account if you can I would love to reply to your feedback :)

 **ENJOY**

I woke up in the same room I had before but this time my surroundings seemed more lived in and less empty. I slowly got out of the bed. My limbs were stiff and sore. I wasn't sure how long I was a sleep. There was still a pain around my neck but it wasn't nearly as bad as I remember it being. I walked to the bathroom to see what was wrong with it.

I stood in front of the mirror scared of my own reflection. On my throat and a little on my shoulders and collarbone were burns. Like I was sitting in the sun for and it only burned in those places. Except this was much worse. It was itchy and sensitive to the touch. Picked up a face cloth that was on the rack next to my sink. I wet it and dabbed it on the areas most affected. It brought a temporary cool relief.

I put the towel on the counter and opened the medicine cabinet. To my surprise there was some stuff in it. Someone must have been unpacking my stuff for me while I was sleeping. There was nothing for burns but I took a pain killer and swallowed it with some sink water.

I got my hair out of my face and put on my bathrobe. I went downstairs and saw Dimitri and my mother sitting in the living room drinking coffee and talking about something.

"Good morning?" I said it as a question because I wasn't really sure what time it was. Both of them looked at me and smiled. Dimitri was the first one to say something.

"Don't worry you were only asleep a few more hours than normal. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." My mother gave me a strange look.

"Don't lie to us Rose, does your neck still hurt?" I was just going to be honest. It wasn't that bad so they shouldn't have to worry.

"A little but its okay. Where's Lissa?" My mother smiled at me again.

"She went with Christian to the feeders, she drained herself too much so she needed to feed early." I felt bad, she drained herself just so this burn would go away sooner. I was glad Adrian stopped her. I was scared of the answer to my next question.

"What happened last night? I heard it but I couldn't open my eyes." Dimitri and my mother seemed uncomfortable. My mother had a serious tone in her voice.

"Tasha burned you with her fire magic. I don't know why but she was specifically going after you." Dimitri seemed even more uncomfortable than before. He finally said something.

"She's Jealous." My mother looked at Dimitri and tried to see if she could get a further explanation from him. I understood what he meant. Even after she took Dimitri away from me she was still never got what she wanted because of me. I was reminded of the things I heard in the van last night before I went to sleep. He still loved me.

My mother changed the subject, she probably thought the motive was unimportant at the moment.

"I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment Rose. You should go get ready." My mother stood up and went into the kitchen. Dimitri looked at me. He seemed to relax a little when my mother left.

"So, Comrade, uh." I don't know why this was so hard for me to ask. "Did, um, did you mean what you said last night?" I couldn't read his expression.

"Of course I did Roza, why would you think I…" He stopped himself. We both knew why I would be apprehensive. "I'm sorry, I really am." He stood up stood in front of me. "If you never forgive me I understand, but please, just give me a second chance. A want to be a good father." I looked into his eyes and felt my own eyes tear up. I had never noticed how worn they looked, he was hiding his pain behind his guardian mask. He couldn't fool me though. I stood looking at him for a while, when I realization hit me.

I was being so selfish, he only left because he wanted to get away from the mourning. In a way I did the same think when I tried to end my own life. He was going through the same thing I was. It was because of that realization I could say what I did.

"I forgive you." I was a little quiet but he still heard me. He looked at me with uneasily for a moment, I think when he realized I was telling truth he smiled. It was a full smile. I hadn't seen anyone smile like that since the school was attacked. He pulled me in for a hug, but I shoved him away from me.

The fabric on his duster burned my neck. He looked confused, until he notice me wincing when I touched my neck.

"Roza, I'm sorry. I didn't…" I cut him off.

"Its fine, I just need to put something on it." My mother walked in.

"Oh, Rose I thought you were getting dressed. Well you better hurry your appointment is in an hour."

"I thought that the clinic was an hour and a half away from court." I frowned. "I can't go to the clinic at court. I don't want people to know yet." My mother looked at me sympathetically, but Dimitri was the one to speak up.

"Rose, when Tasha goes on trial everyone is going to know. Wouldn't you rather be the one to tell people?" I knew he was right but I wasn't going to let him know that. My mother continued.

"You need to get the burns on your neck checked out too." I sighed and didn't protest anymore. "Dimitri, would you mind driving Rose, I have to pick up something." My mother was hiding something from me, whatever it was it must be important if she was off duty for a year. Dimitri seemed a little hurt by my next outburst.

"Can't I just walk? I want some time to clear my head." My mother shook her head.

"You don't what to work yourself to hard. I think it would be better if you just let Dimitri take you." Dimitri never agreed yet, but he was smart enough to not argue with my mother. She said it like it was a suggestion but I knew this would only go her way. I went upstairs and got ready.

When I went downstairs no one was in the house so I went outside. Christian and Lissa were coming up the front steps as I closed the door. Lissa ran up to me but stopped herself right before she gave me a hug.

"Sorry, Rose." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I felt the magic in her stirring, so I pulled my hand away quickly.

"Lissa, I'm fine you can't drain yourself again. You won't get another feeder in time."

"But Ro…"

"But nothing, you should go take a nap, I can talk to you when I get back but I have to go." She gave me a weak smile, her mind told me she was reluctant to leave me.

I got into the car and sat next to Dimitri. This was going to be awkward.

"Comrade, so um, do you want to just drop me off and go do something. I can call you when I'm done." He took two coffee cups out of the cup holders.

"Don't worry it's not coffee, its hot chocolate." He never answered my question.

"Thanks."

"I'll wait in the waiting room, I'm not leaving." I felt bad, he still though I wanted to get rid of him still.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just though you wouldn't want to." He gave me a surprised smile. "but honestly I would feel a lot better if you were in there with me." I was a little surprised how nervous I sounded. Truthfully I was terrified, this was the first time I would really be learning anything about my baby other than it existed. Dimitri smiled at me. He started the car and began heading for the doctor's office. I took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Why would I have to worry about this being coffee?" Dimitri kept looking ahead.

"You're not supposed to have caffeine Rose." I didn't know that either. I was finding out only little pieces of information the past few days. My ignorance about little things like this might hurt my baby. I didn't like the thought of my stupidity killing my own child. I felt tears in my eyes but I wiped them away.

I think Dimitri noticed and chose to ignore it, I was grateful for that. He reached his arm into the back seat. He handed me an envelope.

"You left this in here." I looked at the envelope, I had forgotten all about it. I opened it slowly as if strigoi was hiding inside. I started to tear up and his time I didn't try to hide it. I slowly pulled the little black and white image out. I looked and saw a small figure glowing in the middle of a blackness. I was my baby.

The car parked and Dimitri looked at me, warily.

"What's wrong Roza?" I handed him the little picture and wiped my eyes. I really need to stop crying so much. I swear my guardian job is going to get taken away so I can end all of the world's droughts.

Dimitri had a full smile on his face again. He slipped the picture back into the envelope. I wiped the tears again and got out of the car.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING. I HOPE YOUR NOT ALL TO MAD AT ME. HOPEFULLY IM BACK ON SCHEDULE NOW.**

 **ENJOY *_***

Dimitri followed me inside. He didn't say anything to me and kept a few feet in between us. The waiting room was small and only had for chairs. Three moroi women sat next to each other. With one chair left. The women on the end was so big she could barely stand up when her name was called. She truly looked like she had a watermelon under her shirt. I didn't realize I was staring at her until she spoke to me as she waddled by.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, and it will all be worth it." I looked away. I felt embarrassed. After I finished filling out the paper work I sat in one of the chairs and leaned my head against the wall. I've been asleep more than I've been awake at court and yet I always feel tired. Dimitri stood against the wall and pulled out a book from his coat pocket. When the two other women had been called in he sat down next to me. He put his book away and sat quietly for a minute.

"It's hard to imagine you looking like them in a few months." I glared at him, but he just laughed to himself. "I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. I think I'm sorry is going to come up in every conversation we have for the rest of our lives.

"Stop apologizing, I forgive you and I'm giving you another chance. Can't we just move on?" I wasn't trying to be harsh, just honest.

"No, if I knew this could happen I would've used protection or I don't know." Dimitri was never one to beat around the bush, but I still felt awkward.

"We can't fix it now. I hugged my knees and closed my eyes. I didn't mean to fall asleep but I woke up alarmed by a shaking. Dimitri had pulling at my arm. The nurse had called my name. I grabbed onto Dimitris arm and pulled myself out of the chair. I have been feeling so unbalanced lately, when I stand up too quickly I feel like I might keel over. This time I actually fell. Dimitri caught me before I hit the floor. His hand gabbed onto my shoulder and I winced.

"Sorry Rosa, are-are you okay?" He was a little panicked. I stood up straight again and nodded. Dimitri's hands were holding onto my waist to steady me. He let go slowly and let me lead him into the office. I sat on the bed that had paper laid on top of it. Dimitri stood in the corner awkwardly, as the nurse took my temperature and asked me about how I got the burns on my neck. My answers were short and to the point. The nurse wrote down somethings and then put my file in a clip hanging from the wall.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes" Without saying another word she let the little room. I laughed a little at how uncomfortable Dimitri looked in here. I pat the space next to me.

"Come on comrade, you look as awkward as a nine year old who just learned how babies are made. Do we need to have _the talk_?" He rolled his eyes at me but sat next to me anyways. There was a knock on the door, and the doctor walked in.

He was a young moroi man. You could tell he was a Dashkov. He looked like he might be in his late twenties. "Hello" he looked at my chart. "Ms. Hathaway, I'm Dr. Howard" He looked at my chart. So today we are going to take care of those burns, go over basics about pregnancy get you some medications and…." I panicked.

"Medications for what?!" I didn't realize I was standing up until I felt Dimitri grab my shoulder.

"Ms. Hathaway, it completely normal nothing to worry about, just an extra boast to prevent the things that are out of our control." He was totally calm but his smile creeped me out. I sat down a little embarrassed by my outburst.

The doctor sprayed my burns with something that turned to a foam. He told me I couldn't touch it for ten minutes and that he would be back when my time is up. Once the doctor left Dimitri stood up.

I wanted to lay down but I didn't want the foam to get anywhere. "I don't know shit, I'm probably going end up killing my own baby with a cup of coffee or sushi." Dimitri looked at me with a weird expression I've never seen before.

"Roza, that's why you're here. I think you worrying and stressing is worse than caffeine or seafood. You got people to help you." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I always hated things being out of my control.

"But- But this isn't supposed to happen, it's not supposed to be possible. What if that causes problem." He sighed. It was like our roles had reversed.

"Of all people you should know that the impossible always fines a way to be possible. Your came back from the dead, you are in a line of work that fights the undead. Shouldn't you know that this _IS_ possible? Until you look at this as a good thing, it's not going to be a good thing." He was trying to help but my worry faded to anger.

"Look Comrade," I didn't uses my normal playful tone the nickname often accompanied. I was being spiteful and selfish again. "I know that you've always wanted this but I didn't, I wanted to have a career and…" I felt a tear fall from my cheek. I stopped myself "I'm sorry, I just…" Dimitri put his hand up.

"I get it. You're not even twenty yet. Why would anyone want this right after they graduate when they have a whole life ahead of them? I'm sorry I really am, but you need to try to enjoy this at least a little." He was being so assertive and yet so gentle at the same time. "You can't do that to yourself, if you just keep thinking about how to change the past you won't get to live your bright future. He was standing pretty close to the bed. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault. We didn't know." I wanted to look away but the foam on my neck made me stay upright. I let go of his hand and closed my eyes to focus my thoughts and calm my emotions. The doctor came back in. He gave me a little book.

"Alright, if you could read this before your next appointment that would be just great." This guy was weird. "I can answer any questions you have during your next visit. His smile was totally freaking me out. I was just too perfect. He grabbed a paper towel and wet it. He started wiping my neck and revealing more healthy looking skin underneath.

He started dragging the towel lower and lower. He was a few inches below where any of the foam was and I felt extremely uncomfortable. He stroked the towel and stopped at the top of my breast. I tried not to react, but the look on his face showed it was intentional. I jerked back.

The doctor looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I forgot Dimitri was even here. He grabbed the paper towel from him.

"That will be all Doctor." The doctor frowned but knew better than to argue with Dimitri. He handed me a slip of paper and opened the door. The receptionist will fax your prescription. I gave the slip to the receptionist. She told me it would be ready in an hour and I was good to go. I got in the car after wiping the foam of my shoulders. I was scared when I saw Dimitri. He was angry.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**IM SORRY BUT IM NOT GOING TO HAVE THE CHANCE TO UPDATE EVERYDAY :( I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING BEFORE I CAN GO BACK TO THAT SCHEDULE. HOPEFULLY I CAN HAVE 4 CHAPTERS A WEEK BUT ILL DO AT LEAST 2. SORRY**

 **ENJOY**

I got into the car slowly. I didn't really want to set off Dimitri. I tried to distract him from whatever had made him upset.

"Eight weeks down, thirty to go." I tried to sound excited but that didn't help at all. The car was running but I don't think Dimitri wanted to leave any time soon. I closed the passenger side door and put on my seat belt.

"Why Roza? Why would you let him do that?" I didn't answer him. "What would have happened if I wasn't there? You can kill an undead vampire like it nothing but you can't tell a man no." He was right. I was always used to attention from men, but no one has ever touched me or forced me into doing something I didn't want to.

"I don't know, okay." I said that a little harsher than I wanted to. "I screwed up again. I probably would have punched him if he did something really bad."

"No, you can't do that. You know what kind of reputation you would get if someone knew about that. It's going to be hard enough for you, when people find out about the baby. Don't let yourself get into that situation." He stopped and then continued with a calmer tone. "Promise me Roza that you won't just sit there if someone tries to do anything to you." I nodded. I was afraid if tried to say anything I would give myself away. Dimitri started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Dimitri was right, I would get shunned and called a blood whore if I didn't do anything. I putted the visor down and looked at my neck in the mirror. The burns were almost gone. All that was left was a faint redness in my skin. I was pretty impressed. I didn't feel the stiffness anymore. I leaned back into the chair and felt myself falling asleep, again.

I was woke up when I felt myself being shaken. Dimitri was sitting in the drivers with his seat belt off and door open. He was pushing on my shoulder quietly telling me to wake up. I felt a little dazed for a moment and then realized where we were. Guardian headquarters.

I took off my seatbelt.

"Come on Roza, I just have to turn in something. It's too hot for you to stay in the car." He kept calling me Roza today. And I don't know if I like it. I had forgiven him but I just want him to be my friend right now. I don't think I could handle having him as a romantic interest anytime soon. I got out of the car and followed him inside.

I saw Mia sitting behind the front desk. She didn't notice me at first, but once Dimitri walked into the back room she looked up at me.

"Rose, I'm so glad to see you. I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night. Eddie told me how you almost killed Guardian Belikov with a screw driver though and what Lady Ozera did you. Oh Sorry, sorry." I think my overwhelmed expression told her I wasn't really keeping up. "Are you okay?" I debated for a moment weather or not I should tell her I was pregnant but decided it wasn't a very appropriate time. Dimitri came back into the lobby with Eddie. I went over and gave Eddie a hug.

"Are you okay Rose, I mean you a lot better than you did last night. I'm pretty sure most people don't have holes burnt into their throat." I punched him in the arm. The thought of that made me nauseous. Eddies expression changed to a slight look of worry. "Are you okay?" I didn't realize my hand was on my flat stomach.

"Fine, fine. Same old same old." Eddie relaxed a little. "Do you want to come see the house after work?"

"I would have to go home before so I could get there at seven maybe." I smiled at him.

"That would be great." I leaned over the front desk. "Want to come too, Mia?" She finished typing something.

"I would love…" The phone rang. "Sorry got to get this." I held up the number seven and mouthed seven o'clock. She nodded and waved goodbye. Dimitri handed a folded piece of paper to Eddie and gave him a nod. Then he looked at me.

"All done here." I gave Eddie another small hug.

"Seven o'clock" I tried to see what was on the paper but I couldn't. I followed Dimitri back to the car. I was about to open the door.

"Rose." I looked at him. "Do you know how to drive?"

"No." He didn't say anything more, he just go into the car. I picked up my phone. I looked at the screen, no new notifications. I texted Lissa.

'Eddie and Mia are coming over tonight. Can you ask Pyro to make Dinner for all of us? Thanks'

'And Adrian' I never asked him but I knew he would. I opened his contact information and texted him.

'Were having dinner tonight at seven, please come.' I wasn't expecting and immediate response from him so I was surprised to see him typing as soon as the message was delivered.

'Of course, Is this a…'

'all ages party?' I rolled my eyes.

'If you really must, you can bring your own drinks'

He sent me a little party emoji and I tuned or my phone. I sighed. "Why am I always so tired?" I didn't realize I said that out loud until Dimitri answer.

"Because there's a baby inside of you." He reached into the back of the van a grabbed a backpack. "I guess you would rather sleep than use this." I looked into the backpack and saw my workout gear and some sweats.

"What about you?" He pulled on his duster to reveal a t-shirt and sweats. I was almost certain he wasn't wearing those earlier. "Alright, I guess we have time." I tried not to sound to excited.

We drove to the gym in silence.

Our workout was short and not very difficult. Dimitri refused to let me do anything he deemed too intense. I was glad he wanted to help, but if he was this restraining all the time I was going to go insane. After we changed. We went into the car and drove back to the townhouse.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews: 95 - Favs: 46 - Follows: 77**

 **This is crazy guys thank you so much. I'm so glad I came back to so much positive feedback. I think I back now for good but the updates definitely won't be coming as often. Sorry ;(**

 **Trying to get back into the flow of writing again. Hope you like this chapter.**

My mother smelled good, I didn't want to let go of her.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll be back by the end of the month." She wiped my cheek. Oh My God! Am I crying? The end of the month was less than two weeks away. Pull yourself together Rose.

"I know, I just I don't want you to push me away again." I did not just say that. My mom looked at me with a weird expression that just faded into a small smile. Five seconds later she literally pushed me away. I internally rolled my eyes, what did I just say? I thought she would miss me for at least a few days. I was about to say something that was no doubt another stupid remark when I notice my mother looking over my shoulder mouthing something. I turned around and saw Lissa Standing next to Christian holding a box and looking at me with an expression I knew was pity. Dimitri Was standing behind Christian and I just saw him do a small nod. I threw that aside and told myself to asks him what my mother said to him later.

Lissa walked forward pulling an embarrassed looking Christian behind her. She handed my mother the box. "Christian made these for you. I hope you like chocolate." My mother smiled, accepted to box, and thanked Lissa. She attempted to make some form of communication with Christian to thank him too, with no luck. My mom grabbed my hand.

"Ten days tops, don't do anything you would normally do until I get back to fix it." Her tone was dare I say playful, but we all knew I was meant to take that literally. Before I could say anything she let go of my hand and walked down the steps and into the van. I closed the front door. Christian had already disappeared. I read Lissa' thoughts, she was tired. Her feeding wasn't until tomorrow and it had to be around eleven in the morning now.

"Are you going to bed?" I knew the answer already, but I just wanted her to admit to herself she needed to sleep. "I'll be fine, I'll sleep in a little while just got to let my stomach settle." I was only now letting myself know how nauseous and exhausted I felt. I knew there was no point in trying to sleep it away because it would just come back ten times worse when I woke up.

That's the thing about morning sickness. I get it at "night" because of this stupid vampire time schedule. It takes me forever to get to bed and I'm always the first one up in the morning. Did I ever say being pregnant sucks? Because being pregnant sucks. Lissa nodded to me sleepy. I got the message, I'm too tired to comprehend what you're saying so yes sure. She walked off and I was about to go sit on the couch when I notice Dimitri was still standing in the doorway. Honestly I think I'm losing it. How do you just miss a bulldozer of a man standing in your doorway?

"Oh Roza." Was all he said I didn't really want to talk to anyone now and I didn't have anything in me to push him out of my way. How did Lissa pass him? Losing it I tell you. He didn't say anything. I tried to give him a look saying _hey I want to go sit on the coach and watch a dumb TV show so move,_ but he just started laughing. "You're lucky Eddie is here to watch Lissa too." Eddie just went to get the last of his stuff since he was moving into Christian's old room. I walked forward but he wouldn't move. He pointed upstairs. I shook my head. "Rose, you're too tired to be up by yourself."

"I don't need you to be my babysitter Dimitri." He started laughing at me again and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. Christian was looking through the fridge aimlessly, he hit his head on the top when he heard us come in. He pulled a water off the shelf and walked toward the door joining our townhouse, rubbing the top of his head.

"Thanks a lot, mommy." He stuck out his tongue and Left. I rolled my eyes and rested my head in my hands. Dimitri went into the fridge and got some raspberries. He sat in the barstool next to me. He pushed the bowl in front of me. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I gaged and turned away. He pulled them away from me. He reached over and turned on the coffee pot.

"Roza, when your mother gets back we have to get a lawyer for you." He was using his serious voice. I looked him intently, I could tell he didn't want to talk about whatever he about to say.

"Tasha's trial is going to be held on July ninth." I swallowed hard. This time it wasn't because of the morning sickness.

"I-I- I don't want to see her. She should just go to jail, NOW." I didn't mean to yell. He looked even sadder than before.

"Roza, you know it doesn't work like that and you did it when…"

"STOP" I knew what he was going to say. I didn't want to think about Victor Dashkov either. "Don't, please." I felt tears welling up in my eyes so I stopped talking and looked away from him. The coffee pot dinged. Dimitri got out of the chair. And went into the pantry. He pulled out two mugs and a small box. He poured the hot water into the mugs and poured the hot chocolate powder into each. He stirred one and slid it across the counter. I thanked him. I hesitantly picked it up and braced myself for the nausea but it didn't come back. I slowly drank the hot chocolate and the burning I felt earlier was replaced with a pleasant warmth. He took him mug and gestured for me to follow him into our living room. I follow him and sat next to him on the couch. I was careful not to spill any hot chocolate because it was the first thing I've been able to enjoy eating/drinking for days.

"Roza, we can talk about it when you're ready, but we need to eventually." I took another sip.

"Fine." I sat there in a comfortable silence until I remembered something. I actually scared Dimitri, I sat up so fast. "What did my mother say to you!?" He looked confused for a moment and then he started laughing, again.

"Oh Roza," he stopped laughing "To watch you and make sure you don't get into any trouble. I think you Americans call it an um." He gave me a sly look. "A Babysitter." He looked at me quite pleased with himself. I finished the hot chocolate while I mindlessly watched the TV. It was some human show about aliens creating vampires in the ancient times and then going extinct. I started to fall asleep. I'm not sure how long I was lying on Dimitri but I woke up when I felt him shift. He was talking quietly in Russian. I felt him pick me up as I started to fall asleep again.

….

Lissa was tapping my shoulder excitedly when I opened my eyes. "Come on rose your mother will be here in ten minutes." I was wide awake now. I was still hoping I would tell me that Tasha didn't have to have trial and she would just rot in jail. I knew she wouldn't, I couldn't help feel bad for Christian. I think he may feel worse than me now. He hasn't really been talking to me since Tasha was arrested. He doesn't have anyone left now. I know he hates his parents for what they did but I'm just hoping he could feel the same way now and move on.

I quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs as I heard the door open. I saw my mom coming with her duffle bag. I was about to go hug her but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a man walking in behind her. He looked like he was made of aluminum foil and gum wrappers and his accent sound like it was, Russia maybe. He looked at me. And smiled so big I didn't know whether I should smile too or run. I just stood there until I heard Dimitri trying to get my attention.

"Rose, Rose, Come on Rose." I turned my head toward him still watching the tin man that just walked in. "Let's go to the dining room." We all walked into the dining room together. I kept five feet between me and the man the whole. My mother pulled a chair out and pointed to it, I sat down in it. She pulled out the chair next to me and I thought she was going to sit but instead the foreign man sat next to me. He put his hand on my knee and I almost flipped off my chair trying to pull away.

"Rose, stop it!" My mother was being very serious. "Rose, listen to me, this man is your father."

I couldn't tell you if I was angry or sad or confused, it doesn't matter because I completely lost it.

 **Please review XOXO**

 **Glad to be back.. hehe :}**


	19. Chapter 19

I stood up so quickly I fell back into my chair and seen my vision dim. I got back up slower but just as angry and walked up to my mom. "YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU STILLS DIDN'T TELL ME WHO HE WAS!" I was so furious I didn't care about anyone else but my mother. I barely noticed Lissa running into the room. I pinned my mother against the wall but she didn't fight back. I didn't know what to say to her. There was too much going through my head. Her face was calm but slightly worried.

At first it thought it was she was pinned but then I realized I was swaying side to side. My mother spoke in a strained voice. "Rose, you need to calm down, Rose…" I fell back. I heard Lissa scream and right before I hit the floor I heard a groan.

I was fine, well as close to fine as I could be right now. I was awkwardly lying on top of Dimitri. I felt him shift under me and saw him sit up. He looked down at me very concerned. "Roza, let your mother explain."

"I don't have to, you can't tell me what to do anymore, NONE of you can." I stood up and situated myself. I took one step toward my mother and then stopped. I tuned and picked up my key. I went to the front door and quickly slipped on my shoes. I left before anyone came to get me. Right before I closed the door I heard Lissa call my name. I tried to block her from my thoughts but I couldn't she was hurt too. I spent what seemed like an eternity clearing her from my head. When my mind felt empty and numb I sat on the closest bench and began to cry. I buried my head into my knees and sobbed. It's too much, all of this, why me.

"Rose, Rose, Ro" I jolted up. "Ow" Adrian was sitting on the bench rubbing his cheek. A little amused and worried. He exhaled dramatically a gestured for me to sit next to him. "Now, now, why is my little dhampir sleeping on a bench at the edge of court I her PJs." I came up with the lamest excuse ever.

"I-I just needed some fresh air." Adrian shook his head.

"Rose your cheeks are streaked with tears. Now don't lie to me." I sat there quietly, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I could easily get up no way Adrian could keep up with me if I ran. I want it all to go away. Tasha's stupid trial, my parents, this baby. I stopped myself. No not true.

Instead I just sat there. Adrian pulled me into his chest. I began to cry again. Adrian must be burning right now. I had to be around noon. I'm surprised it took ten hours for anyone to find me. I pulled self together.

"You need to get out of the sun."

"I'm not going to just leave you here, what kind of friend would that make me."

"I'm going to go home now.

"You're a horrible liar Rose. How about you come to my house until you decide you want to go back." He pulled me up before I could agree. Maybe I couldn't out run him. My knees felt like jelly. I walked to his house silently. I didn't keep track of time but Adrian's house must have been close which means so was mine. Did anyone actually come looking for me?

"I wasn't even that far away. Did anyone even bother looking for me?" Adrian looked confused

"Rose, we've been walking for almost an hour, you were at the very edge of the ward." Now I'm confused. Adrian a stopped walking. "Little Dhampir, I want help you but I don't think I can. You need to go home.

"NO! I don't want to see him." Adrian looked sad now.

"I doesn't matter what Dimitri did yo-"

"NO, It's It," I took in a deep breath. "My father is here." Adrian pulled me into a hug.

"Please Rose go home, this isn't good for you. If you really can't do it call me, but please just go home." I pulled away from him I stuck my hand into my pockets and nodded grimly at Adrian.

"Okay, see you later I guess." Adrian nodded and turned toward his house.

I walked down the street and unlocked the door. I barely got in the door before I was ambushed with hugs. Lissa and my mother were both squeezing me.

"Oh thank god Rose didn't you hear me I was trying to talk to you." My mother wasn't as happy.

"Where the hell have you been? There are more than a dozen guardians looking for you right now!" I didn't really know what to say to either of them. Then the tin man I'm supposed to be calling Dad walked into the entry. I push Lissa and my mother away from me and ran upstairs.

I lay on my bed and starred at the ceiling. I placed my hand on my stomach. "I'm sorry, I promise to be the coolest, most awesomely talented mom ever and I love you very much." I heard the door open and I didn't bother looking to see who it was I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone yet.

"I love you too." I heard my mother's voice and felt my blood begin to boil. "I'm sorry I never told you, but it was bet-"

"STOP, get out of here. I don't want you here. What kind of mother lies to their kid their whole life? You knew who my father was and you just didn't tell me!"

"Rose Listen!" I sat up but didn't look her in the eye. "Your father has always been there, but we both knew that you would be safer if you stayed away from him. He works in a dangerous business and-"

"What on earth could be more dangerous than being a guardian?"

"Rose you of all people should know that strigoi are not always to biggest threat in world."

A let out a breath of exasperation. "So what you're saying is that my father is some blood whore pimp that I should stay away from."

"I prefer the term mob boss. I am a little more professional than a dhampir trafficking low life." My father walked in wearing some weird yellow set of PJs

"Get lost old man!"

"Fine, fine, I'm only here because your mother said I might actually be helpful for once." Without saying another word the man left me alone again with my mother.

"You too, I don't want to talk to either of you." My mother sighed and left the room. A while later I heard my door open again. "I said bet it, I don't want to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you look up to see who I am before you try to get rid of me?"

"I don't want to talk to you. What kind of guardian can't find an eighteen year old girl sleeping on a bench?"

"Oh Roza, you were at the edge of the ward. I didn't even know there would be a bench over there." I didn't say anything.

"Please don't do that again. Please." He seemed a little run down. "It not good for you or the baby. You can't just run off like that. I you want be any better than your mother than don't put your rose logic on auto pilot." I tensed when he mentioned my mother.

"Why is he here?" I didn't need to say anything more.

"Tasha's trial and because your mom told him about the baby." I stood up all my anger coming back.

"WHY WOULD SHE TELL HIM THAT? I don't even know who he is but he knows I got knocked up." I stood up about to go after my mother but Dimitri pinned me to my bed.

"ROSE STOP" I tried to push him off but I didn't have anything in me. "Why are you so angry?" I was sucked out of my reality and looking at a title floor that had blood dripping on it. I head Lissa's sobs rattling my brain. Then I felt the world shaking. "Rose answer me." Dimitri was shaking me. I caught him off guard and shoved him off of me. I ran out of my room and down the stairs as fast as I could.

"LISSA, STOP, PLEASE, STOP IM COMING!" I heard Dimitri thundering after me a slammed the bathroom door open and felt my heart break into a million pieces.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20, WOW. NOT A BIG MILE STONE FOR MANY BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FIC... I CANT BELIEVE SO MANY OF YOU LIKE THIS STORY. LIKE I SAID BEFORE I STILL LOVE THIS BUT UPDATES ARE GOING TO HAVE TO COME LESS FREQUENTLY. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ITS A LITTLE SHORT**. **TH NEXT MAYBE 5-10 CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT CUTS IN TIME UNTIL WE GET TO THE FUN PART HEHE**

I felt awful I've been angry this whole time and didn't even realize it was because of the obvious. Lissa was on the floor leaning against the bath tub. I felt awful how I could let myself forget about her. She was looked dazed and beyond upset. A small blade lay on the floor next to her and both of her arms had bloody slashes on them.

I dropped on my knees and sat next to her. "Lissa, Look at me, why did you do this. Why am I absorbing so much darkness?" She looked at me horrified.

"You said you would stop doing that, it might hurt your baby."

"I didn't know I was, but you still didn't tell me why you using so much spirit." I could tell she felt guilty. Nothing but hopelessness was coming through the bond but I could tell by the look on her face she felt bad.

"I promise I-I'll stop." I felt like the worst guardian of best friend someone could ever have.

"Why were you doing it?" I reached up and grabbed a towel. It was a little damp already so I held Lissa's arm and blotted the blood off of them. I knew Dimitri had being watching from the doorway. It was too small for all three of us and this was something a normal guardian would have no training in. I threw the blood soaked towel at Dimitri and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Christian" Lissa said his name so quietly I thought I was maybe hearing things. "He's been so upset about Tasha's trial and I've been trying to us compulsion to make him happier, but it's not working. I'm sorry I was being selfish I didn't realize I was making you so angry and…"

"No Lissa how is risking yourself for Christians happiness selfish, you didn't know I was taking the darkness. It's not your fault. You can't do this again." I was on the verge of losing it. I Lissa started to spiral again I don't think I could catch her this time. "Christian will be better soon, so will you and so will I." Trying to stop the desperation in my voice I took Lissa's hand and placed on my stomach. "In there is your future niece or nephew. They're going to need someone to go shopping with or moroi etiquette. You have to remember to do things for yourself every once in a while. Don't do this to yourself again please. Now let's go get you cleaned off and maybe we can doing something after that." I pulled Lissa in for a long hug and then help her to her feet. My shirt was covered in blood and the tile floor was a mess but I didn't care Lissa stopped crying and that was all that matter at the moment.

Dimitri came with a roll of bandages and some rubbing alcohol. I cleaned all of the cuts on Lissa's arms. "One more time Lissa, can you just fix your arms a little?"

"No, I don't want you to take anymore darkness. No more."

"Last time a little extra won't hurt me." She was apprehensive but slowly the slashes faded to small scars that where at first noticeable. I pulled her into a nice long hug. "Let's go out somewhere."

We went to a small ice cream shop where she avoided any upsetting topics, I forgot about my father, the trial, and all of the darkness just disappeared.

….

"…Guilty" I light out a huge sigh of relief. I felt all day and now I know Tasha is going to prison for at least fifty years. "For intentionally using fire magic to assault Guardian Rose Hathaway, Lady Tasha Ozera is to be stripped of her title and sentenced to a max sentence of sixty two years in prison with no parole. I was so relieved and oblivious I almost screamed when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

Dimitri was smiling. "Everything is going to be fine now Roza." I hugged him and buried my face into his dust I felt tears welling up behind my eyes and I didn't want anyone to see them. "Oh Roza" He said some more things in Russian. My lawyer was my father, I could tell that was not the shady line of business he was in and it was just an excuse for him to come here. He didn't stay in our townhouse so I was fine with it now, I guess. I still resented him for never showing his face until now but better late than never. We all cleared out of the courthouse and for the first time in a while I went home to get a peaceful night a sleep.

…

When I woke up, I rolled out of bed, I felt huge and I was only half way through my pregnancy and barley showing. Dimitri and my mother wouldn't let me do more than walking down the street so I felt pretty useless. My bump was relatively small and only a little noticeable when I wore loose clothing. Lissa kept trying to take my shopping for maternity clothing but I didn't really want to yet. I think I'm still in denial about this whole thing. I put on my robe in a hopeless attempt to hide my belly. I went downstairs to get something to eat. I felt like I could clear a buffet table and still want seconds right now. I tried not to let my craving get the best of me but between hormones and the little bit of darkness that was always in the bond it was easier said than done. Hopefully I can make this doctor's appointment quick because I don't really want to be out anywhere today.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

I sat staring at my Cheerios wondering who I was actually going to bring into the office today. I was only allowed one because only Moroi were allowed bigger rooms for guardians (and Royal privilege.) a sudden feeling of guilt ran through me. Not once had a let Lissa even come to the office with me let alone come in with me. I've let my mother in a few times and Dimitri in most but not once has Lissa my best friend and probably the most excited about the situation, in. decided to go over and invite her. When I went to our joining door it was locked. I jiggled the lock but it was from the other side.

I felt worried but I force myself to calm down I sat down and found a fogging cloud between Lissa and I. She wasn't asleep. I heard in a muffle voice, "You should go home before mommy comes looking for you, and sober up too." I could see anything but I knew who that was. I could hear it in there sarcastic tone they were drunk but it stung. I was brought back to my surroundings when I felt someone grab my hand.

Dimitri was kneeling in front of me with a worried expression on his face. He wiped a tear off my cheek. Was I actually crying? I felt embarrassed, Dimitri and I were definitely close again but it wasn't romantic at all. I felt like he was my guardian, I tried not to push him away again but I didn't like this. I cleared my thought.

"I have to go get Lissa." He was even more worried now. "She's drunk" that didn't fix anything. "She's safe, I just want **to** walk her home. I don't think Christian is with her."

"I'll go with"

"No! I need to talk to her alone." That came out a little more harsh than I wanted it to. Dimitri took my hand and brought me to my feet. He pulled me into a hug.

"You know she doesn't really believe that, Roza." HOW ON EARTH DID HE KNOW WHAT I JUST SAW. I pulled him in closer and let on more tear roll down my cheek. He took my hand and pulled me toward the front door as if I was child being dragged to school. I put on some sneakers and a sweater. I grabbed Lissa's jacket. She would probably needed it. My bump was small under the sweater but noticeable for sure.

I made it down the street the by the time the sun was completely down. I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around quickly and to my surprise saw Christian trying to catch up me. He looked tired. I stopped and waited for him, I didn't really want anyone with me but I suppose someone walking with me while I was in only pjs help remove the idea of blood whore from onlookers minds. He didn't say anything for a while so I just started walking again. He stopped me though.

"How bad was it this time." I was confused and it was probably clear based on his response. "Was she drunk again?" He was talking about Lissa, the foggy connection I felt. The darkness was gone. She wasn't herself at all. Lissa was drinking.

"This time, again!?" I stopped myself and Christian looked at me.

"This is why Dimitri and I didn't tell you." That's how Dimitri knew this morning. He's seen it before. " I kept telling him you should know because you too are literal soul mates, and you know how to fix this kind of stuff. But Dimitri didn't want you worried about anything anymore. You can't have anymore episodes like when aunt…" he stopped.

"I'm going to get her and I am going to choke that royal snob for ever getting her into this" once again I was just proving Dimitri was right. "I want to help her. She can't take the easy ways out like this. That's just letting the darkness win and she's going to end up crazy like Ms Karp or Tash." I breathed " I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry, it doesn't matter if I'm related. I shouldn't have shut you out. Taking her side is like taking my parents side" he paused for a long while. "Evil." Then he did something I would never imagine him doing in a million years. Christian Ozera hugged me. "I'm on your side now, go home I will get her." I really wanted to go to Adrian's house one last time to give him a piece of my mind. I didn't, I did what Christian, Dimitri, and my mother would have wanted me to do, I went home. I reached the front door, but I turned around. I walked to the gym, no one would let me do anything in there. The usuals know I'm pregnant, and I'm in flip flops and pajamas. I sat on the bench in the far corner and just people watched. Most people were dhampirs, men in the twenties, thirties, and a few in their fourties. I wish I could train with them. I was watching an older lady punching rhythmically at a dummy with fangs as I dozed off. I felt buzzed, like I had a hangover and all I wanted to do was sleep.

 **sorry this was shorter. Trying to get back into things.**

 **please review xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy the new chapter please review!**

When I woke up I was looking at the sky, the sun was all the way up now. Dimitri was carrying me, he looked horrible like he just killed a pack of strigoi on his own. He looked down at me and just shook his head. "Don't fall asleep again, we have to get to your appointment." Dimitri put me down right next to the van I had seen my mother driving around, and helped me into the back seat. He closed the door an walked around to the other side. Before he slide into the seat next to me my mother started yelling at me why glaring at me though the rear view mirror. Dimitri addressed her in a calm tone. "We should wait till later for this Ms Hathaway." He didn't mean it, he seemed just as mad but they both quieted.

The 10 minutes it took to get to the doctor weren't long enough, I had just started to drift off when my mother parked the care. Once again Dimitri came and took my hand leading me to the clinic. I was so tired for some reason, I just wanted to sleep. I felt so sad for some reason, but I was so out of it. My mother checked me in while Dimitri sat in the waiting room trying to talk me out of this daze.

When I was called to go in the room Dimitri and my mother came with me. The nurse took my temperature, and weighed me. I lay on the exam bed. My mother stood against the wall watching me with an expression I couldn't read. Dimitri was rubbing circles on the back of my hand and speaking about something I wasn't paying attention to. He was acting very sensitive and almost fatherly today. He was so genuinely concerned but he didn't know what was even wrong with me. I don't even know what's wrong with me.

When the doctor came in she shook my mother and Dimitri's hand and looked at me. Her expression darkened a little before she perked up again. "So this is you half way check up Rose and we have a lot to get done. Would you mind sitting up for me." I gave a weak attempt. Dimitri tried to help but I didn't want it. I wanted to sleep that's it why couldn't anyone see that. "Oh my." The doctor said with a forced laugh. She looked at my mother and Dimitri silently asking why I was acting like this.

"I found her asleep on a bench in a guardian training center about an hour ago." Dimitri offered. "But I think she's hungover." The doctor looked slightly horrified.

"Rose you know very well that you shouldn't be drinking not to mention your under aged." Dimitri stopped her.

"No Mrs, she hasn't been drinking but she is shadow kissed. I think the alcohol is affecting her second hand." The doctor looked a little puzzled. She looked through my chart for a few minutes.

"Rose, the princess is the one you are bonded with correct?" I gave a weak nod. "I would suggest you get her to stop drinking til the baby is born, even if it is second hand it isn't good for you or the baby. Now I need to do an ultrasound can you lift your shirt please." I didn't do anything I wasn't very aware of my surroundings, it was so unlike me. I felt a barely had a grip on conscience. The doctor waited a few seconds before doing it for me. "It's going to be a little cold."

The screen that was pulled up beside my bed lit up and I saw my little baby curled up. The doctor pressed another button and the world stopped all I could hear was the quick little beat steadily echoing in the room. And then everything stopped. I felt a flood of sadness come over me, and darkness rolled over my eyes.

 **PEASE REVIEW XOXO**

 **UPLOAD IS NOW EVERY SAT NIGHT.**

 **Ealier if I get 10 reviews in 24**


	23. Chapter 23

I felt time I was floating on a pool of black emotion. They weren't mine, and I didn't know where they were coming from. But I felt them all as I drifted through the endless abyss. "Rose! Rose!" I heard Dimitri but I couldn't respond. "Roza!" Light started pouring in all around me and suddenly I was back in the hospital room. Dimitri hugged me so tight it almost hurt. "Your breathing was so shallow, and your eyes, they, you looked..." Dimitri didn't finish. That peppy doctor looked grave and addressed me hesitantly.

"Rose, has that ever happened before?" I didn't really know how to answer her because I don't know what happened. I turned to Dimitri. "What did my eyes look like." Dimitri looked, scared?

"Bright green, but then the turned black until they turned to brown."

"It's the bond they turn green when I'm pulled into Lissa's head, but I don't know why they would turn black. I couldn't see anything I just felt like I was floating in a pool of nothingness." I ended up saying that more to sort my own thoughts but the doctor found this quite helpful.

"Ms Hathaway I would suggest you find a way to separate yourself from Lissa's mind for the rest of your pregnancy. Lissa. That didn't happen for no reason.

"I NEED TO SEE LISSA NOW!" Dimitri quickly sat me back down and I felt my head spin from the sudden jump.

"Rose, I will not let you leave this office till we fix this." He was speaking with a forced patience.

"Let me help myself by helping Lissa." I made weak attempt to get up again but Dimitri stopped me again. This time he rested his hand on my swollen belly and left it there.

"Roza, please." He pulled his hand away slowly and my mother chimed in.

"You wouldn't want to see her anyways." She's a bit of a mess right now.

"NO, I want to know why she's drinking with Adrian. What is making her do this." I was crying. The peppy doctor looked at my mother.

"Make another appointment for a week from now. She can go home, all she can do to help herself is rest. No stress."

The next week was anything but stress free. When I returned to my townhouse I could barely walk and Dimitri had to half carry me inside. Sitting in my living room I found some familiar faces I was not expecting. Lissa sat leaning against Christian, she looked like she had been crying and was clearly hungover. Her hair was a mess and the circles under he eyes were so dark.

Christian looked as unreadable as ever as he strokes Lissa's hair.

Sitting across was Adrian who was surprisingly sober. His hair was a mess but he looked focused. Next to him I was surprised to see my father sitting with a blonde girl who looked about my age. She was probably a dhampir, but she had a golden lily tattooed onto the side of her face. She looked terrified.

My father nudged the girl when he saw me and she looked like she just saw a ghost. She spoke hesitantly. "My name is Sydney Sage, I am an alchemist who has been sent here to document your pregnancy." Dimitri stepped in front of me completely blocking my view.

"Get out! None of your people are going to put a hand on her." My father pounded his cane on the floor.

"Belikov, calm down this young lady was chosen by me. I did her a um favor and I am going to make sure she tells her organization exactly what I want them to." Dimitri didn't relax, but I peer to the side and seen the poor girl looked like she wanted to bolt. Why, what could my father have possibly done to the poor girl. I walked past Dimitri up to Sydney. I extended my hand

"Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you." She didn't take my hand so I dropped it to my side. "Sorry about whatever my old man did" I said pointing at my father hoping to ease the tension. Nothing. "So what's an alchemist?" Dimitri groaned.

"How did you ever graduate, they are the humans who hide the vampire world from other humans. What they want with you I have no idea."

"I knew that." I said sarcastically. "I meant why are they here." Dimitri just shook his head.

I turned back around. The blonde girl took a second to chose her words.

While going through medical documents for sorting we came across your file and have studied you case because it's prior impossibility. My people wanted me to take a DNA test to prove or disprove your case."

"And that's were I come in." Adrian stood up from his spot on the couch and made a big show of it. "Your old man wants my venom mixed with Dimtiri's blood to make him a DNA match and also look like he's a Moroi." He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder and I quickly pushed it away. "Alright, I deserve that. You give your blood and when the REAL little dhampir arrives she can take some of his."

"No, no your not touching, no." Dimitri grabbed my hand from behind and pulled me toward him.

"Roza, it's okay." Although he wasn't agreeing or disagreeing with me I felt a little better. "How do we know this is going to work."

"Because the only thing in Moroi blood that makes them different from dhampirs if magic. Since her people believe magic is unholy and we are creatures of the night, they only look at the science part of it. The endorphins that are in there blood for when the feed are the only thing alchemist look for. If they found that in Dimitri's blood they wouldn't question you anymore." My father was pacing the floor after he spoke. I had to admit it made sense but it still made me uneasy. Now Christian joined in, he sat Lissa up and cleared his throat.

"Sydney has to stay and monitor you thought, she's going to be living in the sparer ohm up stairs in our townhouse."

I didn't say yes or no I just walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of Lissa. I pulled her toward me. She croaked out, "I'm sorry." Before she silently cried onto my shoulder. Slowly everyone started to leave the living room. First my mother and father left with the alchemist and a few suit cases.

Then Adrian and Christian soon followed. Dimitri sat in an arm chair in the corner and watched me. He was thinking, turning things over in his mind. He was troubling himself over something. When Lissa's breathing slow down again I turned her too me. "Why did you start to drink?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW- 3 in 24 hours and you'll get another chapter on Tuesday**.


	24. Chapter 24

Lissa took a long breath in before looking at me. "Spirit, when I exploded at Tasha, you, you were hurt, your baby could've been hurt. So I wanted to stop the spirit." Me, of course she did it for me.

"You didn't have to do that for me, or my baby. You know me and Dimitri kick ass, this kid can take it." I was trying to make her feel better, but I didn't even get a smile out of her.

"No Rose, no more chances, you've given up your whole life for me I'm not going to do that to your baby too." I felt so bad because she felt guilty and I couldn't make a good argument. I agreed. They come first.

"If you want to stop spirit while I'm pregnant, please do it with anti-depressants." I hated asking her that. She loathes those pills, so much she preferred insanity to it.

"But I need the spirit sometimes." She didn't elaborate but I already knew. She was using spirit sometimes, she drank with Adrian to stop the after affects, for me.

"What are you using spirit on now?" I was trying to keep my calm but it was so hard. I noticed Dimitri looking at the two of us now. He wasn't thinking anymore, he was focused on our conversation.

"Christian" Lissa paused for a while. "He's still sad about Tasha. When I hold his hand sometimes I use a little spirit to make him feel happier. It really works he feels better for most of the day after that. He hates her so much, she took away the last of his family. Christian liked Tasha, and he is so lonely all the time and I" I've heard enough.

"No Lissa, this is not your problem to fix. Christian can do exactly what you did the first time you went on those pills. He can talk to a PROFESSIONAL and fix himself just like you did." Lissa looked even more upset.

"That wasn't fixing the problem that made it worse for me!" A grabbed both of her shoulders.

"It won't be like that all for Christian! Spirit is what made it bad for you, he can do this, please stop." I felt tears well up in my eyes again and the look of Lissa's face showed she was extremely conflicted. She was still hung over but I felt the jumble of emotions in the bond having a war inside her head. Then I seen Lissa look up. I turned slowly making sure to not make myself dizzy. Christian stood leaning in the door frame. He slowly walked over and knelt in front of Lissa. He took a moment before he spoke.

"You did it for me." It wasn't really a question, he continued. "Lissa stop, I'll go get help, I can make myself better. It's just taking more time then I wanted it to. He took both her hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Please stop, please stop." What came out of his mouth next made my jaw drop. "I really want to see a tiny Rose and Dimitri hybrid cause havoc all over court." I heard Dimitri chuckle and I looked at him with my mouth still wide open.

"I don't believe it did I just hear inferno say he wants to see a little version of me. That's almost a compliment." Christian shook his head laughing a little. Lissa was at least kind of smiling. Dimitri came over and helped me stand up.

"Rose I hate to be the one to bring this up again, must Lissa has been drinking for almost 2 months. Her hangover can't explain what happened to you today." All progress Lissa had made vanished.

"What happened to Rose today?" Lissa sounded very frantic.

"Nothing, nothing" I tried to brush it off but Dimitri was not having it. He pulled me a little closer to him.

"She went to get you at Adrian's but Christian did instead. Rose told Christian she was coming home, but she didn't. I found her sleeping on a bench in the corner of one of the gyms she goes to."

"I was just tired, it's okay Dimitri." He groaned a little.

"I carried her to the car, she slept all the way to the doctors office and she slept walked into the doctors office. She started to wake up and she was okay for a while." Lissa started looking relieved that I was just sleeping and I wasn't hit by a bus or something.

"When her appointment was almost over her eyes rolled back and she started kicking and screaming like when she was on the airplane a few months ago." What, why didn't anyone tell me that.

"No I wasn't it was quiet and dark, I was floating on nothingness it wasn't anything like that. And the wards are up that couldn't of happened again." Now I was frantic. I didn't not want everyone thinking I was crazy again. That's how I ended up in this mess. I looked down and rubbed my stomach. I felt nauseous, I pushed Dimitri away and sat in the armchair. It didn't really help. I looked outside and seen the sun setting again. The whole day has almost gone by, I need to eat.

"Who wants breakfast?" Dimitri took my hand again and I heaved myself up. I may have only gained about 15 pounds but it was enough to make even walking awkward. Everyone followed me into the kitchen. I looked into the fridge and see a thawing chicken I groaned. "Who thought chicken was a good idea?" Dimitri smirked.

"Me, doctors orders, eat wholesome food." Christian chimed in.

"I know what I can do with that and he took the chicken out of the fridge and sat it on the counter. He went to the pantry and a moment later came back with an armful of ingredients. "Give me a half an hour. I took a muffin off the little display Lissa made and went back into the living room. Lissa parked her self on a barstool and started talking to Christian as he started preparing breakfast. I sat on the love seat and watched the sun set completely as I finish the muffin. Dimitri sat next to me. I felt his presence but he didn't touch me or say anything for a while.

"I think you should ask the princess to go back on her medications." I turned from the window and looked at him hoping a horrible punchline was coming.

"You're not being serious are you comrade!" I wasn't really looking for an answer. He did response ignoring my sarcasm.

"I've been worried about you all day Roza, our baby could be in danger. Just for a few months, and she's at court she won't need the magic while we are here." I was angry, he just saw how much pain this topic brought Lissa and he was thinking about me. Guilting me about this stupid baby. I gritted my teeth.

"They come first." Dimitri took both of my hands but I pulled them away and turned back toward the window. He turned me back toward him and for the first time I noticed how exhausted he looked. "Have you been up all night, day night, wait.

This nocturnal schedule still confused me after living here all summer. Not to mention years of it at St. Vlads. I haven't been very good at keep in a sleeping schedule I've been taking more naps than full nights of sleep. I've been getting better at it now that my morning sickness was gone. I've been free of that curse for just over a month now. Except right now I still feel something unsettling in the pit of my stomach. I thought I was hungry, but I guess nausea is just something I'll have to deal with for a little while longer.

"I've had enough sleep." I wasn't fully processing Dimtiri's words because I was just inwardly dreading more morning sickness and feeling sorry for myself. "Please just think about it Rose I want what's best for our family." Those words made me feel safe, I ignored all problems at hand and thought about Dimtiri's last words.

"If it makes you feel better comrade." Then I heard a ringing coming from his duster pocket. Dimitri pulled out a flip phone, answered, and turned away from me slightly.

"Guardian Belikov speaking."

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

 **NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE LONG AND REALEASED ALL AT ONE STAY TOONED. (Just to thank all the people following the story)**


	25. Chapter 25

Dimitri grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me toward the kitchen while listening to whoever was on the other end. He hung up as we walked in. "Christian, Vasalisa come with me quickly. My mother burst into the dinning room with Abe, the alchemist, and a shirtless Adrian in tow. "Where were we sent?" My mother asked Dimitri, completely serious and stone faced.

"We need to bring them upstairs first and board them in." My brain was slowly putting the pieces together. I felt nauseous and I pulled myself closer to Dimitri as I followed him and my mother upstairs to my room. I sat on the edge of the bed next to Christian Lissa and Adrian. Abe stood next to my dresser with Sydney. Dimitri looked at all of us gravely. He spoke calmly and to the point. "The wards have been broken." My mother left the room. "We need to all stay here quietly."

Dimitri walked toward my window and he pulled the blinds closed. Only a small sliver a moonlight was coming through. My mother came back into the room. "All the doors are locked and the windows are blocked. The other townhouse isn't secured but the joining door is blocked." How she did all that so quickly amazes me. I wanted someone to hold me again, I felt the world spinning and I needed something to steady me. I stood up and took one step forward before I fell. Dimitri caught me. I slumped to the floor slowly in his arms, placing me down gently.

The whole world exploded! All around me I seen faces I couldn't recognize rising from the ground screaming at me. They were saying things like, "Avenge me! Kill Them for me! Don't let them do it again! Wrong, Unnatural, Evil!" Then I seen Mason. Just as I had on the plane ride back from Victor Daskov's trial. Just like before I felt a throbbing in my skull that made my vision glaze over. I felt shaking as I seen hundreds of spirits in front of me. Then I heard a ringing, slowly, but then all at one the spirits where gone. The last to vanish was a sad, silent Mason.

As I got a grip on reality, I started to take in my surroundings. Dimitri was holding me on the floor, and he looked completely terrified. One hand was on my cheek another holding my hands. I was clinging tightly, so I loosened my grip. Christian was sitting on my legs and Lissa sat next to me, opposite to Dimitri. They both backed off. I took one of my hands and placed it on my stomach. I was a little small for how far along my pregnancy was, but I still felt huge. I felt like I just fail my child, again.

Dimitri hugged me while I tried to steady myself. I stood in his embrace, he didn't act as confused as he did on the plane. He had questions but he knew the answers weren't urgent. I froze. As I peeked through the blinds I was staring into a pair of red bloodshot eyes. I took a sharp intake of breath and Dimitri followed my gaze. Standing a few feet behind our back patios gate was a strigoi. Dimitri helped me sit on the bed again and he pulled out a silver stake. My mother jumped in front of him.

"He knows we are here. First he's going to try then back door and then probably climb up if he can. I'll go down stairs and you stay here."

"No Hathaway," it was weird hearing Dimtiri address my mother like this. "Guardians are coming they know the princess is here. We would be better off staying together, let him come to us." I seen Lissa and Christian holding each other and Adrian trying to cover himself with a fearful expression. He was probably more worried his family would find him dead and half naked, than of the actually dying part. My father was rocking on his feet and the alchemist was crying silently, and I think praying while standing against the wall. I felt trapped.

I took Dimitri's empty hand and surprisingly he held mine tighter. We sat anxiously waiting for guardians, for the strigoi to move, anything. A few minutes later Dimitri and my mother turned from the window and covered their heads. A garden gnome smashed through the window and glass few across the room. Dimitri ran back to the broken window and staked the strigoi right when it reached the window sill. I heard a loud thud when it hit the ground.

I felt dizzy and the corners of my vision were getting dark. I looked down and seen a huge shard of glass in my arm. I was bleeding all over Adrian. I tried to stand up so I could go get a cloth out of my bathroom, but I fell immediately. Adrian grabbed my arm to try to stop me from hitting the floor hard, but it made the pain in my arm burn more.

I didn't really feel anything till now, I couldn't help it I let out a small yep of pain. Everyone turned to me as I lay on the floor bleeding everywhere. My mother looked pained when she turned back to look out the broken window, she had to watch for more. Lissa and Dimitri dropped to the floor and I felt panic in the bond even worse than it was before.

Then I felt spirt and I grabbed her arm with my good one. "Don't you dare try to heal me!" I was quiet but very firm. She didn't protest. She just started healing me. "STOP" I pulled my arm away from her and accidentally whacked Dimitri in the face. She looked at me with a very desperate look in her eyes but I wasn't letting her us any spirit anymore. Adrian kneeled beside me.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I can't heal you either... I'm still a little buzzed." He looked a little embarrassed but mostly upset. I didn't care though, nobody needed to heal it was just a cut. It wasn't bleeding that much.

Dimitri pulled me up so that I was cradled in his lap. I wanted to just go to sleep, wake up and find out none of this ever happened. I felt my eyelids get heavy, I began to close them. Dimitri held my face so I was looking at him. He began talking to me as if he was giving me training advice.

"No Rose, you can't go to sleep yet. We need you to wait a little while longer." He was quiet and soothing. I felt a sudden pain in my arm but Dimitri made sure I wouldn't look at it. He kept talking and stroking my hair, making sure I wouldn't fall asleep. I seen someone walking around me but my peripheral vision was still blurry. A few moments later I felt my arm going completely numb.

I turned to see Sydney, the alchemist, putting stitches just above my wrist. She looked so pale, she could've been mistaken for a strigoi. I wanted to believe it was because undead vampires were running around trying to kill us and not because she had to touch a half good vampire. I wanted to make her feel better but I found my self unable to talk. She finished wrapping up my arm, Dimitri picked me up and placed me on a towel that was laid on top of the massive blood stain I left on the bed. Looks like tomorrow is going to be laundry day.

Dimitri sat next me on the bed and held my good hand, I don't know how long it was before my mother began speaking again. She didn't turn to face us and spoke quietly. "Belikov, I see the guardian group coming, six of them. There are five strigoi ahead of them, coming toward our house though." Dimitri took out his phone, looked at it for a moment and then quietly spoke to my mother. "The wards are back up and there is less than ten that could still be on court grounds. Let's get them in the bathroom. No windows and only one way in or out." For once I was glad the idiot who designed the home didn't put windows in my bathroom. "Except Rose, can't move her anymore. Those stitches aren't going to last very long." Lissa leaned over me.

"One more time Rose, let me heal you please." She had tears in her eyes. "I'll go back on the pills until your pregnancy is over, just let me heal you." I remembered what Dimitri had said earlier. She was willing to do this for me, for my baby, for Dimitri's baby. I took in a long breath and whispered to her. "Not completely." I seen a small smile and she held my hand. As soon as the cut looked only a little worse than a paper cut I pulled my arm away.

The only people left in my room were my mother and Dimtiri. I could move but I didn't want to. I knew Lissa was safe but Dimitri wasn't. I slowly sat myself up and quietly walked up to a few feet behind Dimitri. Outside the window I seen the five strigoi my mother seen earlier, looking around, behind the the fence the first one waited at as well.

Just as the group glared into our window, the whole fence erupted into flames.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IF I GET 10 REVIEWS IN A DAY ILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SAME TIME IN TWO DAYS. XOXO**


	26. Chapter 26

Christian was standing right behind me, starting right at the spot that magically combust a second ago. He snuck up on me and I nearly screamed. Three of the strigoi dropped to the ground and burned into nothingness. The other two backed away quick enough though and looked absolutely furious.

They charged the house carefully avoiding the flames. They both climbed the gutter and jumped onto the window ledge at the same time. Dimitri and my mother managed to stake one of them and it fell the floor with a loud thud. The other one had made it into my room. I felt nausea overwhelming all of my senses as the strigoi glared at me. My mother was leading Christian back into the bathroom and Dimtiri was getting up from the floor. The strigoi lunged toward me, and I tried to dive away but he slammed into my shoulder and pinned me to the ground. Dimtiri was swiping the strigoi trying to get its attention. I think he was hurt because his right arm was flying around aimlessly.

Then it bit me, I could see anything. I was swallowed into a hazy existence. I felt happy, I didn't want it to go away. The fangs in my neck were welcomed. I silently begged for this to never end. My high was short lived however. I seen the world slowly come back into focus. I seen Dimitri and the strigoi fighting. Dimitri was almost a match but was finally overcome and thrown toward the wall.

My mother came in and used her whole body to shove the strigoi off me. As she held him down Dimtiri staked him and the stogoi went limp. Dimitri tried to pull himself up but he lay on the floor holding his arm clearly trying to present himself as better than he really is. My mother came over to me and I couldn't read her expression. "Rose your bleeding again, you can't fall asleep." I simple command I was having a hard time listening to.

Dimitri had managed to sit himself up against the bed. Everyone came out of the bathroom, hesitantly. Sydney went over to Dimitri and told him to hold still. She looked at his lifeless arm and then jerked or in an unnatural direction. Dimitri grunted, swearing in Russian under his breath. The then went and got a towel from the bathroom. She made a makeshift sling and placed Dimitri's arm into it.

I was so busy watching that, I didn't even notice Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and my parents leaning over me until I felt someone take my hand. Adrian, he was healing me. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't, I found myself stuck still dazed in the high of endorphins. The gash that was reopened on my arm faded to nothing and the burning on my neck went away. I knew Adrain would pay for that later. Dimitri sat next to me, and with the help of almost everyone I managed to sit too.

About five minutes later the big group of guardians came into my room taking everyone except Dimitri and I away. Dimitri insisted over and over he was fine but he was brought to the hospital with me. I still felt very faint from what I assumed was blood loss. In the ambulance I heard one of the doctors taking to Dimitri about me still bleeding. I didn't get it though I was sure Adrian had healed everything. The ENT said something about my IV before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a painfully sterile, white room. A hospital bed, again. Dimitri was sitting in an arm chair in the corner of the room with a much sturdier looking cast. He smiled when he seen me looking at him. He got up and came to the side of my bed. He pointed to the window and once again the sun was up, I will never have a normal sleep schedule. I turned slightly to face him more and my whole lower half felt like it was on fire. "OOOHHWW!" I lay back down and the pain slowly started to ease off. "What the fuck!"

Dimitri looked at me, his expression completely dropped. "You were bleeding, the doctors were afraid you might miscarry because of the stress and blood loss. First they numbed you to prevent you muscles from starting to contract. Then cleaned you and then they added this dissolving pin to basically keep you from doing something you don't want to. I don't know what it really does but you can't move until it completely dissolves. I'm sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you." I took his hand and exhaled loudly. I placed my hand on my belly and rubbed it.

"Looks like you're going to have another rogue Dhampir to look after." I trailed off at the that thought. A while later I blurted out. "Is it a dhampir!" I said it with a lot more force then I intended. "Sorry, um, is the baby going to be a dhampir?" Dimitri looked at me for a while

"Why wouldn't a baby that came from two dhampirs be anything else?"

"No, no, no that's not what I mean, of course it's yours but, but this has never happened before. What if?" Dimtiri squeezed my hand and I shut up my rambling all at once. He pushed the hair out of my face, laughing at me.

"Oh Roza, you worry about the wrong things my dear." A nurse came in with a tray.

"Ms. Hathaway, good to see your awake. Guardian Belikov, some people are waiting for you in the lobby." Dimitri kissed me on the forehead and then left. I ate the food they gave me. I didn't feel nausea at all but at the same time I wanted to ejected every bite I put into my mouth. When the nurse came back in I asked if she could see if Dimitri was still in the waiting area. She said she would bring him back if she seen him. About ten minutes later the nurse came back with Dimitri, a doctor and Adrian. Not the first person I would have thought to come visit me but I was happy to see him anyways.

Dimitri sped up when he seen me and got all worried asking if I was okay. I laughed at him now and mocked his earlier comment. "You worry about the wrong things my dear." The doctor came up to me.

"Ms. Hathaway, I know you know Mr. Ivashkov here so no need to introduce you." The doctor was a Moroi women maybe in here thirties. She had very pretty hair that reminded me of Lissa. Why hadn't I seen her yet. "Adrian has agreed to take the medications for his bipolar disorder, on the condition he can use spirit to heal you one last time." She has got to be joking. I laughed but no one else did. I looked at Adrian in total disbelief.

"After everything you've seen me go through with Lissa you're going to make me do this, you going to force me let you heal me, when I don't even need it. Are you serious!" Now I was angry with him all over again. I did not need this right now. Whatever my fave showed it looked like, Dimitri's was definitely way worse. I didn't want to let him heal me but I also wanted to see him on medications that could help him. He knew that, Adrian was not that stupid. "No, the doctors have already fixed me all up, there is nothing left for you to do." I glared at him. "Except take your meds." I finished smugly.

Adrian looked at Dimtiri. "What have you told our little dhampir?" Dimitri took my hand again.

"Everything she needs to know." I looked at Dimitri in disbelief.

"What are you hiding from me?!" I ripped my hand away and tried to not show how much pain it caused me. Dimitri looked at me and once again he looked sad and desperate like he had earlier. "Dimitri, please." I wasn't angry anymore, I just wanted to make him feel better again. No matter how stupid it sounded. Dimitri took my hand again and cleared his throat.

"I'll let the doctor tell you exactly what she told me. Im sorry Rosa, I just wanted to let you relax." The doctor stepped closer and and began telling me everything else about the pin and how it dissolves. Then she told me I may have a Placental abruption if I don't get proper bed rest and lower my blood pressure. I know I was stressed and who could blame me but the whole bed rest thing was exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"What is placental abruption?" I didn't want to sound stupid and I could guess but I wasn't sure. The doctor smiled at me.

"Don't worry it hasn't happened yet, it's when you placenta tears off. It can cause premature delivery or miscarriage. It is a serious problem that can occur when mothers let there blood pressure get as high as yours. I don't know yet because we can't give you an MRI until you pin is dissolved, but I believe part of it may have already torn." She paused for a second. "Until we know for sure and we see an improvement in your blood pressure we are going to have you spend probably a few days to a week here." God, was I going to get a break. I found myself at a loss for words.

"Okay, thanks." I starter fidgeting my fingers trying to not move anywhere that would hurt.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on your pin. It won't be more than a few hours til it's completely gone. Now Mr. Ivashkov, does your offer still stand. I cannot make you take the medication but I strongly suggest you do." With that the doctor left the room saying something about five minutes with the nurse in tow.

"Adrian, you are not seriously going to make me chose between the two are you? You heard the lady no more stress." Adrian shook his head, I didn't like the look on his face.

"Little Dhampir, we both are holding something up to stop the other from doing what's good for them. You want me to go on the meds and I want you to stop getting you and your little demon child into trouble." He sounded like he wanted to laugh like what he just said was a funny joke.

"No, I can heal on my own. I can protect my baby all on my own. I don't care if you take those pills, I hope you go insane so they'll lock you up and I'll never have to see you again." I wanted to choke him but the slightest movement was going to hurt and I was close to crying. I felt Dimitri's grip on my hand tighten.

"Adrian leave, I'll come get you if she'll do it, but you should leave." Adrian looked between the two of us a few times and then left. Dimitri looked like he wanted to talk to me, but he stood with me in silence. I just started to cry.

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **SORRY UPDATE IS SO LATE! Universes doesn't like me this week. Might have 2 or 3 next week to make up for it sorry.**


	27. Chapter 27

After a while of just lying there I finally decided to talk. "How could he do that me? Why wouldn't you tell me." Dimitri stopped himself from blurting out whatever was on his mind.

"He won't, I won't let him. I, I didn't tell you because when the doctor told me it was because of stress, I thought letting it just go away without you even worrying about it would be better. I'm sorry." Dimtiri's phone rang, he took out the little flip phone and looked at he little screen. He kissed me on the forehead and took the call, walking out the door and leaving me alone. I sat for a while testing just how far I could move before I felt like I was burning alive. Dimitri came back in.

"I have to go take care of something, I'll be gone for a few hours but your mother and the princess said they are going to be here shortly." That reminded me, where on earth were they?

"Where are you going?"

"Someone is at the airport, I have to pick them up before the sun sets again." I didn't like how he didn't drop any names in his answer but decided to just let him go and grill him later. When my mother and Lissa arrived they had two boxes full of stuff. Lissa put the box down and ran to me giving me a huge hug.

"AAHHA FUCK" She immediately pulled away. She looked like she seen someone kill a dog. "Sorry, sorry, it wasn't that bad you just scared me. I can't really move something about undoing stitches." This didn't make her feel better, the bond told me her reaction was a lot worse than it had to be at all. "I'm okay don't worry, what you bring?" Her mind shifted back to the box.

"Some clothes for when you can leave, computer, iPod, stuff to do. Dimitri told us you were going to be here for a few days." I rolled my eyes, he always tries to half lie, I let him get away with it for now. I nurse popped her head in the door.

"Ms. Hathaway, would you like to have your examination before or after your dinner is brought up?" I didn't really see why it would matter but since I wanted to chat a while later I said after.

Lissa had brought the box she had up and sat it on the little table next to my bed my mother still stood quietly. She looked uncomfortable, clearly she didn't know how to interject into Lissa's rambles.

"Hi mom." That surprised her.

"Hello Rose, I'm glad your okay. You, you lost a lot of blood you really worried me." I've never seen her like this. Lissa started talking about Christian and how when visiting hours ended at 4:00 AM she was going on a date to some nice restaurant. My mothers phone chimed, she put the box down next to Lissa's, and excused herself. While Lissa talked I made sure to smile an nod but I zoned out. I rubbed my stomach, all I could think about was Dimitri. I still loved him but, I couldn't do anything around him. It took me a while to figure out what I was thinking but once I did I jumped up. Ouch I'm stupid. Lissa stopped talking and looked at me puzzled. I dug through the box next to me until I found my phone. I looked out the window behind Lissa and just now realized how high up I was. I was probably 4 or 5 floors up. The moon was out and I guessed it was just after midnight. I found Dimitri's number and called him, it rang and rand and just when I thought I would be sent to voicemail he answered.

"Rose are you okay? What's happening?!" Why do I keep scaring people today.

"Nothing comrade." I found it a lot easier being sarcastic with him on the phone. "Do you think you're going to be back before visiting hours end?"

"Oh Roza," I heard him exhale loudly. "I will but it doesn't matter. Your mother let me spend the night with you instead." Well then, thanks for telling me. I knew he could see me but I rolled my eyes anyway.

"Where on earth are you going to do that? There's one bed and I ain't sharing." "Yet." I muttered the last part so he could hear me. He laughed again on the other end.

"The couch Rose. It folds out." The coach behind Lissa looked much to small for him to fit on so I made a mental note to investigate before he got here.

"We'll see you then." I yelled and heard him freak out again. "Haha, got you." If he was here I'm sure he would've glared at me but instead he sighed and then hung up.

Lissa didn't ask any questions. Jus then, The nurse came with my dinner and Lissa started talking about building a nursery when I got home. I started to looked at me with a mixture of sadness and confusion. "Rose what's the matter?" Her guess was as good as mine.

"Nothing just these stupid hormones." That was BS but I could really put my finger on what was bugging me. She was a little apprehensive but she started talking about shopping again but I just started to cry even more. "I can't." Lissa stopped again. She grabbed my hand careful not to move me. "I can't get nursery, I can't have a baby, I can't be a mom!" I was starting to lose it. "Honestly, I'm happy and really excited to meet who ever it is but I can't. I'm not even 18! I'm not even a legal adult."

"You're 18 in less than a month and you can do it. You have me, and your mother, and Christian, and Dimitri, and Adrian, and, and everyone." She squeezed my hand. "Your going to be fine. The little one is going to have more people around him who love him it will know to do with." I funny image of Christian and Adrian trying to change a diaper popped into my head an made me laugh. My phone rang and I seen Dimitri on the caller ID. I cleared my through and answered.

"Hello Rose, I'm back and wondering if you needed anything before I drove over to the hospital?"

"No. Thanks." I sniffed.

"Okay seriously what is going on over there?" He was obviously trying to sound chill but his voice still had an edge to it. I laughed again.

"Nothing, it's fine. You just missed a mini crisis." I laughed again. "Thanks but no hurry back. Bye." I heard him laugh too before he hung up the phone.

 **HEY SO DUE TO THINGS HAPPENING IN THE REAL WORLD I REALLY DONT WANT TO SPEND ANYMORE TIME ON THIS STORY ESPECIALLY SINCE I HAVENT BEEN SEEING AS MUCH FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS. I STILL WANT TO FINISH IT BUT I MAY RUSH IT SO THAT I DONT LOSE INTEREST AMD PUT IT OFF. THIS IS A MAYBE THING NOT CERTAIN BUT ALSO WHY ITS A SHORT CHAPTER. Sorry may have an update tomorrow MAYBE.**

PLEASE REVIEW XOXO


	28. Chapter 28

I was still very unsure of my realization, and even thought I was smiling and talking to Lissa I was still scared. The reminder that my birthday was coming up made me feel worse for some reason. I didn't even make it to a legal adult before I screwed up big time. About a half hour later the nurse came back in.

"The doctor is going to be here in a moment." She looked at Lissa. "You're going to have to leave, and I don't think she'll be done before visiting hours are over." The young nurse was very peppy and annoying but I didn't say anything.

"That's okay I have to get ready." Lissa squeezed not my hand and let herself out. The doctor came in and introduced herself before looking at me. She looked at my chart.

"Evening I'm Dr. Olendzki. I'll be taking care of you for next few days while your doctor is away Ms Hatha..." She looked up at me a smiled. "Rose, well looks like I know who stole my stash of pregnancy tests a few months ago." She didn't say it in a mean way, she laughed at her comment. "This is defiantly not where I expected to see one of our best guardians but congrats." She seemed a little apprehensive since most girls in my situation didn't think this was a celebratory situation at all. "While your doctor is on vacation I was brought here before the start of the school year." I was actually happy to see her. I was even happier to see Dimitri walk in behind her. He came in and greeted the doctor. "Belikov? You too, do you still train with each other? Visiting hours are about to end and I have to check on her, you should probably come back tomorrow." Dimtiri laughed again, what was so amusing to him?

"I'm spending the night but I can step out if you need me to." I blurted out a protest.

"No, wait, is this going to hurt?" Dr. Olendzki looked even more confused.

"I'm sorry Rose, we've given you the most pain killer were aloud to but I feel this may be a little uncomfortable with Belikov in here."

"So it's going to hurt." It was rhetorical but she nodded anyways. "Then he should leave." Dimitri was now the one looking at me all confused. I don't know why but I felt like it would be mean to make him watch me in pain. Dimitri excused himself and stepped out. Dr. Olendzki put some gloves on and what came next was the most painful uncomfortable thing I have ever gone through. I was screaming all the swear words I ever learned. I few seconds later the doctor popped her head up and gave me a smirk.

"What an interesting vocabulary you have, never seen that taught at the academy. You look all good. I say you'll be in here for four days tops." Ignoring her first comment I thanked her and she left. She said she would be back in the "morning" to check on me again. Dimitri came back in with 2 smoothies and a big smile. He was really starting to weird me out.

"What is up with you today?" I just remembered what happened to me today and it wasn't the best. "Why did you go to the airport? And, and that couch is too small. And" I was getting fluster again for no reason.

"I went with Sydney to the airport, and the results for the blood work came back no question. They just need to make sure when the babies born they get the sample and they'll leave." He pulled the armchair up to the side of my bed and grabbed my hand. "So why were you crying when I called you."

"I don't want to talk about it." He didn't say anything else but I started to cry again. I tried to stop myself at first it was only a few tears and I was quiet about it but in no time I was a hysterical mess. Dimitri did as much as he could to comfort me but I couldn't really move and none of my sentences weren't at all coherent. All I could think about was being an absolute failure at being a mother. This was the exact situation I never wanted to be in I didn't want to be just another tramp. I knew I wasn't really because I wasn't sleeping with Dimitri, in fact I only did once. Then I started to question where was all of this crazy emotion coming from. I went into Lissa's mind at first I felt complete happiness but as soon as I started to see what was around her I pulled myself away. She was in bed and so was Christian and that was exactly what I didn't need to see.

As soon as my focus in the real world is I was confused if she was so happy what on earth could be causing my hysterical sob fest. I stopped crying a long while later. It around seven and I could see Dimitri was starting to doze off. I agonizingly moved to the side of my bed and pat next to me, I rolled over to my side and it surprisingly didn't hurt. I think Dimitri got the message but he was very careful at first trying to get in without moving me. You didn't get under the covers he just laying next to me and he put his duster on the chair next to You didn't get under the covers he just lay next to me and he put his duster on the chair next to him. The bed was way too small for both of us but it was kind of nice anyways.

I quickly fell asleep and for first time in long time I was pulled into a spirit dream. I was lying on a bed but this time it was in the airplane I rode to court. Standing in the doorway was Adrian holding something alcoholic. Even in a dream I felt severely nauseous when I smelled it. I think you noticed because it turned into a Coke. Adrian smiled at me.

"I was going to ask how you were I don't think I get a straight answer." He laughed "You are covered in more rainbow than a gay pride parade." I heard pounding surrounding us and Adrian groaned. "Well this was short someone's trying to get into my room talk to you later dhampir." He faded away and I faded into a dream on my own. No, not a dream and nightmare.

PLEASE REVIEW XOXO


	29. Chapter 29

I was lying on the floor and I was underneath a strigoi. The same situation I found myself in a few days ago. I couldn't help but completely forget it was a dream. Dimitri launched himself toward the strigoi but the strigoi grabbed him and I watched it bite down on his neck. Dimitri stopped struggling and then stilled all movements. I couldn't breath. He dropped to the floor and I seen the strigoi leave and come toward me. Dimitri's soul floated upward and then vanished. The strigoi was on me and once again he bit down into my neck. I didn't feel the high I did before. I squeezed my eyes closed and screamed.

When I opened them again I wasn't in my room. I was in bed and Dimitri was standing over me, grabbing me. I screamed louder. "Your dead! Your dead!" I hurt all over I was thrashing around even though it hurt so much. "Don't touch me! Your dead!" A bunch of people came behind Dimitri and pulled him away. I was still screaming, but then I wasn't. I was falling asleep again and then it was black.

When I woke up I felt drowsy even though I felt very well rested. I felt pain worse than before all over. I remembered my nightmare. Dimitri and Lissa were both sitting on the little couch in my room. Dimitri got up first and walked over to me. He wiped the hair off of my forehead. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. Lissa came over too and looked like she had been crying. So did Dimitri when I looked at him again

"Rose I'm so sorry." I shooshed her but she kept going. "I had to heal you. The doctors where worried you have PTSD, and you undid your stitches and your torn more and you almost started to miscarry. Adrian and I came as soon as we could and we both healed you. But we both, well I haven't gotten them yet, but we both started taking meds again. I looked at her with total disbelief. I couldn't think of words. I was mad that she had to use spirit but also really grateful. I was mad I did this to myself.

I just started to cry but it wasn't violent sobs it was quiet streaks of tears running down my face. Dimitri kissed my forehead and then said. "You can leave now, if you want to go home you can. They gave you the last of the pain killer they were aloud to so you can be discharged. I nodded and I slowly tried to stand up. I was sore and stiff but eventually I was standing.

Dimitri offered to get my mother so she could sign the release forms while Lissa helped me get dressed. She closed the curtain and helped me get into the sweats she had brought earlier. After about ten minutes of walking around I felt a lot better. Dimitri came into my room with my mother. The four of us left together. They made me ride a wheelchair out to the van. When I got into the back seat with Lissa I noticed the ring on her finger and nearly screamed. Remembering how easily my freak outs scared people I just grabbed her hand and said a word my mother wasn't to happy with. Lissa laughed.

"I forgot, I was going to surprise you when I visited this morning but well other things took priority." She didn't need to elaborate. "Christian hid it in my dessert." She looked so excited I couldn't help but be happy for her. "Of course we are going to wait a few years, I told him when we're both 21. So we can both enjoy a proper reception." She winked but I pushed the idea of her being drunk to the back of my mind. We never really resolved that. I gave her a huge hug regardless of how much it hurt.

Our ride home was pretty short, and seen the sun peeking over the horizon I had maybe a few hours before everyone was asleep. I knew this was going to be a late night for me but I had so much I wanted to do. Lissa helped me out of the back seat. I was a little slow, can't wait to be a grandma because this is no fun at all.

When I got inside Christian, my father, Adrian, and the alchemist were waiting in the dinning room with a little cake. Adrian came up to me first, he gave me a hug clearly no regard for my pain. "Sorry I couldn't make that dream a little longer, probably could've kept you out of trouble." I rolled my eyes. He went back to his seat, but Christian was already waiting behind him to give me a hug. It was a little awkward but I didn't mind.

"Congrats Pyro, maybe now you two can have little ones too." I laughed at myself and it felt good. Don't remember the last time I laughed. "You can name him Dante, and I can call him inferno." I think that reference went over Lissa's head but clearly Christian appreciated it.

"To bad your sass box wasn't broken." I punched him in the arm and then gave him another hug. We where interrupted by my father.

"Yes, I'm so excited my daughter didn't kill herself, but right now I'm more excited about this cake so sit down." I sat but I didn't like how I can't completely tuck in my chair. I ate quietly and excused myself. I grabbed a sweater and slid on some shoes.

I knew there was no point in me going to the gym any more. I could still move fairly well but most of my closet was tight squeeze. Guardians would all give me weird looks when I tried to do my usual workout and Dimitri's friends would come up and kindly suggest I stop. I made it 20 feet out the door before I heard someone following me. I stopped and sighed . "Alright comrade, you can come." A moment later Dimitri came from behind and stood in front of me. I took a step to the right to pass him but he stepped in front of me again. "Seriously, I just want to go to the gym." He didn't move."I won't do that much, I promise." Dimitri didn't budge.

"I'll help you in the gym after you take a walk with me?" By the way he asked I knew that wasn't up for debate. We started to walk and we didn't talk for a while. We approached a little garden and Dimitri led me inside. "What's wrong?" That question was so vague and my

Life was a complete mess, did he really think I had an answer for him. He sat down on the bench and gestured for me to join him. I sat down and thought for a while. Dimitri repeated his question. "What's wrong Rose? Why were you crying when we were on the phone?" I thought he didn't notice that.

I yawned, how was I still tired. I seen the sun barely peeking over the horizon but I slept for nearly three days straight. I curled up on the bench but found that very uncomfortable and went back to sitting. This time Dimitri didn't even ask. "Rose." I looked at him but I had to turn away quickly when I felt tears in my eyes.

"Nothing." I cleared my throat and with a little more confidence "nothing is wrong." I could tell he didn't believe me at all. He put an arm around means pulled me toward him. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Please" I didn't know what to do, I felt so uncomfortable. I felt darkness well up inside me, and not from Lissa's spirt. It was my own inner demons coming out to haunt me. I jerked back.

"No, No, I, no, I don't forgive you." I quickly stood up and my knees nearly buckled. I wobbled but quickly went away. To my surprise he didn't come after me. When I turned around he was sitting with a confused pained expression. I contemplated where I should go. I decided against the townhouse because I would just be questioned there. I ruled out the gym because that was exactly where they would go look for me. I found my self at a familiar spot and I knocked on the door, a little to aggressively.

The door opened and I lunged onto Adrian. He was very started and clearly was ready for bed but he hugged me and pulled me inside. He sat me on the couch and wiped my eyes. Was I seriously crying right now? "Now who could have gotten my little Dhampir so upset?" I couldn't tell if he knew what was wrong with me or was genuinely confused. I blurted out the first words that popped into my head.

"I don't forgive him. I can't." If Adrain didn't know what this was about before he definitely knew now. He pulled me into a hug and I just cried. I don't know how long I did but I just cried. Adrain's phone buzzed and he looked at it. He typed something quickly and then put it back down. He looked at me for a while and then wiped away my tears again.

"Rose I'm not saying you have to forgive him but you should." Not what expected form him at all but I let him continue. "I know what he did, and I was one of the worst things someone could have done to you. Dimitri of all people should know that because of what his father did. If he knew you were pregnant before he left I promise the outcome here would have been a lot different." That didn't make me feel better, his baby shouldn't make what he did to me any different. I was the one who almost killed myself not the baby. I was the one he almost didn't graduate and left Lissa to be with God know who, not his baby. I was the one who didn't want him to leave, not his baby. "But I'm glad he left."

Now Adrain wasn't making any sense at all. I tried to interject but he shushed me. "It made you realize you don't have to rely on him. You have me, and Lissa and even pyro and you parents and more that I can't think of. You know whose really there for you." I sat there silent for a while. Adrain continued. "I think you should forgive him, I hate admitting this but he probably wishes every day he could go back and change his decision to leave. If you don't want his help or don't want him to be your friend don't let him but forgive him, so you can move on."

"Something, I don't know what, something was off about him tonight." Adrian looked at me puzzled. "I don't know he was very forward with me, like I was the one in the wrong for not wanting to talk to him." Adrian looked at his hands for a while.

"Oh Rose, you should have seen him last night, I've never seen him like that. Watching you helplessly, while you nearly killed yourself in your own sleep. He has been acting strange ever since. Dimitri loves you, I don't know what he would do if he ever lost you again." I sat stunned, the was no way that was true. If he loved me he wouldn't have left in the first place. I sat from a while half thinking about half avoiding my problems.

Adrian looked at his phone again and then got up and opened a cabinet and took out some blankets and pillows. He moved the coffee table and pulled out the couch. I sat on the mattress but he shook his head and took my hand. He walked me to his room and told me to sleep in he would walk me home in the morning. I was surprisingly tired so I didn't argue. He turned off the lights and I quickly dozed off.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

Thanks to everyone who left kind reviews last chapter. Personal life has been really rough recently and I won't promise I'll be back more frequently again but I will be back.

MAE I DO REMEMBER YOU I'm not on watt pad but I might consider making the move. ILY


	30. Chapter 30

When I woke up there was no sun shining through the window and I was shivering all over. I was about to got go to the bathroom when I remembered I was in Adrian's house. I went downstairs and seen Adrian talking to someone in the kitchen. I felt lightheaded but I wanted to go home and get the interrogations over with. To my surprise the blonde talking to Adrian was the alchemist who had come to make a case about my baby. When they seen me she looked a little scared but Adrian looked as overly casual, as usual. I was about to tell him I was heading home when I wobbled a little and my knees almost buckled.

"Rose!" Adrian stepped forward and pulled me up right. When his arm where around me they felt extremely warm. "Rose your so cold, look at you shaking." He turned me to face him. "You've lost all the color on your face as well." Adrian walked me over to his counter and sat me his barstool. "He went opened a drawer and pulled out a first aid kit. He dug through it for a moment before he found a thermometer. He rinsed it under the sink for a second and then told me to open up. After in beeped he pulled it out and the look on his face told me it wasn't good. "101 fever. Normally I'd send you to bed with some chicken soup but I think you should go get a little checkup considering."

He dropped his sentence and I noticed the alchemist was gone. Damn shes quiet. The usual chill in Adrian's voice was fading away. "I'm gonna call..."

"No! I just want to go home." He looked at me wearily. "Please, I just came to say thanks and goodbye."

"Rose, that's a 20 min walked and you couldn't stand for 20 seconds. I'm just going to call your mom to come pick you up and make you an appointment."

"Please don't do that, she doesn't even know where I went, she's going to lose it if you call and say I need a ride to the hospital...Wait does anyone know I'm here?" Adrian nodded.

"Lissa asked me last night if I've seen you and I told them you were at my house and you were safe with a sober Adrian because you needed space. They aren't worried about that, but you need to get checked out." I shook my head.

"Please, I'm leaving so you can walk with me or give me hug goodbye." Adrian looked defeated. He held out his hand and cleared his throat. As I stood up I felt my head start spinning, I didn't realize how heavily I was leaning on Adrian until he yelled my name again.

He put me back in the chair and this time without asking me called Lissa. She didn't answer, he redialed but still no answer.

"Rose, please give me your phone. I didn't feel like arguing anymore but I didn't just hand it over. "Please." I slowly pulled it from my pocket and handed it to him. I thought he was calling my mother so I was surprised to hear this side of the conversation. "Hey Eddie, you still have that car right?... I'll explain later but you need to come to my house now to drive Rose to the doctors... Thanks, I send you the address."

"Eddie?" I wasn't mad but I haven't seen him in over a month. Sometimes I get random texts where he's just checking up on me but he's busy working in the guardian headquarters and I mostly stayed home. Adrian help me up and slowly brought me to the couch that was still a bed. I lay down and he sat on the edge next to me. I felt nauseous but I managed to fall asleep again anyways.

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up Eddie was talking to Adrian. "Adrian we can't take her to the hospital for this, Lissa is the one who is drinking, not Rose." I was completely dumbfounded, Lissa was drinking again. "They aren't going to have anything they can do if she's not the one with alcohol in her system."

"Eddie, I know but I think someone who actually knows anything should be watching her. What if anything happened because we did nothing." I started to cry. Lissa was drinking again. Why is she doing this to herself. At first it was quiet because I didn't want the boys to hear me but in absolutely no time at all I was a sobbing mess. They both came over to me, neither of them really knew what to do or what was wrong. I pulled myself together enough so I could completely put myself into Lissa's head.

She was at home, in her room. I couldn't get a feel for her emotions because they were everywhere. An empty bottle of vodka was in one hand and the tv remote in the other. She was absentmindedly watching some home decorating show. I was pushed out of her head immediately when I felt the full affects of the alcohol in myself. When I was back to my reality I couldn't focus on anything but the AWEFUL nausea making my head spin like a top. I started to gag but nothing came out. I felt someone pick me up. At first I was on my feet but only a few steps into my long journey to the car I was swooped off my feet.

When I got into the car, I could at least tell Adrain was the one driving, and Eddie was holding me "upright" in the back seat. I was no longer feeling the urge to eject my organs out of me but I was so dizzy I couldn't see straight. I could hear Eddie saying Christians name but I didn't understand the words I was hearing. "Find Lissa now...get her sober as soon as possible!... We're taking Rose to the hospital... Come AFTER you take care of Lissa." When we got their if was sat in a wheelchair and brought to some room. The took off my pajamas and put me in a gown. I got put on a bunch of IVs and then I was out.

PLEASE REVIEW XOXO


	31. Chapter 31

When I woke up Lissa and my mother where sitting at the little chair I was supposed to say something so they knew I was awake but I decided I would rather just listen to their conversation. It looked like my mother was scolding Lissa.

"You said you weren't going to do that again. You said you were sober and we believed you!" Lissa looked like she was crying. "Vasalisa if there is something wrong we can help you but don't do this. Rose is my daughter, and I've never been there for her! You know how destructive she is. Look at her situation right now, and now look at Rose. She's grown up so much. When was the last time she's done anything stupid?" Ignoring the reason I'm probably here, I haven't really been doing anything with my life, and I've been miserable. Lissa didn't say anything to my mother. I rolled over so I was facing both of them. They looked at me and sobered up whatever expression was on their face. Lissa didn't move but my mother came up to me. She cupped my face in her hands. "Don't do anything dumb like that again."

"Where's Adrian and Eddie?" I was surprised at the amount of attitude I said that with but I wasn't mad at myself. My mother looked a little stunned but answered anyways.

"Eddie had to go back to work but he said he would stop by later. Adrian is in the waiting room with Dimitri. He was very insistent saying you wouldn't want to see Dimitri." My mother and Lissa looked very confused, but I made a mental note to that Adrian later. "Dimitri seemed to agree for some reason..." She trailed off and Lissa stood up and grabbed my hand. I open the bond and see a mix of confusion and anger. Lissa was angry at herself but she didn't seem to understand something. I completely shocked both of them when I asked.

"Can it talk to Adrian." I cleared my throat. "Alone please."Lissa and my mother looked at me puzzled. "Please." They both stepped out of the room wordlessly, and a few moments later Adrian came in.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Adrian came over and took my hand. I pulled it away, not to be mean just to show my intentions. "Has us a bit worried, letting you blood pressure go up so quickly." That's what happened? I decided to ask about that earlier.

"Thank you, for keeping Dimtiri out." Adrian shrugged.

"Honestly wasn't that hard, he didn't argue at all. He just sat there all sad. It was really a horrible thing to watch." I sighed.

"I'm going to have to talk to him soon." I started to feel nervous. Adrian pulled up a chair. "I don't know what I would even say to him." I know what I am thinking but I don't know how I would tell him." Adrian scooted closer.

"just start telling me what's going through you head and we'll go from there." I started rambling all the things that came to mind until felt drained. "Oh well this is tricky, I understand why you can't forgive him, but you have to try. Rose, you can't help it you love him but, if you can't forgive him your going to be miserable." I sat for while in silence, absolutely horrified at the honest truth just dumped on me. He was right and I hated it.

I spent the past 6 months telling myself if I force myself to, I can get over him. I wouldn't love him anymore, but no. Dimitri is my freaking soulmate whether I like it or not. "Adrian can I you get him." Adrian looked at me for a second quizzically. He nodded his head and left. I watched Dimitri walk into my room at the exact time I realized I had no clue what to say to him."Hello Rose." He came to the side of my bed but he didn't touch me. Dimitri seemed to look scared. I didn't say anything for a while so he continued. "Adrian said you wanted to see me." I sat quiet for a while longer. When Dimitri looked like he was about to leave I cleared my throat.

"yes." He looked at me silently asking for me to continue. "I did, but I have no idea what to say to you, I just kinda feel like I need to tell you something." Dimitri looked at me confused and a little sad.

"Why don't you just tell me what you are thinking." I blurted out exactly what I was thinking.

"I love you, and I don't know how to forgive you, but I want to, but I can't, because, because well I can't, and it's annoying, and getting in the way of..." I couldn't finish my train of thought. Because Dimitri interrupted me with a hug. It was a little awkward because of the needles in my arms and my baby bump but it felt much different than the one from last night. It felt safe.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

 **SORRY I TOOK FOREVER FINALLY SORTING OUT AN ISSUE IN MY LIFE (KINDA) hope you like this chapter hope I can get a new one up tomorrow too.**


	32. Chapter 32

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER. ONCE I HAD FHE TIME I JUST DIDNT HAVE THE INSPIRATION I NEEDED. ILL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YALL. XOXO**

I was woken up suddenly in my hospital bed. I began to cough as I struggled to free from the unknown people grabbing me. Three big men, dhampirs no doubt, we evenly splitting my weight and holding me so I couldn't struggle. As the got a set of zip ties out, I screamed.

A stampede of medical staff bust into the room. They all looked worried and confused as well as scared. Not for me but themselves, I looked at my captors, they were guardians, the queens guardians. I froze. My struggling stopped, simply because I was shocked and curious to see what the hell I did to cause this show of affection from the guardians. The biggest of the three in front of me cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, you are under arrest for high treason and murder."

My jaw hit the floor. They cannot be serious. Unless they're talking about strigoi I haven't murdered anyone, and treason I don't even know what that was about. I didn't know where to start. However for some reason I didn't feel very surprised to find myself in this situation. I decided to see where they would take me and see what was going on. I put both my hands out in surrender, but all of the guardian flinched and just barley stopped themselves from jumping me again. After my wrist were bound I was given room to get out of my hospital bed.

As soon as I stood up, all of the guardians eyes went wide when the seen the bump under my hospital gown. The smallest and clearly youngest of the bunch mouthed a sorry and gestured toward my stomach. I understood. He felt bad for ambushing a pregnant lady. I rolled my eyes and shook my head smiling at the man. The last guardian put his hand on my back and pushed me forward.

The line of people outside my room surprised me. My doctors and nurses I seen regularly plus a few I didn't recognize silently watched me. Just past them in the waiting room I seen my mother with a completely blank expression. My father was standing behind her with an amused grin on his face. Sitting in one of the chairs was Lissa. She was comforting an absolutely hysterical Adrian while Christian sat awkwardly beside her. All of them looked up at me, Lissa looked almost as sad as Adrian but I could tell it was for a different reason.

The person I was most surprised to see was Dimitri. He was standing in the corner, and he looked absolutely furious. A group of guardians bigger than mine was standing around him. I caught his eye and all of his rage melted instantly into a look of despair.

My mother approached me and my new entourage, two of them stepped in front of her and she stopped. I could see in her eyes how sad she was. I was so confused and sad and I didn't even know why. She placed her hand under my chin and looked at my for a long moment. She pulled me into a tight hug and to my surprise the guardians didn't stop her.

When she let go I seen Lissa standing behind her. I could tell she was using every ounce of her strength to not lose it. She ran into me and hugged me so tight. I heard her cry on my shoulder. She started to get louder and louder. I looked around the room to see everyone who cared about me look like they just lost me forever.

Dimitri took a step toward me but was immediately shoved back. When I took a step toward him I was forced back into my ring of guardians. They pushed me outside and into a place van. I was put in the back seat. I looked out of the window to see Lissa and Dimitri and my mother and everyone else watching me, from the sidewalk, I started to cry. I didn't know what this was all about but I just seen everyone I cared about crying over losing me to the unknown. That's when I snapped. I screamed so loud the guardian driving swerved on the road.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING IN HERE!" After gaining control of the car again. The man In The passenger seat turned to face me. He was the young one who apologized. He looked at me and for some reason I knew he was telling me the less I freaked out the better off I would be. At first I took his warning but I being Rose Hathaway I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "I'm sorry you guys have been turned into glorified taxi drivers, but I really don't think you know what your doing." I scoffed . "I mean I don't even have enough to pay for the first quarter mile. You guys KNOW only murder I commit is against the undead scumbags waking the earth." I praised myself as I continued. "And I'm pretty good at it too."

The young man turned around again and I stopped. I looked at him for a second. He had pretty fair skin for a dhampir. His hair was a bright red. And his eyes. His eyes. All my confidence and sarcasm vanished. I croaked out a name I hadn't said in months.

"Mason."

It was almost inaudible but the guardian heard me. He flinched. I stared into his eyes for a long time. He seemed uncomfortable but I didn't care. I swore I could see Mason's ghost again. But he was gone. The guardian turned around and I was silent the rest of the way there.

I sat in the back silently crying for the the rest of the 15 minute ride. I cried for Mason, for Lissa dark sadness I felt in the bond, my mother, Adrain, Dimtiri, I felt like the world was going to swallow me whole. When the car stopped I wiped my eyes to prepare for whoever was waiting for me. I tied to back of my hospital gown as tight as could. When I looked out the window I seen people. Looks of people. The door opened and the Mason look alike grabbed my arm. Dozens of cameras were flashing in my face and people where calling at me from all sides.

"what was your relationship ship with the queen like before?"

"What's the difference between killing strigoi and Moroi?"

"Did you do it for..." I was thankfully cut off when the huge doors of the building shut. The 'taxi driver' told the other guy something in his ear and left me alone with the Mason doppelgänge. He looked around and quietly whispered in my ear.

"I'm his cousin." I knew what he meant and I stopped the tears forming in my eyes.

A moment later the other guardian and two more came in. "The council is ready to see her." I froze. The council, whatever they think I did must be massive. The council only sees people who commit stuff like...high treason. I internally groaned. I followed the four guardians into a court room. The were eleven people, one from each clan sitting in their chairs. I noticed the Ivashkov prince crying. The throne in the middle was empty. The Princess from the Zelski clan stood up as soon I was sat down.

"Council and the royal court of the Moroi world is charging Rosemarie Hathaway with high treason and murder of our late Queen Tatiana." Silence. Every pair of eyes in the room staring at me. I couldn't help it I stared to laugh. The council looked at me in horror.

"Our queen was murdered and the first person you go to is me." I pulled myself together. "Why on earth would you think I did it? What could possibly make me your number one suspect?" The Ivashkov Prince glared at me.

"It was your stake found in her room!" The women next to him pulled him down. I stood up to defend myself but quickly sat down when I felt myself being sucked into Lissa's head.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	33. Chapter 33

I was sobbing uncontrollably. I wiped my face with no avail and looked up to see Christian rubbing my arm comfortingly.

Oh right I'm in Lissa's head.

I tried to focus on myself but it was so hard with so much emotion being shoved at me. I started to hear people calling my name, but I stopped trying to leave when I see Dimitri walk into the same room as Lissa. She looked up at him, and it was really interesting to see him through her eyes. Lissa idolized him him but at the same time was cautious around him.

She stood up and threw herself at him. At first he froze but then he hugged her back, Gently rubbing her head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh but I'm sorry." Lissa was rambling but I didn't understand what she was thanking him for. "You didn't have attack them, you know they would've taken her anyways. But now she's gone, and she didn't even do it, and there gonna keep her until they know who did or she's guilty and they ki..." Lissa choked on her last words and began sobbing again.

Christian came over and pulled her into him again. I slowly pulled myself out of her head. When I was back into my world a women was pounding on the desk on front of me. "Hathaway! Answer us!" I shook my head. And looked at her.

"What, wait, what did you ask?" The women groaned loudly.

"Where were you last night?!" I thought to myself how long was I in the hospital? I guessed it would've had to been only the rest of the night-day.

"Um, well I don't know, you see," the women growled again. "I, ah, was outside with Guardian Belikov, and then I left him and walked to Adrian Ivashkov's house. And then I sleep the rest of the night there, but when I woke I felt... Off. So Adrian and Guardian Castile brought me to the hospital, and then I woke up to a friendly group of guardians and zip ties." I made sure to smile sarcasticly at that last part.

"How long did I take you to walk to Adrian's house?" I felt Iike everyone in the room was hopping I'd say two hours so they could call me guilty and chop off my heads right then. I coughed uncomfortably.

"Well um I don't know. I went to Adrian's house because I was upset. I was kind of crying and not paying to much attention to my surroundings." I tried to crack a joke. "You know hormones and stuff." No one was amused. The women in front of me looked exasperated. I knew I couldn't lie so I just prayed she wouldn't ask why I was upset.

A moment later someone came into the room with an evidence bag. I was momentarily relieved the lady wouldn't have the chance to asked about Dimitri. That could turn into a separate statutory rape case in a hot minute. Plus some people knew k was pregnant, but I didn't leave the house much because I didn't want people to question who the father was. Especially nosy experimental Moroi.

I looked closely and seen a stake inside, MY stake. The man approached the council and blankly stated. "It's a match." They all looked me accusingly.

"Of COurse ITs a match. It's MY stake." I annunciated every word as if I was talking to a three year old." I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms in a huff. The women in front of me started questing me again.

"Why don't you have your stake on you, Ms Hathaway?" She said my name in a bitter tone.

"I haven't been using it since I got here." I pointed to my stomach as if it wasn't obvious. This was getting extremely annoying. The woman groaned at me but this time she sat down and another woman stood up. She was clearly older but she looked even more snappy.

"Ms. Hathaway." Her voice sounded sweet and proper but I knew to not think judge a book by its cover. One of the stupid zen lessons Dimitri drilled into me. "Based on what you have told us we could believe this was all a set up to frame you. However, who would want to murder the queen and blame you of all people?" It was rhetorical but it made my mind spin. "We will have to question to these people who you say seen you. Then we can..." I blurted the name out as soon as it came to mind.

"Victor Dashkov!" Everyone turned to me as if I was absolutely crazy. The old woman decided to forget she heard me. Before she could continue I stood up and started again. "Victor Dashkov set me up!" I was almost screaming. "I know he's in prison but he could have gotten someone else to do it, one of his followers or..."

"Enough!" The old woman barked at me and I immediately stopped "We are all aware of what happened between you and Victor last winter, but like you said he is in prison, a maximum security prison at that. There is no way he could have done th..." I cut her off again.

"One of his followers!" I was stopped by the feeling of being grabbed. I shrugged off the arm but it didn't let go. I turned around to see Mason's cousin holding my arm. He pinned the other one. When the old women nodded toward me I was pulled out of the 'court room'. Down the hall and a flight of stairs was a cell. I was put in and told to behave before I was left alone.

I lay on the cot in the corner and began to cry again. Last time I seen Dimitri, I was certain it was going to better and now this gets throw at me.

I slipped into Lissa's head simply because I was bored out of my mind. She was still upset, but calm. She was stirring her tea and thinking about me. She stood up and sat In front of the couch and turn on the TV. I hated the stupid home decorating shows she liked but it was still more interesting than the white walls around me. I felt her dozing off so I decided to leave. I was alarmed when Adrian flew into the room. "Lissa, come now. I'll explain on the way but you have to come now!" Lissa followed without a word completely frazzled.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	34. Chapter 34

By the time Lissa arrived at the place Adrian had explained everything. He was basically screaming at her the whole way there. "I went into my aunt's room, there was a spirit user! I could see the aura. No one was there but I seen the gold all over the room, you need to see it! Tell them I'm not crazy!" I internally chuckled at that, Adrian was not the first to come to mind when I think of sanity. Lissa was all riled up but she felt unsure of herself.

"You know I can't see auras very well. And there's no one even their." Adrian was going nuts

"TRY!" I wanted to see what what the room looked like but I was sucked out of my own head.

"Roza?" The voice was quiet and pained but I knew who it was before I could see him. I ran, well waddled, to my cell bars as quickly as I could. It made me feel wobbly and little light headed for a moment but I didn't care. I grabbed both of his hands, and nearly started crying again. I noticed the guardian behind him. I looked back at Dimitri and looked in his eyes. He lifted his hand and wiped the lone tear that escaped. "Don't cry Roza. It will all be okay, soon." His voice was so soft and reassuring, I almost believed him.

"It's not" I choked. "I'm only getting out of here if we tell the truth, and then there gonna find out about you, and Victor wasn't lying, and then..." I completely lost it I was sobbing again. The full realization that even if I was let go, Dimitri would most definitely be charged with

Rape.

Dimitri cupped my face in his hands. "Look at me Roza, your getting out of here. I promise." I couldn't help but believe him. I cried silently while we just looked at each other. It was as safe as I had felt since this all started. I got pulled into Lissa's head again!

"I see it! Adrian, I see it!" She was so excited. "She didn't do! It, I knew she didn't but I see it, it's proof!" In the dry pool of blood that hadn't yet been cleaned I seen the faint golden glow surrounding it. Once again I was pulled out of her head.

Dimitri was holding my hands, not in a romantic way. He probably knew I wasn't in my own mind and wanted me to know he was there. I smiled at him, and he wiped my cheeks. God I have to stop doing this crying thing it's so not good for my image.

"Lissa and Adrian found evidence to prove my innocence, but it's nothing anyone else can see. I don't know how they'll use it but it's a start." Dimitri looked at me quizzically. "They know a spirit user was at the scene of the crime. The gold trademark was all over the blood stains. How they got access to the queens room is beyond me but it's a start." Dimitri smiled, genuinely.

"See, already getting better, your father is going to come see you soon and I have to report to make a witness statement in a minute." My smile vanished.

"Don't tell them anything you don't have to." I grabbed is face to make sure he was looking at me. "Promise me you won't give them any information they can turn on you, I don't want to be out if you have to just serve a life in prison." I couldn't believe I actually admitted that to him but I didn't care.

He looked at me for a while clearly unwilling to tell me he wouldn't put himself before me. "Promise?" I whispered it so desperately, I didn't think it actually came out of my mouth. After a while he nodded his head.

"I promise." Just then my father walked in.

"Guardian Belikov, step aside I need to talk to my delinquent of a daughter, not that I think your guilty or anything." He looked over to me. "Just a tip for next time, rule number one in our line of business, don't get caught." I rolled my eyes very aware of how much he truly lived by that.

"What do you want old man?" He shook his head as if to say he was disappointed in me,

"I want you out of here." He smiled. "But that might take a little to long." He pointed to my stomach and wondered if I would be in here for 4 months. "Or you might get out to soon." It took me a moment to realize he was implying my head was going to be on the chopping block soon. "So I'm thinking, I came down here for... Inspiration." I didn't like his tone but decided to go with it. With people like him, always be on their good side.

"Well great. Um hope you..."

"I'm also going to be your lawyer." That wasn't what I expected to hear from him at all. "No one in the Moroi world who wants to be taken seriously is actually going to let you hire them. So you get me, for free too." He paced for a while, I honestly didn't know what to say to him. "Well I'll be back soon, sleep, that's not a suggestion that's and order. Sleep."

I wasn't at all tired, but I decided to lie down for a while anyway. After a while I dozed off.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry I haven't updated this as quickly as I wanted. ive typed most of this on my phone or iPad, so just get frustrated with the typing part. Hope you like the chapter.**

When I woke up I had to assume it was not long after I fell asleep, except I wasn't awake, I was in a dream, Adrian's dream. We were in Saint Vladimir's church, the attic to be specific. Adrian was sitting under the stain glass window smoking a cigarette.

"Can you not?" I wanted to go hug him but I can't stand the smell of cigarettes. He dropped it and instead of stamping it out, it just disappeared. "I walked over and gave him a hug."

"Little Dhampir, house your jailhouse slumber party going?" I rolled my eyes. Adrian pat his lap and I sat on it hugging his neck. He stroked my hair for a while. "I'm waiting for someone else to fall asleep so I can bring them as well. I raised an eyebrow but he simply shook his head. I told Adrian everything my father told me earlier and he just laughed. "I'd like to make fun of him but I have a feeling we shouldn't take what he said at face value." Just like earlier I decided to ignore the nagging feeling I got.

A moment later I seen someone materialize in front of me, my mother. I wasn't expecting her at all. Adrian didn't seem to either, he looked confused, "Where is Lissa?" My mother looked confused as well, she's never been in one of these dreams. "I'll explain when you wake up Ms. Hathaway. Where is Lissa?"

"How do I get h..."

"Where is Lissa?"

"I just went to sleep, she said she was going to bed too, but I don't understand how I'm..." I coughed.

"Wait!" I looked into Lissa's head, it was hard. Her mind seemed foggy. She was crying in the bathroom. She was leaning against the bathtub in the downstairs bathroom in our townhouse. She was in pain, she wasn't just missing me, she felt bad for me, and her arms hurt. She looked down and her wrist was slashed open. I was absolutely horrified. I was so shocked I felt like I fell out of her head. In a way I did.

When I was back in the dream Adrian and my mother looked at me with matching scared expression. I literally screamed at my mother. "Wake up and get Lissa! She's hurting herself, get Christian, get Dimitri, get Eddie! STOP HER!" I completely lost it and was crying hysterically. Adrian held me and let me cry. "Adrian you have to go too! You have to..."

"Shh, I'll stay here so you can tell me when she gets help." I started to calm down, I looked at him. I stopped crying but then I seen his eyes. He was compelling me!

"How dare you! Stop that." I see Adrian blink to focus on me. "Send me back, let me go to her!"

"Your in prison Rose! Check on her, I'm sure your mother is there now." I grabbed both of his hands and focused all of my thoughts on Lissa. I slipped into her head and felt the foggy haze in her brain before anything else. I seen her still on the bathroom, but my mother was there. Thank you, oh thank you. Goodness. She was cleaning her arms, being motherly. She wasn't very helpful emotionally, but just being there seemed to help Lissa a little.

Dimitri came into the little bathroom, he let his pain show. Immediately he did the same for Lissa, my mother stopped him. "Go to Rose, be there when she wakes up, she's going to be heartbroken. She knows she told me in a weird dream." It felt good to know my mother was thinking about me too. Dimitri hesitated for only a moment before leaving.

I kept watching my mother cleaning my, Lissa's, arm and putting the bandages on. It was a rare moment I seen her being maternal and it made my heart ache. I had always wished she was like that with me, all the time. The few times I seen this made it extra special though.

Lissa eventually stopped crying. "Princess, you need to drink more water, you'll feel much better when your sober." I hadn't even realized Lissa was drunk again. I feel the haze in the bond, but I looked right through it because I was so concerned. Now I felt angry, and it wasn't from the second hand hangover beginning to form, or darkness, it was from jealously and betrayal.

She told me she was taking her anti-depressants. Lissa promised me no more alcohol, she shouldn't have had to drink. I was subconsciously going through her mind, when I found something that pulled me from my rage. Lissa felt a sadness not caused by darkness, but by me. It was almost like she thought... I died.

I was pretty sure I was crying in my own reality, but I couldn't pull myself away from the sadness in Lissa. I started to get angry again. Victor did this to her, to me. I wasn't sure how but it was him.

I heard my name being called but it took me a while to process it. "Rose, Rose!" I seen seen Dimitri standing at my cell bars once again, he had a mild look of sadness and worry but he masked it well. "Roza, come her." I got up slowly and went to him. Just like earlier he wiped under my eye. "She's okay now, you did all you could, you warned us." Unlike what he was trying to do, his statement pushed me off the edge.

"No! It's not. This shouldn't have happened to me in the first place! She was doing so much better, and now she basically thinks I'm dead! Dimitri he won't leave us alone, he did it so I'd get killed. He wants her alone so he can take advantage of her..." Dimitri shushed me with a confused but reassuring look.

"No, I told you I'm going to get you out of here. No one did this to you, it's just a mistake." I swatted his hand away. Rage was building up inside me again.

"No! Sleeping past your alarm is a mistake. This is Murder! I was set up! Someone used my stake and left it at the crime scene." I felt like I was about to explode. "Victor Dashkov set me up! I know he did, I..." I felt my knees give out and I dropped to the floor. I grabbed onto the bars and pulled myself up to a kneeling position, I was breathing heavily. My mind was spinning, I seen darkness on the sides of my vision. Dimitri came down and held my face forcing me to look at him.

"Roza calm down!" He pulled himself together, "Roza, Roza please calm down this isn't good." I tried, but my eyelids began feeling heavy and everything around me started to fade. "No rose hold on." He let me go and ran to the door he came through.

When he came back 2 guardians where with him. One of them was on her phone and the other was looking at me warily. He slid a card on my cell lock. Before the man could come in Dimitri pushed past him and kneeled in front of me. The guardian quickly regained his composure and tried to pull Dimitri away. Dimitri didn't even flinch when he grabbed his shoulder. He simply shrugged him off. The guardian looked closer to my age and looked as scared of Dimitri as I would, internally, a strigoi. I didn't however, I felt safe with Dimitri.

Dimitri pulled me into him and I slowly felt the pain in my whole body, go away. He began stroking my hair, and whispering things in Russian. The guardian tapped Dimitri on the shoulder. "We have to take her to the hospital, no one can come this late at night so we have to take her and you need to leave." He seemed unsure of himself but the guardian continued. "If you could follow me, we'll let you know when she gets out." Dimitri didn't budge.

"I'm coming with you, wherever she goes I go." If Dimitri ever gave me the look he gave him I would have agreed as well.

"The ambulance will have a stretcher down here in a few minutes." Dimitri shook his head and picked me up as if I weighed nothing. He held me bridal style as we went up the elevator and continued talking to me probably so I'd stay awake. I managed to get out one lame joke.

"I'm so glad I've gotten to play damsel in distress a lot recently, but honestly comrade, I like kicking your but in the gym a lot more. Can't wait to get back to that, But I guess we'll be playing house soon. I'm sure that'll be just as fun." I tried to sound excited about that last part but the thought made me more uneasy.

Dimitri smiled at me, a genuine one that made my heart stop. I still didn't understand how he could be so excited for this baby when at times I feel it's ruining my life. I scolded myself for thinking such a thing. Dimitri brought me outside and loaded me on a stretcher. I was put in an ambulance and Dimitri hoped in the back with me. He kept stroking my cheek and playing with my hair. Out of pure exhaustion, and not whatever got me on this hospital field trip, I fell asleep. Getting pulled into a familiar sensation, Adrian's spirit dream.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	36. Chapter 36

"Goodness, I'm so glad I caught you here." Adrian said in his usual casual tone, however he sounded a bit nervous. "Now Rose, your going to be quiet and listen because we don't have much time." I was confused but I stayed silent. "This is your fathers way of busting out, he took a horrible situation and turned it into a prison break." I rolled my eyes. "It was all dumb luck but of course he took advantage of it. He was apparently on his way to visit you again when he heard the guardians talking about possibly needing to take you to the hospital."

"I don't understand how..." Adrian put his hand up and I stopped.

"Your father somehow arranged a 'special' ambulance. Your actually coming toward me at the moment. Basically your Russian boy-toy is taking you somewhere on a long... vacation while Lissa and me and everyone else are trying to prove your innocent, or get get Lissa to be queen, whichever comes first." I was completely dumbfounded at the nonchalant way Adrian explained my fathers absurd plan. I was about to launch all of my questions at him, but I felt myself being woken up. Adrian came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Then he vanished.

I woke up to Dimitri looking at me warily. "Eddie go get Adrian and bring him into the back." I seen the door on the drivers side open. Dimitri stroked my hair, I had never seen him more nervous. I tried to put him at ease but my voice was raspy and I didn't sound to assuring.

"Adrian visited me," I coughed "he explained my fathers 'plan' kinda" He forced a smile, the back of the ambulance opened. Adrian climbed in following Eddie.

"Well Little Dhampir, we have to make this quick." He threw a large backpack at Dimitri and turned back to me. " Quick healing, just in case. Then your off to catch a flight on your fathers plane."

"No healing!" I pulled away. Adrian shrugged his shoulders and hugged me. As I heard him say I love you, I felt the spirit wash over me and make me feel renewed. I didn't push him away. We both knew I needed that. He extended his hand and I made my way out of the stretcher. He waved me off, as Dimitri pulled me to the large parking garage a head of us. Just as we entered a loud, bright alarm went off.

I jumped and covered my ears, but Dimitri grabbed my hand and insisted a kept going. I seen my father half hiding behind a blue pick up truck. We approached him but he motioned for us to come quicker. My father handed Dimitri a pair of keys and an envelope. Then he turned to me. "Rosemarie listen very carefully," he pushed Dimitri toward the car door, Dimitri took the hint and started the car. "Do not let anyone find you, and don't come back until I tell Lissa it's safe for you to come back." I ushered me to the other side of the car and hugged me. "Belikov, get to that RV as soon as you possibly can. Use that to get to SFO, just leave the RV in the airport parking lot. After you land I don't care where you go, but keep her safe." He shut my car door and ran off.

Dimitri drove around the lot to the first floor. A line of cars were trying to leave. But guardians where searching each vehicle, for me no doubt, before they left. Just as I thought Dimitri was going to join the line, I heard an explosion. Dimitri took a sharp turn toward the boom and I seen the wall of the parking lot completely gone. Dimitri warned me to hold on just as the truck jumped through the new hole in the wall and onto a back road outside of the wards.

I felt like something slammed into my skull as soon are the tires hit the ground. Black shapes formed in my peripheral vision. "Go away!" I didn't realize I said it out loud before Dimitri looked at me strangely. As soon I let his gaze make me feel embarrassed I seen the shapes again. I freaked out a little. Ignoring Dimitri I commanded the spirits to leave me again. They vanished, I no longer felt the need to hold my control a while later. It slowly became a natural barrier between me and the ghosts.

Dimitri was driving over the speed limit for the first half hour and it made me very nervous on the windy roads. We sat in silence durning that time, I didn't dare try to distract him. As soon as we made it to a highway he slowed to the speed limit but continued looking around. I finally regained my Rose Hathaway composure and started a conversation.

"So comrade, um what's in the envelope." He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Our plane tickets and ten thousand dollar." I swear my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

"Why is nobody seeming the absolute insanity my father is causing." I seen Dimitri smirk but he was still looking ahead.

"Well Roza, you had to get it from someone." I mocked offense, but he kept going. "I can't speak for everyone else but I'm doing it because I didn't see any other way to get you out of there, and I know you didn't murder the queen. I hated seeing you so miserable and all alone.

"But your such a, a rule follower. I never pictured you leading a prison bust for the most wanted dhampir in the world." Dimitri didn't turn to face me.

"Technically your father is leading it, I just have control when where out of the country. Roza, you say you know me so well, you'd know there isn't anything I would do for the people I love." I sat completely dumbfounded. I mustered up the courage to ask the question that's been eating me up.

"How can you leave someone if you said you loved them, then come back and fall in love again so quickly?" He was silent for a moment, he was carefully picking the way he would responded. He shook his head and sighed.

"I never stopped." I tried to keep any emotion off my face, I just sat there. The highway we were on merged onto a freeway. We began approaching a more urban area when we pulled off and parked at a mall. "Stay close to me." Dimitri opened the door and waited for me at the back of the car. I was still in a jumpsuit, so I would stick out big time. He took off his duster and put it around me. I buttoned it and then he rolled up the pants so you couldn't see anymore of the jumpsuit. We walked into the mall to find it very crowded.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and we walked into a Macy's. We went into the luggage section first and got a suitcase. Then we went to the maternity section and got a snow jacket. "Do you mind telling me why I need this, comrade?" He shook his head but smiled. When we left Macy's we had a few days worth of clothes, and headed toward the food court.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	37. Chapter 37

We went to subway after I realized there was no way Dimitri would pay for me to eat junk food, even if the money was from my father. I ate a whole foot long on my own, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I ordered it. I also didn't remember eating anything since I went to the hospital with Adrian and Eddie. A few days with nothing but an IV is a Rose Hathaway record.

When we finished our food we threw out our tray and began walking the way we came. Suddenly, Dimitri turned around pulling me in the opposite direction. He whispered one word and I immediately understood what he was doing, "guardians" he pulled into the long hallway that leads to the custodian staff's supplies and the bathroom. As soon we were alone in the hall and I could no longer see the people in the mall I froze. Dimitri looked at me funny, he pulled my wrist but I couldn't move.

"No, no, no, this is exactly what happened in Spokane." I look of understanding flashed in Dimitri's face. He reached for his duster and pulled a stake of the pocket, I couldn't believe I never noticed it, he took my hand and reluctantly I followed him. We turned two more corners. And I seen the glowing exit sign. But then in felt it, the nausea. I froze and a second later Dimitri looked at me again. Before I could say a word something grabbed me from behind. I looked back to see a pair of red eyes glaring at me. I tried to scream and kick but I knew the only one who could hear me was Dimitri and in a second the strigoi could snap my neck.

Dimitri leapt toward us with the stake in his hand. The strigoi loosened its grin while ducking to the floor but I was still brought down with him. I hit the concrete floor hard and groaned. When I was getting up Dimitri and the strigoi where fighting taking shots at each other, each dodging a majority of them. In the split second it took for the strigoi to turn back and see me standing again Dimitri wedged the stake in his chest and the body crumpled to the ground.

My nausea didn't go away. I managed to whisper, "there's more" Dimitri didn't question me, he knew how I could tell. He pulled me into the corner behind him. We were both next to the door. So close yet so far, we both knew we couldn't leave knowing there was more near by. It went against everything we ever trained to do, and yet so did my prison break, oh well some rules are better than none.

A moment later a women slowly approached us. She looked older than the man, in a normal aging sort of way, as well as strigoi lifetimes. She actually spoke. "How cute, saving your play thing." She was talking to Dimitri. "Maybe after I kill you I can keep her and wait for that two for one special, if you know what I mean." Dimitri showed no emotion on his face, but I seen his knuckles turn white around the stake. "But why would you care, aren't you supposed to be protecting a Moroi, not a useless blood whore?" My heart stopped, Lissa, this strigoi was right we both left a Moroi. She called me a blood whore and suggested waiting for my baby to come just to kill it. Evil.

I forced myself to focus on the situation at hand. The woman licked her fangs, and lunged. Apparently no mater how smart this strigoi was she wasn't expecting to be up against a god. I noticed Dimitri working on getting distance between us. I decided to do exactly the same thing I accidentally did last time, be the distraction.

Ignoring what Dimitri said I jumped so I was to his left, and kicked the women in the shin, I definitely didn't hurt her, I even think annoyed would be stretching it. She didn't even glance in my direction. I grabbed a piece of her matted head of hair and yanked it as hard at I could and mangled to elbow her in the face.

Dimitri shoved me back, while simultaneously kicking her. When trying to regain her composure, Dimitri slashed his stake across her cheek and she howled in pain. Dimitri got in one final kick before staking her. Her body fell to the floor and the feeling of nausea went away instantly. I nodded to tell him there were no more, and he understood. Dimitri picked up the two bodied and threw them in a closet.

He grabbed my hand and took me out the door with the glowing exit sign. There was still light out but the sun was starting to set. He forced me turn and looked at him. I seen him inspecting every inch of me to look for any injuries. I had a cut on my forehead from when I got throw to the ground, but that was all. I left the encounter nearly unscathed.

However, Dimitri already had bruises forming on his cheek, and a cut on his arm. He wasn't in horrible shape but he still took a pretty good beating. Finally he spoke. "Are you okay Roza?" I didn't answer him, I just attacked him with a huge embrace. I began to silently cry while he stroked my hair. I knew that the strigoi was right, he shouldn't be helping me, so to see Dimitri throw himself in front of me like that made me more upset than I was willing to share. "Let's get to the car." We walked to the car quickly while Dimitri was muttering things in Russian. Dimitri looked around before opening my car door. I took off his duster and tried handing it to him. He shook his head and pushed back toward me. I climbed into my seat and bucked my seat belt. Dimitri went around and quickly started the truck. "I see a guardian van but no ones there. Just to be safe we better leave now."

As we left the lot I leaned back in my seat and pulled Dimitri's duster over me like a blanket. I felt safe surrounded by his scent. I fell asleep quickly, and just a soon I was pulled into another spirit dream.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	38. Chapter 38

When Adrian seen me appear before him he enveloped me in a hug. "Little Dhampir, what happened to you?" I could tell he was worried but seeing me in this dream was a good sign. I choked on my words.

"Strigoi, but don't worry about me Dimitri took the worst of it." Adrian frowned as he touched my forehead and I felt him healing it. "Stop wasting that on me, it's not even going to work when I wake up." He arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not, I've never tried, you can come back later and tell me if it does. I looked around and realized I didn't know where we were. Adrian seemed to read my thoughts. "Palm Springs, I've always wanted to go. I've seen this old house in some pictures while I was talking to your father." The house was gothic and everything a stereotypical vampire would live in. I laughed.

"You want to go to Palm Springs to visit a haunted house? Why would you even want to go there it so hot" I laughed a little more but he stopped me.

"I can only go off of memories, okay." He grabbed my hand and sat me down on the coach next to us. "So what happened?" I tried to quickly explain we stopped at a mall a few hours away from court to get me clothes and eat.

"On our way out Dimitri said he seen a guardian, so we had to go out the janitor's exit. And it was dark and" I stopped I didn't want to cry. That would make him worry about nothing. He held my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Rose what happened?" I collected myself and began again.

"There was two of them, and I couldn't do anything. And then she called me a blood whore, and said she was going to wait for my baby just to kill it." I almost said it perfectly but I choked on my last words. Adrian looked at me for a long time. He pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Little Dhampir, you have nothing to worry about. Dimitri won't let anything happen to you." I groaned.

"No! I want to make sure nothing happens to me. That's not his job! I couldn't do anything today, I couldn't protect myself. Yet I'm in charge of protecting Lissa, and now this." I gestured toward my stomach dramatically.

"This is different and you know it is Rose! Dimitri went specifically for this reason. That's why it wasn't me, or your father, or anyone. Your in no condition to be dealing with any of this. Being in jail would have just made your blood pressure go through the roof, and there was no way we were sending you off without wards to fend for yourself. You would've been killed! In a few more months you can be your own knight in shining armor, but for now let Dimitri do what he has to." I sighed, I didn't want to argue with him. There was no point.

"Fine." I felt my self being woken up. "See you later." He squeezed my hand before I woke up.

The car was parked and Dimitri was gone. I looked around completely panicked. A few moments later, he slid into the seat next to me and I immediately relaxed. He laughed at me and I crossed my arms. "I was only worried because I don't know how to drive a stick shift." We both knew that was a lie but he laughed anyways.

"I didn't want to wake you but we're at the motor home." I looked around and see a small RV behind the pick up truck. "Just finished putting our stuff in there so let's go." I hoped out of the car and followed him into the RV. It was definitely only big enough for 2 people. There was a small kitchenette next to a door that lead to the bathroom. On the other side was one full bed and a set of shelves. I seen all the stuff we bought and some other things I assumed were in the backpack Dimitri got placed around the room.

Dimitri locked the door behind him and lay on the bed. "Comrade, when was the last time you slept?" He shook his head. "No, two days? Dimitri get some rest I'll drive until tomorrow." Yes I could drive a stick shift but the thought of me driving an RV made me nervous , but not as nervous as and exhausted Dimitri behind the wheel would.

"Roza, we both know you don't want to do that. You can just sit and you can wake me up when the sun sets." After a moment, I nodded and sat in the passenger seat. I would let him sleep until he woke up himself. After a while I seen the sun starting to set so I got up and decided to explore the parts of the new place I was calling home. The front looked pretty similar to the truck we were just in, I didn't know enough about cars to point out major differences. The bathroom, was bigger than I thought it would be but was still small and plastic-y.

After a while I found myself growing tired again. The sun was still up so I decided it was safe to take a nap. I went over to the bed and lay next to Dimitri. I tried not to disturb him but he was a light sleeper and he woke up anyways. "What is it Roza?" I shushed him.

"Don't worry the sun is still up, I'm just gonna lie down for a second. He looked out the window before lying down again. I lay down next to him, I tensed as I felt him pull me into him. When I relaxed in his arms, I fell asleep feeling safer than I had ever felt before.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	39. Chapter 39

When I woke up I felt Dimitri still holding me but I felt a headache. I blinked few times, I was once again seeing the little black shapes in the corners of my vision. I became aware of the barrier I put up, and once again tried to restore it. I got up and heard Dimitri call my name. I turned to face him. He looked at me for a moment before, I shook my head to reassure him everything was fine.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything was definitely not fine. I was pale and covered in a cold sweat. The darkness in my peripheral vision wasn't going away no mater how hard I tried to forced it to. I splashed my face with cold water, then I went out and sat on the bed. I looked out the window in the front to really look where were. A RV park of some sort, but not surprising because of the time of year, it was almost empty.

I seen movement in the trees almost as quickly as my stomach began doing back flips. 'Fuck'

Regretfully, I quickly turned around to wake up Dimitri. Before I even said a word he was sitting upright. I don't know what my face showed but he knew something was wrong instantly. He stood and cupped my face in my hands. "Roza, stay here. Do not leave the RV." Right behind him I seen a figure approaching the RV slowly.

"No Dimitri! Drive! There are too many of them." I don't know why, but Dimitri didn't question me, he seemed to have just understood exactly what I was saying. In a second he was in the drivers seat. He started the engine at the exact moment there was a loud bang on the side of the motor home. Dimitri sped out of the lot, leaving me barely enough time to get in the passenger side seat.

Once we were out of the trailer park, Dimitri began to drive normally again, however he was still cruising right above the speed limit. I relaxed a little but the nausea wasn't going away, and the darkness in my vision was still dimming my sight. I seen a busy freeway about a mile down the hill and knew if we got there we would be safe. I heard a creaking noise above my head, and my heart stopped. I heard Dimitri take a sharp intake of breath, telling me heard it too.

A body slammed onto the windshield, I was surprised the glass didn't shatter. The beaten figure, looked up and stared right at me with its glowing red irises. I winced as the car swerved and I seen the strigoi slide, but he held on tightly. Dimitri swerved again just as the strigoi was regaining his grip. We jumped a speed bump. I nearly fell out of my seat, and I instinctively clutched my stomach. I could tell we ran over the strigoi by the second bump we hit that completely threw me out of the chair. "Hey comrade, why didn't you ever give me stupid zen lesson about seat belts." Sarcasm was evident in every word I said, Dimitri was not amused.

He looked at me worried but I told him to keep going, that strigoi was out for now but not down for the count. Plus the number we drove from in the first place was unclear. We had to get on the road. Slowly I stood up and went over to the bed. I crawled to the middle to make sure I wouldn't fall off and tried to will the pain to go away. The black shapes were leaving, and my nausea disappeared, but for some reason that jump in the road made my head spin. I didn't realize I was groaning until a while later we stopped moving and Dimitri came and sat on the side of my bed. "I'm sorry Roza."

"No, no, you did the right thing." We both knew I was right, but he didn't like seeing me uncomfortable. I'll admit that one fall made me see like I was throw like a rag doll but it was going away. Dimitri lay next to me so that he was looking right at me.

"I'm sorry about everything. For leaving Saint Vladimir, for getting you in this situation..." I knew what he was going to say next so I stopped him.

"Stop, it takes two to tango, comrade. I'm fine!" He sat up and I seen him take his shoes and socks of and then his duster. He rummaged though the shelves and threw a shirt and sweats at me. He went into the little bathroom I was sure he wouldn't fit in. I finally took off my orange jumpsuit. I felt gross but I was too tired to shower. Dimitri came out in a set of sweats similar too mine. He sat on the bed next to me.

"You should try to sleep Rose." I knew sleeping would have been good for me but I was't tired. Our getaway made me wide awake and restless.

"I'm not tired. Maybe we should go buy some food." I said pointing to the fridge. He shook his head. I knew there was no way we were going to find a grocery store open at two in the morning, but it was somethings to do.

"Maybe in the morning." Dimitri looked unsure of what to say next. So I tried to start the conversation.

"Can I tell you something... Something a little weird." Dimitri gave me a look telling me it was dumb asking him, of course I could. "I'm excited." Before he had to ask I explained. "about the baby I mean." He looked surprised. "I know I thought this was going to ruin my life but, I don't know. It might be fun." I felt embarrassed, it was a thought that recently came into my head. After I accepted the fact I was going to be a mother before even my mother did, I started to think about it. Dimitri was smiling, a rare, big, genuine smile. "Imagine a little me causing chaos, your going to have two of me to deal with." I laughed.

"Or, you might have two of me teaching you those zen lessons." My laughing stopped.

"If you asked me a year ago if I could have two of you I would have wanted that... But now, now I don't." He looked confused and hurt. "If this baby looked like you or acted like you, and you left again, I couldn't look at it." Dimitri looked like he was just hit by a truck. I felt bad for making him feel bad, but I was being honest. The idea that I would be left alone with this baby haunted me. It took Dimitri a while to come up with a response.

"You still, you think I'm going to leave." I couldn't tell if it was a statement of a question. He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Well last time we were the closest we had ever been, and you just took off. Now I just don't want you to do that again, I can't let myself do what I did again. I have more than myself to think about." Dimitri just watched me for a long time. I found looking at him very uncomfortable but I had no where to storm off to except outside. "I'm sorry, I just can't get rid of that feeling no matter how hard I try to trust you, I always remember that..." I couldn't voice what I was thinking. It was probably better he didn't know, it would make the situation a million times worse.

"What Roza?" I mustered every ounce of self control I had, but I proved worthless because I started silently crying as soon as I started talking again.

"When I found out you left without telling me, I went to my room and then I cried for a while. Then I went to the school clinic to get out of class, on my way out I stole pain killers. I wine to me room and I took a lot of them. I don't even remember how many. I took the steak I found in your locker in the gym and I started playing with it, and I don't remember what happened." I didn't dare look at Dimitri.

"I remember waking up kind of, and seen blood everywhere, and Adrian yelling at me, and Lissa was crying. I woke up again to Lissa wrapping my arms, and Adrian healing me a little. I told them it was because you left, but only Adrain figured out what I actually meant. I still don't really know what I did. You'd have to ask Adrian." I rocked on the bed uncomfortably. "He won't tell me what he saw because he doesn't want me to even remember to amount of darkness he seen.

I was completely shocked by Dimitri's response. He pulled me toward him, and kissed me. It was fierce and harsh, as if he was making up for all the times he hadn't been able to do it before. Just like in the cabin, I was even more surprised when I automatically reciprocated. Dimitri cupped my face in his hands. I pulled away to breathe but neither of us leaned in again, I just looked at him, inches away from his face. For the first time since I moved to court, believed with my whole soul, he would never leave me again.

 **In honor of the 160 reviews this story has received I've written 2 chapters today.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	40. Chapter 40

Dimitri was speechless, we didn't move for a long time. Dimitri looked out the window behind me and then kissed me on the forehead. "Don't you ever believe I am going to leave you again Roza." He took my hand and helped me off the bed. "I know you want to shower, so go ahead. We still have a few hours before sunrise." What Dimitri didn't know is at court I almost always sat in the bath while I showered, and recently more often than not Lissa has been helping me, because at barely six months pregnant I can't bend down all the way and showering general has been lots of work.

"Yes I want to be clean comrade, but I'd rather run ten laps then try to shower in there." I pointed to the little bathroom and Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "I can, but I'd rather wait for a time I can sit in a bath and not have my tombstone read death by soap and stupidity." Dimitri pulled toward the bathroom.

"Rose, you haven't showered in almost a week, at least try to rinse yourself." I groaned but opened the bathroom door. It was and absolute miracle Dimitri found a way to change in this little room, I didn't even know where to begin. I bent over and picked a but a towel and soap making sure my uncomfortable moans were loud enough for Dimitri to hear. When I stood up again Dimitri grabbed my shoulder and turned me toward him. "I'll help you." My immediate reaction was awkwardly standing and saying nothing.

I was always confident before, I knew I had a nice body. For the past few months however I have been hating myself more and more every time I added another pound. "No I can, I can do it myself." I said. Dimitri sighed and took off his shirt. His body was as defined and beautiful as I remembered, I forced myself to look at his face. He pulled at the edge of my shirt. It wasn't sexual at all, it was gentle and caring. I pulled the shirt over my head.

Dimitri pulled me away from the door before he stepped into the bathroom. I heard the shower begin to spray water. I was in only my bra and sweatpants, and I felt horrible. I took a blanket off the bed and draped it over my shoulders. I wiggled out of my pants right before Dimitri came back in. "Come on." I pulled the blanket of me tighter.

"I've got it, don't worry." I was nervous under his gaze because I know he was trying to read my expression. I went into the bathroom and purposefully closed the door immediately. I took my underwear and let the blanket fall to the floor. I seen myself in the little mirror and began to silently cry, I looked awful.

I stepped into the warm shower and let the water massage my back. For a while I didn't even touch shampoo, eventually I washed my hair. When I picked up the bar of soap to wash the rest of me I became extremely frustrated. After trying several times to bend over and clean my now black feet I threw the soap to the shower floor and growled. I heard a knock at the door before it opened.

"Go away!" Dimitri came in and I tried to cover myself up. Somehow, I managed to sit on the floor of the shower. Dimitri opened the shower door and turned off the water. He kneeled in front of me with a towel in his hand. A wiggled a way from him. "Go Away!" He didn't move. "Please, leave me alone." He shook his head.

"I thought I told you I wasn't leaving. What's wrong Rosa?" His voice was level and gentle. I don't know what came over me but I began to cry again. I had never felt more vulnerable in my entire life. I was sitting naked, crying about how bad I felt about myself. Dimitri reached out his hand but I swatted it away.

Then without any regard for the lack of space or the fact that he had clothes on he came in and sat next to me. He wrapped the towel around me, but I kept crying. "Please stop, go away."

"Come here." He pulled me onto his lap so I could lay against his chest. I gave up trying to get him to leave with my weak begging, but still was unwilling to relax. I stopped crying and began standing up. However I was a tired and terrified I would slip, so I accepted Dimitri's help. I made sure I cover as much of me as possible. I quickly left the bathroom and lay on the bed. I pulled the blanket around me, making sure there was no room for Dimitri. He came and walked around the bed sitting right in front of my view. "You should put some clothes on before you get cold." I kept my eyes closed hoping he would leave. I felt his hand on my shoulder and slowly I opened my eyes.

"No, I like sleeping like this." Dimitri trusted his lips into a disapproving smirk.

"What happened to you not being tired?" I looked at him trying to keep all emotion on my face. He sighed. "I'll wait in the bathroom, you knock when your dressed." He reached for the shelf next to us and pulled out a nightgown. That fact that he guessed I didn't want to change in front of him made me antsy, but I agreed without saying a word. He went into the bathroom but looked at me one more time before he closed the door. I changed quickly just in case he came out on his own. As I approached the door I once again seen myself in a door length mirror beside it.

Almost immediately tears began to well up I my eyes. I looked exhausted, the only sign I just showered was my wet hair because otherwise I still looked dirty. Even from the front my weight didn't look well distributed. I turned to my side and placed my hands just under my bump so I could see all of it under my dress. I could only imagine how big I would get in three months. I dropped my hands and scrutinized myself for a few seconds more before I gently knocked on the door.

Slowly Dimitri came out. I didn't move, I still felt uncomfortable, like he was judging me. He took my hand and pulled me towards him. "Why are you pushing me away again." I didn't say anything, I looked away in case my face would show what I was thinking. He put a hand under my chin and made we look at him. I pulled away again. "What did I do?" He sounded hurt.

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone." I tired to step away but he put his hand on my shoulder so I couldn't move. "Nothing, I'm sorry, just leave me alone." As soon as I looked at him I regretted it. He looked so pained.

"What is it?" He sounded desperate, and I cracked.

"I don't want you to look at me, okay." He went from sad to confused almost instantly.

"Why?" I inhaled loudly and nearly yelled.

"I look awful." I subconsciously placed my hands on my stomach. "I'm fat! I look dead!" His face melted into a look of helplessness and disbelief.

"That's not true Roza, who made you believe something like that?" I threw my hand up.

"No one, I did! It's true thought." He put my head in his hands and looked at me for a long while. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"That's not true, your just as beautiful as when I met you, but now in a different way. You've matured more since we met, than most people do in half a lifetime." I almost believed him.

"Mature people don't try to kill themselves when some boy leaves." Dimitri flinched a little, I already regretted saying that. "And growing up doesn't mean I'm getting better looking." Dimitri was not having it.

"Stop it Roza! You used to be so confident, where is this coming from?" He looked irritated, that just made me upset.

"My confidence left me the same day you did." My voice was low, and I used each word as a weapon. Just like before I was not prepared for Dimitri crashing his lips into mine, but this time I pushed him away. "Stop, don't just kiss me to shut me up." Dimitri looked at me with a hard expression.

"I don't know how to prove to you, you are beautiful, just like when I met you. I will never not regret leaving you, so please don't do this to yourself. You are beautiful!" This time I was the one to kiss him. It was soft and sweet. I pulled away and I took his hand. I brought him over and sat on the bed with him.

"Then you have to explain to me...Why did you leave?" Dimitri looked absolutely stunned, but in a moment he began explaining. Slowly, he tried but his thoughts seemed unorganized.

"I don't know, okay. After the attack, Tasha offered again. I thought I was doing the right thing. Leaving you would put Lissa first, and you wouldn't have to worry about me. I don't know, something just told me to do it." I let him completely finish and after some time he was done, although I knew he was completely wrong I still understood his reasoning, kind of. I didn't say anything to him about it I simply said wake me up when you want to get food. I crawled into bed and began closing my eyes. I felt Dimitri lie beside me and wrap his arms around me.

"Don't leave me again, please." Moments later I was asleep. And I felt the familiar pull of a spirit dream.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	41. Chapter 41

I looked around to find myself in my town house loving room, with Adrian sitting on my couch. I was happily surprised to see Lissa appear next to him. I knew Adrian would understand why I completely ignored him. "Lissa!" I almost screamed her name when I crashed into her with a hug. When we pulled away I see in tears in her eyes. Adrian came and hugged me briefly.

"It worked, your face is healed." I had completely forgot about that. Adrain looked impressed with himself. I shrugged and turned back toward Lissa, who now wore a look a concern. I groaned.

"Adrain, I didn't want her to worry about that."

"Rose, what happened?" Lissa voice was soft but demanding.

"It was just a few strigoi, it's okay. We made it to the RV, and we got away from the other ones, and..." Adrian interrupted me again.

"The other ones?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Guys I'm fine, like you said Adrian, Dimitri is doing his job, I think we're in Idaho. And we have 3 days to get to SFO." Lissa sighed but didn't push more. I hugged here again. "It's so good to see you again. Unfortunately I started to tear up again. Adrian coughed dramatically.

"Cousin, don't you think now would be a good time to show rose the trick you learned." Lissa nodded and a look of excitement crossed her face. I turned to look for an answer from Adrain but he was gone. 'What the'

"Surprise, I learned how to control my own spirit dream, kind of, I can't start it but I keep control of it when Adrian leaves." She looked so excited but her face dropped when she seen I wasn't happy as well. "What's wrong Rose?" I rubbed my bump as I tried to say what I was thinking without totally crushing her.

"I didn't know you were using spirit." She looked away for a moment.

"I know, but I want to help you while your gone, and if you didn't notice till now that has to be a good thing, right." She was right but I still didn't really want her to risk it. Lissa was happy, I didn't want to take that away from her.

"I guess so, just promise me you won't over do it." She squealed a little before hugging me.

"Of course, I promise, I promise. Rose I have to tell you something though." I looked at her to reassure her. "I only didn't get the prescription like I said I would because, well I, I ah, I wanted to got on the pill, like birth control. I'm sorry but my doctor says I can't use both and, well I can't really afford to end up in your situation." I wasn't offended so I don't know what my face showed but she apologized.

"No, no, I get it. Just take care of yourself. You come first." Lissa always hated when I said that, but now she just thanked me. As she hugged me I felt myself being woken up. "Love you." Before she could say anything I blinked to see Dimitri standing over me. He smiled at me. "I was talking to Lissa." I wiped my cheeks still feeling the tears I had in the dream.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping now, I don't want to leave you in here alone." I looked around the sun was all the way up, and the little tv above the drivers seat was on some news channel.

"Um, sure. I just should put some actual clothes on." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and went into the bathroom. I wasn't going to bother with my hair so I threw it in a bun. I went back into the room and picked a pair of pants and t-shirt. I stopped when I realized Dimitri was here. Before I said anything. He awkwardly excused himself and went outside to 'check the weather'. It was nearly thanksgiving so I knew exactly want it was like. Not much to say you have to do around here anyways so I appreciated it.

I got frustrated trying to put on sneakers so I slid on some flip flops, despite how cold it was. When I went outside I found Dimitri looking a picture, but when he seen me he put it in his pocket. I pretended not to see it. "Let's go." He stood next to me and we walked across the parking lot in silence. When we got inside the Walmart I was surprised to see it kind of busy. Dimitri grabbed a shopping cart and we headed toward the groceries. We got a few days worth of food. It was almost all healthy and I knew, because of Dimitri, this was how I was going to eat for a while.

"I need to get something out of the baby section. I don't have any vitamins." Dimitri nodded and when we got there he left me with the cart and told me to stay there until he came back from the bathroom. I found the vitamins I was assumed was the right kind I started to wander around the section. I looked at bottles, toys, diapers, and before I knew it Dimitri was back.

Once again he noticed me crying before I did. He wiped my cheek and I winced. "Come on Roza, let's get back to the RV." A grabbed his hand.

"Wait" he pulled on me again.

"Don't do this to yourself Roza." I turned toward him. "What if the baby is born before we get back to court. I was going to find out the sex at my next appointment, and what if something happens and I can't go to the doctor. What if..." He pulled into a hug.

"That isn't going to happen." He stroked my hair and I just stood there holding onto him. "You'll be back in time, and maybe now it can just be a surprise."

"I hate surprises." He laughed at me, and I smiled. After all this time hearing him laugh still makes me feel like I was floating. He kissed me on the forehead and took my hand. I followed him to the check out. The old lady at the counter congratulated me and smiled. I was confused for a second, "Oh, thank you."

"Oh just look at you two, that baby is going to be such a cutie." I felt a little uncomfortable because no one has ever congratulated or assumed it was Dimitri's. But she was human, the old women was just being friendly. Dimitri seemed to notice, I was at a loss for words and started having a conversation while the lady scanned our food.

"Three more months." Dimitri put arm around me. "She's already a handful so I'm not sure what I'm going to do." The lady laughed. I looked at him offended but quickly smiled when he looked at me. He kissed me on the forehead just as the lady finished ringing us up.

"You two are the cutest thing I've ever seen. Congrats and good luck" I felt my cheeks turning red. Dimitri took our bags as we walked back to the RV, I asked something I didn't know why I didn't ask before.

"Where are we going exactly?" Dimitri smiled at me.

"I was wondering why you hadn't ask me that yet." I raise an eyebrow. "To Baia."

"You mean where your family lives!?" He smiled and nodded. He pulled a pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed me. "This is them?" He simply nodded. I could see a similarity in all of there faces. However Dimitri's features where more defined than all the women in the picture. They had softer features and pretty faces. I couldn't see the younger ones very well. "When will we be there?" I was sure the excitement was obvious in my voice.

"Plane lands midnight this Sunday, so probably that afternoon, there on a human schedule." That made me even more excited. Not only was I going to have an actual sleeping schedule for the first time in what felt like forever, it was my preferred time to be up. I always missed sunlight, and since my return to Saint Vladimir's it's something I haven't seen a lot of. I then proceeded to help put the food away while asking Dimitri to tell me everything about his family.

When we finished we got into the car seats at the front of the RV, and started heading west. "Dimitri what if they don't like me?" Dimitri looked at me as if to see if I was joking. "Seriously, I'm not know for making good impressions on people."

"We can stay somewhere else, my only order was out of the US. That doesn't matter though, they are going to love you Rose." I was content for only a few seconds.

"What about the baby, what if they don't believe it's yours, or want you to have it? What are they going to expect...us..to be." Dimitri reached over and took my hand once we backed out of the parking spot.

"I promise you as soon as they find out I'm having baby, they are going to be over the moon. Knowing my grandmother I'm sure the idea of you being shadow kissed and the... Side effects won't be that hard to believe." Dimitri didn't answer my last question. I didn't ask again, I just pulled my hand away and started rubbing my bump.

A while later Dimitri started talking again. "Rose we don't need a label, in Baia peoples relationships are defined by love not names. Since most girls there a single dhampirs, most of them never use words like boyfriend. I never thought of it like that put it my mind at ease.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	42. Chapter 42

Saturday morning we made it to San Francisco, we packed everything into a our suitcases. Just like we were told we left the RV in the airport parking lot. I have no idea how Dimitri got our stakes through security but he did. We bored the plane right before it was about to take off.

My father was nice enough to get us first class tickets. I don't think I could have survived 22 hours in the other seats. I sat next to the window and Dimitri sat in the aisle seat. Me and Dimitri talked about a lot of random things for the first hour of the flight before I already wanted to sleep. I pulled up the arm rest and leaned on Dimitri's shoulder, he ran his fingers through my hair and traced circles on my bump until I fell asleep. About half way through the flight I woke up feeling nauseous and light headed.

I kept trying to blink away the headache but black shapes kept fluttering into view. "Fuck!" Dimitri looked at me warily. "Nothing, nothing, just a headache." He didn't look convinced so I smiled at him.

Silently I told the ghosts to go away, they were almost all gone, until Tasha appeared in front of me. All my control was gone, the ghosts exploded all around me. I felt them pulling me into darkness. I screamed at them to try and make them go away. I felt myself being drowned in something I couldn't see. Then I felt something grab me. I looked around frantically, but all I seem were faces.

Somewhere in the chaos in front of me I heard someone calling my name. "Roza, Roza, Roza, what's wrong, Roza, stop!" I mustered all the strength I could to focus on that voice. The ghosts went away. The last to leave was an angry Tasha Ozera.

I blinked several times to see a horrified Dimitri, a concerned flight attendants, and a mix of scared and annoyed passengers. I couldn't say anything. Dimitri held my chin and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He turned to the flight attended and lied perfectly. "She has flashbacks in her sleep sometimes from her time in the army, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep her awake for the rest of the flight. Could you please bring her a drink and pain killer?" Both women nodded at the same time and hurried off. Dimitri turned to everyone else and apologize with a similar line.

He looked at me straight in the eye and begged for me to say what was wrong. I couldn't form words. Tasha was dead, what she did was horrible, but she might have gotten out of prison on day, been happy on her own. But now she was dead, and I knew I was to blame for some reason. I felt numb. A flight attendant came back and I robotically swallowed the pill and drank the water she gave me.

Dimitri kept comforting me while quietly begging me to talk to him. For the remaining 13 hours in the flight I remained in a catatonic state, my biggest attempts in communication being pointing an nodding half heartedly. Dimitri kept talking mostly in Russian and with little protest from the flight attendants, I sat in his lap feeling hollow.

When we landed Dimitri held my hand and half dragged me threw the airport. Once we picked up our luggage, we got into a cab. Apparently we where 2 hours away from Dimitri's home, since I was too scared to sleep again I looked out the window, watching the sun begin to set on the snowy landscape.

Dimitri was silent for most of the trip. He handed the driver a piece of paper and said something in Russian. "Roza, I'm going to take you to a a hotel tonight. I don't want to meet my family when your like this. Please let me help you, please just tell me what happened." I still couldn't speak all the things I refused myself the time to think about.

Half an hour later, we pulled into the front of a huge hotel, where a bell hop took all our things and brought them to the front desk on a cart. Dimitri spoke to the man behind the counter in more Russian and a while later we had a room key.

Once again Dimitri took my hand and pulled me into the elevator. He wrapped his arms around me whispering in Russian into my ear. I felt cold but sweaty all at the same time. I felt numbed by the overload of emotions. I wasn't sure if I was going to explode or dissolve. We went into our room and I stood at the door looking around while Dimitri just put walked around.

A bed, a dresser, a little couch, a bathroom, and a small kitchenette. It was warm and inviting, yet I felt out of place. There was knock at the door behind me that made me jump. Dimitri gently pulled me away and opened the door, the bell hop unloaded our stuff from the cart. He left after a brief exchange with Dimitri, five dollars richer. I slowly followed Dimitri and sat on the end of the bed. He kissed me on the forehead, before walking into the bathroom.

I felt tears begin to roll down my cheek but I didn't make a sound. I let myself begin to remember and think about the plane ride, and slowly and the all at once I began crying. When Dimitri came out of the bathroom, I was hysterical mess, Dimitri quickly sat next to me and pulled me to him. Since I hadn't opened my mouth all day the first sounds that I made sounded strangled. I cleared my throught and blurted out, "She's dead!" before completely loosing it again. Dimitri looked even more worried. His voice was frantic.

"Roza, who died? Lissa?" I shook my head before he could even finish saying her name. "Roza, please tell me who." I quieted myself a little before attempting to speak again.

"Tasha, I-I seen her ghost. She's dead." Dimitri's looked so sad, he sat holding me for a while. The sun was completely down when he picked me up. We went to the bathroom and he put me down. He turned off the bath water, it was full and I could see the steam rising from the water. He pulled his shirt off. Then he began helping me take of my clothes, I didn't put up a fight. When I was finally undressed he walked me over to the tub and help me lower myself into the water.

The smell of lavender helped me center myself and relax. I looked up from the foamy water to see Dimitri completely naked as well and I was surprised, not because of him, but because I didn't react to him. He slid into the tub behind me and pulled me toward him. I felt like all of my thoughts were about to explode out of me. I felt myself falling asleep, I decided to try and talk. "Tasha died in prison, and it's my fault." Dimitri wrapped me in his arms and took my hands. "I don't know how, or who ki..." I could finish my thought because a horrible idea popped into my head. "Victor" My voice cracked and I felt myself begin shake uncontrollably.

Dimitri pulled me closer and rubbed my arm and played with my fingers. Once I started to fall asleep again I was more relaxed. Dimitri got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the drain and helped me out, wrapping me into a towel and holding me close to his chest. Rather than pulling me along he just picked me up and sat on the bed. I weakly pulled away from him, so he just lay me on the bed. He dug through our bags and after he quickly threw on some boxers, he helped me get dressed in some pajamas.

For a while I sat leaning against Dimitri, but I got an idea. Curiosity was burning inside of me. Slowly I stood up and look ahead. I let down my walls and black shapes began appearing in my vision. "Natasha Ozera." My head hurt and I felt Dimitri grab my wrist but I shook him away. "Tasha I need to speak with you."

"Rose, stop that isn't a good idea." I shushed him and turned around again.

"Tasha please." Right when I was about to give up and rebuild my walls, I seen her appear. She no longer looked angry but I couldn't read he expression either. I noticed the faint red staining the side of her stomach. I looked at her directly in the eyes. "Do you know who killed you?" At first she didn't do anything, but she slowly nodded. Then she point at me. "I didn't do it." She's shook her head. I stood puzzled by what she was trying to tell me. "Did they kill you in prison?" She nodded I seen her trying to talk.

When trying to read her lips I almost fell backwards when I understood what she was trying to say. In a barely audible whisper, I asked my one word question. "Dashkov?" She nodded. I composed myself and forced the other ghosts approaching to leave. "Then why do you think it was me. I knew she had no way of answering. I thought about it for moment. "Because I'm the one who put you in Jail?" She nodded but I didn't allow myself to get angry over that. "I'm sorry" she nodded one more time before vanishing.

Another idea popped into my head. Once again I center myself. "Tatiana Ivashkov, I need to speak with you." The late queen materialized almost instantly. She looked at me with distaste. "Do you know who killed you?" She nodded. I seen the bloody hole in the middle of her chest. "Did they use my stake?" Once again she nodded. "We're they working alone?" She shook her head. Just like Tasha, the queen tried to speak. I didn't need to guess this time, but just for confirmation I asked. "Did he work for Victor Dashkov." Her face showed her debating something. She bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Wait, does Victor Dashkov work for the same person, as the one who killed you?" Once again the queen looked puzzled. She shook her head, but then nodded.

I was seriously confused, but I got an idea. I searched the room for a book of some sort, and I grabbed the hotel pen and paper sitting on the desk. "Point at a letter and I'll write what you spell. She pointed to some letters and first word she spelled was 'brother' I arched an eyebrow but she nodded. The next word she spelled was 'magic'. She pointed to four letters to spell out 'same'. The last word she spelled wasn't a word, it was a name.

'Adrian'

"Victor has a brother?" Tatiana nodded. I put together the rest of the words. "The brother uses the same magic as Adrian?" She nodded. I gasped. "He's a spirit user?" The queen nodded right before vanishing. "Well it was nice to see you too." I said dryly to no one.

PLEASE After summoning my barrier I sat down. Dimitri still didn't ask me questions, he just took my hand and pulled me into bed with him. I started drawing shapes on my stomach. "What kind of world am I bring you into." I thought Dimitri was already sleeping so jumped a little when he held me tighter.

"A world where I'll love you both very much." For first time all day I smiled, and I rolled over to face him.

"Don't leave me, please." He kissed me and I kissed back. I looked at him in the dark, his eyes sparkled, and he was smiling too. I kissed him and this time I didn't push him away, I wasn't sure what made me open up so suddenly, but I whispered. "I need you. You can't leave me."

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	43. Chapter 43

The equinox dance, Spokane, the attack, being at Saint Vladimir, it all felt like a life time ago, but last night I was brought back to the cabin. I felt safe again, like nothing could stop me from being with Dimitri. Only this time I intended to keep it that way. I lay in bed and watched the sun come up in the window. I pulled the covers over me tighter, accidentally waking Dimitri up on the process. He threw his arm over me and I played with his fingers.

"We have to go soon, I want to be home before dinner time, and we have to be out of here at around three." That was plenty of time, so we lay there for a while and I let myself slip into Lissa's head.

She was in the bathroom in our townhouse, but I couldn't read her emotions happiness, fear, stupidity. She looked up and I got the glimpse of a little pink stick sitting on the counter. There was a knock at the door.

"Baby, hurry up Adrian's waiting for us." It was strange hearing Christian talk like this.

"One minute, I want to fix my makeup." Lissa looked at mirror and used every ounce of self control she had not to look down. She wiped the black tear streaks staining her cheeks and put on a lipgloss. She exhaled loudly, before looking down. She threw her hands over her mouth making sure to not make any noise. She wrapped up the stick and threw it in the little trash bin next to her sink.

I felt Dimitri get up and I rolled onto my back. I looked at him and smiled. Lissa instantly went to the back of my mind. "Can you get me something to wear, something warm please." Slowly I sat up, making sure to keep myself covered. A few minutes later Dimitri had a pile of clothes and was fully dressed. I got dressed while asking more questions about his family and he happily answered. He sat on the bed and opened his arm gesturing for me to come over. I crawled on the bed and sat next to him. He looked at me and started using his no messing around mentor voice.

"Are you okay, Roza?" He hadn't said anything about yesterday til now but my my mood instantly darkened. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I just can't feel safe anymore knowing that Victor somehow killed Tasha and I just know he killed the queen. If he can do that what's keeping him away from me?" Dimitri pulled me closer.

"Me." It was so brief but it meant so much to me, Dimitri hated him almost as much as I did. He tried exposing us before and the way Dimitri handled it scared me, but now it made me feel better. I decided I was done talking for now, so I changed the subject.

"Could you show me around the city?" Hesitantly Dimitri nodded. We, well mostly Dimitri, packs dour bags and called to say we were checking out. I put on a jacket and Dimitri put on my shoes, following him down to the lobby was a little unnerving because everyone spoke Russian. I spotted a few Moroi. "Is this like you know one of those hotels...we go too?" He nodded. "What if someone recognizes us?"

"That's a smaller risk than running into strigoi at a less popular hotel." I agreed after someone thought. We decided to leave our bags in the storage room our hotel provided for tourists at a fee. When we made it onto the streets I was completely overwhelmed. The buildings weren't tall but they were big and colorful. I walked closely behind Dimitri toward a little cafe only about a block away. While Dimitri got us a table, two drunk men approached me.

"Congrats Missy." The first man slurred. The other one laughed and elbowed him. "That baby of yours is gonna save us a couple bucks, because they no use in get us some protection for when you come back to our hotel room." I could tell the man wasn't from here because there was no trace of a Russian accent in his mumbled statement. I honestly had no idea what to say to the two. Before I could he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into him. The smell of alcohol in his breath made me gag.

Quickly, I pulled back and jammed my elbow into the mans stomach. He fell instantly and his friend laughed. He cracked his knuckles, but before he could get one swing at me, I punched him square in the jaw. Someone grabbed both my wrists from behind. I struggled until I smelled Dimitri's aftershave, I relaxed for only a moment. I jerked away just in time and I emptied the contents of my stomach in a near by trash can. I felt Dimitri holding my hair and rubbing my back. When I turned to face him he wiped my face. I felt sweaty and gross. I heard someone call Dimitri's name and we both turned to see the hostess waiting to seat us.

Dimitri took my hand and pulled me through the crowd of people that gathered around us. I heard one of the men yelling something on the floor and I just laughed. "Good to know you can still throw a good punch. I smiled, I felt like the little girl, who was complemented on the dress Lissa picked out for me. It was a little chilly out but there was a clear sky so, we ate outside.

Afterwards, we walked around a little more not talking much. At about three we went to our hotel and got our stuff. Once we were in a cab, I asked if I could see the picture Dimitri had of his family. I looked at the longing for their approval. I hadn't even met them yet, but I knew I wanted them to like me. I wanted my baby to have a family, with all the love in the world. To say my side of the family is untraditional is a compliment.

The recent signs of being motherly at all seemed so weird to me, but so natural. In a way I felt protective over this baby like I did Lissa. I wanted the best for it and I put it before everything I my life now. Before even Lissa at times. "Dimitri how do I choose?" He looked at me funny while I thought of way to phrase my question. "What do I do when I have to choose between, Lissa, and you, and our baby?" He looked at me with a slight sadness.

"I can't tell you, but you should put me last. Always." He didn't say anything for a while. "We both know guarding Christian isn't going to get me in nearly as much trouble as Lissa, so when the time comes, I'll be there to save who you can't." It sounded reassuring but I troubled me. I didn't say anything though. I just leaned into him and sat quietly for the rest of the ride.

When we got their in Baia I was pleasantly surprised, it was like a small town, similar to one me and Lissa live in for a while. There was no snow here but it was chilly, I put on my big jacket when I got out of the cab. Dimitri helped me unload my stuff from the trunk. I stood In front of the house. "They aren't expecting me so they're going to be surprised when we go in. They know who you are, I've told them about you before." I wondered what he said about me, and how long ago that was. We walked onto the porch and knocked on the door.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	44. Chapter 44

**Extra long chapter to thank you guys for being so kind in your reviews, and to celebrate 200 people following this story. Thank you so much everyone! XOXO**

Nothing could have ever prepared me for the welcome I received from Dimitri's family. As soon as his mothers opened the door she hugged him, and almost all of them started to cry. Paul wrapped himself around his leg and started asking him a lot of questions. When they noticed me, Dimitri introduced me. "This is Rose, Roza this is my family." The old lady I immediately identified as his grandmother. Starting muttering something in Russia, I didn't need to understand what she was saying, the look on her face showed she was not happy to see me. I blinked a few times when I heard someone say my name.

"Rose this is my sister Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina, my mother, my nephew Paul," he pointed to the boy on his leg. They all hugged me, but the first to speak was his mother.

"Please call me Olena, come inside, Dimitri you shouldn't surprise us if you were bringing her with you, we had no time to prepare, and she's got a baby on the way for heavens sake." Dimitri apologized and it was funny watching him look fearful around a women even shorter than me. They next the introduce themselves was his sister Viktoria, she looked a little younger than me and had purple streaks in her hair, otherwise she had almost all the same features as Dimitri.

"I'm Viktoria, and oh my, Dimitri has told us so much about you, and you really are as beautiful as he said you were, and" she was cut off by her mother.

"Viktoria, give the girl some room, I'm sure she has had a hard time getting here. How about you come into the kitchen with me so we can finish dinner." She turned to Dimitri's other sister, "Why don't you watch Paul with Yeva? Dimitri can help Rose get settled, we can talk over dinner." Sonya shook her head and waddled off with Paul in tow. She was pregnant and looked about ready to pop. When they all left I whispered to Dimitri?

"Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?" Dimitri shook his head.

"Around here, people don't ask about that stuff or congratulate you, because is almost always, well frowned upon by vampires outside of the community. People just keep to themselves, and their very family oriented." I followed Dimitri upstairs into his room, it was quite nice, with a bookshelf, a desk, and a single bed. Dimitri put my stuff in the dresser first. I'm gonna go unpack I'll be back in a second. I looked at him confused, before I realized what he was doing.

"No I want you to stay with me." He walked over and took my hands.

"Roza, I outgrew that bed before I was 16, there's no way we can both sleep in it." He was right but I wasn't going to steal his bed.

"Well I'll sleep on the couch, I'm not taking your bed from you." He stood there for a second pondering something.

"You'll sleep in my bed just for tonight and tomorrow we can go look for something bigger." I shook my head.

"There isn't enough room for that in here, just let me..."

"No, your not sleeping downstairs." Dimitri's voice turned into his no argue, mentoring voice instantly. "I don't need you freaking out in the middle of the night." I was worried by his tone.

"What are you not telling me? I would be fine downstairs, why wouldn't I be?" Dimitri sighed.

"There are no wards, or guardians patrolling at night, and with so many dhampir women, strigoi come here a lot." Okay he was right I was freaking out but, he should have told me before. Not now, I don't like surprises, and I like being prepared for these kinds of this if I can. I guess me not saying anything was enough of a sign for Dimitri to know I was upset. "I know I should have told you, but just yesterday, you wouldn't even talk. I couldn't just dump it on you." I hugged him, he rubbed my back while he thought. "I'll bring some couch cushions up and sleep on the floor tonight, tomorrow we can figure something else out." I sighed but agreed.

We went downstairs and were immediately greeted by everyone in the kitchen making last minute preparations for dinner. The Sonya, the heavily pregnant sister who never formally introduced her self was first to come up to me. "Hi, sorry I never talked to you earlier, I'm Sonya. Dimitri is my older brother. We haven't heard from him much recently, but I've heard so much about you." I smiled at her.

"Well I guess you know I'm Rose. I'm..." I was about to say Dimitri's girlfriend but I wasn't sure if that was exactly true, and he said people didn't use labels so I detoured. "Im so thankful for all of you welcoming, even though you don't really know me." She shook her head laughing.

"Oh nonsense, of course your welcome, based on what we've all heard Dimitri probably loves you more than us. Also, I'd be happy to talk about the baby anytime. I'm sure Karolina, and my mother, and Yeva could help you. Maybe not Viktoria though, she's only seventeen still has a little growing up to do." She smiled but I suddenly felt uncomfortable, I'm barely eighteen. I didn't say anything else because Dimitri's mother called her to take Paul away. I seen her take the little boys hand and walk him out the room to another women who was holding a baby that couldn't have been even a year old.

I clung to Dimitri's arm because I felt intimidated by everyone for some reason. There hospitality wasn't something I was not used to. I whispered into Dimitri's ear a question that was making me uncomfortable. "Do they know how old I am?"

He kissed my forehead before whispering back. "It doesn't matter."

"But."

"You heard my sister, I love you and that's all they care about." I felt only a little reassured, when they find out I'm only a few months older than his youngest sister that might change. "They don't but you don't have to tell them. You can sit down I'm going to help my mother." I didn't let go of him.

"Let me, it's the least I can do. Besides I think you have a certain nephew who is dying to see you." Dimitri kissed me on the cheek, before walking into the living room. Paul jumped right on him and I didn't notice I was staring at them until I heard someone call my name.

"Rose." Dimitri's mother was standing behind the counter smiling at me softly. There was no one left in the kitchen except the two of us. "Would you mind helping me?" I nodded my head and made my way over to her. She handed me a knife and I began cutting the vegetables in front of me. "You're exactly like what Dimitri described you as, I can tell your a strong little girl. " I smiled not quite sure what to say to her. "I mean just look at you, your baby is going to beautiful." I felt my cheeks turning red, and before I could stop myself I started taking.

"Thank you, but if I could have my way the baby would look just like it's father." I could read her expression, her smile was gone, but she didn't look upset.

"Dear don't think about him, think about the people who are here now. You know Dimitri will love your baby too, but how could he not, look at him." He pointed to him playing with Paul in the living room. "It's in his nature." I suddenly realized what I had said.

"Oh, I, um..." Olena up her hand and shook her head.

"No need to explain dear, I was just like you before. Dimitri and his sisters wouldn't even be here if I wasn't." I put down my knife and turned to her.

"But I do, this baby is...special." I wasn't sure how I was going to explain the theory I had come up with. "I can try to explain later, but this baby is Dimitri's. I know I'm a dhampir too, but it is." I couldn't read her expression again, but I quickly changes as she finished the soup and got out some bowls and spoons. I took them from her after a little protest and set the table while she cut some bread and put it in a basket. She brought the bread and put it in the center of the table, along with butter knife and some spread I didn't recognize.

Olena went back to stirring the soup. "Go ahead, I'll call everyone in when it's done."

"I'll try to explain after dinner." She simply nodded and I left. When I got in the living room, Paul had pinned Dimitri in the floor. He looked exactly like Dimitri, brown eyes, dark hair, tall for his age. I could tell Dimitri was letting him win because he was still twice his size and laughing, a genuine laugh that made my heart ache. He looked up at me and with ease picked Paul up and placed him on his feet. Paul huffed and went over to his mom. Dimitri walked over to me and smiled.

"Smells good." I thought I was smiling but still he read my mind and asked. "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything because I felt tears coming. Dimitri took my hand. "Let's go on a walk." We slid on some shoes and jackets before heading outside. The sun was going down so we stayed close to the house.

"Your mother thinks the baby is someone else. I think she was upset with me because of that." Dimitri squeezed my hand. "They say they know all about me, but Dimitri they don't. I'm not even a legal adult, Lissa and the bond, and so much stuff. They all keep saying they know me though, what have you been telling them?" We began walking back to the house.

"About you, how you act, what you look like, things you'd say. Around here, you running away from school doesn't matter, being the last Dragomir guardian doesn't matter, being shadow kissed doesn't matter. You matter Rose, not what you do, how you do it. I'll tell them how old you are if you want but it won't make a difference to them. Karolina, had Paul when I was fifteen, and she's only a little over a year older than me. People in Baia won't judge you or call you a blood whore." I winced, I had heard that name almost every time I went out in court before I left. "You are their normal, and I don't think you offended my mother, and she'll be more than a little excited when we explain to her." I wasn't completely happy with what he told me but I knew he was being honest.

We sat on the porch swing and watched the sun set. I played with Dimitri's hands while thinking. We were quiet, I liked being alone with him. Then I felt it the swirling feeling in my stomach and I jumped up. It went away as soon as it came, but it was different then what I normally felt. Dimitri watched me wide eyed. "Sorry, I just thought I felt, like one of..." Before I could finish my statement I felt it again, and I realized what happens. "It's moving!" I put my hand flat on stomach and felt a little nudge under my fingers. I smiled so widely my face hurt.

It was sad when I couldn't feel it anymore, but I turned to Dimitri and seen him watching me with a happy gaze. "It's times like this I wonder why you question your ability to be a mother." For the first time I truly believed him. A while later Viktoria came outside and cleared her throat.

"Uh, sorry, but a, dinner's ready." I stood, took Dimitri's hand, and walked into the house still smiling. During dinner Dimitri did most of talking. Normally I didn't let people speak for me, but he knew all the answers to the questions and I was still scared of talking to all these people In a group. I didn't feel like what I would say would be rude, but I felt whatever I said about myself might disappoint them. I mostly spent my time talking to Viktoria and Paul who were sitting closest to me and Dimitri. Viktoria asked a lot about school, and Paul asked a lot about killing strigoi.

After dinner Karolina was the first to say good night to everyone, she took her little girl, but let Paul stay because Dimitri promises to watch him.

Yeva said was the next to leave never taking her eyes off me when she said good night to everyone. The rest of us went into the living room. Once the table was cleared, I looked over to see Paul sleeping on Dimitri and smiled. "I'll take him to bed." Dimitri shook his head and whispered back at me. "Come with me, but you can't carry him." I knew he meant as a precaution and not an insult, so I just followed him into the little room he shared with his sister. Dimitri put I'm on the bed, and I watched from the door, as he tucked him in. I went over and knelt beside his bed. I kissed him on the forehead and whispered. "It's been so nice meeting you, sleep well." Paul kept his eyes closed but he smiled at me. Dimitri kneeled next to him and wished him a good night, but before he could get up. Paul called his name.

"Rose is just as nice as you said she was, I'm so glad you brought her here." My heart stopped, I had never heard anything so nice from anyone other than Lissa or Dimitri or Adrian. From such a innocent little boy, who could only go off our small conversation at dinner his opinion somehow seemed more valid to me. I let one little tear escape before wiping my eyes. I heard Dimitri whisper and I love you before getting up and closing the door behind us.

Dimitri was smiling again, like he was on the porch swing. "You don't even know the effect you have on people Roza." The happy feeling quickly returned as I followed him back to the living room. Olena, Viktoria, and Sonya were all sitting on the couches talking. Olena waved us in getting off the couch she was and joining her daughters. I sat next to Dimitri on the little love seat.

Yeva appeared in nightgown and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She seemed to make the yarn and knitting needles appear out of nowhere, and I could see where people calling her a witch came from. I realized while I was looking at her everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry, well I guess I just wanted to talk to you all, and introduced myself. But first I need to thank you, for letting me stay here and being so kind to me today." None of them interrupted me but I found Dimitri's hand and held it feeling my earlier nerves returning. "Well I guess you know I'm Rose Hathaway, and I met I Dimitri at Saint Vladimir while he was mentoring me." Surprisingly no one seemed weirded out until I got to explaining being shadow kissed.

"So Lissa, was undeclared for a while, but we found out she uses something called spirit. The first time she used it was in in a car crash where all of her family and me were killed. Somehow she used her healing to bring me back from the dead. It linked me to her, so now I hear he thoughts, see through her eyes, feels what she feels. I'm shadow kissed. I found out I was pregnant about five months ago, and I didn't really know what to do. I was just moving to court and Dimitri had already left. I know, it's crazy but I've never been with anyone else, so this baby it's mine and his Dimitri's." No one said anything for a while. Yeva was first and she onto said one word.

"Shadowkissed." I didn't know if it was a question but she knew the word before I said it so I took the bait.

"What?" She laughed.

"I know someone like you two. A moroi and a dhampir, they have the same connection." My jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You know someone like me?" The old lady nodded, but I did t say anything else. The way she was looking at me told me not to. Viktoria was next to ask me a question but she seemed embarrassed.

"Um so you graduated last year, so your 18 right?" I think I showed something in my face because she apologized immediately after.

"It's fine, I turned 18 last March. Your 17 right?" She relaxed a little and nodded.

"Base on everything I've heard about you I don't think I would believe you if you said you you if you said you were 80." I laughed.

"I guess I've been through a lot, but looking back there's only a few things I'd like to change." I began thinking of Mason, his death replaying in my mind. I shuddered. Yeva excused herself once again, heading to bead for the night. Sonya began asking me things like my due date, if I knew whether it was a boy or a girl, morning sickness, and other questions that reminded me of Lissa. I made a mental note to check in on her again. After a while I leaned into Dimitri and yawn I kept talking for a while. Olena was the next of the group to go to bed.

I dozed off but woke up when I felt myself moving. Dimitri was picking me up. I pushed against his chest and moaned but he carried me to bed, and tucked me in. He kissed me before leaving me for the night.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	45. Chapter 45

I thought I was dreaming until I seen blonde hair fall into my face. Lissa was getting ready for bed, but she felt sick. She was sitting up in her bed covered in sweat. Christian sat next to her in only his boxers rubbing her back and offering her water. Lissa took the water gratefully, her head and now mine, was throbbing and her throat was dry.

She got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She dug through the trash bin next to her sink and took out the pregnancy test she used earlier.

Negative.

Lissa was getting worried because moroi don't get sick, and she had felt sick for the past couple of days. She groaned in exasperation. Christian appeared at the door and looked at Lissa wide eyed. "What the fu...?" He knelt next to Lissa and and took the test out of her hand. Lissa started to explain but didn't get to finish before he read the test and relief washed over his features. He looked at Lissa with an expression I've never seen on him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa looked sheepish.

"Because I knew you would do that." She gestured to nothing referring to the little melt down he almost had a moment ago. "And I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing." Christian didn't say anything for a while he looked at nothing in particular with a puzzled look. He started to talk but stopped himself, then he tried again apprehensively.

"What if it's wrong?" Lissa looked horrified, as of her worst fears had been realized. She shook her head rapidly.

"It can't be, we've been safe, and I can't be a mother. I need to help Rose and regain my family's control in court, and..." She was cut off by aloud knock at the door. Lissa composed herself and took her robe off the bathroom door. She shoved Christian back into their bedroom gesturing for him to put on clothes. Lissa creeped downstairs to find Eddie already at Christians door. Eddie turned to face Lissa

"Guardians, they need to talk to Christian." He looked confused, but he opened the door wider and two guardians where standing at the door. Christian appeared behind Lissa at the base of the stairs. "Christian the have to talk to you." Christian looked worried.

"How can I help you?" He sounded unsure of himself, a rare occasion for him. The tallest of the two cleared his throat and handed him a envelope.

"We're sorry we have to interrupt your evening, but your aunt, Natahsa Ozera has been killed in Tarasov. The situation is under investigation and on your own time you can read over the information on the case. Good night." They both did a bow of some sort before turning and leaving. Eddie closed the door and looked behind Lissa. He looked worried.

Lissa was dumbfounded, I had no idea what word I could use to label the thoughts going through her head, but when she turned around all she felt was pain. Christian was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands. Lissa wrapped he arms around him and he began to cry. I had never seen Christian look so vulnerable. After a while, he looked at Lissa and kissed her. "You know I forgave her for what she did to Rose, even though it wasn't my place, because she's all I had left. I'm all alone now." He didn't cry again, but his silence was heartbreaking.

"You're not alone, you have me, you'll always have me. And Rose, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian, we all love you. I love you" Christian leaned into Lissa while she stroked his hair.

I was woken up.

Dimitri was kneeling in front of me. The lights where on and the door was closed. I sat up and looked around for a moment. "They just told Christian about Tasha." As if a damn just broke, I started to sob, I felt so bad. Christian lost his last family member twice because of me. Dimitri came and pulled me into him. I cried for Christian and Lissa, Trying to be happy and me just getting in the way of it. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but Lissa had to be pregnant, the feelings I got while in her head where too familiar.

I calmed myself after a while and I sat against the wall zoning out intentionally, until I felt it again. At first it was little but then I felt movement in me full force. I gasped silently, before taking Dimitri's hand and placing it right where I felt my little baby nudging me. If I could live forever watching one moment in time it would be this one, the look on Dimitri's face was of pure happiness. Dimitri kissed me and we sat there. I interrupted our silence with a thought that popped into my head.

"This baby is gonna be the best thing in my life I think." Dimitri kissed me again. Before getting up and turning off the lights.

"Try to get a little more sleep, I don't want you tired tomorrow." I groaned.

"Can you please sleep up here? I know is small but I don't want to leave my own head again." Dimitri came onto the bed and although it was small I wasn't uncomfortable. I knew Dimitri wouldn't say anything if it bugged him. So I asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm happy if your happy." It was very Dimitri thing to say but, I just snuggled into him before falling into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the sun was barely up and I still felt Dimitri's arms around me. I decided to slip back into Lissa's head, but she was asleep. When I focused on my surrounding again I noticed the door was open and Yeva was standing there staring at me. I mustered all my strength to not fall out of the little bed in horror. She left without saying anything but I had a feeling I was supposed to follow her. I carefully got out of bed, and slipped out of the room. Lying to a groggy Dimitri saying I had to pee, a not so rare occasion recently.

When I went downstairs the clock only read 6:00, early much. The old woman was waiting for me at the front door. I slipped on some not so weather appropriate flip flops and Dimitri's duster before following her outside. The duster was so big on me, but that didn't do anything to stop the morning cold air from getting to me.

I hiked wordlessly behind her for at least 2 miles in the cold. She made Dimitri's line drills seem like child's play. I had to stop several times, but she got irritated and I kept going. Finally we approached a house a little smaller than the Belikov's, but built in the same style. Yeva knocked on the door and a women answered. I instantly identified her as a Moroi. She was I little short, but slim built and slightly pale so she was easy to recognize. "Oh Yeva, good to see you dear, was this the girl you were talking about yesterday?" She didn't seem to be saying it in a mean way but I found it offensive to hear she was taking about me. Regardless I followed her inside and found a man sitting on the couch in front of a lit fire place. Was everyone here a morning person?

Although a little older, I recognize this man was a dhampir. He was tall and even though he had a little extra weight on him, he was still toned in some places. His first words weirded me out a little. "Oh yes dear, I already found it." The man didn't even look in our direction before talking, he help up a silver ring. The man groaned." I'm not being rude, this is me simply testing her. The man got up and came up to me. Shook my hand. "Sorry, I'm Mark." I was confused but greeted him anyways.

"I'm Rose, I'm not sure why I was brought here but it's nice to meet you." I smiled but arched my back because of the discomfort the walk in the cold gave me. The woman who brought me in invited us to the kitchen. She told me to sit at the counter with Yeva, while she prepared breakfast. Yeva began actually talking to me about the locals but every so often I would watch the couple behind the counter. Then it dawned on me.

"You're shadowkissed." Mark nodded.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out." The moroi woman nudged him.

"Excuse me, I don't talk much, aloud that is. I'm Oksana, and yes mark is bonded to me. Yeva told us about you yesterday evening, I just wanted to meet you before we leave tomorrow, and give you this. "It helps with the madness, that's why he wears thode silver dog tags."

"Darkness?" Mark nodded. "You could call it that, we don't really have a dictionary for these things." Oksana nudged him.

"You probably have plenty of questions for us so go ahead we can share what we know." The woman was well spoken and kind. Mark was a bit childish but still nice. So I started with basic questions like what happened, and what their bond was like. But soon I started to ask more specific things. Like a question that popped into my head that I later regretted asking.

"Did you guys ever think about having children?" They looked at each other nervously before Oksana started answering.

"We did, and a little over five years ago I was pregnant. But I... I miscarried." She looked at the floor and Mark continued for her.

"Half way through the pregnancy, a small group of strigoi attacked Baia while we were in church. The local dhampirs, including myself were able to stake most of them. Some ran into the woods. Not before they did some damage. They bit a lot of people, not completely draining anyone, but there was this one girl. We found her outside the church bleeding heavily and crying about being violated. She was probably no older than you. Oksana healed her, but she used a lot of her energy. Later that evening she began bleeding, by the time we got to a hospital it was too late."

"I'm sorry." I couldn't say anything else because I was suddenly absolutely terrified. The grandfather clock in their living room began dinging. Yeva said it was time we went home, so I thanked the couple before wordlessly following Yeva home.

 **PLEASE Review! XOXO**


	46. Chapter 46

When I walked in the door I was immediately greeted by a frantic looking Dimitri. "Roza, you can't leave like that, I didn't know where you went or..."

"I'm sorry." My tone was dull and I wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Oh Roza, I didn't mean to worry you I just..."

"No, it's fine, I'm just going to lay down for a while." Dimitri grabbed both of my shoulders and looked at me. Slowly he brought his hand to my chin and turned my head to face his. As soon as a I looked into his eyes I started to cry. He pulled me into him, and rubbed my back.

"Roza, tell me what happened." I looked at him and silenced my tears.

"I can't loose this baby, I can't." I could almost see Dimitri's heart break through his change of expression. He took my hand and brought me to his room. We sat on the bed and he said things in Russian to me while I calmed down. "I met the couple who were bonded. Your grandmother brought me to them. They answered some of my questions and I talked a little about me and Lissa, but then they told me about their baby. She miscarried after a strigoi attack when she used to much spirit. That could happen to me." Dimitri tried to quiet me but I kept talking.

"Roza you..."

"No, I know you remember that day, with Tasha. There was so much spirit I couldn't even open my eyes and you carried me home from the gym. What if that happened again. Lissa would never forgive herself. I would never forgive myself." Before I had came to Russia, being a mother started to excited me, but now I was absolutely hysterical about everything in the world that could hurt my baby.

"Roza, listen to me, you are different. That won't happen. I won't let it, your going to be okay. Our baby is going to be fine." I looked at him and I nearly believed him. He stood up and took my hands again. "I still have something I want to show you, and I have to tell you something on the way there." I was curious but didn't say anything. I got ready and some clothes that were more appropriate for the weather. I looked at myself in the mirror. For the first time since my baby bump appeared I looked at myself logically.

Every time I was measured at the doctors I was alway 'bigger than normal' but my body was still pretty toned. I wasn't very fat at all, just pregnant. I followed Dimitri up the road his house was on for about five minutes before stopping in front of a little building. I looked at Dimitri with a confused expression. "Don't you remember last night?" I didn't remember anything about a little building last night. He sighed, "Maybe you fell asleep while I was talking with Viktoria." He held my hand and we walked up to the door. "The family that originally built my family home were a rich moroi family that wanted to live on their own. This is where their guardians lived. I could still see the Belikov household but it seemed an unsafe distance for guarding. "Before you say anything they used to have wards so this distance was fine, like the posts near the gates at Saint Vladimir." I smiled.

When we got inside I was instantly reminded of the cabin. A lot of it was wood, but painted white so it was bright inside. There was a living space with a bed in it, a small kitchen and a door on the side. It reminded me of a hotel room. There was a step ladder in the back corner and a trap door. "It's yours if you want it." I turned to face to Dimitri to see if he was serious.

"Mine, why not ours?" He shrugged.

"If you didn't want me here I would just leave you alone or..."

. "No! No, Dimitri what would make you think it wouldn't want you in here with me? Of course I do, I don't just want you, I need you. I don't think I could make it on to own any more." Something I'm sure I would have never said a year ago, but things change and it was true. The first time he left I barely made it by. Now, with his baby, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I held his hand tighter, leading him to the ladder I was dying to investigate. I grabbed a step right before he pulled me away.

"There is no way your climbing that. It's just a little room, your not missing anything but a little storage. The bed had no sheets and the kitchen had only essential appliances and counters, but it still felt homey. The wood walls made me feel protected, like when Dimitri was first brought me to the cabin. I wonder if it reminded him of that too.

All of a sudden I was sucked into Lissa's mind. She was at a doctors office and she was crying. She was looking at the doctor in front of her in absolute disbelief. "You seen the test it's not possible." The Doctor shook her head.

"Princess I'm sorry, the test aren't right all the time and your blood is always accurate. If you'd like we can schedule you an appointment for an aborsh... " Before she could even finish her sentence Lissa stopped her.

"No, no I can't do that. I'll call when I get home to schedule my next appointment thank you." The doctor nodded before silently walking Lissa to the lobby. Lissa wiped the tears from her face before leaving so nobody could see her upset. On her walk home she zoned out and her mind was running a mile a minute. Until she bumped into Adrian.

"Haven't seen you in a while, cousin... Oh Lissa what's wrong." Lissa shook her head.

"Nothing, I uh just miss Rose." I hated being used as an excuse but I understood why she didn't want to tell Adrian.

"Now, don't lie to me, I can see it in your aura. It's almost exactly like the way Rose..." His voice dropped off at the mention of my name. He looked Lissa straight in the eye and a look of realization washed over his face. He pulled Lissa into a hug. "I'm sorry Lissa, I know this horrible timing. I'm sure this is the last thing you want right before the nominations." Lissa pulled away and looked at Adrian quizzically. "For the new monarch?" Lissa had completely forgotten about that. After the guardians delivered the news. "I was supposed to nominate you." Lissa regained her composure.

"Don't worry I'll be ready tomorrow. How about I come to your house in the morning and we go in a group, if I can get Christian to go." Lissa was saddened again. "Tasha was killed in prison, and now he's just miserable, I've never seen him so dark, he's probably still in bed. I don't know how I'm going to tell him I'm." Lissa couldn't get the word pregnant out, as if saying it made it actually true. I felt myself shaking, and I realized something was happening to me in my own world. Dimitri was knelt in front of me smiling, I rolled my head around on my shoulders because I felt stiff.

"How long was I?" Dimitri took my hands.

"Dont worry only an hour or two. Viktoria brought our bags over, and I went and bought some things." He sat next to me. "So what"s happening in court?" I didn't say anything. I felt like this when I kept trying to find a way to tell Dimitri I was pregnant, but this time I decided to just spit It out.

"Lissa is pregnant." Dimitri didn't say anything for a long while, but as usual when he did talk he said exactly what I needed to here.

"You will see her soon." I felt like I was going to cry, but I had no more tears. There was so much pain in my life, I had run out of tears and I think I've forgotten how to smile. I small movement in my stomach made me remember the things I had left to be happy about. I took Dimitri's hand and leaned into him.

"I only have a month until I won't be able to fly home."

"I know, but Sydney and your father are having information on your trial sent here." This made follow up questions pop into my head. Why would Sydney help my father? Is Tasha murder going to get brought up in my case? However I didn't say anything. Unlike my reaction to nearly everything I was quiet and I didn't do anything.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	47. Chapter 47

After two weeks of nearly nothing happening I was getting bored. The Belikov's where so kind, and Dimitri and I ate at least one meal with them everyday, but they had jobs and I was stuck in our little cabin with Dimitri. Alone time, with him surprising was getting old for me too, so this morning I got dressed and decided to try and find something to occupy my hopefully short stay in Baia.

I told Dimitri I would be back for lunch and I just wanted to take a walk around. He didn't like the idea of letting me go alone, but agreed to let me go if I promised to not wander away from the town. I agreed and hurried, waddled, out the door.

Once I was on the only paved road in the city, I went straight for the diner Dimtiri brought me to early in the week. The help wanted sign was still on the window so I straightened myself out and went inside. I was greeted by a waitress I hadn't seen yet. "Well, how can I get you little lady." The lady looked like she was in her fifties or sixties and had a uniform on that matched the theme of the diner. Everything was so old fashioned like it was straight from a movie. I pointed to the sign on the window.

"I need a job for a few weeks, do you have anything I could do?" The older woman sighed.

"Oh baby girl, I'm sorry but I couldn't make you serve people and clean in your condition. Maybe you could come back after the baby gets here." She continued wiping the counter. "If you really need the money you could try..."

"No it's not money, I've got that taken care of thankfully. I just really need something to do. I'm starting to lose my mind, just sitting at home everyday." The lady smiled at me.

"Awe, all I have are laborious jobs honey. Let's see. Well I don't have anything here, but maybe I can ask my sister if you can do anything around the store she works at. My names Barbra by the way." I smiled.

"Oh thank you!"

"Come back tomorrow sweetie, I'll tell you if she's got anything." My stomach started to rumble and I suddenly felt the strongest craving, I have ever had in my life. All the mattered was the lack of whipped cream in my stomach. I rubbed my stomach and thanked Barbra again before hurrying out the door.

Across the street the pharmacy Dimitri's sister worked at was open. I went inside and picked up 3 tubs of whipped cream. When I went to the check out Sonya waved me over to the register she was at. "Hi there Rose. How's it going." She scanned the tubs and laughed to herself. "Not the weirdest craving I've seen, definitely sweet though." She smiled at me and I felt embarrassed.

"I, I was..."

"You don't have to make any excuses, you should have seen me while I was pregnant. I put nacho cheese on black licorice." All of a sudden I wanted cheese. I refrained from getting it, and prayed there was some in the fridge in the cabin. Sonya handed me the bag after I payed and she said goodbye. As soon as I was outside of the store I opened one of the tubs and ate it with my finger all the way home.

When I got inside Dimitri was laying on our bed reading one of his western novels. When he looked up at me he laughed. "Have fun on your little adventure?" I smiled innocently and nodded as he gestured for me to come over. "Have you check on Vasalisa recently?" My mood darkened a little.

"Last night. She isn't doing very well. Christian is still pretty catatonic, and she hasn't told him yet." I put the rest of the whipped cream in the fridge and walked over to the bed. Dimitri sat up and swung his arms around me. "She keeps thinking thoughts that's she's trying to send to me. The only good thing is the whole queen thing is going well. A lot of people like her, but everyone who disagrees with her is trying to use the no family thing against her. That just makes her more upset and I just don't know what to do."

"Roza you'll see her soon, while you where gone Sydney called." I looked at him with a raise brow. "She said she found an address that Vasilissa's father sent a lot of money to. Sydney believes he was paying for a child." I searched his face for any sign he was joking. "She's trying to have your father find someone to go investigate, because it might be the princess' key to to the thrown." As if on cue a wave of emotions hit me as I was sucked into Lissa's head.

"I'm not blaming Rose! I just want her back, I hate remembering everyone in my family for doing bad things." Lissa was watching Christian walk back and forth in their bedroom. He messed up his hair and exhaled loudly. "I'm just so... I just..." Lissa was scared, she was scared of Christian. His anger was frightening her more than the unending sadness he was in before.

"Christian." Her voice broke as she reached out to him. She put her hand down as he turned to look at her. Lissa seen the sudden change of expression again but couldn't quite read what it was. She stood up to leave the room. As soon as she was up her head started to spin and she felt a gag climbing up her throat. Lissa sat back down on the bed and tried to control it.

Christian came and sat next to her, with a look of guilt that was more obvious now. He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Lissa, I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do." Lissa didn't say anything. She just lay her head on his shoulder and used every bit of self control she had to force the vile in her throat down.

After a while, words popped into her head, and she said them before she could stop herself. "I'm pregnant."

Then I felt shaking, and for a moment I didn't realize something in my reality was shaking me and not Lissa. Coming to my senses still felt nauseous. I blinked and seen Dimitri kneed in front of me, the look on his face told me everything I need to know.

Strigoi.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

 **really trying to get back into this story**


	48. Chapter 48

**THANK YOU! Over 200 people have followed and favorited this story and it means so much to me. I couldn't have asked for a better welcome to the fanfiction community! Enjoy and review!**

I looked around and seen all the curtains covering the windows, and the lights turned off except for the little one on the bedside table. In the distance I heard the bell Yeva told me warned the town of strigoi. Dimtiri had a stake in his hand. "Rose you're going to wait in the attic. I need to go to to my family. Don't move. Please promise me you won't move." I stared at him in disbelief.

"No, you aren't going alone, who knows how many there are!" I yelled in a whisper at him. "You can't expect me to wait in here and hope that..." I couldn't say the thoughts going through my head, they scared me. "I'm coming. I'll stay out of your way, but don't leave me. Please." I knew begging was not part of my usual facade, but I couldn't let him walk out alone. I seen him weighing his options. A few moments later he agreed.

"But you must stay right beside me and do exactly as I say. No Rose Logic." The only other time I had heard this tone was durning the school attack. He put a flashlight in my hands. "Don't turn it on unless you need to buy yourself some time." Dimitri peered out the window beside the door and then pulled back the curtain. He went to the front door, and just as he put his hand on the door nob, the bell stopped. It was absolutely silent.

A few seconds later, a blood curdling scream rang out. It was probably less than a quarter mile away. I seen Dimitri's face twist into a look of pain for a moment before returning to guardian mode. He opened the door slowly and silently. Swiftly, I followed him down the hundred meter path to his families house. When we reached to door, it was understandably locked and all the windows where shut. Dimitri pointed to the roof, and pulled me over to the gate surrounding to front porch. In a nearly inaudible whisper he said. "Be careful."

I took his hand and as quickly and as carefully as possible, I stood on the fence and found a spot on a column next to me to put my foot. I tried to pull myself up but my baby bump got on the way, and I had no way of hoisting myself up without squishing myself. I went back down. "You have to go first I can't get myself to up. I seen the look on his face falter a little before he effortlessly got onto the roof. I went back to the same position in was in before, but this time I grabbed Dimitri's hand instead.

Not so gracefully he managed to haul me up. He made his way over to the chimney, that thankful led wasn't lit. "I'm going to drop down, and I'm going to catch you." I nodded. I wasn't doubting Dimitri's strength, I knew he could catch me. But the chimney was only the width of a few feet. Dimitri held himself over the opening and looked me in the eye for a few seconds before dropping down. Even though I know it was probably a five or six foot drop for him, it still probably hurt. Just as he said I swung my legs over the brick and into the hole. "Come on Roza." I let go and fell down the chimney.

Just like he said he would, Dimitri caught me, but it was still awkward. I heard him groan so I knew hurt him a little. He held me under my arms. While and my legs where dangling for a few moments before he put me down. I felt my head spin for a second, so I leaned against the soot covered brick. Dimitri whispered form behind me telling me to get out first.

I slowly slid down to a sitting position with my butt on the remaining pile of ash and burnt wood and my feet sticking out to fireplace. I slide out and started to wipe away the dirt while Dimitri wiggled out. When I looked around the dark room I noticed Dimitri's family where all huddled on the couches looking at me in absolute horror. I let out a gasp. "Sorry, it's Rose."

"I'm here too, don't turn on the light mother." Dimitri still had the tone in his voice that told me now was not the time to make a joke about Santa coming down the chimney early this year. "I need to leave Rose with you." Just as I registered what he was saying, I felt it. My hands flew to my stomach as I swallowed hard on the vile that started to crawl up my throat.

"No! You can't leave. They're right outside." My body made an involuntary gagging reflex. Dimitri pulled me to him and held my chin so I was looking at him.

"Rose you have to promise me that no matter what you hear, you will not come outside after me. You will stay in here and only attack in defense." Dimitri pulled two stakes out of his pocket. He slipped one into my hand and then looked around the room. He took a step forward and to my surprise handed the other stake Viktoria. Dimitri came back to me and put something cold in my other palm, and closed my fingers around it. He looked me into the eyes again. "Promise Me!" I nodded slowly.

Then he kissed me, and without another word left. In the deafening silence, the door shutting sounded like a firework being set off. Opening my hand I seen a dog tag, that had a Rose stamped into it. On another tag was the Dragonir crest, and in front of both of them was a little cross, similar to the ones I would see all around St. Vladimir. It was from Lissa, and he was clearly waiting to give it to me. I put it around my neck and forced myself to not think about it.

I approached the door and twisted the lock as quietly as I could. When I went back into the living room, I seen Sonya on the floor with a small candle in one hand and a baby in her other arm. It was the only source of light in the room. Dimitri's mother was sitting in the largest couch with the rest of her grandchildren. Karolina and Viktoria where on the love seat next to the window. I felt bad when I seen the look of self doubt and fear plague Viktoria's features. Yeva was in her rocking chair as always, and she was knitting as if nothing was wrong.

Paul was the only one of the grandchildren that was awake and I could tell he was trying his hardest to put on a brace face. I knelt in front of him and smiled. I gave him the flashlight Dimitri gave me and said. "Dimitri said to give this to you so you can protect yourself and your baby cousins." He smiled at me, and the resemblance he shared with Dimitri became even clearer. I sat near Sonya and waited, for the sun to come up.

My heart stopped, when I heard a loud grunt outside. I quickly tiptoed over to the front of the house and looked out the tiny slit in the curtains. About twenty feet in front of me I seen a strigoi laying dead on the floor. Beside it was a Dimitri and he was looking around for movement. The nausea hadn't completely vanished so I knew there was at least one still out there. Frantically I looked around the room for a clock, until my eyes landed on the coco clock on top of the mantle. It was almost five in the morning. Fifteen more minutes and the sun would start to come up.

The twisting in my stomach intensified just as I seen Dimitri's gaze focus on something to the left. The stigoi, came out from the trees and glared at Dimitri. Everything in my being was telling me to run out there and help, but I knew Dimitri would never forgive me if I did and something happened to me, or the baby, or his family.

They jumped for each other at the same time, but the strigoi managed to land a blow on Dimitri's shoulder. Dimitri fought back and kicked the strigoi in the stomach. He only stumbled a few steps because he was up before Dimitri could get in another hit.

I watched Dimitri switch the stake into his other hand, and I noticed how limp the other arm seemed. I was swinging next to him with little control. Dimitri swiped the stake, but the stigoi jumped back a little to avoid it. Quickly, Dimitri dropped down to a squatting position. He put the hand with his stake down on the ground and kicked the legs from under the strigoi. Dimitri took the second of unbalanced, to drag the stake across the strigoi's face. He howled in pain, but struck out at Dimitri. They both landed on the floor, but the strigoi was on top. I could see Dimitri couldn't get him off with one bad arm. I turned around only for a second.

5:07 A.M.

When I looked out the window again I could see Dimitri still trying to free himself. I turned to Viktoria. She seemed to read my mind, and nodded. I went for the door and opened it as quickly and as quietly as I could. I held my stake firmly in my hand. Moments after I shut it again I heard the lock click. The strigoi and Dimitri haven't noticed me yet.

I tried to make myself charge while I had the opportunity, but I world stopped, and time still. The strigoi sunk his teeth into Dimitri, and I watched his body go limp. Dimitri's eyes rolled back into his head and he started to make small groaning noises of pleasure. The strigoi, threw Dimtiri onto the ground and wiped his mouth.

I charged forward, and just as the stigoi turned to see me, I plunged my stake into his chest. He dropped to the floor with a look of shock on his face, and the nauseating feeling in my stomach instantly subsided. Looking up at the sky, I could see the dark sky starting to turn into shades of orange and red.

I dropped to my knees next to Dimtiri. He wasn't moving and his skin was a sickly pale. I ripped his duster open and lay my head on his chest and heard his heart beating. I sighed, and the idea he had been completely drained left my mind.

The bite marks on his neck had a little blood on them, but not enough to explaining the stain on his shoulder. I pulled the duster off him completely, revealing gash on his right arm. I heaved when I seen the torn skin and blood. I screamed. I pulled Dimitir onto my lap and my adrenaline suddenly vanished. I began to sob hysterically, apologizing to his still body for letting him get hurt so badly, and yelling for help.

The sun began coming up, and one by one Dimtiri's family began surrounding me, and then they took him away from me, and I was left on the ground, surrounded by blood and dissolving stigoi bodies.

Someone picked me up off the ground but I felt out of focus. I wasn't until I was in a truck sitting next to Dimitri's limp body, when I could start to think. I slid over and wrapped my arms around him as the truck pulled out of the property.

I had to force myself to not look at his arm, because I knew I would be sick if I did. Instead, I focused on his face, and I ran my fingers through his hair. His mother and sister where in the front of the car and I was sure they where listening to everything I was saying to Dimitri but I didn't care. I needed him back with me.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

 **65 is the target chapter to finish the story so we're getting there.**


	49. Chapter 49

I felt incredibly lonely durning the half hour car ride to the hospital. Even thought Viktoria tried making conversation from the front seat, all my responses left no room for additional comments. I just wanted Dimitri to say something. Tell me I shouldn't have come outside after I promise not to, or how I could have gotten hurt as well, anything.

When we finally arrived Viktoria went inside and quickly brought out a nurse with a stretcher. I felt like a limp was torn off when he unwrapped me from Dimitri. I was still crying but I was much more controlled. I followed to a room until I was stopped by another nurse at the door. She told me I wasn't aloud in since I wasn't family. I begged but she kept blocking my path.

I stormed down the hall back into the waiting room. I sat in a chair an looked around impatiently. After a while, I seen a doctor walking toward Dimitri's room, and I instantly identified him as a moroi. Of course, they would have him come deal with a stigoi attack injury. Alchemists always made sure of it. I jumped up an nearly plowed down the middle aged man. "Dimitri Belikov, is he okay?!"

The startled Doctor looked me up and down before exhaling. He gestured toward my baby bump. "Is he the father?" I nodded. "I see. Do you know what happened?" I knew he was testing me, if he thought I was a dhampir before my pregnancy told him I was human. I leaned in and whispered.

"Strigoi attack." The doctor looked at me startled. "I'm a dhampir, I can explain the pregnancy later." He hesitantly nodded.

"We started a blood transfusion as soon as he got here, and I just finished his permanent stitches. I'm just going to make sure he isn't loosing blood anymore." He looked me over once again still unsure of what to make of me. "You can come in, if you like. He should be waking up soon"

Following the doctor right up his heels, I finally got into Dimitri's room. When I seen him I felt relieved, his face seemed to had a more healthy color to it and all the blood was cleaned off his neck and his arm. A small bandage covered the bite marks on the side of his neck.

The doctor was unwrapping the bandage on his arm and looked at the stitches. "Good news is it doesn't seem infected, so once this blood transfusion is done he should wake up and be out of here tomorrow morning. Bad news, he probably won't have full strength in this arm for two or three weeks." I allowed myself a smile for the progress he was making. "With his added healing abilities, he may be better a little sooner than that." The doctor wrapped his arm up again and left the room.

I sat on the stool next to him bed and help his hand. For a while no one spoke. When Dimitri's mother spoke I was surprised. "Thank you Rose. You saved my boy." I had just then noticed how hollow the women looked. "Everyday I'm proud of him for doing his job so well, but I always worry. Maybe, I'll never get to see him again. When I saw you holding him this morning. I thought he was..." She didn't finish he thought, and she didn't have to, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Viktoria joined in the conversation.

"Thank you for saving all of us, and being so brave. I could have never done that, and I'm the same age as you, and you have the baby. Oh gosh you where so amazing this morning." She was getting flustered and rambling, but I stopped her.

"You don't have anything to thank me for. If that strigoi heard me a second sooner I would have been dead and then he would have gotten to you. I did exactly what Dimitri told me not to do, I followed him. I promised him, I would protect you all, and I would stay inside. I failed him, I failed all of you. To top it all off, I choked, I watched the strigoi bite him and I just stood there. He wouldn't be in this bad of a condition if I had staked him sooner. It was the number one thing he taught me after Natalie" I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Don't hesitate."

I could tell neither Olena or Viktoria knew what to say to me. "You still saved me Roza." My head snapped toward the familiar voice. Dimitri was waking up and already trying to sit himself up. When he started to put weight on his arm, he winced and lay back down. I wrapped my arms around his neck so tightly, I might have suffocated him. I started to cry happy tears, as Dimitri ran his fingers through my hair. I heard Olena and Viktoria crying as well, while Dimitri whispered to me that everything was going to be fine.

After a while I finally pulled back to look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry. I mean I'm glad I didn't listen to you but, I promised." Dimitri smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"No, no thank you." He twisted his face into a look of worry. "Rose, are you okay?" I squeezed his hand and nodded. "No, no Rose, when was the last time you ate something? Or slept?" I looked at the clock on the wall it was just past nine in the morning.

"Uh, I don't know yesterday..." Dimitri sat himself to up as if nothing was wrong with him.

"Rose, did anyone even look at you when we got here? You can't do this to yourself." I felt sheepish, Dimitri has scolded me like this a long time ago. He wasn't angry but clearly worried.

The moroi doctor came in and greeted everyone. "Oh good Guardian Belikov, you're awake. You seem to be recovering quickly just as I suspected." A nurse came in behind the man and took my place at Dimitri's bedside, Viktoria came and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Rose, let's go get you checked out, just in case." I pulled my arm away.

"I'm fine." Viktoria gave me a look, before continuing.

"Do it to make my my brother feel better, do it for your little baby. Please." I suddenly felt very guilty for being so selfish. I relaxed and followed her into the maternity ward of the hospital. When I went to the front desk the lady behind the computer asked if I had an appointment. When I said no she asked why I had come. Viktoria stepped in and lied easily.

"We were out last night, along with my brother, the baby's father, and on the way home he got jumped by a homeless man. She's from America, and she just wants to make sure everything is still okay for the plane ride home. We thought while my brother was treated for the injuries he got, I would take her here." The receptionist instantly shifted to a more sympathetic, friendly tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, I'll have a nurse take you back in a moment. You ladies can have a seat until I call you, oh um, sweetie what's your name?"

"Rose, uh Rose Belikov." I remembered I wasn't supposed to give my real name at hospitals and pay for everything up front. Even though it wasn't the best cover up it was the first thing To pop into my head. The lady gestured toward the chairs in the lobby and told me to take a seat. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I was terrified.

"Viktoria, we have to go get Dimitri out of her as fast as possible. The alchemists know he is here. If they tell court, they'll come take him!" Viktoria looked at me as if I was a crazy person. "Look, we never told you this, but I kinda was thrown in jail a few weeks ago for murdering the queen. Dimitri helped with my fathers prison break and then brought me here. We have to go now." Viktoria laughed.

"I know that, but they couldn't possibly figure out his real identity, and then turn him into a team of guardians this quickly." Now I was the confused one.

"You knew this whole time? Real identity?" Before Viktoria could answer any of my questions a nurse came and called my name.

I followed her back to the little examination room and sat on the bed. She took my temperature and my blood pressure. Then followed up with all the questions I got at all of my check ups.

"Well Rose, you seem fine so far, I think the only ting you could have been worried about was higher blood pressure, but that's normal. I'm going to do a quick ultra sound before you head out." The nurse wordlessly prepped the machine and just like always put the cold gel on my stomach. First I heard the heartbeat, and just like every other appointment my eyes began to water up. With a flick of the switch the monitor turned on, and I could see my little baby.

This time I could see little features that where making it look more and more like a tiny human. I seen its thumb in its mouth and took in every detail. "Everything looks fine. Are you keeping it a surprise?" I was going to find out at my last appointment whether it was a boy or a girl, but ended up not getting the chance. Now that I had the opportunity, I remembered what Dimitri had said on the way to Russia.

"Oh yah, it's going to be a surprise. The pregnancy caught me by surprise so why not one more." I forced a small laugh to make myself feel less awkward.

"Well let me just print you some pictures and you'll be on your way." She pressed a few buttons on the side of the monitor, before a black and white image came out the side of it. She gave me some paper towels to wipe my stomach and then lead me back into the waiting room. I smiled ear to ear and nearly fell over when I seen Dimitri sitting in the chair next to Viktoria and Olena. He had a sling on his arm but other wise looked fine. He came over to me and I hugged him.

"So, Mrs. Belikov, let me pay and we'll get out of here." He laughed, and I laughed with him about my earlier cover up, it was a little embarrassing though. I took his hand and followed him to the receptionist. "How much for her appointment?" The woman looked up at us.

"No charge,the nurse just did the usual. There hasn't been many people today, she said she would be happy to help. I'm assuming you were the one your sister told me about, sorry that happened to you. Crazy people in the city at night." Dimitri agreed but gave me a look.

"Well, here thank her for her time." Dimitri pulled took his wallet out and handed her something from the Russian currency I didn't recognize. The receptionist smiled and accepted the bill.

"Chloe!" She called and the nurse who had helped me came back. The woman at the desk handed her the money, she looked at Dimitri and I with a confused expression.

"Just to thank you for you help." The nurse thanked him and with that we left the hospital.

On the way back to Baia, I fell asleep in the car. When I woke up again, I was in my bed in the cabin. I smelled Dimitri and curled into him more. I let myself fall asleep again until morning.

When I woke up again I was alone in the bed. I looked around the cabin and seen it was empty again, like we had never been there. Dimitri walked in the front door with a box in his hand. He set it down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rose, we have to leave. The Alchemists are going to report me being admitted to the hospital eventually. I'm sorry." I sat up and rubbed my sore belly

"Why are you sorry, you almost died. You had to, no questions about it. I'm sorry, you have to leave your family because I choked." Dimitri put him arm around me.

"You saved my life, stop that." You. Saved. Me." I suddenly felt very dizzy and nauseous, and just when I stood up to go throw up, I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was throwing up in her bathroom. Her throat burned, and her eyes where blurry with tears. She felt horrible. When she stopped gagging she sat on the bathroom floor, and thought of me. It was strange thinking about myself the way she was. Lissa felt like she should have tried to help me more when I was with her, because she felt empty and sore from the constant heaving. I was dragged back into my cabin. Where Dimitri was holding me up. No doubt I fell over when Lissa pulled me into her head.

Suddenly I felt the gag reflex, that I hadn't felt in months. I dropped to the floor on my knees and my body began dry heaving on its own. Dimitri moved to my side and gave he his hands. Slowly I stood up, while the last second hand nausea faded away. I needed a way to block Lissa out if this was going to happen regularly. "Rose you need to eat something." He rubbed my back and ushered me to the fridge. I took out a water bottle, because I was too afraid to eat anything else.

I sat back on the edge of the bed and nearly inhaled the water a drank it so quickly. "You need to eat real food." When's the last time you ate something.

"I ate a protein bar on the way home from the hospital."

"That was over a day ago. And before that, you said you didn't eat a meal since before the attack." Dimitri was in using the scolding voice he has for when he was worried about me again. "Come on." Clearly it didn't matter to him that I was in sweats from two days ago and my hair was a mess. He took my hand, and walked me to the main road in Baia. When we got there we went into the dinner I tried to get a job at we where greeted by the chef.

"Hello, our waitress is getting her sisters funeral ready so I'm here alone today. I may be a little slow but I'll be happy to help." I couldn't help myself.

"Barbra? What happened to her sister?" Dimitri looked at me funny.

"Oh the poor thing was killed outside the church a couple nights ago." He was human. "Someone passing through town." My heart sank when I realized she was the one who rang the church bell, and the one we heard screaming. Dimitri cleared his throat.

"Well we won't be much trouble, can we have two chicken soups and some bread." The man smiled and hurried into the kitchen." Dimitri led me to a booth where I immediately sat and leaned against him. I wasn't sure if I just started or I hadn't realized it but I felt extremely hungry and light headed. "Whose Barbra?"

"Oh she's just the waitress who works here, I met here when I was out." That wasn't the whole truth and he knew it.

"Out where?" I bit my lip nervously knowing I was going to get some lecture.

"Well I was looking for something to do the day of the strigoi attack, and I seen the help wanted sign, so I asked for the job." He shook his head buts surprising didn't say anything.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50! OMG GUYS THIS IS SO COOL. I NEVER THOUGH ID ACTUALLY WRITE THIS MUCH. JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AMD REVIEWED SO FAR. YOU ARE TRULY THE ONLY REASON IVE WROTE SO MUCH.**

 **THE STORY IS ALSO COMING CLOSE TO ITS END AND IM STILL NOT SURE IF I WANT TO DO A SEQUEL. BUT WITHOUT ANYMORE RAMBLING. ENJOY!**

I ate in near silence, because I was feeling rather lethargic. Dimitri didn't seem to have anything to say either. After I finished I was surprisingly not still hungry. My stomach felt bloated and stretched. The burning I felt on my skin wasn't unbearable by any means, but it was distracting enough to keep me quiet. We finished and walked to Belikov house.

When we got inside we where greeted by a round of hugs. Just like when we normally came over everyone came into the family room. I wasn't sure why they did this, but everyone except Yeva was kind to me. I haven't liked the center of attention since before the Spokane incident, so I always felt a little uncomfortable, especially when Dimitri left to do something else.

While I was leaning against him, Dimitri asked me to get off of him. He sat up and said something in Russian. Everyone in the room looked at him. He continued in English. "Rose and I have to leave. I can't risk the alchemists tracking you, and Rose' father called this morning. We can go back to America now, as long as we stay near Canada." The second part of what he said surprised me. "Well be leaving this afternoon." Suddenly I felt sad, at first it was a little awkward, but I was beginning to really like living here. I missed Lissa, but I knew I was going to miss Dimitri's family too.

My heart nearly broke when Paul ran up to Dimitri and gave him a big hug. I could tell he was trying not to cry. Dimitri stroked Paul's head, and said. "I'll be back again." And then something in Russian. Paul instantly smiled and I looked at Dimitri, he hid it well, but I seen the small smile on the edge of his mouth. Dimitri walked over to me, and said he had to call my father again. I told him I didn't want to talk to him, so he excused himself to go outside.

I leaned back into the couch, letting the constant fatigue take over. I drifted off until I was woken up. I nearly screamed when I seen Yeva standing over me. It freaked me out even more when she spoke. "Dimitri will be back in a moment, but I need to warn you. You will be surprised when you get back, so don't do anything irrational." All I could spit out was incoherent sounds. "That's all I know so don't ask, but I know you will do what's right." For the first time since I came here I could have sworn I seen her smile. I got up and followed the old lady out the house where I seen Dimitri loading the last of our bags into the cab. Paul was helping him and I couldn't help but smile watching them.

After zoning out, I jumped a little when Viktoria hugged me. Out of everyone in the Belikov family she was the one I talked to the most. I seen her eyes watering and quickly averted my gaze. If I started to cry the hormones would take over, and I didn't want to leave Dimitri to deal with me on the way to the airport.

The other two sisters gave me a hug as well. Olena was the last of the bunch to say goodbye to me. She gave me a hug and whispered a thank you into my ear. The she picked up Dimitri's duster from the porch and handed it to me. "Please, come back one day Rose. I've never seen my son so happy, and please visit us after the baby arrives." She hugged me again, and this time we both turned to look at Dimitri.

He was saying goodbye to Viktoria, and it was hard to watch. I couldn't imagine saying goodbye to my family for such a long amount of time. I have only been here for a few weeks and I already felt like I understood what it would be like to have a family like this. Yeva's words flashed in front of mind again, Dimitri always told me she was a witch of some sorts, but what she said freaked me out. I snapped out of my haze when I heard someone say my name.

Paul stood in front of me he was only about a half a foot shorter than me, but his youth was evident in his facial features. I took his hand and walked over to the bench on the porch. He leaned into me as I wrapped an arm around him. "Hey little guy, I'm sorry I have to go." Paul put on his little brave face before speaking.

"I know you have to leave, but promise I'll get to see you again, and your little baby." I squeezed him tighter.

"Of course little man, but for now you get to stay here and protect everyone like Dimitri did. Do you think you could do that?" I didn't recognize my own tone of voice, it was a very maternal sounding thing I've noticed using every time I was with Dimitri's nieces and nephew.

Paul nodded. "I'll be brave just like you were." I felt my eyes sting. I put my arm around him and watch Dimitri say goodbye to all of his sisters. Paul kissed my cheek. "Make sure you bring uncle Dimitri back too, I'm going to miss him a lot." It took everything in me not to cry right then. Dimitri called my name.

"Rose, we need to go." I got up and kissed Paul on the forehead after giving him one final hug. I took Dimitri's duster and walked toward the cab. If I wasn't so upset in might have laughed when Yeva spoke to Dimitri.

"Come here Dimka!" She sounded a little off her rocker. Dimitri gave his grandmother a hug. She took a step back and nearly screamed. "You take care of the girl, don't let anyone hurt her anymore. And you better be a good father! Don't turn into that deadbeat your mother had you with." I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Dimitri looked so embarrassed and afraid of the old lady who was half his size. "Be a good boy Dimka, and come back soon." Why the woman pinched his cheek and then patted his head, I nearly shrieked.

I took that as my queue to relieve him. I handed him his duster and he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed before turning to the Belikov family. "Thank you so much for everything!" I wiped my eyes as I got into the back of the cab. Dimitri gave his mother one more hug, before sitting beside me and closing the door. As we drove off we watched everyone waving until we could no longer see them. Dimitri let out a large sigh.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me with a raised brow. "I'm sorry you have to leave them because of me."

"Rose I told you in the hospital, you did everything you could have..."

"No, I mean the reason you came back was to hide me, you could have stayed there for as long as you wanted if it wasn't for me."

"Roza don think like that, you are my whole world, but you weren't the only reason I had to leave. I am a guardian, it's my job to protect."

"Protect Moroi! Not me."

"Rose! Stop this you can't think like this, please don't do this to yourself." And as if someone flipped a switch I started to cry. Dimitri looked helpless. "Oh Roza, I'm..."

"It's not you Dimitri. I just never really knew what it was like to have family like that. I'm really going to miss them too." I started to laugh, and Dimitri looked at me as if I was crazy. I made a gesture toward my baby bump. "I'm sorry." I wiped my eyes. "Oh, look what you've done to me." Dimitri smiled a little apprehensively. "How long til we get there?"

"Three hours till we get to the airport. Your father wants us to fly out of here before guardians start looking for us in Russia." I yawned. Dimitri instinctively wrapped an arm around me, and just like always I was about to fall asleep on him for a while.

Except when his hand pulled around my waste I instantly felt flustered. I groaned, and the little Hmm noise Dimitri made to ask what was wrong made me feel even more turned on. I crossed my arms and pouted. "What's the matter Rose?" I think he knew because this wasn't the first time since we got here, something seemingly random made me drench my panties. His tone of voice was a little playful, but still genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just not tired anymore."

"Mhh, I see." He kissed me on the side of the forehead and put his arm around me again." His hand around around me made me moan involuntarily. I looked at him and he had a sly smile telling my he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Stop it!" I whined. "You did this to me." Dimitri chuckled.

"Well then isn't it only fair I try to fix the problem." I gasped looking at the driver. He was clearly focused on the windy roads, and I knew he didn't speak English. He was probably hopping to be down the mountain before sundown.

"Dimitri, we can't do that here." He smirked.

"We don't have to do anything. Just relax, let me make you feel better." Dimitri slid his hand down a little lower and I turned into his chest to suppress the moaning sound I was making. In almost no time I was sitting up against him falling asleep for the remainder of the ride to the airport.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	51. Chapter 51

When we arrived at the airport, and we got on the plane my father sent. No entirely sure how he did that without suspicion but if I knew him it was better I never asked. It was very similar to the jet I first arrived at court in. This one didn't have a bedroom, so I quickly found a relatively comfortable spot on the big arm chair type seats for take off. I lifted my shirt to look at my belly.

I hadn't got any stretch marks yet, but my stomach looked red as if it was sunburnt. I had read somewhere that it was common to feel a little burning because your skin stretches, but this felt unreasonable. Once we were in the air I went to the bathroom in search of some type of lotion. Dimitri so far hadn't said anything, but he eventually came into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I had looked everywhere except under the sink but all there was some fancy hand soap.

"Just washing my hands." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar Rose." I ignored him and awkwardly lowered myself to the floor and opened the cabinet. Towels, towels, towels, no lotion. I tried to get up but I was stuck. I felt like I had no way of moving my legs. "Do you want hel..."

"No, I want to just sit on the floor." I tried to make my expression as neutral as possible. Without saying anything else, Dimitri sighed and put his hands under my arms and picked me up as if I weighed five pounds. I had half a mind to just sit down again to prove him wrong, but didn't feel like putting in the effort.

"Now will you please tell me, what are you doing?" My expression wavered a little before I answered.

"Looking for lotion." I felt unusually shy. "But there is none so, excuse me." He didn't move.

""Why?"

"I just wanted something to make me smell good." He groaned.

"How many times do I have to tell you your a terrible liar?"

"Anyone else would have believed me." Dimitri was surprisingly patient with me every time I closed off like this, but this time I seemed to annoy him.

"Well I'm not anyone else, and I love you, so I want to help you. So please tell me what's wrong." I was stunned. I hadn't heard Dimitri say that since before the attack on St. Vladimir. I didn't say anything for a while.

"I love you too." I don't think he realized what he said until I replied. He put his hand on my arms and kissed my forehead.

"Please tell me what's the matter." I exhaled and lifted my shirt so he could see my bump.

"It's burning a little, I just wanted to find something to make it stop." Dimitri gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't do that, don't feel sorry for me. It's just something I have to deal with." Dimitri frowned.

"I just don't like seeing you in pain."

"It's just uncomfortable, it doesn't hurt so cut it out." Dimitri winced a little. "Sorry, it's just been bugging me for a few weeks."

"And you didn't think you'd could tell me?" Dimitri looked a little hurt.

"You worry too much." He signed and took my hand. He pulled me into the main cabin of the plane. He took one his bags out of the compartment it was in a started digging through it. He pulled out a small brown bag of food his mother gave him. After sifting through it for a moment he pulled out the jar.

"I won't worry so much if you told me these things." He handed me the container before replacing his things. "It's from my sister, she says she bought it from the grocery part of her pharmacy when she was pregnant and to keep it for you." My mouth hung open.

"You mean your prepared for this shit? Ugh!" Dimitri chuckled as I read the jars label. 'Coconut Oil' I shrugged and lifted my shirt. The oil didn't give me the instant cooling effect I wanted but I slowly felt the burning fade away as I rubbed it in. Once Dimitri, had put all his stuff away he came and sat on the arm of my chair.

I pulled my shirt back down as he stroked my hair. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. He kisses me, I already felt myself falling asleep. He whispered again. "I love you Roza." I lay like that for hours and Dimitri didn't seem to mind. I woke up and I was reading one of his western novels, and subconsciously still stoking my cheek. I wiggled a little and he looked down at me. "Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, no it's fine. I needed to get up." I proper myself us and slipped off his lap.

"We still have ten hours till where back in America." I noticed Dimitri's accent was a lot thicker after spending time in Russia. I wonder home long it would take for me to pick up that accent. I went over to the mini fridge and rummaged around for a bit. After prepared get doe thing quickly I happily resumed my position on Dimitri's lap.

He looked at me funny for a moment. "That's an interesting meal you have there." It was a bowl of microwaveable Mac and cheese, but just like most things I was eating recently, it was topped with whipped cream. I shoveled a big spoonful into my mouth with a huff.

"It's good okay." I felt chills run down my spine. I put the my nearly untouched bowl on the tray next to me. I heard Lissa screaming before I was pulled into her head. She was sitting on the toilet in her bathroom. Christian came running in.

"Christian I'm bleeding!" I felt her abdomen cramping. Similar to something I'd felt on my period. Christian raked his fingers through his hair. He ran out the room and came back with the phone in his hands. Lissa was completely sobbing at this point. Christian was talking to someone on the phone he hung up and knelt in from of her. He cupped her cheek, Adam one again I seen the extremely vulnerable side of Christian.

"It's going to be okay, baby, it's going to fine. The nurse said put a liner on on come to the ER." He got up and what he did next surprised me. I heard him running downstairs nearly screaming my mothers name, and then it was quiet. Lissa's hands where shaking so it was very difficult for her to situate herself. When she did she stood up and was greeted by my mother at the door. She was all business. She took Lissa's hand and gave her to Christian so she could support her. Lissa was shaking so much she could barely walk.

The group made it into my mother's guardian van and raced to the hospital. When they got there Lissa was immediately brought back and greeted by a doctor and two nurses. They made my mother wait outside but she didn't seem to mind. Christian was let I after a little persuading.

The doctor took no time for pleasantries and immediately put Lissa's legs on some stirrups. I knew the answer before he said it. "Miss. Dragomir, I'm sorry but I can't do anything. Your body has already began having a miscarriage." Lissa let out a strangled cry, Christian took her hand, but she couldn't look him in the eye. Her body began to shut down, she felt completely numb. She felt the cold gel on her stomach as the doctor began performing and ultra sound, but this time she couldn't hear the heartbeat.

As if on cue the cramping stopped, Lissa shut her eyes and bit her lip. The Doctor handed something to one of the nurses. "Your baby was born November 28th at 12 ounces. I'm Sorry Princess." Lissa sat u a little. "You'll need to take it easy for a few days. I'll give you two a moment." The doctor and nurses left and as soon as the door shut Lissa completely lost it.

Christian tried to comfort her but was little help. "Rose!" She called out my name and I was thrown back into my own head. I was on the floor of the plane and Dimitri was holding me, no doubt I fell as soon as the bond pulled me in.

"Dimitri I have to get back to her! She needs me! I..." He held my face in his hands.

"Rose, breath." I began squirming so he'd release me, even though I would have no where to go because I was thousands of feet above the Atlantic Ocean.

"She needs me, I need to help her!"

"Roza, it's going to be okay, just tell me what happened."I held my face and didn't let go until my breathing was leveled. In an almost whisper I told him.

"She lost the baby." Just like that I began to cry, not loud dramatic sobbing, but quiet constant tears. Dimitri didn't need anymore of an explanation. He just held me and I cried on the floor for nearly the entire flight. Occasionally slipping into Lissa's mind to see more crying. We didn't really talk much but it was one of the saddest ten hours of my life.

I wasn't sure how Dimitri could still do this so easily, but he picked me up and sat me in a chair when the pilot said we where going to be landing. I worried a little because Dimitri still had the stitches in his arm and I didn't want him putting added stress on it. When we arrived at the airport we easily got off and the RV we left was still waiting for us in the parking lot.

After unpacking our stuff it was beginning to be night time, but I was wide awake. Probably for the better since soon I would hopefully be living on my nocturnal schedule. I sat in the passenger seat as Dimitri drove out of SFO and started heading east. When the sun began coming up the next morning I could tell Dimitri was exhausted, and he finally gave into me begging for him to get some sleep. I joined him in the bed and we slept in some trailer park near the Grand Canyon.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	52. Chapter 52

We drove again but north this time north. And after two days of driving we were in Montana. "Where are we stopping next?" Dimitri didn't answer for a while.

"Where meeting your father at Saint Vladimir." I think he knew that wasn't going to sit well with me, because he wouldn't look at me.

"Dimitri, are you serious, you plan on walking into a heavily guarded, warded school, just to visits."

"No your father managed to get a job there, and I'm 'his guardian', so I'm getting my old room back, and your going to hide in there with me. It's only for a few days, he told me on the phone even without Lissa campaigning, she has an overwhelming favor with the public. All thanks to her special campaign manager." I scoffed.

"You've got to be joking, my father tries to be my lawyer, a school administrator, and now a campaign manager. How the hell is he doing all this. Wait don't tell me, I don't want to know. But your you, you don't do crazy schemes. That's my job." Dimitri laughed a little.

"I got you out of prison didn't I. Plus maybe coming back here might be good for you." I thought about my mental state before I left. Suddenly a feeling a dread washed over me.

"Wait I can't go back there!" Dimitri analyzed my sudden change of tone, and he quickly went to all serious mode.

"Rose, I know it's a risk, but the wards are there, and no one will see you. You'd be safer there."

"No, I can't go back there, I don't want to remember everything. I can't see that place again."

"What? Rose don't think about that, think of the good things that happened here."

"No!" I felt my breathing speed up and I knew I was starting to panic. "Everytime something good happened there is got taken away. Victor got to Lissa, Mason died, the wards where broke, the ghosts came, you left and I tired to..." At the last part my voice hitched and I began to shake. Dimitri didn't say anything, so I unbuckled my seatbelt. I needed to lie down so I could calm down.

As soon as I lay down I was pulled into Lissa's head. She was standing in front of at least a thousand Moroi, and microphones and cameras where all around her. "I do believe the limited amount of guardians is an issue, however we can't send guardians out at such a young age. The need a childhood. They need a chance to live." At that a strong surge of emotions over came her, and she disregarded the rest of her speech. "I know my guardian Rose, killed to many strigoi to count before she even graduated. But that was only because she had to, and she is my best friend and I know what I did to her. She will never be the same, she was forced to grow up and see things some of us will never see in our life times at such a young age." A women in the crowd shouted.

"You wouldn't feel the same if you had children to protect." That was enough to send Lissa's bubbling emotions over the edge. Yet when she spoke she still sounded so polite and well spoken.

"What no one knows, is I am a mother." The entire audience gasped. "I suffered a miscarriage less than a day ago, but I am up here because that is how strongly I believe in this." She looked out to an absolutely silent press room. "Yesterday I just cried, and I kept asking myself why me? Why would anyone take away my baby before it got a chance to live? Isn't that exact same thing a guardian's parents would say if they found out one of those monsters killed there baby when they where only sixteen." I single tear rolled down Lissa's cheek. As if someone flipped a switch the crowd was in a total uproar. My mother ran up to Lissa and quickly pulled her off stage.

She was walked quickly out of the building and drove home as fast as possible. When she seen Christian wasn't there when she panicked. The front door opened behind her and a disheveled looking Christian walked in followed by my mother. "A few of our 'cousins' wanted to get my attention." If I was there I would have laughed, because even in his state he still made snarky comments. Lissa hugged him tightly. "You know you either made everyone love you or hate you."

"I know, but there isn't much I can do about it. I know I shouldn't have done it, but it that women, she just..."

"I get it." Lissa wasn't letting it show but guilt weighed heavy on her heart. She was somehow blaming her miscarriage on the fact that she didn't want to be pregnant in the first place. After some time she accepted it, and admittedly start to get excited. "Come on." My mother had left to my side of the town house. I felt a little bad for her, left on her own.

"Rose, please answer me or I'll pull over."

"What?" I heard Dimitri sigh. "I was with Lissa."

"Oh, God don't scare me like that. But anyways we are going to be there soon but I've decided to stop for the 'night' so we can get ready in the 'morning'." I rolled my eyes.

"This is what I mean about you worrying too much." We where in some small town that was less that 30 miles away from the academy. We were in a diner parking lot. We went inside and ordered our meal. We had eaten quickly, but just as we finished a pair of guardians came in. As the hostess was greeting them, I glanced at Dimitri and then quickly darted for the bathroom door. After a few minutes I peeked out and seen Dimitri talking to the guardians. I was surprised when I recognized them. Alberta and Stan.

I shut the door quietly and waited. After about five minutes I peeked out again. The three where all at our table talking. Dimitri excused himself and as soon as I seen him walking in my direction, I let the door shut. I stepped back against the wall. When it opened Dimitri walked in and locked the door behind him. "What do we do?!" I tried to whisper, but I wasn't handling the situation well. For some reason I was much better with surprise undead than old instructors, but I guess they act the same some times.

"Don't worry." He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the small window. He pushed on it a few times but it wouldn't open. He flushed the toilet and then banged on it hard. It popped open. "Can you get thought here?" I examined the window. Outside the ground was just as high as the bathroom floor so it was only a few foot drop but it still worried me. My center of balance was off so I knew even that might not end well.

"Eventually I nodded. "Can you help me?" Dimitri slid his arms under mine and I kicked my feet out the window. I wiggled onto my side so my bump could fit through the narrow height. When Dimitri let go I dropped to the ground, and landed on my feet. My right ankle popped but I didn't hurt. He handed me the keys and I dashed into the RV before Alberta and Stan could see me. I locked the door, lay on the bed, and exhaled loudly. After a while I heard the door handle jiggle, and I was silent.

"Rose, it's me." I got up to let Dimitri in, but I swore under my breath when I put weight on my ankle. My feet and ankles are already swollen so I couldn't tell if I had actually injured myself or not. I made my way over to the door and unlocked it. Quickly, I jumped back into bed so Dimitri wouldn't notice the slightest of limps I was developing. He sat in front of me, and pushed the hair behind my ear. "The owner of the dinner said as long as where out of here before dark we can park here for the day. Alberta and Stan are just heading back after a couple days off, before the winter holiday madness really begins. They believed me when I told them about your father, so don't worry about them." I smiled, and he yawned. "So did you hurt your ankle or your foot?"

"Are you serious?!" Dimitri laughed a little before continuing.

"I heard you swearing and I saw you limp." I huffed.

"They're always swollen now." Dimitri took took the blanket off me. "Hey!"

"Yes, but your ankle isn't always bruising, let me get some ice." He got up and took an instant ice pack, shook it for a few seconds, and then wrapped in onto my ankle with some medical tape. He shook off his duster and shoes, lay behind me and pulled the blanket back over us. "Goodnight Roza."

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	53. Chapter 53

I woke up in the middle of the day feeling extremely uncomfortable. The spot my leg with the ice pack was left a cold, wet spot on the sheets and my back was sore. I kicked the melted ice pack off the bed, and that was enough to wake Dimitri up as well. "It's the middle of the night Roza. Why are you up?" I knew our quick triggers where good, but at that moment I wished he would have been able to sleep through a fire alarm.

"I'm not you are." I remembered all of the recent times I didn't tell him the truth, and decided before he could chastise me I just told him. "I'm just uncomfortable. I'll go to sleep again eventually don't worry." I felt him shift in bed. I rolled over to face him. He was stacking all of the pillows behind him. He sat up and leaned back slightly. Dimitri made a patting motion on his lap. He crawled over and he hoisted me on top of him. He held me as if I was a two year old, but for some reason it felt intimate.

To my surprise I fell asleep faster than I had in weeks. When I woke up the sun was about to start setting. Dimitri was still sleeping, so I was going to sit still for a while so he could rest. Instead I nearly fell off the bed when I heard a knock on the door. Dimitri instantly shot up. He stared at the door. "Belikov, let me in so I can see my daughter. I did not come all this way for a diner in the middle of nowhere." I exhaled in relief immediately recognizing my fathers accent. When Dimitri opened the door, it was strange how I was instantly excited to see the man.

When I got up to hug him, I was pleasantly surprised to find my ankle didn't hurt at all. He greeted me and was friendly, but he went right to business. "Well let's get on the road, I'll drive." Dimitri and I shared nervous glances.

"I think it would look better if, as 'your guardian', I drove." My father quickly agreed and I was relieved. "I'm sure you have plenty of things to talk to Rose about, so I get everyone packed and you can talk." I rolled my eyes.

"I can help!" I crossed my arms "and I'm sure the old man just wants to tell me about Lissa. I don't want think about her right now. I can't or her emotions will get me stuck in her head." The men looked at me in shock. I thought back to when Lissa first saved me. When her family passed away I was upset because they treated me like family. However I didn't know how to control the bond very well, so ever time Lissa would get upset I would be instantly sucked in. It was pretty awful, I was mostly in bed for a few weeks because I was scared of falling or something happening when I couldn't control one of the episodes.

Now because of my situation and unpredictable hormones, my emotional mind set is fragile to say the least. All of Lissa's heartbreak is so strong and a lack of wards to keep ghosts away is making being myself hard.

My father looked for once uncomfortable and Dimitri had the look of pain he always had when I acted like this. I stepped toward my father. "Listen old man, you won't mention anything about Lissa, her baby, her status, nothing, because I will happily turn myself in so I don't have to have someone else dumping guilt into my mind. Got it?" It was clear he was more used to giving rather than receiving threats. He turned to Dimitri,and pointed at me.

"She's been like this the whole time she's been with you?" Dimitri simply laughed a little before beginning packing suitcases. I crossed my arms in a huff, but my belly got in the way and I had to reconfigure them, this made Dimitri laugh a little more.

"Hey, you did this to me." I sat down on the bed. "So where are your things old man." His head popped up as if he just realized something. He hurried outside before hauling a large suitcase into the RV, it was bigger than all of the bags we already had and was made of some bright teal fabric, complete with some gold tassels and embroidered designs. Before I could even offer help again, Dimitri already had everything in the RV away. "Ugh I'm going to go back to sleep, or at least try." Once again Dimitri gave me that look, but I brushed it off and directed his attention to the steering wheel.

When we were close to the campus gates Dimitri pulled over. I surprisingly drifted off as soon as we where moving, so he came to wake me. "Roza, baby it's time to wake up, you have to hide." I yawned.

"Baby?" It was a pet name he never used on me. He kisses my forehead and took my hand.

"Yes, baby, you have to wait in the bathroom till I come to get you." He was using his soothing voice. He knew before I did that sitting in there would freak me out. After this incident in Spokane, I got claustrophobic when I felt trapped. He took my hand and lead me to the bathroom. I lowered myself onto the pillows laid down onto the two by two space in the floor. Dimitri knelt in front of me and handed me a blanket. He kissed me before closing the door.

My father said something on the lines of "you baby her to much" and either Dimitri ignored him or responded quietly because I didn't hear him say anything.

After pulling the blanket around me, the RV lurched forward. I while later we stopped, and Dimitri and my father began speaking to someone. Soon we where driving again for a brief while. This time when we stopped no one said anything. The bathroom door opened and I looked up to Dimitri. He had an odd look on his face. I took his hand and carefully I stood up. My legs wobbled a little. "Thank you." I stepped forward and hugged him. It was a little awkward with my round belly in between us, but I felt safe again.

As soon as we stepped out the RV I recognized the garage that was under the guardian dorms, it was half full of black vans. I remembered coming down here once before when Victor had kidnapped Lissa. Dimitri hurried through the lot, when we got on the elevator he pressed the third floor button. I leaned against him, not only because I felt tired still, but because I was scared when the doors open someone would be waiting and see me.

The doors opened at the lobby, which was surprisingly empty and my father got out. He waved goodbye but kept it brief. When we got to the third floor, we were lucky no one was in the hall. Dimitri sped over to the door of his old room, and opened it with his old key. He ushered me in before nearly slamming the door behind us.

The room still smelled like him, after months of being empty, his aftershave stained the furniture with its smell. I sniffed in as I looked around. It was like a larger version of the RV, bedroom/living area, a small kitchenette, and a bathroom. Only this one wasn't on wheels. For the first time in months I lay on the bed felling relaxed. The constant dull headache I had from being outside the wards was gone, and I felt control over myself, mostly.

Dimitri joined me on the bed and for a while we relaxed as the sun finished setting. We had a day at most until someone came looking for Dimitri, so we decided to make the most of it. I don't think my desires could have been kept at bay much longer anyways. Bring pregnant is just horrible...sometimes.

After we had spent sometime in bed, taking care of each other, Dimitri got up and started to get ready for the 'day'. It was pitch black so I new the school day probably just started less than an hour ago. I didn't both getting up, because I worst going anywhere and I had nothing to do. "I come back as early as I can." He smiled. "But please, no stunts." Stay here, and don't answer the door, and don't make a lot of noise." I rolled my eyes.

"What could I possibly do." It was rhetorical but he answered anyways.

"I've learned to not underestimate you." He threw on his duster, planted a kiss on my cheek and then hurried out the door. A while later I finally got up and peered out my window. I could barely see the quad, but made sure to hide mostly behind incase anyone looked over here. Somehow I managed to find a face I recognized. Jill.

She was pulling a large suitcase toward the Moroi dorm and she was all alone. I felt bad, I remember my first year at the academy didn't exactly bring back fond memories. She was so sweet and bubbly when I met her last year. She definitely grew up a little, over the summer. Even from fifty feet away she looked like she was starting to grow into herself. I also seen guardian's and other instructors I used to have milling around. It was really just perfect timing everyone was getting ready to leave for winter break.

I crawled back into bed and looked around. I had to ask Dimitri why the room was completely furnished when he got back, but just most of my time was spent at the time, I fell asleep.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	54. Chapter 54

I woke up when I heard the door open. Dimitri smiled at me, but he was clearly uncomfortable. My father walked in right after him and I understood why. He sat next to me and pushed my hair behind my ears. My fathers booming voice took away any time I had to say hello. "So Rosemarie, I'm sure you've been checking in with Lissa," I gave him a look and he proceeded with caution. "Yes, well, so you know on Friday it will be decided, and if everything goes according to my plan, like it always does, you'll be back at court for the coronation on Saturday." I looked at him wide eyed.

"That's on two days from now! You mean I get to see Lissa then, and I won't be a wanted criminal?" He simply nodded, before excusing himself. Just before he shut the door I heard him say. 'Hands off Belikov.' And I laughed. "Dimitri please tell me you have something for me to eat." I had gone through the box of granola bars before I fell asleep, so now I was starving. He smiled again.

"I have something better." He didn't explain he just told me to put shoes on. I quietly followed him through the dorm back door into the quad. The sun was coming up and the only people out were a few guardian's who seemed to be ignoring us. When I seen the building ahead of us I knew where we were going.

Looking around, hundreds of little memories came flooding back to me. Sitting on on of the benches against the wall, I looked around my old training gym. It made me miss the relatively simple life I had a year ago.

Dimitri came and sat next to me and gave me a brown paper bag. Inside was two boxes. I took out the one on the top and happily ate the salad and pasta that was inside. Dimitri didn't say anything and after a while he got up and went into the locker room. When he came back out he was shirtless and in a pair of sweatpants. He was holding a Saint Vladimir sweater and a matching pair of sweats. After a stuffed all the food in my face a looked in the other box. Two donuts sat in the box begging for me to eat them, but I forced myself to close it.

I took to clothes off of Dimitri, and went to put them on. I was kind of disappointed when I seen that the large men's uniform fit me when I pulled the drawstring on the pants. I went back into the gym a little self conscious. Dimitri didn't say anything, he just started to stretch. I did about half the stretches he did. By the time he finished I was getting quite frustrated.

It was a little surprising when Dimitri said he was going to do something he'd never taught me while I was I was in school. He came closer to me. "Put your arms up." I did as he said and put them in the air, he stood behind me so our back were to each other. Then he took my arms and pulled me up while he bend forward. My back stretched until it cracked for the first time in almost half a year. I felt so relieving I made a grunting noise.

For a while Dimitri did other things like that, until I was completely limp. He brought a punching bag in front on me. "Are you serious?" He nodded, and then once again stood behind me holding my waist tightly. I swung at the sack a few times and every times felt to recoil of it Dimitri seemed to absorbed it for me. I was quite tired after only a few minutes of this. "Wait, let me get a drink." When I turned to get water Dimitri looked me in the eye and his expression turned dark.

"You're done." I shoved him out of my way but he was back in front of me as if I did nothing. "No Rose, you're done." I knew I should have stopped because pushing myself was only going to lead to bad things. But I'm Rose Hathaway, you can't expect me to do something rational. I turned back to the punching bag, pulled my leg back, and landed a kick that made the punching bag fall over. To bad I once again proved Dimitri's judgement superior, because I fell over as well right onto him. He grabbed just in time, so I wouldn't hit the mat. "Rose!" Once I was standing he pulled me so I was facing him. "Why would you do that?!" I didn't really know what to say to him I just avoided his gaze. "Rose, you can't, please just..." I could tell he wanted to scold me, but he also knew getting worked up was a bad ideas.

"I, I'm sorry." One tear leaked out and slid down my cheek. Dimitri exhaled loudly. "I just feel so useless. That is the first time I've done anything in the gym for months. We used to do stuff like that for hours, and now I can barely go ten minutes before I feel exhausted." Dimitri gave me a tight hug.

"No more Rose logic, please. I promise as soon as we are back at court and the baby is here, I'll go to the gym with you everyday just like we used to, but right now please don't try to do the things you used to." I didn't say anything but I think we both knew I learned my lesson. "Come on." I took my clothes and put them in the brown bag with the donuts. I didn't feel like changing so I followed Dimitri back to my room making sure I stood right behind him so people wouldn't see me. When we got back to the room I ate the donuts and showered, before crawling back into bed with Dimitri.

"Thank you." He simply smiled and pulled me closer. "No, thank you for everything you've done. I used to think when you found out I was pregnant you'd just leave again, but you stayed and you've done everything for me, and I just, I just, you've..." I huffed. "thank you." His response was simple but powerful.

"I would do it a hundred times over and more because I love you." He yawned and soon we were out cold. I woke up when Dimitri woke me, it was completely dark outside and he was dress. He had a bag and handed it to me. I could smell it before I opened it. I gladly sat up and started eating the big container of oatmeal and the juice he brought, as he put his shoes on. "Just one more day, I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that he gave me a kiss and rushed out the door.

I don't even think my jail cell was as boring as sitting in that dorm for nine hours. At least then they was constantly guards to taunt and trivial things left for me to entertain myself with. Here I had nothing.

I was hoping Dimitri would have come during any sort of lunch break he got, but after a while I gave up hope. He came as the sun started to rise with a bag, I nearly knocked him over I was so excited to see him. He greeted me, while laughing a little. "Nice to see you too Roza." I stopped hugging him and took the back off of him, nearly skipping back to the bed.

I ate greedily while Dimitri started to get ready for the night. When I was done, he just finished his quick shower and was now sitting at the end of the bed watching me with no shirt on. I put the emptied dish aside. "Well, that's not fair." He seemed confused, and I instantly knew he was completely oblivious to how his physique made my hormones do a completely one eighty. I crawled toward his and face him a deep kiss. Just as I felt him reciprocate, I pulled away and smirked. "See, it's not fair." His face twisted into a sly grin, before he pinned me to the bed.

Dimitri leaned down slowly, before placing a soft kiss on my neck. My body felt like it was on fire. I squeezed my legs shut to try and ease the throbbing. I had had enough, I grabbed Dimitri by the back of the head and forced his lips on mine...

That was up there on the list of most fun I've had in a night, but I payed for it. As soon as we were lying in bed the baby started kicking, hard. Dimitri was asleep already so I didn't want to wake him but all night I felt constant jabs in my abdomen. The sun was up and so was I, I tried just sitting up but that did nothing. I went to the bathroom, nope. I walked around the room, but eventually I got to tired and returned to sitting up against the backboard of the the bed. I was completely exhausted so I managed to doze of for short periods of time but I was always woken up.

The third time I went to use the bathroom Dimitri was lying in bed, awake, and waiting for me. "Sorry for waking you." He shook his head and I realized the sun was setting. I groaned. "Seriously, all night." I put my hand on my bump. "You little rugrat." I lay back in bed feeling tired and stiff. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Roza." He said it as if it was him kicking me in the gut and stepping on my bladder. "A few more months." I felt myself moving and once again Dimitri was picking me up and sitting me on his lap. I yawned.

"it's..." I yawned again "fine" Dimitri laughed a little. "Don't you have work." I didn't even hear his answer because I was out almost instantly.

When I woke up I was alone in our bed and the moon was out. I sat up and looked at the clock. One o'clock, I decided while I waited I would start packing. It was December eleventh, so I was going to be back to see Lissa in time for Christmas. It was an exciting thought, so I happily packed almost everything. Good thing too because, I only had one clean outfit left. I hadn't had the opportunity to wash anything since we left Russia.

Afterwards I took a long shower. When I was combing the wet mop on my head I heard the door open and shut. I was expecting Dimitri, but I froze when I heard the intruders voice. "Little Dhampir?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	55. Chapter 55

**IM BACK GUYS AND HAVE ALL OF THE STORY WRITTEN AND EDITED. IM REALLY EXCITED TO WRAP UP MY FIRST STORY BUT IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU GOTTA TELL ME. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE BECAUSE I SPENT TIME I DONT HAVE (writting and editing is relaxing but I have other things to do sorry.) THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR. ENJOY THE LONG TIME OVERDUE CHAPTER 55!**

When I stepped out to the main room. I seen Adrian near the door looking around nervously. When his eyes landed on me he looked shock and relieved. I went over to hug him, and nearly tripped. He hugged me back tightly and I was so happy to see him I started to cry. Internally I scolded myself but I could stop. "Adrian how did you know I was going to be here, and why haven't you been visiting me in my dreams." I noticed and the mention of dream walking made Adrian's mood dropped slightly, he hid it well but I still seen it. "Adrian? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, your father said I could come visit on the last day with the intention 'finding books in the school library about spirit'. I got a few about random somewhat related things and came as soon as I could." I processed yet another part of my fathers insane plan that was going pretty smoothly so far, but I quickly jumped back to the spirit thing.

"Have you been drinking again?" Adrian looked slightly offended.

"What?! Rose no, just drop it. I came to see you because I was given the opportunity, so just drop it." I was starting to get irritated.

"You could have talked to me anytime you wanted when I was asleep!"

"Fine, if you won't leave it alone I'll just leave! He turned around and just as he put his hand on the door nob it opened. Dimitri walked in and was clearly didn't know what to make of the situation in front of him. He placed to bag he had on the small counter next to him and closed the door.

"Adrian, um, what are you doing here?" I could tell he was trying to not set either of us off.

"Her, old man," he pointed toward me spitefully and I could tell it irked Dimitri. "Flew me here, on the plane that is taking the four of use back to court tomorrow, but I've decided to leave before she asks anymore stupid questions." It was moments like this that completely turned Adrian's usual charm into a trigger for my aggravation. Dimitri looked him up and down and seemed to reluctantly let him pass. When the door closed behind him he turned to me. He grabbed the bag he brought in, and sat on the end of the bed. He patted the spot next to him, but I shook my head.

"No I need to go get him." I turned and opened the door, but Dimitri closed it before I could step outside.

"Stay here, I'll get him." I knew I couldn't risk being seen, but I wanted to go get Adrian myself. Dimitri didn't let me argue though because he was out the door in an instant. I sat on the bed and started to eat the sandwiches Dimitri brought. After a while I heard the door nob twist and Dimitri walked in with Adrian thrown over his shoulders.

"Dimitri?! When I said I wanted to get I him I meant apologize for assaulting him with my hormones, not literally carry him back to the room!" Dimitri kicked the door shut, and put Adrian back down.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him Rose." Adrian dramatically dusted himself off before sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes at Adrian but then looked up at Dimitri. I silently asked for him to leave us alone and he nodded. He left the room after a quick glance at me. "So little dhampir, you're sorry? Never thought I'd here that from you."

"Save the speeches for you 'cousins' I wanna know why you wouldn't visit me if you weren't drinking." Adrian's expression immediately darkened.

"Why do you have to know Rose, what if I just found something to do with my life when you left. Mhh, and what if I think it's none of your business since you chose that cradle robber?" He nailed me right where it hurt and he knew he did because as soon as he said it he looked guilty.

"I wanted to know because I care about you a lot more than most people on this planet do, but since you don't think that's true leave. I'm done being your friend." Adrian looked like he wanted to apologize but I pointed to the door and nearly yelled. "Go!" As soon as his back was to me my eyes began to water up. He put his hand on the door, but he stopped. Adrian said something but I didn't hear him, he repeated himself more confidently as he turned to face me again.

"Sydney wanted me to take the medication too." I raked my brain to try to remember where I heard the name Sydney before. When I remembered she was the alchemist sent to 'monitor' my pregnancy, I was even more confused than before.

"Adrian I told you to take those months ago, why did you listen to her?" He sort of avoided my question.

"I did, Rose, I started to take the meds after the strigoi attack, but when your father said he was going to bust you out I stopped because I wanted to find you when you where sleeping. Then after you left I did visits at first, but Sydney told me I would be better off on the pills, and I refilled my prescription."

"I still don't understand why would listen to her, I'm one of your closest friends, and she's just an alchemist..." I noticed the slight change in expression, and recognized the look. "Are you? But she is a... When did you?" Adrian only nodded. He walked over and gave me another hug.

"Goodnight Rose." As he walked out I seen him nod his head and realized as Dimitri came in he was acknowledging him. The pair weren't as hostile toward each other now. I didn't realize I looked as baffled as I felt, until Dimitri pointed it out to me. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Better?" I simply nodded. I didn't really know what to say and I also didn't know if Adrian's relationship was a secret, but I imagined he wouldn't be bragging about doing whatever he is, with a human. I found it ironic we were both able to figure out who we were after before anyone else, even if he gave me a few hints. I knew Lissa didn't know, so I doubted he would have told anyone else. A random thought popped into my head, and I was surprised it hadn't come sooner.

"How are your stitches?" Dimitri shifted a little.

"Fine, I had Dr. Olenski take them out this morning." I turned and seen the gash that was once there, faded into a small cut.

"You should cover that." I wiggled away from him and dug for the first aid kit I knew I put in his bag earlier. When I found it I sat back next to Dimitri and carefully applied the biggest bandage in the little box over the cut. Just for show I planted a loud kiss on top. He laughed and I smiled back, crawling back into the spot I was in previously. "I want to got to bed before our demon child decides it wants to practice backflips."

I pulled the covers out from under me and as if on cue I felt a little nudge in my abdomen. I groaned and rolled my eyes, before laying down in a huff. "You jinxed yourself." I didn't want to give Dimitri the satisfaction of a reaction so I stared at the wall and prayed I would get to sleep tonight. The lights turned off and I felt Dimitri wiggle into bed beside me. "Goodnight Roza." I think he was waiting for me to say something, because after a few seconds I heard him breath loudly. He moved behind me some more, and I felt his arms around me, at first I was stiff but I decided to just relax. After holding me tightly he picked me up and pulled me onto his lap.

After, Dimitri grabbed the pillows and piled them behind him. He lay back as if he was on a recliner, and held me as if I was a child. It was comfortable though. "Thank you." I was a little mumbled but he understood.

"Goodnight Roza." I continued groggily.

"Wait, are you okay sleeping like that, isn't it uncomfortable?"

"I'd rather be a little sore in the morning then find out you didn't sleep at all." I wanted to slide back to my side of the bed but I noticed the baby stopped kicking. I took Dimitri's hand under mine and placed it on my bump. I felt a nudge under his hand and smiled. "Goodnight Roza."

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	56. Chapter 56

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AFTER MY LITTLE HIATUS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TOO. BY THE WAY THERE I ONLY 11 CHAPTERS AFTER THIS SO WE ARE ALMOST THERE!** **PLEASE** **REVIEW AND FAVORITE THANK YOU.**

I felt really bad when I had to get up to use the bathroom only an hour after I fell asleep. When I went back into to bed I lay next to Dimitri instead, so when I inevitably had to go again, I wouldn't wake him up. I was shocked when I lay down I heard him call my name. "Rose, come here, it's fine." He had his arms open but he spoke drowsily. I crawled back into his arms and fell asleep, surprisingly for the rest of the night.  
My chest was sore when I woke up, I looked at my shirt and was a little alarmed when's seen wet spots on the front of my shirt. I got up a little to quickly, because I instantly felt whip lash and I woke Dimitri up. "Rose? What's wrong?" I couldn't cover myself in time, and when I seen him realize what he saw I felt embarrassed. "Oh, Rose, it's okay that's normal." He was so calm and he was smiling. "I remember that happened to my sister, don't worry." He got up and quickly found my last set of clothes and brought them over to me. "Go shower, I finish packing, we can get you pump on the way to the airport." He seemed amused by the whole situation.  
Just like almost every other time something happened recently, I started to cry. Dimitri laughed and emphasized with me at the same time. I wanted to laugh at myself yet for some reason I was crying. "God, this is so annoying." I wiped my cheeks but I kept crying. "Ugh alright." Dimitri squeezed me in a hug. He rocked back and forth while still laughing t himself.  
"It's fine Rose." I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me. I turned and put my head on his chest. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat as I calmed myself down. I rolled my eyes at myself.  
"I'm sorry." A little laugh escaped.  
"It's fine, but I don't want to shower. I had one yesterday morning, and it's too much work now." He pushed my hear back.  
"Well them at least get ready for the airplane." I took my clothes from him, and locked myself into the bathroom. After I took my shirt off I could see the wet stuff coming through my bra too. I changed but I still felt self conscious, even though there wasn't a stain anymore. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, and the washed my face and brushed my teeth. I helped put the last of our stuff from to bathroom away, and then we were off to the airport.  
It was an absolute miracle Dimitri, my father, Adrian, and I got to the runway with no one seeing me. Adrian didn't say anything to me, he wasn't mad but I also couldn't really tell what was wrong with him, so I just left him. When we got on board I immediately found a big chair to sit in. It was a smaller plane that only had one room and a bathroom, but it was still furnished nicely and was way more fancy than was necessary.  
Not surprisingly, I fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up until after we landed. I felt myself move, and when I woke up and realized Dimitri was trying to carry me, I stopped him. While I was out I seen Lissa announced as the new queen, and listened to her give a very nice speech. She was happy, but I knew she wanted to see me so desperately, she kept remembering I was on my way back and she would get upset. I was proud of how well she was holding up I front of everyone though.  
A few times she nearly lost her cool, especially when reporters brought up me or he baby. When she was back at home she lay in her bed and cried for a while before Christian came and suggested they go out for a while. I was grateful she had him to support her.  
We got into one of my fathers cars and Dimitri drove us to a hotel that was a a few miles outside of court. I was absolutely terrified walking in to check in, because I was certain we would run into off duty guardian's, or moroi who recognized me. I clung onto Dimitri's arm and hid my face from everyone. Of course I was just paranoid, because it was empty except for an uninterested looking lady at the check in. She handed us a key without question and then sent us on our way.  
I sat in bed, but I couldn't sleep. Dimitri was up all day so he fell asleep easily after I reassured him I was okay. I knew the plan, I knew there was no way it couldn't work now, but I felt uneasy. As if after all this time I didn't know what I would do with a "normal" life. Sometime in the middle of the day, Dimitri woke up, and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me. "Rose you need to sleep, at least try. It's going to be a hard day for you, so please."  
"I will."  
"No Rose, don't lie just to get me to shut up, you need to try." He was in all serious, mentor mode.  
"I can't, okay, I'm too anxious, I just need everything to stop. Lissa's about to be crowned queen, and there probably already looking for a permanent replacement guardian, not to mention I'm about to be fucking mother. I'm not ready for any of this, and there's no way for me to be prepared. You know I'm spontaneous and I don't follow order, but that's only because I want everything to go my way. Now everything is out of my control, and I just want it to stop." I felt like I was going to cry again so I stopped talking. Dimitri turned my face toward his and stroked my cheek with his thumb.  
"Roza, don't worry yourself, you'll be the princess' guardian and you'll be a good mother. They couldn't replace you, and I seen how you were with Paul, everything will be fine. If you ever get scared, I'll be right behind you." I think he was aware of how cheesy and dramatic he was being because he didn't sound completely sincere. To be fair I was being quite dramatic as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay against him.  
"How could you possibly put up with me?" It was a rhetorical question that he answered anyways.  
"Because I love you." Neither of us said anything after that, and I eventually fell asleep.  
When I woke up I still felt tired and even more anxious than yesterday, Dimitri promised I would have about an hour to nap in the car, but that still didn't help with the complete jealousy that overcame me when I seen Adrian drinking some fancy coffee.  
"Seriously!" I groaned as I threw my bag over my shoulders. " Did you have to drink that in front of me?" Adrian smirked and took a loud sip. Dimitri put his arm around me and comforted me while, laughing a little. I appreciated how much I was hearing him laugh and seeming him smile recently, even if a lot of times it was at my expense.  
"Honesty Little Dhampir, a lack of caffeine is the least of your problems at the moment." I sat in the back off the car and for once Dimitri actually let someone else drive and he sat next to me. My father was surprisingly not a crazy driver with road rage, and Adrian didn't have many one liners for the ride so it was fine, until we had around ten or fifteen miles left because for some reason I lost it.  
I went into full panic mode, and I couldn't really tell you why. I started to cry and at first it was quiet and no one noticed. Soon I began to shake and my breathing started to speed up. Dimitri was the first to see me panic, and he clearly couldn't figure out what was bugging me. He took off his seat belt and slid beside me, but I push at him because I felt claustrophobic and hot. "Rose, what's wrong?!" When he said that Adrian and my father looked at me as well.  
My father was never the nurturing type, but for some reason his demand sent me over the edge. "Belikov, man get my daughter back to normal. We can't send her in when she's like this." I began making sobbing noises and shaking so hard a felt sore. I felt the car stop and heard some conversation, but I couldn't process it.  
I think I tired myself out because eventually I stopped pushing Dimitri away and I began to breath normally again. He started just holding my hand, then rubbing my shoulder, but after a while I leaned into him and closed my eyes. I calmed down enough and then looked up at the three in the car. "I'm sorry."  
"Roza, it's okay." My father looked uncomfortable, so he just fiddled with the car navigation. Adrian looked a little sorry for me, but he simply smiled at me and turned around too. Dimitri ran his fingers through my hair and wiped the tears off my cheek. The car pulled forward and merged onto the road. I didn't move until we were a mile outside of the gate. Once again my father pulled over.  
He handed Dimitri a little bag. First Dimitri pulled out a zip tie. I took a deep breath. "I'm fine, go ahead." I turned my back to him and Dimitri tied my hands together. Then he slid me back to my side of the car and put my seat belt on. He pulled a silver stake out of the bag and looked at it. I nodded but he didn't do anything.  
"Belikov! Come one we don't have all day." Dimitri cringed but then moved the stake closer to my face. He stopped and then looked me in the eye.  
"I can't do it!" I knew Dimitri probably didn't want to scratch me up, but it was just that, a scratch. No one would actually believe this group of people Lissa sent to look for me would come back with me unharmed. Everyone knows I'd put up a fight, no matter how bad my odds were. "Look at her, she already terrified." I refused to see the truth in that statement and kept a straight face. Adrian turned and took the stake from Dimitri, surprisingly he just let him take it.  
In hindsight I should have seen it coming, but I was stunned when I seen Adrian swiped at my cheek and felt a short amount of pain to follow. I seen Dimitri was about to completely loose in with Adrian, so I looked at him and forced him to focus on me. "It's okay." while I wasn't looking Adrian took another swipe and cut pretty deeply into my arm. I yelped, but for Dimitri's sake I stopped myself after that. My arm hurt a lot more but I was ready to put on my usual bravado for Dimitri and everyone else that was about to see me.  
Adrian put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him as if to say, no hard feelings. Dimitri's expression a moment ago would have completed given us a way but he had his guardian mask on. He let it slip for one moment, to kiss me. "I love you." I didn't get to say anything because my fathers patience was wearing thin.  
"Let's get the show on the road." We drove the last mile, and I had to try to make myself seem like a total brat who didn't want to be here. I found it funny acting immature because in truth I was like that only a few months ago, but it felt like years had gone by since I was like that. We stopped at the gate, and guardians approach our car.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	57. Chapter 57

My father rolled the back window down and a man greeted Dimitri, I didn't recognize him, but he looked about the same age. "Dimitri! What are you doing I thought you were working at that school now?" Dimitri was friendly but professional. "One of my students," he pointed to me. "Bust out of the courts prison and I was sent after her. The new queen thought the only person, other than herself, that could bring her back was her old mentor." The guy ducked his head more and looked at me.  
"Oh, that Hathaway girl the queens old guardian." I wanted to strangle him but I sat with a pissed looking expression that was now not fake at all. "Poor kid, looks like you put up a fight, but no one can take down this guy ." He pat Dimitri on the shoulder.  
"I kicked his ass a couple times before I graduated." He simply laughed at me, kindly letting me know he didn't believe me. "If my hands weren't tied I show you my favorite finger and then use it to smack you." The guardian looked at Dimitri.  
"Feisty, alright well I'll let you go, turn left up ahead to go to the garage entrance." He spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Guardian Solanzo will be waiting for you so you can file a report and have her booked. Dimitri nodded. Before the window was rolled up and my father pulled forward.  
After we turned and were driving toward the garage Dimitri apologized but I didn't say anything because I knew if I said anything that wasn't spiteful I'd cry. He took his sleeve and wiped it along my face. When I seen the blood on the fabric it reminded me of the pain I felt too. We abruptly stopped, and I was confused. Dimitri. All three of the boys got out of the car. My door opened and Adrian rather harshly pulled me out and literally threw me into Dimitri. My father had a the only little bag we had left and was already running into the townhouses nearby. He was laughing like a mad mad the whole way.  
Considering he almost always a a fancy came with him, I was surprised he was running. Adrian ran into the front seat of the car and then backed up and drove out the way we came. A van came to a screeching halt and Dimitri literally dragged me into the back seats. My father laughed as the door slid shut and he drove away in a more normal manor. As soon as I situated myself in the seat Dimitri took my face in my hands and started to inspect for injury. "Oh Rose, I'm sorry, are you okay?" I had my hands on my bump instinctively.  
"Yah, I'm fine, just confused, I just thought we wanted to get me arrested." Dimitri had a tissue of some sort in his hand that he started to dab on my arm. There wasn't much blood but it reminded me of the dull pain I felt in my arm.  
"We were, but the princess just got crowned, and Adrian went to tell her to issue your pardon." I slipped into her head and sure enough Lissa was in some large party with royals in over the top gowns and suits were congratulating her. She was milling around politely thanking people and only keeping light convesation for short periods of time. A couple minutes later Adrian ran into her view, and she immediately went to him. How was he already there?  
"Is she here?" She sounded more hopeful than she had in weeks. Adrian nodded and she nearly squealed. Lissa hurried over to one of the advisors she was given earlier and asked if she could announce her first decree. The lady was alarmed and quick to shut her down. "It's nothing controversial, my guardian has been wrongfully imprisoned and I want to pardon her." This sounded complete absurd in my head, but I noticed her eyes were glazed over and she was using compulsion. "Could you please have a brief speech written for the end on the party as well as the paperwork for me to sign ready." I left Lissa's head when I felt pain.  
Dimitri just put disinfectant on my cheek and in burned, I winced. "Sorry, I just thought while you.."  
"Thank you." He smiled at me and the cleaned my arm and wrapped it in a bandage. "But um, where are we going?" He smiled again.  
"Home." That one word was not something I heard a lot in my life, and once again I felt the entire situation I was in overwhelm me. I suppressed it until Dimitri spoke again. "Rose it's okay now, it's all over." One tear rolled down my cheek, but he wiped it away and then kissed me. I smiled and pulled away when I felt kicking, I notice the zip tie was gone so I placed Dimitri's hand onto the spot I felt movement. His face lit up before he kissed me again. I repeated the word home out loud so I could absorb the feeling. When we pulled in front of my townhouse my father turned to face me.  
"I'll be back soon to see you Rosemarie, don't do any more stupid things until I'm back to fix them." I couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny. "Now get her out of here Belikov." Dimitri got out of the van and the took my hand and helped me out. He quickly slid the van door shut and pulled me into the town house. As soon as he closed the door I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. I gave Dimitri a huge hug I could tell he wasn't expecting.  
"Home, I'm home, were home!" I started to cry happy tears and I didn't care this time. Dimitri rubbed my back and I stood there for a while. I finally pulled away when being on my feet for so long started to make me feel dizzy. I slumped onto the couch, letting the pain and soreness that came from the last twenty four hours overcome me.  
Eventually I got up and went upstairs, my room looked untouched, except for the pile of maternity clothes I've never seen sitting on my dresser. There was a little note on top.  
'So happy your home instead of in my head, hopefully you didn't ruin the surprise for yourself. Love Lissa'  
I smiled again, Lissa was funny sometimes. I made a mental note to thank here for the clothes later. I picked a pair of leggings and shirt from on top of the pile and left my room. I almost didn't notice the door next to my room cracked open, I decided to take a peak inside the future nursery. I gasped.  
I looked around the newly furnished room with my hand over my mouth. The walls were painted a soft yellow, and floor had a carpet rolled out in some grey color. The crib, changing table, and other pieces of furniture were a matching white wood with grey and yellow fabrics accenting it. In the corner was a rocking chair with a yellow blanket draped over it. It had a white rose quilted on the center with the words 'Rose and her little wild child' stitched on the edge. I held it in absolute awe.  
Before, I left this room as a dark blue uninviting room. Now it looked cozy, and welcoming. Lissa not only painted and furnished the room the was things like dipars and bottles put away in various places around the room making it look lived in already. Personal things like pictures and rose designs were everywhere. The blanket on the rocking hair was by far the most special thing to me. It stood out for some reason, maybe because of the words on it.  
I was so focused on the little details on the blanket, I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and seen Dimitri happily looking around the room as well. I didn't notice the tears until he wiped my cheek. "She did this for me. I miss her so much." I knew I would see her in probably less than an hour but I just broke down crying. Dimitri took one of my hands and placed my clothes I carelessly left on the floor in my other. He brought me to the bathroom downstairs and started the bath. I missed having a bath so I happily sunk myself into the hot water.  
After I finished, I dried myself off, put on clean clothes and put my hair up. I turned so I could get a good look at my stomach. It was pretty big already and I realized I didn't know how far along I was. It was around seven months but I forgot the week a while ago. When I left the bathroom, Dimitri was sitting on the coach in his duster reading a western novel. Everything was just going back to normal and it was amazing.  
I went into the kitchen and looked at the calendar, December 14th. I counted back from the day of the attack and the time I lost my virginity. Exactly thirty weeks ago. I went back into the living room and sat next to Dimitri. "Ten more weeks, and our little wild child will be here and ready to party." He gave me an amused look.  
"And what makes you think there only going to act like thier mother?" I scoffed in mock offense.  
"I was actually implying they will be more like you." I was a little more serious. "But to be fair I'm a little crazy at times too. You just hide it better." Dimitri left a defeated smirk on his face while he went back to reading. I rested my head on his shoulder for a long time until I heard the door click. Then I heard her voice, and this time it wasn't in my mind.  
"...I swear Adrian if your lying to me and she's not in here I'll punch you." Just as she said that she turned into the living room. Her eyes landed on mine and before I I could even get up she ran over and gave me the tightest hug ever. Mid embrace I stood up and squeezed back. We were both aready crying hysterically. Everything we tried to say fail, yet we still understood each other.  
"Rose I was p..."  
"I know, I know."  
"I was scared... You... Loose too... Because of me."  
"No, no, it's gonna be okay, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." When finally separated, I was surprised when Christian gave me a huge hug as well. Not complete without a snarky comment to go along with it.  
"Don't worry I didn't miss you, I just didn't like how it was making Lissa sad all the time." I punched him in the arm, and we both laughed.  
"Oh Lissa, the nursery is beautiful!" I hugged her again. "Thank you, thank you so much." Her makeup was running down her face now, but she wiped under her eyes anyways. I heard the door open again, and was surprised to see my mother walk in. I was even more surprised when she came over and hugged me.  
"I'm glad you're safe." She wasn't a mess like me and Lissa, but she had a genuine smile on her face I don't remember ever seeing before. Christian got my attention.  
"Yah, Lissa got you furniture and clothes that fit, but I got you something that I think you'll appreciate even more." I raised my eyebrow, curious as to whether or not I should take him seriously. "Seriously come on." He went into the kitchen and everyone followed him, Adrian slid by my side.  
"Don't say anything to them please." I shrugged his comment off.  
"You know I won't. Come on." He grabbed my wrist.  
"Rose, I haven't figured out how I'm going to work this out okay, so please not a word." I was surprised by his serious tone that seemed foreign to him.  
"You really care about her don't you?" He nodded. "Do you love her?" He answer for a while, but he eventually nodded and then left. I heard Dimitri call my name. "I'm coming."

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	58. Chapter 58

Everyone was crowded around the kitchen counter except for my mother who was leaning against the wall. Christian placed a chocolate cake down. "Welcome home." Lissa said happily. My mother surprised me again.  
"You too Belikov, thank you." They both respectfully nodded, and I took Dimitri's arm.  
"Well thanks and everything but I would like cake now." Just as I said that half the room laughed at me. Christian handed me a slice of cake and I cheerfully sat at the table and ate it. I was to embarrassed to admit I still felt starving. By the time everyone sat at the table I was done. Christian was the last to sit down but before he did he placed another slice in front of me. His expression told me I was not good at hiding hunger.  
Lissa started to tell me about a lost family member my father and the alchemist were looking for, to further gain her hold in the court government system. She was queen but she didn't have much power because she had no family. That's why she wasn't instantly moved into the palace, or really given any royal privileges at all. The council wanted to ease her into the job so she could prove she could hold up her family name on her own. She seemed rather upset by the idea of having a half sibling out there, but she also clearly understood the importance of it.  
Adrian did a good job at hiding his reactions when the alchemist was mentioned but I noticed little changes in expression. When Lissa seemed done talking I asked the question that popped into my head a while ago. "Is that why my father was on such a hurry when he left?" She nodded.  
"He thinks we should find them as soon as possible." My mothers phone rang and she excused herself. I turned to Dimitri.  
"Could you take me to the gym please?" He seemed surprised by my request, but then his look darkened.  
"I don't know if that's the best..."  
"Please, I'll stop this time. Please, just, please." He searched my face for something, probably something to show whether I was telling the truth or not, before agreeing.  
"Give me a minute." Just as he left my mother came back in.  
"They found her." Lissa's regained composure was gone.  
"Her?!"  
"Some girl named Jillian, Abe said she should fly back here tomorrow if all goes to plan when he meets her." Jillian? That name sounded familiar. Adrian blurted out his pet name just as I recalled who she was.  
"Jailbait?!" Lissa echoed him.  
"Jill!" I couldn't quiet process my own reaction to this because Lissa's emotions where all poring into me. Shock, anger, hurt, jealousy, I couldn't explain why she was feeling some of those but they were making my head spin. All the anger she was trying to hide expolded when a small peice of information made her more real.  
"Lissa calm down." She looked over at me and her expression immediately softened.  
"Oh my Rose I'm sorry. I just..." The emotions started to surge again.  
"I'm fine, but my head hurts now, I'm gonna go lie down, just try to stay calm." Lissa felt guilty and worried, but I did my best to block her out. Which was much easier now that's was inside of wards again, but seemed harder when I was so close and actually seen her. I got up and went into the living room trying to hide how dizzy I actually felt. Lissa came after me and called my name I turned to face her again put as I did the bathroom door opened and I tripped on it. I tried to brace myself and put my hands out but that didn't do much. I slammed onto the floor on my side. "Fuck." I said it more out of annoyance than pain.  
"Rose!" I heard Lissa and Dimitri's voice say in unison. I propped myself up onto my elbow but I felt sore. I felt a pair of arm slide under me and lift me off the ground.  
"Dimitri I'm fine." He didn't even even acknowledge me talking. He lay me on the couch, but I instantly sat up. "I'm fine." I still felt dizzy with emotion but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Lissa just needs time to calm down." I felt Lissa guilt surge but I ignored it. Dimitri looked like he was about to say something but I heard Christian call him from the kitchen. He held my hands briefly before leaving the living room. Lissa sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "Don't say it."  
"But I am sorry." She looked so upset.  
"Lissa just calm down and everything will be fine." She exhaled, she still felt bad. I wanted to cheer her up, for some selfish reasons, but also because she was one of the worst people to watch suffer. She suited a smile more. I took her hand and put it on my belly. "Calm down." She looked up at me and smiled.  
"I can't believe I thought I could do this." I remembered I still hadn't said anything to her about the miscarriage.  
"I don't think I can do this, of either of us it would be you." She smiled again.  
"Don't sell yourself short Rose, your going to be a great mom. It's what makes you a great friend, guardian, your just so... protective. Not in like a bad way, you just so selfless and are always trying to make me happy."  
"Are you okay? I mean about..." She cut me off, and I was glad because I wasn't sure how to approach the subject.  
"No, but I'll get better, and maybe one day, when were ready, Christian and I will try again." She played with the ring on her finger. "For now I'm back on the pill, but I'll always feel bad about the poor baby. I'll be okay though, I promise." I knew she was being honest. "Um, by the way I moved in to Christians room with him. I mean it just made sense at the time and..."  
"Lissa I know." I tapped my head. "Remember."  
"Ya but I..." I read her thoughts before she could voice them.  
"My mother..." She looked at unsure of what my reaction I would give. "I don't mind, and it's not permanent. So it's a problem it isn't something we can fix. Plus I think I want her to be here." I think she was as surprised as I was when I admitted that out loud. I recovered first and smiled at her. "I think it's fine as long as you do." I don't think she knew what to say, so we where lucky when Christian and Dimitri came into the room. Christian clapped his hands nervously.  
"So... Rose, I had an idea, well me and this other guy." Where was this going. "That Dimitri would move out of my house."  
"What?! No absolutely not, he can't I need him here." I gave no fucks anymore and didn't try to filter out how insanely desperate I sounded. Dimitri walked up to me and he was laughing.  
"Rose, calm down, Christian just didn't word that in the best way." I stared at him wide eyed.  
"Are you leaving again?" Just like that I was crying again. "No, no you can't, no!" He gave me a hug and rubbed my back andheard him laughing.  
"Roza, no I told you I'm here forever. Please don't cry." It was obvious he was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face. "What Christian meant was, he wanted me to move in with you, but he didn't make me unless you were okay with it."  
"So your not leaving?" He laughed again left pulling me closer and kissing me on the forehead.  
"No, I just wanted to ask if it was okay to move into your house." Now I was confused.  
"Of course I want you to but it's up to Lissa, this is her side of the townhouse, she bought it with her estate." Lissa smiled.  
"Well you live here and I don't, so it's yours now. Before you say anything, I'll keep under my name if it makes you feel better, but I want my guardian living next to me. The house is yours so you can kick your mother out, kick Dimitri out, or you could leave. I mean I don't want you to but oh I'm just rambling, it's your choice." I smiled.  
"Thank you Lissa, thank you, I dont know, just, thank you." I gave her a hug and then looked at Dimitri. "No, I don't want you to move in. "The absolute confused expression he had made me laugh. "Of course I want you to move in, did you not just hear me." Lissa and I laughed at him as his and Christian looked at the two of us with weird expressions.  
"Well we need to go out and celebrate. Just um not tonight, you haven't officially been pardoned so you got to stay here for like a day." That darkened my mood a little but then I had an idea that I wasn't very good at suggesting.  
"Oh that sounds good Lissa, but I um, I think I need to show Dimitri around just to help him move in." Lissa read me so easily, but when the boys caught on Christian look awfully uncomfortable.  
"Oh! Right that sounds like a good idea Rose. Well then I'm sure if your okay Christian had to call Eddie anyways to let him know he has a room available for him." I smiled, I should have know it was going to be for someone we knew and not just some random guy paying rent or something. Lissa dragged a very awkward looking Christian out of the room while laughing.  
I turned to Dimitri and he more willingly followed me upstairs.  
 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	59. Chapter 59

The next couple of days Dimitri stayed home with me because I wasn't officially pardoned, and nobody wanted me to risk anything. Lissa was scheduled to give a big speech after it was passed, and after that she said she was going to take everyone out for dinner. I wasn't really one for big parties anymore, but I was happy whenever I got to spend time with her so I didn't mind.  
Hers speech was fine it wasn't focused on my pardon, it was kind of just put in there. It was really more focused on Queen Tatiana's murder and how it was most like a large set up it would take more time to fully investigate. She said there was enough evidence to disprove I did it, and my stake was stolen. I knew I wasn't going to use it again any time soon but it was the last thing Dimitri gave me before he left, and I wish I could have kept even after it was dull.  
Afterwards she came home and since I left her head as soon as she got off the stage she actually surprised me again. Lissa seemed to be proud of how well she could organize her thoughts and keep things from me. When she walked in with Christian and a few garment bags she got my attention. She ran in an threw the bags on the couch and then gave me a hug. "Are you ready for a fun night?" The excitement was radiating off of her.  
"Yah, Knowing you you have something completely unnecessary planned but I enjoy it and thank you later." I didn't say it in a mean way because that was how I approached every social situation she put us in. Lissa leaned over and looked through the bags she threw on the couch and then picked one out.  
"Go shower and put this on, I want to do your hair and makeup when your ready." I raised my brow? "Your going to look stunning in that." She was so happy it was putting me in a good mood. She suddenly felt a little stupid. "Oh, wait do you want me to help you in the bath?" I smiled at her.  
"Oh no, I've figured out how to do it on my own again, I just have to be careful, and if I really have to I'll get Dimitri to help." Her face lit up again.  
"Dimitri, oh wait, I almost forgot!" Dimitri popped his head in through the kitchen archway. When Lissa beckoned he to he came over to the two of us. She grabbed the largest of the bags and handed it to him. "Adrian picked you a suit, I'm not sure if you'd like to wear it, but I think you'd look rather handsome if you dressed up to go with your date." She elbowed me lightly, her comment was kind and friendly, but Dimitri clearly didn't know what to say. "And before you say anything about money or some other chivalry nonsense. Take it, it's the least I could do for protecting Rose when I can't."  
At first I was rather offended, but then I realized she wasn't really talking about staking a strigoi in my place. She was more talking about keeping my sanity in check while she couldn't reach me. Dimitri nodded while thanking her. Then he put an arm around me. "Well it's already four so if we want to make our reservations, I better go get ready. Remember rose come over when you dressed." She turned to the remaining garment bags on the couch. She yelled Christian's name and he came back inside but this time my mother came in as well. Lissa handed the black bag, fitting, to Christian. She decidedly handed him another one. "Give this to Eddie when he gets here please." Christian nodded and then left after a quick hi and goodbye.  
Just as my mother went into the kitchen Lissa called her as well. "Ms. Hathaway, I was hoping you would coming to dinner with us tonight." My mother keep her neutral expression.  
"Of course, just find me when you need me to get a van." Lissa shook her head.  
"No, no as a guest." My mother actually seemed surprised, but she regained her composure instantaneously.  
"I wouldn't want to bother you, so I will have to decline to offer, but I will drive if you still need me too." Lissa sighed, she wasn't one to push things like this.  
"No that's fine, you can enjoy an evening to yourself then." I shocked everyone in the room including myself when I said something I don't think I every did.  
"Mom." She looked at me intently. "Please."  
"Rose, I, I can't..."  
"Please, I want you to." After a long silence she nodded.  
"Alright, I'll come." She looked at Lissa and thanked her, but before she could dash out the room, Lissa clapped her hands and let out a small shriek. She grabbed one of the two bag left, and quickly handed to my mother.  
"I was hoping, you'd come, oh I wanted to pick you nice dress to compliment your hair, but then Adrian said you wouldn't like wearing a dress because it's not practical and..." She rambled a bit more about how she came to pick the jumpsuit she got her, and for a brief moment I seen my mother laughing.  
"Thank you, Your..." I think she was about to say your highness, but stopped yourself. "Thank You."  
"Alright the limo will be here at six forty so we don't have all lot of time. Let's go folks." She grabbed the remaining bag and ran out the door. I looked at Dimitri with an amused grin.  
"A limo? Jeez Lissa really knows how to throw a good party." Dimitri smiled but I was the only one to laugh at her.  
"Just enjoy yourself tonight, your home, she just wants enjoy your company again. Even if it's a little over the top for what guardians normally do, have fun Rose."  
"Hey this might not be the only one you have, but your home too. Lissa loves you too. You can have fun tonight too. I know I have more pride than I should but you've done so much for me the past few months, and since I met you. Have fun, there are gonna be more people who can 'watch me' tonight."  
"Maybe." He left the conversation at that and I followed him upstairs. I started up the shower and and 'quickly' washed my hair and rinsed myself down. In reality it took me over 20 mins and just prayed Lissa picked a long dress because I didn't even want to attempt to shave my legs. I wrapped myself in my towel and went into my room. Dimitri was sitting on the bed in some work out gear reading a novel.  
"You could've showered down stairs." He shook his head.  
"Your mother is in there and I thought it wouldn't hurt to wait for you, just in case." I went over and kissed him on the forehead before he got up and went into the bathroom. He finished before I could even put on underwear. I hurried to pull on my panties as he opened the door. I think my face turned red or something because he apologized for walking in.  
"No, no it's fine, I need to be a little less self conscious." I wrapped the towel around myself again. For the first time I opened the bag and all I could see was red and sequence. "I swear if you make me look like a fifty cent stripper..." Obviously I was joking but I still worried when I seen the shininess.  
"One second." Dimitri slipped into the bathroom as I slipped into the gown. Just like I hopped it was floor length, but it was tight. It didn't squeeze me, but emphasized all the extra weight I've put on. I fell extremely self conscious. If I had the same body I did 6 months ago or more, I would've liked the over the top style, but now it made me feel horrible. I took it off quickly and put on my robe.  
I was already heading downstairs when I heard Dimitri call my name, but I ignored him. I went through the kitchen into Christian's house and lead myself up the mirrored complex stairs and into Lissa new shared bedroom. I heard the shower running so to be safe I looked into Lissa's head to make sure I wasn't going to walk into something. I knocked before entering to be extra careful.  
Lissa was in a towel with a beautiful dress laid out on her bed and she was deciding between two pairs of shoes. "The green ones." She finally looked up at me and frowned.  
"Why aren't you ready?" I shrugged. "Rose come on we have to hurry. I want to make you look all dolled up." I made a face. "Christian don't come out the bathroom Rose is here!" He said something I didn't understand but Lissa took it as an appropriate response and then turned to me. "Alright now strip I want to see you in that gorgeous dress."  
"Lissa, I can't wear this dress." She looked a little disappointed.  
"Oh, I thought I got you the right size. You've been the same as before you were pregnant, I just got it in the maternity section, and." I cut her off.  
"No Lissa is a really nice dress and it fits perfectly, but I just don't look good in it. I really just look awful." She put her hands on her hips.  
"You don't actually think I believe you? Rose, come on, you could make a trash bag look sexy." I sighed.  
"Maybe before... But now I just look like a beached whale." Lissa laughed.  
"Rose stop it, you look gorgeous! Let me see it on you." I decided to not waste any more time arguing, so I dropped the robe and struggled for a moment to pull the dress on. I asked Lissa to zip it and then I stood in front of her awkwardly. "Rose you look..."  
"Rose!" I heard Dimitri calling my name and I turned my head. He called me one more time before reaching the doorway. "Rose, don't scare me like that, you can't just..." He just stopped and looked at me up and down.  
"Doesn't she look stunning?" Lissa asked genuinely.  
"Stop it guys, I look."  
"Roza, stop, you look beautiful." Dimitri took a step forward and I turned to face him. He gently held my face in his hand. "You're not fat, don't say that. You're pregnant, and you're still the most beautiful person in the world. So finish getting ready and enjoy yourself tonight." He planted a small kiss on my forehead. "I'll be in our room." Without another word he left.  
"Oh, I so wish I knew about you two earlier. You're absolutely adorable!" Even though it was kind her comment made me uncomfortable, I didn't like thinking about when I hid him from her. "Honestly Rose he's right you look amazing."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner." She seemed confused for a moment.  
"Rose, I wish you would have trusted me but I get why you didn't tell anyone, including me. Now that I know I want to be happy for you, for both of you. I can see how amazing you are for each other. You just are so happy, sometimes I wish I could make you feel like that." She was smiling, and just like always she was only wishing for the best in me.  
"Lissa, stop it, you're gonna make me cry. You do make me happy, you are always there and you make me want to be a good person." The next thing she said wasn't spiteful but I was still offended by it.  
"You don't 'need' me, you 'need' him." I opened my mouth to argue but I couldn't think of anything that wasn't a lie. "You know I'm right, and I know you love me, but I seen you when he was gone. I thought it was just from the attack, but in hindsight I know it was because you needed him."  
"But Lissa, I can't think like that, I can't admit that to myself. He left before so he could do it again,me doesn't need me." She groaned in impatience.  
"Maybe you both need to just realize you need each other, so stop being so closed off and self destructive." I see how happy you are together! HE NEEDS YOU TOO! You're going to be a family and it's going to be amazing, but only if you let it." I simply nodded because I didn't want to say anything in case I cried. She seeming read my expression, because she came over and gave me hug. "I'm going to make you look stunning."  
 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	60. Chapter 60

After about a half hour of laughing about a bunch of stupid things Lissa finally said she was done. She clapped her hands excitedly and handed me a mirror. I smiled at myself. "You did a great job, I actually look good."  
"Pshh, your easy to dress up, you're already hot. I'm sorry for kicking you out, but I need to get ready. I'm sure your date would love to see you, anyways." She elbowed me and I hit her back. "He's not my 'date', that sounds so juvenile." I laughed before leaving for my side of the house.  
My hair was up in some intricate knot I couldn't replicate if I spent hours trying, my makeup was all 'natural' colors but it enhanced my eyes and made my skin look it was glowing. When I walked into my dinning room I seen Dimitri and my mother sitting at the breakfast bar, with there backs to me, having light conversation. They both had coffee and just seemed at ease for a moment. It wasn't an attitude Dimitri had toward most things and I couldn't recall seeing my mother like this so I wanted to try and sneak past them. It was an unrealistic goal but it still tried. I didn't make it two steps toward the door before Dimitri turned around.  
He was dressed in a well fitted grey suit with a light blue shirt underneath. He was very handsome, and honestly I probably would have had a lot of fun just staying home with him. I scolded myself for having such dirty thoughts. His mouth hung open while he looked for words.  
My mother was also changed into a grey pantsuit, and it looked like an only slight upgrade from her usual attire. However now she was wearing accessories and high heals, along with make up and straightened hair. She looked, well, beautiful, but also so different. When she stood up she was the same height as me and it made her even more intimidating than usual. She was the first to speak.  
"Rosemarie! You look absolutely stunning." At first I thought she was going to scold me for something, even though I didn't do anything. She had a gentle smile on her face, she did another thing that was out of character for her and came over and held my cheeks. "Rose, you look amazing, and I'm so proud of you." I didn't dare question it, but I was almost certain I seen her eyes watering. She rubbed my shoulder before walking out of the room. I started at the doorframe leading to the living room until I heard her bedroom door shut.  
"What the?" I looked at Dimitri. "What where you talking about?" He came over and put his arm around my waist.  
"She asked about what you did while you were in Russia. Your just like her, she read right through me, and asked about strigoi. I eventually told her about the few encounters we had, and she just listened. After she told me a little about you when you were younger, but she admitted she didn't know much about you other than you got in trouble a lot at Saint Vladimir." That probably would have pissed me off a few months ago, but now I laughed at my mother 'unconventional' parenting."  
"I never thought she really care, as long as I wasn't dead." Dimitri turned on him mentoring voice.  
"Rose! Don't say that, I know she wasn't always there, but she still loves you." I smirked.  
"Sir yes, sir." I laughed.  
"I'm seriously."  
"I know, I know." He squeezed me before taking a step back.  
"You look beautiful." I smiled. He kissed me on the forehead and took my hand. "I love you." I laughed a little.  
"I love you, too. You look very handsome all dressed up." I ran my fingers through his hair, and started to zone out. Eventually I was so out of it I fell into Lissa mind. I quickly got a grip and got out of her mind when I seen Christian standing right in front of her with a devilish grin and jusst towel around his waist. I was still standing in the kitchen, but I was heavily leaning on Dimitri. I wondered if he noticed and just didn't say anything. I stood back on my own two feet and went into the living room.  
The clock on the wall read half past six. I relaxed knowing I was going to get tired quicker than everyone tonight. Dimitri sat next to me and I lay against his chest, mindful of Lissa's masterpiece. After about 10 minutes the doorbell rang, and Dimitri went and answered.  
Eddie and Adrian came in all dressed up in nice party wear and Eddie looked like he actually tried styling his hair. It was the first time I seen him since I had come home, because he kept himself busy. I hugged him first. "It's good to see you again Rosie." The nickname him and Christian used to irritate me didn't bother me because I was glad to see him. I laughed a little before snapping back at him.  
"Good to see you too small fry." I turned to Adrian and gave you a brief hug.  
"I knew red was your color." I rolled my eyes.  
"Skin tight isn't my style though, it makes me look slightly whale-ish." He scoffed.  
"Little Dhampir, will you ever learn? If I know anything it's fashion for parties, and you look magnificent." Dimitri wrapped an arm around me, I think Adrian still made him a little insecure for some reason.  
"Thanks, Adrian." Just as I said that Lissa and Christian walked in arm in arm with my mother behind them. Lissa looked so excited.  
"Whose ready to have some fun?!" We all funneled out the front door and were greeted by a white limousine.  
Dimitri and my mother went in first, then they helped me and the rest piled in after that. As soon as we were all inside Adrian opened to liquor cabinet. Lissa stopped before he could uncork one bottle. "Adrian, no this is..." I stopped her.  
"Lissa it's fine." I turned to Adrian. "Just don't over do it please." Dimitri rubbed his thumb in circles on my arm. Adrian poured a glass of wine instead of the whiskey he was previously holding, and only finished half of it when we got to the restaurant. It was a large building that clearly took influence from Greek architecture. I vaguely remembered seeing this building this building before, but Lissa was quick to remind me why.  
"Remember my first birthday party I invited you to? " Lissa had just turned six and it was the first year she knew me. I smiled at the little memory. Everyone followed her inside to the hostess stand where she check our reservations. We walked to the back of the room past a dance floor and a crowded dinning area into a patio area with large table set already. There was heat lamps and a screen around the area so it wasn't chilly, despite it being cold enough to snow. I looked around in wonder. It was absolutely beautiful.  
I sat somewhere in the middle of the table and Dimitri and Lissa sat beside me. Christian was beside Lissa, it always amazed me when I seen him being soft around her. Eddie sat met to Dimitri and seemed a little nervous near him. My mother and Adrian where across from me with a few empty seat next to them. Lissa answered the question before I could ask. "A few more people are coming later, but it's a surprise." I racked my brain for people who might want to come tonight and the only person I could think of was my father. I pushed that thought aside.  
"Let's eat!" I was actually extremely hungry and when I read over the menu I wasn't very familiar with any of the dishes on the menu. The Greek was all translated but I still didn't know what it was. I tapped Dimitri on the shoulder. "I have no idea what any of this is, or if I can even eat any of it." Dimitri smiled and then looked over the menu. His eyes stopped at something before he looked over to me and then pointed to it on my menu.  
"Order that, you'll like it." I took his word for it and pointed to the thing I didn't know how to say when the waiter came. Everyone ate and had light conversation for about a half hour, until I heard a loud familiar voice give itself its own entrance. My father came in swinging his fancy cane thing around scaring the staff half to death. I got up and politely gave him a hug before he sat down next to Adrian. A waitress offered him a menu but he waved it away before he whispered something into Adrian's ear. I made a mental note to ask about that later.  
There was still five empty chairs at the table and it was starting to bug me. "Lissa can you please just tell me whose coming?" She shook her head and then held up Christian's wrist so she could read his watch.  
"They all said they were coming at eight so they should be here any minutes." I signed unhappy with the answer but was quickly relieved when I heard another familiar voice call my name.  
"Rose!" I turned around to see Mia Rinaldi dressed in a cute little dress grinning at me. I got up and gave her a huge hug. "Oh my I haven't seen you in months! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" She sounded almost as excited as Lissa. She squeezed my hands. "Oh I have so much to tell you about the job you got me, and clearly you have a little something to tell me about!" She placed her hands on my belly and she squealed. I tried to hide how uncomfortable that made me because the only people I had let do that before was Dimitri and Lissa. She gave me another brief hug before making her way over to a chair next to my mother.  
Four more chairs I still didn't have the answers to.  
 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	61. Chapter 61

About a half hour later, everyone was done eating and were milling around the patio area talking. I caught Adrian's attention and asked him to walk with me. There was a door that lead to a path outside so I took Dimitri's jacket off his chair and hurried out before he would notice. Lissa seemed to be bombarding him with conversation, so I figure I had had a minute. Adrian didn't say anything as we walked so I stopped.  
"You know what I'm going to ask." He groaned.  
"And you know I'm not going to tell you because if you get upset then everyone is going to get upset."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"See!" I crossed my arms in a huff. "Your father is back so you know who else is here. They where originally going to come tonight but checked into some hotel room for the night."  
"So they found Jill?" He nodded.  
"The old man said she was terrified, but a sweetheart once she started to open up. He said she talked a lot so I knew he found the right girl."  
"Wow." I wrapped Dimitri's jacket around me tighter. "I'm not to upset by it, but I didn't really know how Lissa is going to be about this. She wont letme know what she's thinking. I guess we'll have to see. She most likely is going to just deal with it, because winning the thrown was important to her."  
"I really want to know what's she's going to be like here." Adrian look off at nothing in particular. "Its probably a lot to just get thrown into the circus show at court."  
"Adrian..." I started apprehensively.  
"Yes?"  
"If you want to leave early, to go see her, the alchemist..."  
"Sydney."  
"Yah sorry, you can go if you want." He shook his head but seemed a little sad by his own answer.  
"She's probably already asleep, and she doesn't like when I drink anyway." I hadn't noticed the scent of alcohol coming from him until he mentioned it surprisingly. "I know I've been trying to give it up but do you mind if I have a cigarette." I have him a slightly disappointed smile but shrugged. I heard my name called.  
"Rose!" Adrian and I turned around. "There you are, some people are here to see you, and come back in here it's freezing." My curiosity got the best of me and I rushed inside without a proper end to my conversation. When I got in I seen Dimitri hugging someone at the patio's entrance. When he pulled away I got a good look at them and smiled. I walked over and hugged the first girl.  
"Hi! Long time no see." I laughed. "Viktoria, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be half way across the world?" She laughed as well.  
"Vasalisa called a few days ago to thank us for letting you stay with us last month. We talked for a little and she told me you and Dimka were settling back in, we knew we wanted to visit. I just started my winter break a few days ago, and I've always want to come see America. When I asked the princess if I could come she said she wanted me to come surprise you."  
"Call me Lissa." Lissa came over and stood next to me. "Surprise."  
"Our mother came because she already missed Dimitri and didn't trust all the Moroi men here." She rolled her eyes but I perfectly understood why she would think that. Earlier on in my pregnancy when I still went to the gym, Royals would all look at me with dirty glances even if Dimitri was with me. Dimitri was talking to his mother so I waited for them to finish before I greeted her. I didn't have to though because Sonya spotted me first and gave me a big hug.  
"It's so good to see you again Rosemarie." I smiled. She told me almost a duplicate of Viktoria's explanation before Dimitri started asking about where she was staying and for how long. I noticed my mother was sitting alone at the table still. I walked past Lissa and Viktoria who were becoming well aquatinted and sat next to her.  
"Hi." She looked up at me.  
"Hello Rose." She went back to playing with the bracelet she was wearing. I waved my hand at a waiter and turned back to my mom.  
"You need to have some fun tonight."  
"I can't." I exhaled loudly.  
"I seen you while I was way, you were worried and just trying to keep Lissa happy the whole time, you need a break."  
"Rose, I don't get to have fun, that's what the promise marks we got means, they come first. We both know they are not coming home sober so it's our job to take care of them, not join them."  
"You are not on duty, I wanted you to come so you could enjoy yourself, I'm here and safe, so live like your not about to be a grandma and have fun."  
"Don't say that. I'm not even forty." The waiter finally came over.  
"Hi can I have a water, and can you get her whatever the bartender recommends to start the party." My mother glared at me. When the waiter walked away a said two words to her before getting up. "Join them." When I turned around Christian nearly fell on top of me. It wasn't really the impact that knocked me back onto my mother's chair, but more the shock and smell of alcohol that made me gag. My mother caught me and I quickly got up and briefly apologized before grabbing Christian by the shoulders.  
"Well, howdy Rose." I had never seen him drunk before and I had also never seen him this friendly and open. He was either a light weight or he drank a lot more at dinner than I seen. The waitor handed me my glass of water but I simply handed it to Christian.  
"Drink this pyro." He took it and sat in the chair I was just in. He started having some conversation that seemed to amuse my mother. I was happy to see her take small sips from the drink in front of her. I found Eddie standing in the corner seeming doing the same thing as my mother and deciding to be the babysitter. "Eddie come on have a little fun. We are still in wards you can let your guard down a little, cant you? There are guys on duty here, come have fun with everyone." He gave me the same arguments as my mother but he was easier to lead astray. Lissa came over to me.  
"Rose lets go dance." She was so excited I didn't really respond before we were inside and heading for the dance floor. The music was fun and upbeat but still wasn't disturbing the people dining in the main building. A few small children were running around but the space was other wise empty. Lissa and I swayed back and forth laughing at our lack of rhythm, and before we knew it everyone was coming to join us.  
Seeing Christian do the Macarena while clearly intoxicated was hilarious, but the laughing soon stopped when a slow song came on. Christian offered a dance to Lissa who at this point was slightly buzzed as well, and they were the first to pair off and sway on the dance floor. Eddie surprised me when he walked out with Viktoria and started to dance with her. Dimitri came over and extended his hand. "Woah comrade, ready to show off your dance skills, I haven't seen you take one side step all night." He smirked, but I still took his hand and and followed him.  
We dance for a few minutes because the slow music didn't look like it was going to stop for a while. I leaned into him and swayed back and forth until I yawned. He stopped and pulled away. "Is my little Roza ready for bed?" I shook my head.  
"Not quite." Dimitri led me to the side of the dance floor where we silently watched everyone dancing. I nearly laughed out loud when I seen my mother being twirled around by Adrian, who was clearly having fun with how awkward he was making my mother feel. He seemed to be enjoying how uncomfortable she looked.  
"Rose, I want to make a promise to you." I turned to look at him and seen a hard look on his face. "I promise no matter what, I will never miss things like this." He gestured around us. "I promise to stop living by 'they' come first." He turned to me. "They don't, you come first, you come before everything, because I love you." I smiled at him.  
"I love you too." Dimitri seemed to just be getting started.  
"I promise I won't leave again and I'll help you because I want to be a good father." I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face.  
"Between the two of us you are definitely not the future parent to be worrying about." I was trying to joke a little, but he stopped me.  
"No Rose, it terrifies me that I won't be good enough. I would rather be put up against a hundred strigoi then do anything to hurt you again, or be a bad father, our hurt my family. I want to promise you that I'll try my my hardest to make you happy." I was a little nervous by Dimitri's frantic speech because he hadn't had a drop of alcohol all night.  
He took my hands and dropped onto his knee. I couldn't move, the whole world stopped. "Dimitri what are you doing?!" I felt tears forming in my eyes. Dimitri pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it.  
"Roza, will you marry me?"  
 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	62. Chapter 62

I couldn't even form words I just kept nodding while I tried to wipe the tears from my cheeks. Dimitri got up off the floor and I gave him a tight embrace. I heard clapping and cheering all around me but I didn't really care. I didn't realize my hold on Dimitri's neck for a long time. When I did I was shaking.  
He slide the ring on before I held him again. I gave him a kiss when I let go. "I love you. I love you so much, more than I could ever say." Lissa startled me when a flash went off and she squealed. She looked at the tiny display of the camera she was holding before squealing again.  
"Oh Dimitri why didn't you tell me you were going to do that. It was absolutely adorable but I wasn't expecting it at all and it was just so cute!" Dimitri laughed. It was funny to see her so excited and go off on tangents like that. Lissa kept taking pictutes and making excited noises.  
"You're not the only one who can have surprises." Dimitri's mother came over and hugged him, and she was crying.  
"I never thought I would see the day Dimka, I'm so happy for you. You make me so proud." She gave me a hug. As well before stepping aside for my father. His voice was cheery but slightly creepy.  
"Belikov, my girl is barley legal and looking at the current situation you couldn't even wait for that." My mother whacked him in the arm. "You sly dog, I'll have to take you hunting with me so I can make sure your actually good man for my Rosemarie. You me out in the woods with a shotgun and no witnesses. I'm sure it would be some great in-law bonding time." He laughed but I wasn't sure if he was actually joking. He started to chase a waitresses with a tray of glasses.  
"Congratulations." My mother gave me brief hug. She smiled at Dimitri before quickly excusing herself. Lissa and Viktoria came back over and soon they were talking about weddings so I eventually left and sat down watching everyone dancing and slowly getting wasted. Dimitri finally had one drink about an hour later, but he never walked very far from me.  
Adrian was completely wasted when he came to sit by me. "One day I'm gonna do that for Sydney. For now I guess I still have to figure out how to crack he so I can kiss her." He was slurring his words but I couldn't spend much time deciphering them because his smell was making me nauseous. He kept rambling about the alchemist and made their 'relationship' seemed one sided at best. He eventually left and I exhaled in relief.  
Dimitri came over and put an arm around me. He was clearly not effected by the drink he had earlier at all. I yawned and leaned into his chest. "I love you." I felt like I could not say that enough now. Lissa came over and took another picture off us sitting on this fancy bench before I started to fall asleep on Dimitri.  
"Are you ready to go?" I simply nodded before I nestled myself on his jacket and began to close my eyes. I remembered seeing my mother leaning over and asking something and sleepily following Dimitri to the limo, until about half way when he decide to just carry me. Even though it took about a half hour for all the drunk party goers to be rounded up and put in the limo I still managed to fall asleep on Dimitri's lap before we headed home.  
I woke up when the limo stopped at our town house and I felt Dimitri's arms wrapping around me. I struggled a little and took his hand. I let him pull me along until we were inside. I made my way upstairs and only stripped my dress off before curling up into my bed.  
When I woke up the next evening I was alone in bed. I got up and looked at the clock. It was almost nine. I threw on one of Dimitri's shirts sitting on top of the dresser and threw it on. I knew he probably would mind. When I went downstairs it was empty. My mother was gone and so was Dimitri. I went next door to find Eddie earring a bowl of cereal alone at the table. "Morning." He looked up at me with a groggy smile.  
"Sorry Rose Im super hungover and I have to unpack all my stuff. Don't really want to talk right now." I rolled my eyes.  
"Where is everyone?" He groaned.  
"Your mother took Lissa and Christian to the feeders. Lord knows where your father is, and I don't know what the Russian is doing either. Please leave me alone." He rubbed his forehead and I laughed.  
"To think you used to be my drinking buddy when..." I almost said 'Mason was busy', but my voice caught. It's like something was in my throat blocking his name from coming out. I heard Eddie groan again.  
"You don't have to sensor yourself around me, Yah I WAS your drinking buddy, but now I'm a guardian, so that was the first drink I've had since we were at the lodge. You don't have any room to make fun of me anyways, Mom." His comments wasn't meant to be hurtful, it was the usual sarcasm and jokes, but I stormed out anyways. Being called mom just really irked me.  
I went back into my side of the complex to try and figure out where Dimitri might have went. Luckily, just as I walked into the kitchen, I heard the front door open. I peaked around the corner to see Dimitri walk in covered in sweat. I think I startled him when I spoke.  
"So comrade, you getting out of shape, because you might be off duty right now, but soon you'll have me and the mini wild child to chase after." He gave me a small smile. "Seriously, why are you so sweaty?" He took a huge sip from his water bottle.  
"Just that, I didn't really work out last month, probably why I ended up with stitches too." I think my face showed the dark mindset brought on by the memories of that strigoi attack, because he quickly changed his tone. "But I'll be up and running ready for trouble in no time."  
"Are you saying I'm trouble." My words were playful.  
"The best kind of trouble. I'm going to shower but I'll take you to the gym for a little bit after." I planted a quick kiss on his lips.  
"Thank you." With that he went upstairs and I was left alone again. The word mom popped into my head again. I climb up stairs and found a pair of clothes Lissa had bought and threw them on. I didn't own a jacket that was big enough to fit anymore, so I went to look for one of Dimitri's dusters. Just as I passed the nursery the word mom popped back into me head. I took a step back and then peered my head inside. I felt like I was kid with their hand in the cookie jar, like I wasn't supposed to go in there.  
I liked just being in the room, it's calming for some reason. I sat in the rocking chair and started to doze off. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard a knock at the door. Dimitri was smiling and me.  
"I, I, um..." I didn't really know what to say. He walked over and offered him hand. But I didn't take it. "I don't really want to go to the gym anymore, besides you already got your workout of the day." He lifted me up a little and slid me onto his lap. He rocked the chair but didn't say anything. "I'm not ready for this." I said it so quietly I wasn't sure I even said it out loud." However when he answered he made me feel more uneasy than before.  
"You're not." I looked up to face him. "You'll only be ready when it happens, You just do your best." I relaxed a little. His answer was genuine and had room for error which made me feel better for some reason.  
"Can I ask you something?" He gave me the 'no-duh' look he some times does, but I shook my head. "No, seriously, don't take it the wrong way though."  
"Rose, you can ask me anything."  
"Did you only propose to me because I'm pregnant?" He seemed more shocked than hurt.  
"No, of course not. I love you and I wanted to."  
"No, I mean, like this soon. I'm only eighteen, would you have waited if you didn't get me knocked up." Dimitri didn't like that expression and it was evident in the distaste on his face.  
"I'm not sure, I know I waited until I thought you were mature enough, but this pregnancy has aged you faster than even Mason Ashford's death, so no probably no. But don't over think this Roza, I love you and that's it."  
"I love you too... and the ring. It's beautiful." It was a simple gold band but unlike every other ring I've ever seen it doesn't have diamond on it. The golden band was engraved with tiny roses all the was round. "But I don't want to get married..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before Dimitri's face showed clear signs of panic. "Yet! Don't freak out comrade, that's my job. I just don't want to, my life is already crazy enough. I just want to wait til I'm like twenty, I feel like then I'll be settled and have the time to let Lissa plan an unnecessarily huge wedding." I sat on his lap on the rocking chair for a while until I fell asleep. Eventually I woke up and he was still rocking back and forth stoking my hair.  
"Are you sure you're okay with me just falling asleep all the time." He smiled.  
"Well good morning to you too."  
"Wait what?!"  
"It's fine. I was nice just relaxing all day for once, it don't get to do that often."  
"No, no, what time is it."  
"Almost five." I groaned and then got up. However I didn't take into account that the chair was moving back and forth and I was still sleepy. I landed on all fours, yet somehow didn't hurt myself at all. In almost an instant Dimitri was practically laying on the floor to make sure I was okay. I laughed, but took his help to get up anyways.  
"I'm okay please don't baby me that much. I'm not Humpty Dumpty, I can keep it together after a little abuse." He kissed my forehead.  
"Do you still want to go to the gym?" I was about to say yes but I remembered something.  
"No, your sister and mother are here, and you spent all day with me in a rocking chair. Go spend time with them."  
"I will when they wake up, they decided to stay on their daylight schedule since they're only coming for a few days."  
"All the more reason to spend time with them." I held up my hand with the ring on it. "I'm gonna be here forever so you might as well make the most of your time with them."  
"How about we go to the gym for a hour and when we get back we can make a nice breakfast for them. Pancakes for dinner?"  
"Well if you throw pancakes into the mix then of course they can wait." He smiled and then took off his duster and threw it over my shoulders.  
"Let's go."

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	63. Chapter 63

The day before Christmas was one of the nicest evenings I had ever had. Since I told Lissa I didn't want a baby shower because I didn't want anymore attention around the pregnancy, she decided as a compromise to give me a gift and the baby on for Christmas. I was continuing to get more and more worried as my due date got closer because the fact that I got pregnant before I was eighteen meant Victor Dadskov was right. Their was more than enough evidence in my age and the babies DNA to have Dimitri charged with an open shut case of statutory rape.  
Lissa promised she would use every bit of her power to stop that from happening, but it still worried me. Currently, Lissa was more worried about her half sister she was just reintroduces to, Jillian. I could tell even though she invited her over and was kind to her, Jills entire existence bothered her. The small part of the Moroi who were still upset that Lissa won the crown were constantly sending threats to Jill, Lissa, Christian, and even me and Eddie. She didn't leave the house much now but I still was nervous. My mother and Eddie always went with her, because as much as I hated to admit it I was absolutely useless at all physical activity at the moment.  
My parents, Christian, Lissa, Sydney, Adrian, Eddie, Jill, Dimitri and his family all were crowded into the living room after dinner, where Lissa insisted I open the babies present. Not only did half the people cheer her on, everyone had also got a gift for the baby as well. "Lissa..."  
"It's not a baby shower, so don't get mad at me." I should've know she'd find a loophole in my request. She is honesty so kind and generous to me and I never fully understood why. The gift that made me cry was from my mother. It was a picture frame with two spots for photos. The bottom frame was empty, but next to the top was two little hand prints and a picture that at first confused me. When I understood the caption I felt emotion hit me like a train. The picture was an ultrasound that said, 'baby's first picture'. Under the hand print was my birthdate. And a small rose drawn at the end.  
"Mom." I gave her a huge hug and forced myself to stop crying. Adrian gave me a giant box full of clothes for a newborn, and I noticed a lot of pink in the box which confused me. I held up one pink onesie in particular and he just gave me a sly smile. When I questioned him he didn't say anything except. "Just a hunch."  
Lissa and Christian gave the largest and most practical gift, a stroller and car seat, and I almost cried again but held it together. My father simply gave me a card with a message I couldn't help but wonder about the logistics of. 'I can get you what you need when a problem comes around.' I thanked him and tried to push the mob boss side of him out of my mind.  
The fire was lit, the lights where dim and everyone was sitting on the couches or on the floor just talking and enjoying the quiet evening. I was the first to start dozing off, but I didn't want to leave so I tried to stay awake for as long as possible. Eventually I snuggled into Dimitri's chest and pulled a blanket over me. I reached over and squeezed Viktoria's hand, incase I couldn't get up early enough to say goodbye later. I was sad they were leaving, but they wanted to spend Christmas evening at home too. She wished me a goodnight, so then everyone else looked at me and started saying goodnight too.  
Dimitri looked down he could see my face. "Do you want to go to bed?" I shook my head.  
"No, no I can go myself, you guys have fun."  
"Come on then." Dimitri for the past few weeks has been almost scared of leaving me alone.  
"You don't have to..." Lissa interrupted us.  
"She can sleep on the couch if she wasn't." Even though I had miraculously found a comfortable position, and the baby had stopped kicking I didn't want Dimitri to sit all night in Lissa's liing room.  
"Wake me up whenever you want to go to bed, I'll come then." Dimitri smiled at me and nodded. Of course, I woke up in the morning still on the couch curled on Dimitri's lap. Except now we a had a big blanket thrown over both of us and the lights where off. The sun was still setting so I could see outside. Where there was snow everywhere. Just as expected we were snowed in.  
I easily fell a sleep for a while longer before I was woken up by a very excited Lissa. This morning Adrian, my father, Jill, and Sydney weren't here so we had a quieter celebration with pancakes and hot chocolate that Christian made. My mother was almost a different person, she was so friendly. I really appreciated all the time I could spend with Eddie now that he lived with Lissa and Christian because we haven't done that since Spokane.  
Dimitri and Eddie planned to work out together while I was, out of operation, but they promised to take me with them, and let me do little things which I was happy with. Later we opened presents, and I felt bad because after opening all the gifts everyone got for the baby the night before I didn't really think I should've gotten anything else.  
I gave Lissa a silver charm bracelet that Adrian charmed for me to help her with darkness, and a pair of shoes she would look good in. Of course she loved the shoes, but the charms i picked where what I knew she liked the most.  
I gave Dimitri a frame with my first ultrasound, some novels I thought he would like, and on a less happy note I gave him all the letters I wrote to him after he left, that I strictly instructed him to wait to read. Eventually he did read them and that led to along day of just lying in bed together and him apoloizing nonstop. I didn't give them to him to make him feel guilty, he always asked about me before I moved to court too, but I never told him because I couldn't talk about it without loosing control of my dark thoughts.  
For my mother a gave her a plain black jacket because I noticed hers was fading and frayed in a few spots. She really seemed to like it because she was someone who liked practical gifts.  
I gave Christian a gag gift and something nice. He opened the fun one first and he couldn't hide his smile. It was an apron with fire printed onto it and kiss the cook sewn into it. As a more serious gift I gave him a framed picture of him and Lissa at the Equinox dance. I remember Mason and I laughing at them when he took it, but now it was kind of cute.  
I didn't buy Eddie a gift. Instead I gave him the gift Mason had got him for last Christmas as well as a note from me. I never unwrapped Mason's wrapping so I had no idea what was in the box, but after he read my note I could tell he was trying hard to not cry. Eddie placed the unwrapped gift aside and before hugging me and handing me an envelope.  
I opened the Christmas card and some prints fell onto my lap. They were all photos form just over a year ago. It was Mason in between the two of us with him arms around us. Eddie was holding up a plastic cup and laughing in all of them. Mason was pulling funny faces, and in one he was kissing my cheek. In all of them I had a smile that I didn't even associate with myself anymore because I looked so much younger and care free. When I reached the last photo, I was trying to hold back tears. Eddie flipped the picture over and I seen writing.  
'Dear Rose, You're a babe, nice boobies. Mason" there was a little heart next to his name and that's when I lost control and started to laugh and cry at the same time. Imagining Mason saying that to me was funny, but the overwhelming guilt and sadness I felt because of his death again made my crying hysterical. I put the pictures aside and gave Eddie another hug but this time I didn't let go for a while. I repeatedly thanked him until finally I could control myself and dry my cheeks.  
Lissa had given me a necklace. Not just any necklace, the one I wore to the Equinox dance. I gave her a look that asked my question before I could say it. "No, it's not the same one, but I seen it and charmed it to protect you this time." I hugged Lissa but thankfully didn't start crying again.  
My mother gave me a card with some socks and leggings. Practical, I liked them so I gave her a hug and thanked her. Christian retorted with a gag gift as well, it was a decorative Black Rose in a plain white vase. In the card he made a joke about it being my twin, to which I punched him in the arm for, before giving him a brief hug.  
The last gift I opened was from Dimitri. It was a small long box with a little note that was addressed it to me. I opened the box and gasped. It was a silver stake with small roses engraved around it near the top of the handle. It was much nicer than the one I had gotten after I graduated and seemed heavier and larger. When I held it in my hand it made a small clinging noise when it hit my engagement ring. I compared the two and instantly made the connection. They matched. The same silver made up the band and the roses where the same style. I gave him I kiss and I held it for a little longer than normal.  
"Thank you, it's beautiful." The rest of the day was spent in blankets huddled around the tv with hot chocolate and eventually some alcohol. It was a special little celebration that made me feel at home and happy.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	64. Chapter 64

Dimitri noticed it before I did. It was one of the now rare days he agreed to work out with me, specifically the near nonexistent boxing days. Eddie decided to take Lissa and Christian to the feeders so my mother and father and spend the time to come up with a plan for Jill. We were alone and having a pretty good 'mornning'. We decided to come earlier than usual because I was feeling particularly sore and groggy. I was hoping to wake myself up a little more so that we could maybe help my parents later.  
I was punching at a bag while Dimitri stood close enough behind he to hold on to my waist, without getting elbowed every time I drew back my arm to swing. He intentionally brought me in the middle of the night when most guardians were attending other things so there was just the two of us and an older man doing yoga in the far corner. I punched the bag one more time before stopping, abruptly. Dimitri had stood back and was looking at me wide eyed. For a moment he couldn't get words out. Just as I looked down to where he was looking I felt tight pain in my abdomen and then some sort of release. My leggings felt wet, like I just peed myself. "Rose your..."  
"My water broke." I froze up in panic. I couldn't move or say anything because me brain snapped into over drive. Luckily Dimitri, as always, was calm in situations like this and immediately was moving. He took my hand and slowly led me to the benches line up against the walls. We had to stop halfway there because I felt the pain still. Dimitri was basically carrying me when we got to the bench because felt so uncomfortable I didn't want to move. Dimitri left me at the bench while he ran to the phone near the man doing yoga who seemed to be oblivious to the situation. Not the best trait for a guardian, but also something I couldn't spend anytime thinking about. After a or two minute he came back and sat next to me.  
The pain was nearly gone but I was crying hysterically, I was having a panic attack. "I'm not ready! Dimitri I can't do this, I can't, it's too early..." He shushed me while holding my head and speaking quietly in Russian, but I was still shaking and breathing heavily.  
Dimitri tried to coach my breathing and about fifteen minutes passed before he was successful. His small victory useless when I felt the cramping in my stomach again. "It's okay Roza, it's just a contraction, keep breathing." The pain lasted for about twenty seconds but it was enough freak me out. Dimitri wiped my cheeks and pulled me up onto his lap, he kept rocking me back and forth. About ten more minutes went by before I heard someone else calling my name. Just as I seen Lissa and my mother running towards another contraction started. I held Dimitri's arm so tight his hand probably went numb.  
He just kept rocking me and wiping the hair out of my face, trying to keep me as calm as possible. Eventually the contraction ended and Dimitri helped me get into the van my mother parked outside the gym. Christian and Eddie were both in the van, and based on his expression you would never think Christian was a stoic hot topic model, because now he seemed slightly scared and squeamish. Luckily, I only had one contraction on the way to the hospital, but I yelped loud enough to startle my mom and make her swerve on the road a little.  
Admittedly I was still quite panicked the whole way there, but everyone was silent except for the small bits of encouragement Dimitri would give me. I clung on to him because terrified doesn't even accurately describe how scared I was. When ever the pain was dull enough for me to think I would get more panicked, but I freaked out even more at the sheer intensity of the pain. I forced myself to breath because I was feeling light headed.  
When we got to the hospital we stopped in front and Eddie ran in. He came back out with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. Dimitri and Lissa helped sit me in it. I was quickly rolled into the labor and delivery wing of the hospital, alone. The nurse tried to calm me down, and to her credit she was very gentle and patient, but without Dimitri or Lissa or my mother I was not having it. It was not until she said freaking out could hurt the baby, did any hint of self control kick in.  
A doctor came in and gave me a brief examination and a run down of what was going to happen before giving the nurse the okay to have my change into a hospital gown and hook me up to more monitors than toes on my feet. Just as she was about to give me an IV, I had another contraction, it was still brief but it was the most painful so far. I heard a knock at the door and Lissa came in. I had no mental strength to feel her thoughts, but I could just tell by her expression she was pained by my pain. She came and took my hand. "Oh Rose, it's gonna be alright, your baby is coming and it will be all over soon." I didn't realize I squeezed her hand when the nurse put the IV in and Lissa tugged it away.  
"Sorry." She wiped the hair out of my face. "I didn't mean to..."  
"It's okay, it's fine Rose. Dimitri and your mother will be here in a second. Eddie decided to go home with Christian, and I said I would call when you got closer." The daunting idea that this pain would only get worse and would last for hours made me feel a little more scared but I hid it. Another knock at the door and the doctor came in again, he kindly asked Lissa to leave before he assured us that he would only be a couple of minutes. Lissa squeezed my hand before hurrying out the room. The doctor looked at his clipboard before continuing.  
"Well, hello Miss. Hathaway. I never got to formally introduced myself, so I'm Dr. Steele and I will be overseeing your delivery to make sure everything goes swimmingly. It say this is you first child so I will make sure to let you know everything that's happening so nothing surprises you or scares you." I nodded, still anxious. "The nurse let me know that you are a little anxious, and that is perfectly normal. However we have to make sure you stay as calm as possible, so we can prevent any drastic change in the babies heart rate." I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"It's okay right now though right?" He nodded with a smile.  
"I can see both of your heart rates right there, and there's nothing alarming right now. I need to check if your at all dilated so if you could please put your legs up on these, I'll be real quick." I put my legs up and waited. I felt a pinch but nothing intolerable compared to the contractions. The doctor popped his head up after a moment. "You're about three centimeters along right now, so your contractions should be mild at the moment. Once you are about four of five centimeters is went stronger more consistent ones should happen. Once that happens we'll move you into your own delivery room and things should move a lot fast from there. I'll be back in about an hour, press this button if you need a nurse." He help up a small panel wired to the side of the bed.  
As soon as the doctor left my mother came in. "Rose, are you okay?" I nodded because I was scared if I said anything I would start crying again. "The nurse said your doing good so far." She took my hand and rubbed circles with her thumb. "You just need to breath baby, and everything well be fine." I had never seen my mother being so, well motherly. "Rose I need to tell you something, and you need to stay calm." My breathing started to pick up again.  
"No mom, wait don't I can't hurt the baby don't tell me..."  
"Rose." She squeezed my hand. "You need to here it, just know it's getting resolved already so you don't need to worry, Vasalisa is taking care of it." I was about to scream she was making me so nervous. "Since throughout the whole pregnancy, you've documented the father as unknown or 'out of the picture' this hasn't been an issue, but since Dimitri unknowingly just stated on an official medical record he believes he is the father, well, he was reported and has been arrested for statutory rape." There was absolutely now amount of preparation that could have made me mentally ready to handle that news. I began shaking all over, but my mother decided a disciplinary tone would make me feel better and surprisingly it did. "Rosemarie Hathaway, you are going to calm down and breath right now. I will stay here with you until he can get here, but right now you need to let Vasalisa take care of that while you take care of this baby." She didn't shout or say it in a menacing way but it snapped me out of whatever panic attack I was about to have. Her voice dropped to a more soothing tone. "Breath Rose. It's going to be okay."  
I felt a contraction start and I groaned as I tried to breath slowly like my mother instructed me to. My whole body felt tense and constricted so something as simple as breathing became super difficult. "No, no he needs to be here, he promised he wouldn't leave, he didn't do anything wrong."  
"Rose I know, I know, but you'll just have to be brave for a little while, he'll be back in no time." I felt like crying but I just didn't. I lay in the bed and had four more pretty mild contractions before the doctor came back. I honestly didn't want anything to happen until Lissa and Dimitri came back, so I just followed instructions and put my legs up. The doctor reported I was four centimeters dilated and that on the soon my contraction will start to intensify and eventually be at set intervals.  
"I also think if you weren't already planing on it, you should try to get an epidural. It we'll help with the pain, but I also think it would help you control your breathing and keep you from hyperventilating." I looked at my mom, who the doctor let stay with me this time. "Your window of time to take it will be over soon so please try to decide, I'll be back on five minutes." The man walked out.  
"This is up to you Rose so don't ask me." I groaned.  
"I don't know, I read so much stuff on things and I just I don't know what to do."  
"Do what you always do, just decide something." It was quiet for a minute before my mother spoke up again. "Rose, why did you go to the gym today. You can't just not know you about to go into labor." I made an irritated grunt.  
"I don't know, I just had back pains and my due date is more than two weeks away." In any other circumstance she would have scolded me for being so snappy, but now she just slouched in her chair in a very uncharacteristic manor. It was quiet for a while again until I half heartedly said something I was thinking but never intended to say to her.  
"I'm scared." I was much more calm now but inside I couldn't slow down my mind. My mother leaned in toward me and pushed the hair out of my face.  
"That's okay." She paused. "We are taught young they come first, and to fear stigoi, but that's what pushes the best guardians to do good things. Sometimes I'm not the best at being a parent, but all mothers put there children first a fear for their children's happiness, so I know you'll be a much better mom than I ever was." For some reason after everything had said to me earlier this was what manage to put me at ease.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**

 **AND GET EXCITED BECAUSE WE ARE ABOUT TO HAVE A LITTLE WILD CHILD!**


	65. Chapter 65

"So Miss Hathaway have you decided whether or not you want to have an epidural?" I nodded.  
"I want it." He handed me a clipboard with a waiver on it.  
"Just signed at the bottom, and we will get that to you in probably a half hour." I signed and then tried to relax. While I waited for the anesthesiologist I had one more contraction that was a lot worse than any of the previous ones. I heard a to the left of me and seen my mother doing something on her phone.  
"Are you playing flappy bird?!" She looked up at me. "Are you kidding me right now, that game is ancient."  
"Well of your anything like me we are going to be here a for a while, so I'm trying to pass the time." I'm not sure why but that just irritated me. Probably because I wanted the world to be in the same amount of pain I was. I sat with a scowl until I heard a knock at the door. I kept starting straight ahead though, thinking maybe if I focused hard enough the pain would go away. It was t until Dimitri and Lissa were standing right next to me I even notice they were there. I think they could tell in my change of expression that I hadn't being paying attention to them. I wanted to throw my arms around them but I was bound by IVs and a numb pain that made me feel groggy. Dimitri carefully gave me a long hug.  
"I'm sorry." I kept shaking my head but I couldn't get words out. When he let go of me, I gasped for air. "No, no Roza don't cry, I'm not going anywhere." He have me another hug.  
"Lissa, how did you... Thank you, but how did you. Well I followed the guardians who arrested him as when they were about to book him, I start doing a whole lot of yelling about the absurdity of arresting a dhampir for rape allegations when there only evidence is this pregnancy. Later I'll deal with actually getting him pardoned if it's ever an issue, but it's okay now." She gave me a hug. There was a knock at the door.  
"Alright a full house, well hey I'm sorry to interrupt the party, but it's time to take you to your room ms Hathaway." I swallowed hard, I felt someone squeeze my hand but I watched the doctors every move. Two nurses followed him in. "We're going to have to ask you leave now." Dimitri kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be right back." Just as he sad that another contraction came and I squeeze his hand. Little less than a minute later I opened my eyes and let go of his hand. He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me again before ushering out of the room.  
After a little fidgeting with more of the monitors and IV drips around me the nurses moved my bed down some halls and eventually into a much larger room than before. They parked my bed and began setting up around me again. This room had a small seating area by the window, and the corner by the door was blocked off by a curtain. There was a little room with a bathroom sign and a TV set up by a counter space. After a few minute of the pair of nurses poking around they announce they were done and left me alone.  
I got really jumpy and anxious, so when I heard a knock at the door I felt a pain in my stomach from moving. Dimitri can in so sat up much as I could. "They told us only one person can come in right now because once you get your epidural they want you to try to sleep." I groaned and rolled onto my side.  
"This is horrible." He gave me a sad look before brushing his thumb against my cheek.  
"It'll be over soon." I took his hand.  
"Can you lie with me? Please. It's just so uncomfortable and the only time I ever..."  
"No, I don't want to do anything until your doctor says I can." I understood why he said no but I didn't mean I had to be happy about it. "I'm really proud of you Roza."  
"Stop it. I just want to go home." I don't think anyone was going to call me out for my bad attitude, and if it was the only way I could make people suffer I'd take it. I could tell how he was looking at me he was feeling bad for me, but no like he normally did. It was more like when Mason died or when he brought me back to the academy. It was more pity rather than genuine concern, at least that what it seemed like. I put my arms out. "Please." He sighed and then walked around to the other side oh the bed. He slowly and carefully slid behind me. I relaxed and lay on him for about another five minutes, before the doctor came I with another man behind him.  
"Alright Rose, we are ready to have the epidural. Have you had anymore contractions?" I shook my head. "Well I'm going to need for you to sit up and turn your body this way. And Mr..."  
"Belikov."  
"We are gonna have you stand in front of her while we get the catheter in." The other doctor who hadn't said anything yet, introduced himself and told me how important it was to follow his instructions.  
"Alright Miss Hathaway, first I want you to sit up nice and tall. You're going to breath in and arch your back, and you have to stay still." I took Dimitri's hands and then did as he said. "Good now you need to hold that for a minute." I felt a hard pinching feeling along my spine, closed my eyes forced myself to stay still. When the doctor told me he was done he said it would take up to thirty minutes for the full effect and that I shouldn't eat anything. The doctors left after giving a few more pieces of information and checking how far alone I was. He said I hadn't changed since he last checked and would be back in a half hour.  
Without asking Dimitri went and got Lissa. My mother apparently went to get coffee. "Did the epidural make you feel better?"  
"No." I answered feeling sorry for myself.  
"Well maybe you just have to wait a little longer." I could tell she didn't want to ask the question in her her head. So I gave her an answer anyways.  
"Yes you can do my hair, just try not to take to long please." She nodded happily.  
"Thanks." She stood where the doctor was and started doing something with my hair while Dimitri was still standing where he was before, except now he looked upset.  
"What's the matter with you comrade? I thought I was the one in pain here." He didn't say anything so I tried with a more serious tone. "Hey, what's up?" He looked me in the eye and I could see he wasn't just upset, he was angry, and his look scared me. "Dimitri, what is it, your scaring me."  
"No, don't worry Rose, I'll be fine." He was shutting me out.  
"Please tell me..."  
"Rose this is supposed to be a good day, I'm not going to ruin it for you."  
"You're saying sitting in a hospital bed in pain while you hope the man you love is going to make it back to see his baby is good? Seriously?" He still didn't say anything. "What is wrong with you. You can't be this angry and not tell me. Please."  
"Fine. I hate when moroi look at you, I can tell they don't respect me just because I'm a dhampir." Not where I thought he was going to go with the.  
"What..."  
"Don't say you don't notice, or it's not a problem, because I think it's a problem. It's people like that doctor who make me worried about you, and my sister. Rose, I really try to stay calm when I see those creeps, but sometimes it just gets to me, I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry, I wish that didn't happen, but I'm just used to it okay, it doesn't bother me so please don't let it bother you..." I was about to go on an entire rant about how I hate pervs and how I 'deal with them' but I was cut short by a contraction that was almost twice as strong as the last one. I couldn't talk so my sentence just dropped off and I looked down at the floor. "Ignore it please." The conversation just stopped there, but I could tell Dimitri was still irritated. "Can, can you time that please. I'm gonna try to take a nap." Dimitri simply nodded. It got darker as I lay down. I seen Lissa closing the blinds.  
"Well be back soon." Lissa waved and hurried out.  
"Do you want me to leave too." No, please don't. I put my arms out showing I wanted him to lie with me. "I'm sorry." I lay on my side facing all my IVs and monitors, while Dimitri lay slightly under and slightly next to me.  
"It'll be over soon baby." I took Dimitri's hand and placed it over my bump before closing my eyes and falling asleep.  
PLEASE REVIEW XOXO


	66. Chapter 66

Pain. That was the only thought that was going through my head. Pain.  
I was nine centimeters dilated , and it was a long fourteen hours to get to this point. The doctors started checking me every twenty minute rather than every hour and every time they said just a little longer. I wasn't screaming and threatening to decapitate someone like I thought I would have. Instead I was so exhausted, all I could do is moan and cry.  
Lissa had come in to tell me 'everyone' was waiting in the lobby, but she never specified who they where, and at that point I didn't care. I was desperate to sleep but I was woken up everytime I managed to dose off by the extreme pain the contractions caused me. Dimitri physical looked like he was in more pain than me, because I was just half dead. He was so gentle with me. I sat up against him with my legs spread just trying to breath normally.  
Tears were running down my face when I begged Dimitri to make to pain go away. It wasn't hysterical like when I first arrived, but more drowsy and hopeless. "You can do it Roza, just a little longer." Afterwards I found some of my commentary funny, but I think at the time it just made Dimitri feel worse. It wasn't my intention, I was just saying things to say things.  
"Why did you to this to me?" Or "You should try it." Or my personal favorite. "Can I just die instead?" My mother sat in the chair next to the window and the plastic bassinet placed in the room earlier. "Lissa only came in for short periods of time because she hated hospital and seeing me the way I was. "Dimitri, I don't want to do this anymore." I snapped and started to sob. I ached all over and prayed it would all stop. Dimitri started to rub my hand.  
"Oh Rose, I'm sorry, don't cry." His voice cracked and changed to something foreign to him. "It'll be over soon." His tone shifted back to the the strong, gentle voice he normally had. "Your going to be okay." The doctor came back in, with a voice that was too cheery for the rooms atmosphere.  
"Miss Hathaway, I think we might almost be ready to push." I half heartedly said the word no, but he ignored it. "Let's take a look." After some poking the doctor came to the conclusion that I was finally ten centimeters dilated. "Do you feel like you need to push? Maybe like you need to poop?" I weakly shook my head. "Well I think we can wait for up to another hour, and if you don't by then we'll see what we can do, but if you feel you need to push call for nurse. We'll have this baby delivered soon!" The doctor excused himself and left me in the same delirious pain I was before.  
About twenty minutes later another contraction came and made me cry again, only this time I felt the urge to push I was waiting for. After nearly cutting all circulation from Dimitri's hand I said. "I need to push." So quietly I wasn't sure he could here me. My mother got up, and left. "No!"  
"Shh, it's okay Roza, she is just going to get the doctor. It's almost over, you're so close baby." I let out a loud moan before falling completely limp just waiting for the doctor. A hoard of nurses came in the room behind my mother. Eventually the doctor came too and directed the nurses to different tasks I didn't pay attention to.  
"Well Rose, here we go." He wasted no time checking and confirming I looked ready to push. "So when you next contraction comes in a couple minutes you are going to push for ten second and then rest for ten second, and keep doing that during your contractions. Your baby with be here in no time!" The weak smile I gave didn't show how excited I was really, but between the drugs and the exhaustion I couldn't do much more. Dimitri got off the bed as he was instructed to, even though I didn't want him to. He stood beside me and held my hand and my mother took the other.  
"I'm to tired, I can't do this." Surprisingly my mother was the first to say something.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are going to deliver this baby wheter you like it or not. You have everyone who loves you, here to support you, and you are ready to be mother than you even know. I know your tired, baby but you need to do this. Come on Rose." It was demanding and nurturing at the same time and it was exactly what I needed to recharge.  
"Alright you should start pushing in about a minute, just remember ten seconds." I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. I felt all the muscles in my body start to contract and and I pushed as hard as I could. It was by far the most painful feeling I had ever experienced. I imagined getting throw twenty feet by a stigoi wouldn't even hurt that much.  
For almost an hour I was pushing and screaming, until I couldn't feel anything. The whole world stopped, and for a moment there was no pain or fatigue. I felt like I was floating. I heard a scream that wasn't my own. It was tiny but powerful. My baby was crying, my baby was here. I watched the nurses cut the umbilical cord, and quickly put a towel type piece of clothing around it. They lay the baby on my chest and all I could so was cry.  
Joining in the tears was my mother and for the first time since I met him, Dimitri. "It's a girl." My smile was so big it hurt.  
"Oh Roza, I'm so proud of you." Dimitri only had watery eyes with a few tears, but I was sure I looked like an absolute mess. I put a hand on my baby girls back absolutely terrified I break her in half with one touch. After a moment of peace the nurses took my baby to wash her up and measure her.  
Then I got the dreaded reminder that I had to birth the placenta. With the start of another contraction. A while later I let out my final scream and unloaded the much easier to expel placenta. My mother had already left to announce to everyone who was apparently waiting the baby was born. I could here cheers from all the way down the hall. I was all stitched up and then for the first time in almost a day I was given time to relax.  
Although I was tired I wanted to hold my little girl again. Luckily a nurse came over and handed her to me. She was little and wrapped in a pink blanket with a hat that was much to big for her on. "She weighed six pounds, one ounce at eighteen inches. Do you have a name picked out?" I looked at Dimitri and then back at the nurse and nodded.  
"Maddison Jade Belikov" The nurse smiled and asked for us to spell it for her, and then handed Dimitri a clipboard. "These need to be filled out for the birth certificate, she can't leave until they are filled out." Dimitri filled the whole thing out and only asked for me to sign the section I was supposed to do. While he did that I held Maddison, and talked to her. "You don't know this yet but all three of your names are special to your momma, because they come from three very important people." I knew Dimitri was listening to me so just to make fun of him I said. "I think we should get this out the way though and say I'm your favorite parent, this cradle robber only loves you half as much." I heard a small chuckle from Dimitri before I heard a scream coming for the doorway.  
"It's a girl! Oh Rose I'm so happy for you. Oh my god!" Lissa ran over to the side of the bed. "Oh my god she is absolutely precious." She gently stroked on her cheek. "Oh my will you please tell me her name now?!" My absolute feeling of happiness and excitement easily matched hers, I was just to exhausted to show it.  
"Maddison, Maddison Jade Belikov." Lissa awed and held on a squeal. Dimitri and I spent some time while we were in Russia talking about names so we had it picked out months ago. We chose one for a girl and one for a boy, but we decided to keep it a secret. "Maddison after Mason." Her Expression dimmed a little. "And Jade after you." I seen the confusion on her face but felt the joy hearing the middle name had something to do with her through the bond.  
"Why me? I'm flattered but I don't get it." I knew she wouldn't at first so I explained.  
"I knew I wanted to make her middle name relate to you, but I also wanted it to be her own. At first I thought about your moms name, but I decided not to. Then a while ago I remember Adrian made a comment about your eyes, he said they were a perfect shade of Jade green that complimented something I didn't care about. So I got Jade after your eyes, Dimitri liked it and, he was actually the one to come up with Maddison. He was more than a little excited when I suggest just using his last name. So that's how we came up with it." Lissa had tears in her eyes.  
"Oh Rose, thank you. Don't even know what to say, I just..."  
"I wanted to, you don't have to say anything." I look of realization flashed Lissa's features and the got excited again.  
"Smile!" Lissa pulled a camera out of her purse and then pointed it at me. For once I didn't protest and let her take a picture while I held my baby close to me." She waved her hands at Dimitri and told him to get in the picture. She told us to smile again so I did, but right as she took the picture Dimitri kissed me on the side of my forehead. I think Lissa took more pictures but I stopped paying attention to her and for the first time took the opportunity to really look at little Maddison.

 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	67. Chapter 67

She honestly didn't have any distinct features yet that could make me say who she looked like, but she was so small I felt like one touch and I'd break her in two. Her eyes where wide open and the color was the only identifiable feature about her other than a lot of dark hair on the top of her head. Her eyes seemed very alert, for her age, and they were the exact same shade as Dimitri's eyes. If anyone had any doubt she was his, this would easily prove them wrong. "Look at her eyes, they look just like yours." Dimitri gently brushed his thumb against her cheek. "Here, you can hold her." He seemed genuinely surprised by the offer.  
He carefully took her and held her as he made his way to the chair my mother was in earlier. A nurse came in with a file and a box. "Hello Miss Hathaway, so we are going to start breastfeeding in a moment, but first I need your permission to perform a test." I nodded. "In cases like yours we like to offer DNA testing to prove parentage to the baby before we discharge the two of you. In order to have Mr..." She looked at her files. "Mr Belikov on the birth certificate, he had to prove he is a match. We can perform the test anyways, however you said here he's a dhampir, so we..." I interrupted her.  
"I know, I know but he's the only person who could possibly be the father, you can do test as long as he is okay with it."  
"I'm also required because of the... age gap to give you this and give you the opportunity to review it." She handed me a packet that I had an immediate hatred for because of the large title printed at the top. 'Sexual assault get emotional and legal support here...' I tried my hardest to not say anything. "Do you have a way of contacting Mr Belikov?" I pointed over to the corner he was sitting in with the baby. He looked so relaxed and happy yet terrified at the same time. He hid his fear well but I seen it. He was clearly listening the whole time but acted distracted. "Oh well then." She went over and gave a similar run down to Dimitri, before he agreed and then got up and handed me Maddison. They left the room and I was alone.  
"Well missy, me and your daddy are going to call you Jade. It's a lot shorter, and your name reminds me of someone very special to me so I don't want to think about him and be sad around you." She gave out a tiny yawn. "I love you." I mimicked her yawn, but I didn't dare close my eyes. I waited for the nurse to come back, but the first person to come in was Adrian.  
"Little Dhampir... and should I call her Mini Dhampir?" I smiled at him as he came closer. "Oh look at the little thing, she is an adorable blob of human." That was the most un-Adrian thing Adrian had ever said. "No doubt you'll out grow this cuteness and turn into a little wild child would could knock me out with one punch." I rolled my eyes.  
"Maddison Jade, but just Jade for you." He had a strange expression.  
"Oh I see what you did there."  
"Oh my god, are you sober?" There was nothing indicating he was intoxicated but if if he was, I'd want him out.  
"Yes mom, I haven't had anything in over a week. I told you I'm trying." I exhaled in relief. "Now let me see, Jade."  
"No, sorry." He looked disappointed. "Actually, fine but bring a chair over." His face instantly lit up. He rolled a chair over and sat next to me, I slowly gave him Jade and he sat with her all wrapped up in his arms. "I'm so tired." He said with a tone that said obviously you should do this.  
"Then go to sleep. Haven't you been up for like two days or something dpoing hard labor, pun intended." I started to argue but he cut me off with a more serious tone. "Rose, sleep please, I'll stay right here until you wake up or that dumb Russian gets here, but you need to sleep.  
"Promise the only person you'll give her to is Dimitri?" Adrian nodded. In almost an instant I was asleep, I was so tired and the aching was finally dull enough I could ignore it. It was easy to drift off.  
Unfortunatly, I woke up only an hour later to crying. I seen Adrian trying to hand Jade to Dimitri, but she was screaming her head off. "Hey, give her to me." Only Dimitri noticed I was up because I was talking so quietly. Dimitri took her and then walked over and gave her to me. "Awe, don't cry baby."  
"She's hungry." I didn't look up to acknowledge him, but I knew Dimitri was right. I just held her until she stopped crying. I carefully reached over and pressed the call button to get a nurse. I was still tired but I stayed up for a few more hours, trying to feed her for the first time. When the sun was coming up I convinced Dimitri to lie with me. Almost as soon as I could I tried to get up and walk to the bathroom without assistance. It was slightly (very) painful but I refused to admit I needed help again.  
Before I went back to bed I stood over the little bassinet in the corner, and just watched my little baby sleeping. That's when it really hit me, I was a mother. I started to silently cry as I just watched her slow breathing. I nearly screamed when a pair of arms wrapped around me, but I recognized Dimitri's aftershave. "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything, I just leaned into him and stopped my tears. He didn't push, eventually he coaxed me to go back to bed, where a sat for hours just watching Jade. Dimitri woke up next to me again. "Roza, don't cry, everything is alright, just try to sleep."  
"I'm not ready for this, she doesn't deserve someone like me to be their mother." Dimitri sat up too and gave me a hug. I snuggled into him while he stroked my hair. "I don't deserve someone like you, or a nice house that was just given to me, I shouldn't be in control of someone as innocent and helpless as her..."  
"Rose, stop it. Everything that happens in your life is meant to be. I love you, and little Jade loves you more than me remember." He was joking a little, bringing up my earlier comment, before he was serious again. "Science says her existence shouldn't have even been possible. You are more than ready to be her mother, so don't say that. Please try to get some sleep, please." He rocked me back and forth unitl eventually I fell asleep again.  
I woke up to crying again, I looked around and wanted to go to the little crib but a nurse was already tending to Jade. When I sat up so did Dimitri he was wearing the same clothes he had on since he got here. I nudged him. "Can you please go home?" He looked at me strangely. "You can go shower and get a change of clothes. Plus we didn't bring the hospital bag or her car seat. I know you don't want to but my mom will be here and I'm sure Lissa needs to go home, she's been here the whole time too." He nodded before giving me a brief kiss.  
"I'll be back as soon as possible." I smiled as he put on his shoes and duster before leaving. The nurse brought Jade to me and helped me feed her again. I knew I was doing it right, but I didn't feel confident doing it on my own and I wasn't so scarred I would screw up. Afterwards I got up and changed her diaper with the help of my mother who just came in. A went and sat down again because I could do much before I felt light headed. I sat up in the hospital bed and just rocked Jade until I wanted to sleep again. My mother came and took her from me and told me she would stay with her.  
"Just sleep Rose, I'll wait here for you to wake up." When I woke up I seen Dimitri was back but this time he was sitting by my mother, in the row of chairs by the window. Only now there was a carseat in between them.  
"Hey." They looked over to me.  
"Hi."Dimitri got up and picked something off the floor. He handed me a bag as he plant a kiss on my cheek. "They said she's all good to go home, you can leave whenever you want to."  
"Are you sure she's ready to go, I mean what if..." He laughed a little.  
"Yes Roza, she's ready to leave. Dimitri raised an arm, I now seen Jade in the car seat and for the first time real clothes. She was only three weeks premature, so she fit into newborn clothes well enough. It was a little scary seeing her in the car seat but I felt better because Dimitri was holding her. "The nurses approved or her car seat and she was discharged a half hour ago. If your not ready to go, you can wait..."  
"No I want to go... Um, can you get me discharged." I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "And I'll probably need a wheelchair to get out of her in one piece." My mother got up.  
"I'll do it." I smiled at her as a way of saying thank you. When she left I turned my attention back to Dimitri. "You're going to help me right? You're not going to leave me..." He looked a little sad.  
"Roza, stop worrying, everything is going to be okay, I'm going to be right here. He took my hand and spun the ring around me finger. "We're a family now. I'm going to be right here, don't worry, it'll all be fine." My momentarily panic subsided. "Forever. We're a family, forever."

 **WELL THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHOSE MADE IT TO THE END OF MY FIRST STORY WITH ME! As I've said previously I am going to go back and 'rewrite' this story. Same plot just grammar fixes, probably longer chapters with some things more flushed out, and make the writing more consistent.**  
 **I'm Honestly not sure if anyone would be interested but on October 23rd I am going to publish the start of a sequel. Most likely the first chapter or two. If that is well received I'll continue, but if not I wont be too mad. I plan on writing it as if it was it's own story. Sometimes I will reference major world building things I established in this story, but it won't force people to read this if they dont want to. Its almost 70 Chapters i wouldn't blame you...**  
 **Back to this story, YAY, I just finished my first story! I took almost a year and a half but we made it. At first I thought it was going to be half as long, but after I got into it I knew that this was about the length it would end up. I know its pretty long (Longer that Frostbite!) so I understand if someone finding the squeal wouldn't want to read this too.**  
 **Now that you've made it here I really want your review! tell me how you feel about the ending and the story overall. Thank You! See you soon with updates.**  
 **PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	68. SEQUEL

UPDATE ON THE SEQUEL

Hey everyone, so as I said before the sequel is coming soon. I just wanted to let you know the chapters are longer and are going to have more time between updates.

I also wanted to tell you about my progress I've made on this story... not a lot. I'm trying to really make it perfects so I'm only on chapter 6 of my rough edit. Copying my edits to the final draft will be super easy but this first part is taking a while.

Hopefully you can keep that in mind when your waiting for sequel updates.

Now for the sequel I just finished planning out the story, and yikes we are in for a ride. This is definitely going to be a little more happily ever after, but a rough start doesn't even begin to cover it. Please leave story name suggestions. PLEASE. I'm really bad at them. Thanks as always.

XOXO


End file.
